Lo que corrompio mi vida
by decimocuarto
Summary: han pasado muchos años desde su exilio y ella ha vuelto para matar a la unica persona a quien a declarado vengarse...esa es la unica razon por la que vive...- entren a mi extraño mundo! :D ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!-
1. Chapter 1

En una casa en el centro de la gran ciudad la "orden oscura " un niño entra a toda prisa y pasa a una habitación en donde se encuentra un anciano parado ordenando sus libros.

Abuelo ¡ abuelo¡ cuéntame una historia¡- dice el niño

Que una historia? No crees que es un poco temprano para eso?

Por favoooor¡

Calma ..calma.. esta bien lo hare jejej… primero dejame sentarme Edward …que ya no soy tan joven como antes como para mantenerme de pie – dice el abuelo

Abuelo por favor empieza rapido ¡ - dice Edward con alegría

Esta bieeeen jeje … veamos que historia podría contarte

Una de peleas ¡ mostruos¡ y SPLASH ¡ CABOOM¡

Vaya vaya en ese caso por que no te cuento una historia que tenga un poco de romance jeje

Abueeloo¡- dice edward con un puchero

Edward, algunas veces las cosas mas interesantes de la vida no se encuentran siempre en las peleas si no que en las relaciones de personas ,que tal si intentas escuchar primero esta historia antes de atacarme con tus pucheros jaja- dice el abuelo

Esta bieeeen- dice Ed aun con un puchero en la cara

Bien entonces empecemos – dice el abuelo- entonces te contare una historia que paso aquí en nuestra ciudad

-Veamos hace unos 100mil años existió un dragon llamado Emilie …una vestia temida por todos lo hombre¡ tan fea que todos quedaban ciegos , con un gran lunar negro en la cara que …

Abuelo 77 … lo que estas contando es sobre de mi tia emilie verdad?

Jejej ya me descubriste bueno que tal si empezamos con la verdadera historia?

-.- siiiii

Bien entonces ….

Hace mucho tiempo en las profundidades del bosque ….

Una melodía resuena en el silencio..

_Todos mis recuerdos_

_No pueden parar el tiempo_

_Mi corazón vacio esta_

_Por que no puedo encontrar el camino que me lleva a ti_

_El momento que vivi no puede repertirse_

_Hoy quiero escuchar tu canción de amor_

_Quiero volverte a tocarte _

_Yo se que hay alguien mas_

_Pero aun asi_

_No lo puedo evitar_

_Construyeme alas otra vez y vuelve a creer en el amor…_

Tsh.. que tontería de canción… ¿Cuanto tiempo he vivido aquí ? creo que ya han pasado 16 años por lo que el viejo mayor me ha dicho - unos ojos morados aparecen en la oscuridad , una chica con un manto blanco ocupado como ropa aparece entre niebla y ante la luz de la luna

16 años… vaya que ha pasado tiempo – susurra

Lenalee – habla una otra voz en la oscuridad que al distinguirse se puede ver un lobo con pelaje gris ya con una edad mas haya de madura

Viejo mayor – dice la llamada lenalee

Otra vez has soñando con "eso" verdad?

Si – dice la chica demostrando una sonrisa melancolica – pero no te preocupes solo canto la cacion para que mi ira se duerma hasta el momento indicado

lenalee la vida no debe ser de odio , deberas enfrentar muchas cosas.. todo ello se puede superar mientras te lo propongas pero tu no puedes seguir asi .. tu eres una humana y debes aceptarlo– dice viejo mayor con una cara seria

"¿Humana?" yo nunca sere parte de ellos ¡ - dice lenalee con una cara llena de odio

Bien entonces, pero no puedes cambiarlo .. el negarlo no sirve de nada , la jauria me están esperando ya debo irme

Esta bien marchate y dejame sola como siempre lo he estado – dice lenalee con tristeza en los ojos

Lenalee – dice viejo mayor

Eh?

Lenalee… disculpa por no poder llevarte conmigo … si tan solo tu no hubieras sido una humana y si otra clase de animal tal ves la jauría te hubiera aceptado completamente

Gracias pero no es necesario … aun si hubiera sido aceptada mi odio y sed de venganza no seria saciada … bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya

Leenale¡ tu no…-pero no pudo terminar ya que ella ya había desaparecido

Lenalee….- suspira- A fin de cuentas, no importa el daño ocasionado, sino el dolor sufrido.

Algunas veces la cosas tienen que aprenderse de la peor manera no? – y diciendo esto viejo mayor desaparece entre la niebla

En otra parte del bosque.

En la cima de un árbol leenale mira el amanecer 

-En mi corazón no existen otros sentimientos mas que el odio , la venganza , la ira .. todo eso absorbe lo que hubiera sido mi felicidad-dice lenalee de una forma seria-….Soy solo una escoria para ti cierto "madre" jajaja …. Solo una inútil e inservible…. Basura – dice cerrando los ojos

"_lenalee…. Lenalee.. eres mi tesoro .. ven¡ abrazame_ "

Lenalee abre los ojos de una forma sorpresiva

-¿Qué? Por que ahora eso viene a mi mente son solo tonterías .. eso solo fue una mentira .. TODO FUE UN ENGAÑO¡ -unas lagrimas de tristeza empiezan a salir -… ¿mamá por que lo hiciste?

En la cabeza de lenalee una imagen de una mujer aparece … sangre… lagrimas.. gritos y el bosque aparece ante sus ojos …¿Qué significa esto?


	2. Chapter 2

_D. gray man y sus personajes no son creación mía , si no de hoshino-samaaa *-* , espero que a todos le gusten este segundo capítulo y como no lo dije en el primero , lo diré ahora , este es mi primer fic a sí que por favor insultos , comentarios ,opiniones otros los aceptare con mucho gusto :D_

Después de rechazar esos susurros que la despertaron de su sueño, su mirada daba hacia el cielo .. Pensativa…-¿que será vivir como humano? – decía

Aaaaaaaah¡ pero que estoy diciendo son solo idioteces … además…. Nunca lo voy a saber ,no soy humana …ni tampoco animal.. Solo soy una... escoria…una exiliada-decía mientras se mordía los labios

Un cantar de un pájaro la saco del trance

Vaya ya está empezando a amanecer – decía mirando al sol – ya han pasado 8 años desde que fui rechazada... je... ¿qué tal si voy a romper las reglas y voy a visitar mi pueblo natal? No me puede pasar nada malo a excepción de la ejecución si voy para allá jajaja- decía con una voz burlona

Y saltando del árbol en donde se posaba y corriendo en dirección al sol corrió con una sonrisa un poco… ¿siniestra?

Sus habilidades de correr eran igual al de un lobo incluso más rápido, su pelo largo y verde la hacía ver como una pantera que va tras su presa pero eso no era lo que buscaba.

-Como siempre el aire de aquí me trae un poco de nostalgia y desagrado-decía lenalee mirando a un pueblo que a lo lejos se divisaba

De pronto a unos metros de la entrada, se detuvo, su mirada no mostraba emociones, como si ella quisiera entrar y a la vez huir del lugar, una mezcla de emociones llegaban a su mente

Ya había llegado a la "orden negra "a la vista de todos este lugar era un reino apacible, sereno, tranquilo y alegre, para todos, menos para lenalee, en seguida como si conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano ella camino hacia un pequeño parque, donde a esa hora estaba desolada, se sentó en la pileta que se encontraba al centro como si siempre fuera a sentarse ahí.

-Esto me trae recuerdos - decía mientras veía a una casa antigua y casi derrumbado- tristes y dolorosos recuerdos- unas pequeñas lágrimas involuntarias salían de la joven

"_¡__**Mamá¡ ayúdame¡-decía una desesperada lenalee de 5 años"**_

"_**monstruo¡…. Tu eres un maldito monstruo¡... muérete... quiero que mueras horrible monstruo"**_

-Near – decía con voz de desprecio- te juro que te matare – en sus ojos lenalee que antes mostraba una nostalgia dolorosa cambio de un momento a otro a ojos de aborrecimiento... ahora la pregunta es ..¿Qué paso en el pasado de lenalee?

Mientras a la misma hora (5:30 am) en otra parte de reino…

En el lugar más grande del reino , en donde se encontraba el castillo del rey , un joven de cabellera blanca y marca que cruzaba desde la frente hasta debajo de su mejilla izquierda paseaba por los pasillos arrastrando a otros 2 jóvenes de pelo rojo y azul que, aun con pijama , alegaban al de cabellera blanca

ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-CHAAAN¡ - decía el de cabellera roja al de pelo blanco con una actitud sonriente y triste por haberse despertado – déjame soñaaaaar ¡

Tsh..-decía el de pelo azul con un genio peor que el de pelo rojo- moyashi –baka ¿acaso no sabes qué hora es?

Sí... si lo sé... –decía el tan llamado allen con una voz calmada

Yyyyyy… ¿porque estamos despiertos? –decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa curiosa que sacaba de quicio al de pelo azul

¿Acaso no lo recuerdas lavi-niisan?-decía Allen a su hermano pelirrojo

¿Estúpido conejo acaso no lo recuerdas?-decía el peli azul

Yuuuuuuuuu¡ acaso tú sabes por qué nos despertamos a estas horas de la madrugada?-decía lavi poniéndole ojitos al de peli azul

¿Y tú eres nuestro hermano mayor? – Decía allen- nadie que te viera lo creería

Y menos que es el sucesor del trono de rey y no me llames yuu¡ - decía el peli azul ya enfadado con su hermano mayor

Aaaaah que crueles sooon T^T – decía con unas lágrimas de cocodrilo – y ustedes se hacen llamar mis hermanos menores ¡

Niisaaaaaan – decía ya sin paciencia allen- nosotros somos tus hermanos pase lo que pase pero ¿podrías dejar de llorar como niña?-decía ya cansado de todo el escandalo

¿Entonces me dirás a dónde vamos?¡-decía con una sonrisa que cualquier ciego hubiera notado

Estúpido conejo que te calles¡- decía yuu

Y bieeeen¡ ¿entonces me dirán?-decía lavi alegremente

¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?- decía allen ya sin fuerzas para soporta al próximo heredero al trono de su familia – vamos a ver la salida del sol

O.O¡ es verdad¡ te habíamos prometido ir a ver el amanecer¡…..pues que esperamos¡ – y como si fuera un rayo , el hermano mayor llevo a sus otros 2 hermanos como muñecos hasta su destino

- espera un momento abuelo ¡allen, yuu y lavi ¿? ¿Quiénes son? No estamos hablando de lenalee? Aaaah me confundí ¡-decía un pequeño Edward con problemas existenciales

Jajajaja ¿aún no lo entiendes a pesar de lo que ellos dijeron y en donde estaban?- decía el abuelo- bueno ¿qué tal si te lo explico? Jajaja

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡

Bueno *suspira*.. Allen Walker ,Yuu Kanda y Lavi Bookman ,son los 3 hijos del rey neah respetados y amados por el su reino natal y vecinos ¿entiendes?

Quieres decir que son hermanos o.o? – dijo Edward

Exacto , pero no ves algo extraño en sus nombres?-dijo el abuelo

Mmmm..-decía pensativo- porque tienen diferentes apellido a pesar de ser hermanos?

Jejeje buena pregunta – decía el abuelo con una sonrisa-veras al ser hijos del rey , eso quieres decir que uno de ellos va a hacer el heredero del trono ¿verdad?

Siiiii ¡ o.o ¿pero qué tiene que ver con sus apellidos?

Bueno veras al ser sus hijos ellos fueron puestos a prueba a la edad de 15 años , todos ellos tuvieron la misma prueba, pero actuaron, por lo que se dice , de diferente manera, a esto viene su apellido – decía el abuelo

Entonces te refieres a que ellos recibieron su apellido dependiendo de cómo actuaron en la prueba pero ¿ qué tipo de prueba hicieron? – decía Edward seriamente

Jejeje… sobrevivir-dijo el abuelo

Qué?

Ellos fueron obligados a luchar con un león ,cada uno con una espada y una pistola que poseía una bala , su misión, sobrevivir, ¿qué crees que hizo cada uno para sobrevivir?

Mmm… O_O

Jejejej.. Te lo diré yo… lavi ,el mayor, uso la sabiduría, sin usar las armas el miro fijamente al león , y, como su presa, se dejó tirar por el león sin darle la contraria , así el animal no tomo a lavi un enemigo ,e, ignorándolo, lo dejo ir, así fue que recibió el apellido "bookman" que literalmente significa "hombre libro" ya que uso el cerebro antes del cuerpo.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh¡ - decía Edward impresionado- ¿es eso posible?

Jejejeje todo es posible en esta vida ,otra cosa es que no se atrevan , ahora sigamos con yuu, en su caso el uso la funda de la espada y como si fuera un baile , encantando a todo el público , yuu venció al león con 2 golpes en el cuello , a eso viene su apellido kanda " jin**kan" y "da**isuki" Lo que literalmente significa "tiempo encantado" ,y por último ,pero no menos importante , Allen , y a decir verdad para todos fue extraño lo que hizo

Por que?- decía Edward con ojos de curiosidad

Te pica la curiosidad verdad? Jajaja , bueno eso es porque, tirando sus armas en el instante se acercó lenta y calmadamente al león y como si fuera algo común el rozo su mano por la oreja de leòn, y ,como si fuera un perro, el león se dejó llevar por allen, a decir verdad ,todos quedaron asombrado por su caminata tan calmada hacia al león , a eso viene su apellido " Walker" "caminante"

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-decía Edward asombrado

Bueno ahora que termino la explicación por que no seguimos?-decía el abuelo

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-decía feliz Edward

Bien entonces….

Mientras todo lo ocurrido sucedía en el castillo una joven lenalee descansaba en la pileta en la que se había sentado ,y, abriendo los ojos

Eh?.. Que estoy haciendo aquí – decía mientras trataba de pararse- pero queee¡ -decía asustada- maldición me he quedado dormida , que hora son , debo escapar de aquí antes que todos salgan de su casa – eso fue lo que dijo pero no consiguió hacerlo ya que los guardias que cuidaban la entrada en el día ya habían llegado a su puesto

Maldición¡ qué hago¡ por la altura del son deben ser la 6 de la mañana lo que me dice que en cualquier momento saldrán todos lo único que puedo hacer es…-Pero inesperadamente fue interrumpida por un rayo rojo que paso por delante suyo

Y ahora todos¡ démosle un saludo al sooooooool-decia mientras hacia una pose que a cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hubiera dicho un merecido " ¡AUCH¡"

Laaa..vi-nii..saaaaan no te das cuenta que ya nos perdimos el amanecer¡ - decía un cansado allen que había sido arrastrado por su hermano mayor unos 2 kilómetros atrás

Ese estúpido conejo lo voy a mataaaaar¡-y diciendo esto yuu desenfundaba su tan famosa espada mugen mientras una aura negra se dispersaba alrededor de èl

Pero yuuuuuuuuuuuu¡ yo solo los arrastre para ver el amanecer con mis seres queridos¡-decía un lavi que ya tenía la espada en el cuello y que como última esperanza le pidió a su hermano menor un poco de piedad

No vengas ahora a sacar tu complejo de mujer conejo estúpido¡ - decía un kanda yuu furioso

Mmm.. lavi , kanda , sé que no debería meterme en su disputa .. pero..¿No se han visto?-decía un allen que ya tenía vergüenza ajena de tener esos hermanos mayores

Y, mientras ellos 2 veían interrogativos a su hermano menor , kanda y lavi empezaron a verse mutuamente sus ropas , lavi que fue el más entusiasmado en ir a ver el amanecer ,solo poseía un short que llegaba hasta sus cuádriceps, que al igual que kanda , que solo poseía unos pantalones que solo tapaban sus piernas ,los 2 tenían un torso desnudo que cualquier persona desearia y que a decir verdad allen ya con su traje completo , hacia parecer a kanda y a lavi unos pordioseros

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ pervertidos¡-decía lavi mientras se ocultaba detrás de un árbol

No de nuevo con tu complejo de mujer¡-decía un allen y kanda enojado

¿Pero qué diablos son ellos? – se decía lenalee mientras veía a los 3 príncipes desde un árbol cercano en el que se había subido al ser asustado por el rayo veloz lavi- bien ..¿Qué tal si uso a eso 3 como mis chivos expiatorios?- se decía con una sonrisa siniestra

Bien aquí termina me segundo capítulos espero que a todos les haya gustado ^^ gracias por leerlo :D y agradezco mucho a _**LUNA G **_por su comentario ^^ por favor todo pensamiento que tengan de la historia solo díganlo sin miedo :D los aceptare con gusto ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todoosss¡ antes de empezar el tercer capítulo le quiero decir PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOON POR TODAS LAS FALTAS DE LA HISTORIA ¡ T^T**_

_**Y por eso responderé cada una de las correcciones que me hicieron :D**_

_**Lo de como se decía hermano mayor fue error de una amiga a quien le pregunte como se decía u.u que me respondió neechaaan D: como no se mucho japonés no le di la contra pero cuando lo supe créanme que le di un buen golpe con un libro en la cabeza 77 y ahí quedo desmayada xD ( esta bieeen… en el hospital 77 , ok, no xD)**_

_**Lavi es mayor que kanda porque pensé que sería un poco más divertido que el fuera el hermano mayor xD**_

_**Con respecto al nombre del rey , otro PERDOOON¡ i cuando iba a escribir en la historia near estaba pensando en cómo se escribía noah¡ T^T *se pega contra la muralla***_

_**Cuando empiece a hablar el abuelo juro que pondré una línea del tamaño de muralla china¡ ò.o xD**_

_**Y por último near y Allen quien sabe… podría haber otra relación entre ellos más que padre e hijo * se golpea por haber dado un adelanto involuntariamente* xD**_

* * *

><p>...¿Pero qué diablos son ellos? – se decía lenalee mientras veía a los 3 príncipes desde un árbol cercano en el que se había subido al ser asustado por el rayo veloz lavi- bien ..¿Qué tal si uso a eso 3 como mis chivos expiatorios?- se decía con una sonrisa siniestra<p>

En ese instante lenalee había preparado un plan para escapar , idea , gritar como si la estuvieran violando , y , tomando la concentración de los 3 guardias hasta el lugar , escapar a toda velocidad sin ser vista por nadie, todo estaba fríamente calculado hasta que …

Oye tu jovencita¡ porque te encuentras encima de ese árbol?¡ - decía un guardia que la miraba fijamente desde su puesto

Mierda¡ - se empezó a susurrar , la habían descubierto¡

Oye ¡ mira¡-decía un guardia a otro, mirando a lenalee

Que sucede?- le respondía el otro extrañado por el tono de voy que uso

Es ella .. mira sus marca de cadenas y látigos en sus piernas.. es la exiliada¡-decía el guardia mientras el tercer guardia hacía sonar las campanas de emergencia y se hacían aparecer cientos de guardias armados de pistolas y espadas

Maldición¡ no tengo otras salida¡ – decía lenalee desesperada

Y sin otras salida lenalee salió corriendo al centro del pueblo trepando por los techos y árboles que se le cruzaba escapando de los disparos que los guardias le daban

Mientras tanto..

Aaaaaaaah pero que maaal no pudimos ver el amanecer con nuestro hermanito- se decía un lavi decepcionado de todo mientras se tapaba con la chaqueta que Allen le había prestado

Bueno.. yo creo que lo hubiéramos visto si 2 estúpidos hermanos míos hubieran despertado a la hora acordada-decía Allen mientras miraba hacia el sol ya amanecido

Esto es solo una tontería.. no debí haber venido por ningún motivo- decía un kanda con mal genio (N/A: cuando no -.-U xD)

Pues lo siento niisan pero dime quien fue el que aposto que vendría a ver el amanecer con lavi-niisan y yo si perdía en el póker- decía Allen con una sonrisa burlona a kanda

Eso fue porque tu hiciste trampa maldito moyashi¡-decía kanda sacando a su mugen

Nunca dijimos que no se podía hacer bakanda¡-decía Allen a kanda enojado

mmmm… chicos. Estoy seguro que si las miradas mataran ustedes ya hubieran matado a cientos de personas- lavi decía mientras trataba de detenerlos

tú no te metas usagi-bakaaa¡ -decían Allen ,y kanda ya con la mugen desenfundada hacia lavi

por qué siempre me meto en esto¡ T^T-decía un lavi ya resignado de que ya había llegado su hora

oigan ustedes ¡ quienes son?¡- decía un guardia que estaba apuntando con sus pistola y con sus demás compañeros a los 3 hermanos

¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- había dicho un Allen en un tono serio

Príncipes¡ di..di..disculpe la descortesía de ellos ,reciba mis más humildes disculpas fue una estupidez el que no lo hayamos reconocido a sus majestades-decía el mayor de los guardias mientras todos se inclinaban ante los príncipes

los errores son fáciles de cometer, si cualquiera nos viera con las ropas que llevamos ahora nadie hubiera creído que fuéramos príncipes , pero, ¿porque hay tantos guardias corriendo a los alrededores?-decía lavi mientras miraba las demás calles infestadas de guardias

un exiliado ha entrado al reino hace muy poco ,y, como dice las reglas del reino , debe ser atrapado y ejecutado al instante-dijo uno de ellos

los 3 hermanos quedaron sorprendidos con las respuesta ¿Cuándo se exilió a alguien del reino? ¿Por qué sucedió? ¿Y que es lo que hizo? Todos quedaron callados.

Kanda rompió el silencio

Pues que están haciendo parados si están buscando a un exiliado¡ por el poder que me da mi posición de príncipe les ordeno que no paren de buscar día o noche hasta que encuentren al exiliado¡ -decía un kanda con voz de superioridad

Los guardias que estaba frente a kanda e incluso los que estaban alrededor al escuchar la orden del príncipe salieron corriendo a toda prisa , por alguna razón el escuchar la voz de kanda les daba seguridad para hacer de todo , tal vez porque él no le hablaba mucho al reino como lo hacían los demás o porque cada vez que les hablaba daba un gran aura de superioridad que asustaba hasta al más atrevido.

Jejeje… parece que estos días no serán tan aburridos –decía lavi con una sonrisa relajada

Eh? – dijo Allen que se encontraba en su propio mundo

QUE QUIERO UN POCO DE ROPAAAAAAA¡ Allen que tal si me das tus pantalones¡ a cambio de eso te daré la mitad de los números de telefónicos que tengo de las chicas más hermosas de R-E-I-N-O¡ - decía lavi mientras chantajeaba a Allen

P..p..pe..pee..pero que estás diciendo lavi-baka¡- decía sonrojado Allen

Vaaaya pero que inocente eres con tus 15 años¡-decía lavi mientras se acercaba a Allen

t…t..tú no te acerques¡-decía Allen más avergonzado con lo que lavi había dicho

Oigan ustedes –decía kanda- ya es hora de irnos , nuestro padre debe estar despertando y debemos estar en el castillo para saludarlo , además debemos preguntarle sobre el exiliado ¿no creen?

Yuuu ¡ arruinas la diversión¡-decía lavi tratando de sacarle los pantalones a Allen pero sin encontrar la victoria ,ya que fue golpeado por Allen quedando knock-out al instante

Y así un lavi desmayado , kanda y Allen se fueron lo más rápido posible al reino antes que fueran la humillación de todo el reino con la ropa que llevaba puesta

Mientras tanto, lenalee seguía escapando de los guardias

Kusoooo¡ qué hago las salidas están infestadas de guardias¡y me están acorralando¡ debe haber alguna escapatoria ¿pero dónde?¡-en ese instante lenalee diviso a unos pocos metros una ventana abierta en donde se posaba una mujer de pelo café largo con traje de sirvienta y además con una cicatriz que llegaba de mejilla a mejilla recorriendo su nariz

Almaaaa¡ entra rápido debemos servir el desayuno a los amos-decía una voz desde dentro del lugar

La mujer que había visto lenalee giro hacia adentro

Está bien miranda¡ solo déjame cerrar la ventana-decía la llamada alma

Es ahora o nunca – se dijo lenalee y sin pensarlo 2 veces se tirò desde el techo de en frente hacia la ventana cayendo delante de alma

Pe…pe..pe..¿pero quién eres tú?- le decía alma a lenalee

Dame ropa de hombre rápido si no quieres morir-decía lenalee sacando un cuchillo desde dentro de la túnica blanca que tenía puesta (N/A : ojo que solo tiene eso puesto xD ) mirándola con unos ojos que no mostrarían piedad ante nadie

Es.. es.. está bien- dijo alma vacilando por el suceso que solo duró un par de segundos para que quedara botada en el suelo

Alma levantándose llego al frente de un cofre que se encontraba en la habitación sacando una camisa de hombre blanca , un chaleco de cuero sin mangas y pantalones negros , además de unas botas y una boina que lenalee saco para esconder su cabello mientras miraba el lugar.

Aquí tiene-decía alma con miedo

No debes que tenerme miedo - le decía lenalee- no tengo intención de matarte ….al fin y al cabo la persona que mata es solo un cuerpo sin vida ni cerebro ….. ¿dime…. le tienes miedo a la muerte?

Eh?-dijo alma sorprendida de que le haya preguntado algo

"_**Aprende a vivir y sabrás morir bien"-dijo lenalee**_

Qué?-decía alma sin entender nada

Quiero decir que si es que aun le tienes miedo a la muerte, eso es porque tienes que hacer algo en la vida ¿cierto?- dijo lenalee sonriéndole como si se tratara de un valiente caballero ,que, sin miedo, se fuera a enfrentarse en una pelea de vida o muerte - mientras no acabes lo que tienes que hacer en la vida no te atrevas a morir ¿está bien? , ahora dame la mano , te levantare

Alma se la extendió , por alguna razón no la sentía una enemiga

Ahora prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que estuve aquí – dijo lenalee

Es.. es.. está bien-dijo alma un poco sonrojada al tener cerca a lenalee

No tartamudez ¡ así se nota que me tienes miedo¡, bueno, me voy – dijo

Espera un momento¡ cuál es tu nombre?-dijo alma

Nunca lo debes saber, yo soy solo un monstruo-dijo lenalee mirando a alma ,seria y con unos ojos que mostraba odio , rabia y tristeza

En ese instante lenalee se acercaba a la ventana para escapar pero entonces..

KYAAAAAAA¡ GUARDIAS AQUÍ ESTA EL EXILIADO¡- el grito de otra mujer había sorprendido a lenalee y alma

Miranda noo¡ -alma no había notado la presencia de miranda que sin que ella y lenalee se hubieran dado cuenta había llamado a los guardias

Escapaa¡-le decía alma a lenalee que ya estaba saltando por la ventana con la manta encima para que no vieran sus disfraz

Atrapen a la exiliada¡ -todos los guardias decían

Lenalee corrió lo más pronto a una salida en donde se encontraba pocos guardias

Esta es mi única oportunidad – se decía y corriendo lo más velozmente que podía como una ráfaga blanca ,ya que eso era lo único que podía ver la gente , ya solo faltaban unos cuantos metros para escapar cuando de pronto …

*sonido de una pistola al disparar*

q..qué..qué?-dijo lenalee cayendo al sentir una bala incrustándose en su cuerpo

no.. no .. no puede pasar esto¡ -se decía mientras caía – aún tengo que vengarme ..esto.. esto no puede .. NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASII¡-grito

Bueno aquí termina el tercer capítulo ^^ espero que todos hayan quedado con la intriga de que pasara más adelantes :D en unos días más subiré el siguiente capítulo y como he dicho , insultos , comentarios ,opiniones , cosas que le gusten , correcciones, todo lo recibiré con mucho gusto y más si me ayudan en las fallas o si les gusta el trama o que va¡ digan lo que quieren, al fin y al cabo la historia depende de ustedes y los reviese que me escriba :D hasta la próxima y gracias de nuevo a _**LUNAG Y **__**Efecto Espejo¡ **_por sus comentario ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo¡ :D antes de empezar quisiera decir que el nombre del rey es _**NEAH¡ **_ bien marcado para que nadie tenga equivocaciones en los próximos capitulo xD

*sonido de una pistola al disparar*

q..Qué...qué?-dijo lenalee cayendo al sentir una bala incrustándose en su cuerpo

No.. no .. no puede pasar esto¡ -se decía mientras caía – aún tengo que vengarme ..esto.. esto no puede .. NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASII¡-grito

…como es que he llegado aquí- lenalee se susurraba

Aaaah… ya recuerdo … todo comenzó hace 16 años… el día que yo nací…

_**Soy la hija de un asesino y de una prostituta… que mejor vida puedo pedir?... desde pequeña fui odiada por mi madre… decía que era una escoria y una basura asquerosa por haber nacido… tal vez me lo decía por celos ya que nací con poderes en mis piernas marcadas con estigmas, a eso viene mi rapidez al correr… o tal vez me lo haya dicho …¿porque nunca me quiso?**_

_**Por otra parte mi padre era un asesino famoso en los reinos , mataba a todo el que quisiera … por dinero o por gusto … nunca supe la razón.**_

_**Hasta los 4 años sufrí los maltratos que me daba mi madre , después de eso murió por abstinencia de alcohol , no fue porque no quería beber ….sino que no tenía como pagarlo ,la vida le había jugado en contra y la belleza natural que había tenido desde joven se había marchitado.**_

_**Después de eso me convertí en mendiga varios meses… algunos de ustedes deben preguntarse qué paso con mi padre o si tengo abuelos **_

_**¿por qué no me fui con ellos?**_

_**Bueno , mi padre fue apresado y ejecutado 1 año antes de la muerte de mi madre , en ninguno de los funerales hubo gente … solo dos cuerpos muertos que no tenian sepultura y que fueron dejados en nuestra " casa" por qué no había dinero para pagar un terreno y enterrarlos , por otro lado , nunca supe cómo eran o quienes eran mis abuelos…. lo único que sabía... es que estaba sola**_

_**Como había dicho antes, estuve varios meses mendigando y viviendo del dinero que me daban ,viviendo en donde se podría llamar una "casa" , junto con los cuerpos de mis padres que poco a poco se iban desintegrando y mostrando cada vez más huesos que piel.**_

_**Así fue que pasaron los meses y fui recibiendo el nombre de bestia , monstruo , escoria , basura , pero el que más se recordaba era "niña maldita".**_

_**Aunque mis padres hubieran muerto yo aún seguía siendo golpeada por aldeanos que ni siquiera conocía , hasta habían algunos que me decían ladrona y me acusaban de robarles alimentos de sus tiendas ya que todos sabían que había nacido con poderes, a decir verdad, yo no sabía si me culpaban por que no sabían a quién más culpar por los robos o porque simplemente solo me odiaban, eso no me importaba en lo absoluta….. hasta que un día…**_

"_**Maten a la niña maldita¡"**_

"_**Mátenla ¡"**_

"_**Quémenla ¡"**_

_**Una gran cantidad de aldeanos fueron en mi contra .. la razón..**_

_**Fui acusada de matar al monje más querido del reino **_

_**A decir verdad a mí no me importaba morir ,lo único que quería era que terminara esta tortura , salir de la pesadilla que todos estos años me hacía caer más y más bajo en la oscuridad**_

Abuelo espera un momento¡ - decía Edward con lágrimas en los ojos

Por qué lloras? – decía compadeciendo a Edward ya que se veía realmente triste con lo que estaba pasando

Es ..*snif*..* es *snif*... es que –se decía mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas – como pueden culpar a alguien de asesinato si no tienen pruebas¡- gritaba Edward para ocultar el llanto- además ella no pudo haber sido la asesinaa¡ buaaaaa¡- decía mientras lloraba

A decir verdad Edward , tristemente se podría decir que lenalee si había matado a ese monje- dijo el abuelo a Edward

Queeee¡- decía Edward- ¿pero ella que razones tenia para matar a un monje? acaso él le hizo algo a lenalee para que lo matara- decía mientras se negaba a creer que lo que había dicho su abuelo era verdad

¿Qué tal si te sigo contando la historia para que puedas entender el por qué?-decía el abuelo mientras le daba un pañuelo a Edward mientras este asintió con la cabeza

Pues bien.. – dijo

_**Todos los aldeanos estaban en lo cierto , efectivamente yo era la asesina del monje.**_

_**¿Cómo ocurrió?**_

_**Iba ser violada por él ,a sangre fría , esa fue la primera vez que sentí miedo de alguien o de algo , sus ojos ,su cara , todo era diferente, no era la misma aura que sentía de mi madre , todo mi cuerpo se congelo al ser tocada con la mano de ese monje y lo único que deseaba era escapar**_

_**No… - estaba aterrorizada- noo…- tenía miedo -NO ME TOQUEES¡ - no sabía que hacer**_

_**Y como si hubieran reaccionado al miedo, los estigmas de mis piernas empezaron a brillar , de un momento a otro una gran cantidad de sangre salió de ellas construyendo algo como un ángel rojo posicionándose entre el monje y yo ,él, del susto quiso escapar, pero sin un instante para correr ,el ángel rojo ya lo había atravesado como una daga muriendo al instante**_

_**Después de todo lo ocurrido , el ángel se unió a mis piernas como 2 pulseras , una en cada pierna , de color rojo como la sangre.**_

_**En ese instante un aldeano había entrado a mi casa preocupado de los ruidos que se escuchaban además de que le parecía extraño que el monje hubiera entrado en mi casa de repente, viéndome sorpresivamente con el cadáver del monje manchado de sangre, y a mí a su lado.**_

_**Así fue como se esparció el rumor de que yo había matado al monje ,y, aunque no haya tenido sangre sobre mí ni pistas de que haya sido la asesina, el pueblo injustamente me culpo y castigo con 100 cortes de espadas 50 latigazos en cada una de mis piernas.**_

_**Aun pasando esto, el reino seguía estando con rencor hacia mi sobre el "homicidio" que provoque, teniendo planeado para satisfacerse , un castigo peor del que me habían hecho.**_

_**YO NO SOY LA ASESINA¡ - dije , era la primera vez que gritaba ,a decir verdad, en esto 7 años de vida nunca había gritado**_

_**Todo el pueblo quedo en silencio , unos quedaban mirándome pero desviaban su mirada al instante , otros, solo me miraban con odio mostrando una expresión en su cara de solo querer matarme.**_

_**Maten al monstruo maldito¡- empezaron a decirme**_

_**Que yo no soy la asesina¡ - gritaba desesperadamente , era la primera vez que sentía miedo de morir – por favor créanme yo no lo mate¡**_

_**Pero sin darme la oportunidad de escapar , parte de los aldeanos me encadenaron y me tiraron al suelo para que les fuera más fácil cortarme la cabeza, la soledad que nunca había sentido , el miedo a la muerte, todo en ese momento me asustaba … todo lo daba perdido….. hasta que…**_

_**No lo hagan¡- una voz aguda de mujer se escuchó resonar entre la multitud- suéltenla en este momento¡**_

_**Una mujer de alta estatura pelo corto y morado oscuro apareció ante mí , en ella se mostraba un carácter fuerte y severo pero a la vez confiado y amable.**_

_**Mika –sama¡ - muchos de los guardias dijeron al verla, inclinándose rápidamente**_

_**mii..ka?-me decía - ¿quién eres?- susurre**_

_**ella me miro fijamente a los ojos y me sonrió , en ese instante no sé lo que habrá pasado alrededor pero lo que sentí al mirarla fue tan cálido que todo el miedo que yo sentía… simplemente… desapareció, y, sin darme cuenta …ella.. como un ángel.. me abrazo**_

_**todo está bien- me dijo- ahora soy yo la que te protegerá**_

_**lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos .. primera vez… primera vez que alguien me decía algo tan amable, aunque haya sido una frase , aunque hayan sido unas pocas palabras que tal vez le hubiera dicho a cualquiera , mi corazón se sintió tan tranquilo , tan feliz , que hubiera muerto de felicidad en ese instante **_

_**ahora¡ guardias¡… ella dijo- reino que gobierna el rey¡..escuchen la petición que les hace su sobrina- les gritaba a todos mientras me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte-desde ahora en adelante….esta niña será parte mi familia… la familia real¡**_

CHAN¡ CHAN¡ bueno, ahí termina el cuarto capítulo , ahora todos deben estar con problemas existenciales por como termino el cuarto capítulo xD

Bueno como he dicho antes… comentario , opiniones , criticas , correcciones , balazos , golpes , cachetadas , todo para que me hagan entender en que estoy mal , por favor ¡ todos dejen su review ¡:DD hasta el próximo capítulo¡ :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ciao a todos! Aquí vamos por el capitulo 5 :D! espero que les guste! Pero antes de eso responderé 2 preguntas que me hicieron en los reviews

La época que elegí es como tipo gintama xD (que tiene cosas que mezclan la época contemporánea y antigua xD y no , no soy muy fanática de gintama…. Por ahora xD)

La razón del por que Allen lavi y kanda iban a ver el amaneces se dirá mas adelante~~ xD

Bueno ahora que termine de responder las preguntas , sigamos con la historia :D

_**Ahora! Guardias!… -ella dijo- reino que gobierna el rey!..escuchen la petición que les hace su sobrina- les gritaba a todos mientras me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte-desde ahora en adelante….esta niña será parte mi familia… la familia real!**_

_**Todo el reino había quedado impactado bajo la noticia , yo por mi parte era la más impactada**_

_**Veo que hay muchos de ustedes que están pensando que esto no es verdad… bueno, pues aquí está la prueba!- diciendo esto ella saco las vendas que había puesto yo en mis piernas, y, levantándome, mostró al reino los estigmas que poseía **_

_**Esta es la prueba suficiente verdad- dijo – las tobilleras y los estigmas que tiene , rojos como la sangre , esa es la prueba suficiente que demuestra que Lenalee es parte de nuestra familia!-grito**_

Abuelo de que está hablando ella?-Dijo Edward- a que marcas se refiere?

Se refiere a las marcas reales-dijo – veras, ella se refiere a las marcas que cada uno de la familia del rey posee , como por ejemplo lavi que en esa época tenía 9 años ,tuvo su marca en el ojo derecho, kanda de 8 lo obtuvo en su pecho , en la misma posición que su corazón y Allen de 5 la obtuvo en todo su brazo izquierdo incluyendo una marca que atraviesa su ojo izquierdo

Oooooh o.o- decía Edward

Sigamos con la historia entonces jajaja –decía el abuelo

_**Pero su majestad –decía una persona del reino – estos estigmas y esa tobillera pueden ser una falsa provocada por ella**_

_**Bueno, si ese fuera el caso tendríamos que comprobarlo –dijo – ¿quieres ser el que lo compruebe? – decía ella mientras lo miraba-solo necesitas tocar las tobilleras y eso será todo**_

_**El, asintiendo con la cabeza se acerco a mí y cuando intento tocar mis tobilleras…**_

_**Aaaaah! – dijo , había sido electrocutado por una especie de rayo que se activo al acercar sus manos a mis piernas**_

_**Esa es la prueba de que es real verdad? –Dijo – nadie a excepción del mismo poseedor puede tocar las marcas que tiene**_

_**Y diciendo esto todo el reino que había venido a castigarme por la muerte del monje se arrodillo en frente de mí pidiendo piedad por todo lo que habían hecho**_

_**Yo por mi parte no sabía qué hacer , el asombro que tenia de esto , ser parte de la familia real, me había dejado atónita y no sabía que decir.**_

_**Ya es hora de irnos no?-dijo mika – desde ahora en adelante tu vivirás conmigo. ¿De acuerdo? –sonrió**_

_**Desde ese día empecé a vivir en el reino con mika , ella era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera , su sonrisa me hacia tan feliz, por otra parte conocí a los demás integrantes de la familia , el rey neah ,su esposa hikari y sus tres hijo : lavi, kanda y Allen , a decir verdad , ellos eran una familia muy divertida y cálida , aunque, a decir verdad, por alguna razón, entre ellos el que más resaltaba para mí era el pequeño Allen que era un año menor que yo.**_

_**El era un poco tímido y me costó hablar con él , poco a poco fuimos haciéndonos más unidos hasta el punto que no podíamos separarnos y cada vez que lo hacían Allen empezaba a llorar muy fuerte jajaja **_

_**Poco a poco fui integrándome a la familia, descubrí que mika era hermana del rey, y que él era el hermano mayor , y, que mi madre también había sido su hermana, pero ella , por lo que me dicen, se volvió una drogadicta y despareció de la familia , por otra parte, hubo también otro hermano entre ellos 3 llamado mana , por lo que contaron él era el verdadero heredero al rey pero por su enfermedad falleció sin llegar a serlo , siendo así neah el heredero**_

_**Así paso un año , mis modales fueron mejorando gracias a las clases de mika , a pesar de tener 17 era muy hábil enseñando , también pude aprender defensa personal y pelea de espadas ,fue fácil aprender todo, pero nunca pude mantener la compostura ante peleas verbales , no tenia paciencia para eso.**_

_**Mika – así le decía , a decir verdad yo no usaba los sufijos – dime porque nadie puede sacarme estas tobilleras además de mi? – desde el incidente del monje siempre me preguntaba sobre eso pero no lo dije hasta ahora**_

_**Mmm… veras, las tobilleras tienen su propia personalidad , entiendes? – Asentí con la cabeza – ellos saben que pueden ser robadas de ti si no se protegen por eso no se dejan tomas por nadie más que a ti**_

_**Pero no hay nadie que sea una excepción – decía mientras miraba mis estigmas**_

_**Bueno hay una – dijo pensativa mika**_

_**Si?- mi curiosidad hacia esa respuesta crecía**_

_**Si –dijo – pero ese tipo de persona es muy difícil de encontrar**_

_**Y qué tipo de persona es? – no podía esperar por la respuesta**_

_**La persona que florezca en ti el verdadero amor y que a la vez te corresponda , esa, es el único que puede tocar tus marcas – dijo mientras una cálida brisa rosaba mi cara y ella sonreía**_

"_**El verdadero amor " – repetí – ¿que se sentirá eso?**_

_**Después de eso estuvimos un rato en silencio, mika mirando al cielo y yo pensando si en alguna parte del mundo existiría alguien que me amara **_

_**Mika rompió el silencio **_

_**Lenalee…puedes guardar un secreto? – su voz sonaba seria**_

_**Si – dije sin saber lo que me diría**_

_**Alguna vez te han contado sobre mi hermano mana?- me dijo**_

_**A decir verdad , he escuchado muy poco sobre él entre las personas , solo sé que él era una persona muy amable y serena , además de segura y preocupada por los demás antes que el mismo, por como lo describen , el debió ser una persona increíble! – decía yo**_

_**Siii , pero eso no fue suficiente para que viviera- dijo con un tono triste – el murió por una enfermedad **_

_**Eso es malo , pero no se podía detener – dije , la muerte era algo natural para mi , por eso hablaba sin preocupación**_

_**Si…. si se podía detener – mika había cambiado sus ojos dulces de siempre a unos ojos llenos de odio**_

_**Mika? – una sorpresa me había dado esa mirada**_

_**Lenalee , no se lo digas a nadie , pero creo que neah mató mana-dijo ella**_

_**Mato?- dije pensando en la gravedad del asunto**_

_**Si, a decir verdad no quisiera decir esto pero tengo tantas sospechas y pistas de que él puede ser el asesino que ya no puedo negarlo – me dijo mientras apretaba sus manos- creo que ya es hora de que lo enfrente – su mirada fue dirigida a mi mientras sonreía melancólicamente- no crees?**_

_**Yo había quedado sin palabras , el solo escuchar la voz de mika de esa forma me hacía sentir aprisionada**_

_**Jajaja no tienes que preocuparte por nada Lenalee – me dijo mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda con la que yo reaccione al instante – este problema es entre él y yo , no es necesario que lo pienses demasiado – me sonrió **_

_**Es.. Está bien – aun estaba un poco afectada por lo que me había dicho**_

_**Oye… Lenalee-me dijo mika**_

_**Si?-dije**_

_**Tú sabes que pronto vendrá mi matrimonio verdad? – dijo**_

_**Si- mi voz sonó un poco triste ya que sabía que tendría que irse a otro reino con su esposo pero aun así no quería separarme de ella**_

_**Dime Lenalee – me susurro- quieres ir a vivir conmigo después de mi matrimonio?**_

_**Mi corazón en ese momento soltó un fuerte latido , quería llorar pero no lo hice**_

_**Mika-le dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero aun así no lloraría**_

_**Lenalee ya te lo he dicho antes-me decía mientras me abrazaba – yo seré la que te protegerá desde hoy en adelante y cuando termine con todas estas sospechas te juro que seremos una familia feliz**_

_**Si- le dije ya con las lagrimas desbordando, al final de todo mi tristeza , pensé , podre tener una familia**_

_**Y mientras decía eso mis ojos se cerraron hasta que caí dormida**_

_**Esa fue la última vez que hable con mika…**_

_**Esa noche presentí que iba a ser diferente, la luna estaba llena y había un silencio sordo alrededor … entonces , como si hubiera sido manipulada, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo , por lo que me di cuenta, mis tobilleras que en ese momento estaban brillando , se habían convertido en unas botas de su mismo color ,y, como si algo perturbara en mi mente , perdí la conciencia…**_

_**Cuando desperté lo único que vi fue un charco de sangre a mi alrededor , en ese momento podía mover mi cuerpo pero me sentía aturdida y no sabía dónde estaba, en mi espalda sentía una gran herida que a mi parecer era profunda y me daban menos energía para poder caminar , de pronto, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor , era la pieza de mika , y, mirando fijamente hacia adelante , algo apareció que me hizo despertar de ese aturdimiento en que me encontraba….. Mika herida y sangrando por un orificio que atravesaba su estomago!**_

_**Le.. lena.. Lenalee –decía su voz que poco a poco se apagaba**_

_**mi.. mika- ya no tenía energías para hablar, la herida en mi espalda y otras más que poseía en mi cuerpo estaban sangrando demasiado ¿ qué había sucedido?**_

_**Lena.. Lenalee- la voz de mika iba despareciendo , quería gritar pero mi voz no salía- te .. te quiero… no mueras… no caigas bajo el engaño del rey .. lena … Lenalee **_

_**Mika? –decía asustada – MIKAAA!**_

_**Mi voz resonó por todo el castillo, la primera persona que me había… querido había muerto!. **_

_**Dios porque me has hecho esto , revívela! , quiero verla sonreír de nuevo-mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir , esas imágenes de mika llena de sangre quedaron marcadas para siempre en mi…**_

_**Así fue que paso un tiempo después de su muerte, desde esa noche cambie mi forma de ser , esa sonrisa que siempre tenía habían sido cambiada a una melancólica , mis ojos, que siempre estaban alegres ahora estaban hinchados y apagados de tanto llorar, ya no era la misma**_

_**La muerte de mika fue investigada pero no se encontró nadie para ser culpada, y tampoco como pudieron matarla, a la única que podían culpar era a mí, pero esa teoría había sido rechazada por que yo también estaba herida, hubieron reuniones en donde se discutían como pudo suceder pero tampoco sacaron nada , hasta que en la última reunión….**_

_**Esto ha sido una desgracia –decía en su discurso el rey neah- no se sabe como paso, ni si quiera quien fue pero ya no podemos hacer nada**_

_**En esa reunión yo estaba presente y a la vez no , como dije , había cambiado y mi vida ya no era la misma**_

_**así que este asesinato será tomado como un accidente –dijo**_

_**así fue tomado esto, un accidente , bueno, ya no me importaba ya que mi corazón estaba roto , de pronto unas palabras vinieron a mí , "tengo sospechas de que neah es el asesino" "creo que ya es hora de que lo enfrente" "no caigas bajo el engaño del rey" , ¿acaso él? **_

_**Tuve muchas dudas sobre eso , y, cuando tuve la oportunidad para acercármele , lo hice, mientras en la reunión los encargados de la economía del reino hablaban .**_

_**Rey - le dije con una voz seca – ¿puedo hablar con usted?**_

_**Claro – su expresión relajada había cambiado al verme- ¿que sucede?**_

_**¿Usted mato a mika?- le dije sin rodeos- no puede mentirme , tengo algunas pistas de que usted seria el asesino tanto de mika como el de su otro hermano mana**_

_**En ese momento yo creía que iba a mostrar una cara de sorpresa como cualquier sospechoso que se le declara como culpable, pero…**_

_**Jejeje – dijo burlonamente - ¿lo has adivinado?**_

_**Había quedado en shock**_

_**¿Entonces usted fue?- mi paciencia se estaba acabando **_

_**Si – me dijo – fue muy divertido matarla y verla sufrir mientras te protegía, aunque muy mal**_

_**Que?-susurre ,¿me protegió? ,¿esa era la razón de la herida? ,empecé de pronto a sentir algo hervir , una furia empezó a desbordarse **_

_**Jejeje es que acaso no te habías dado cuenta – decía divertido – no creas que las heridas en las espaldas y en el estomago se hacen solas , y otra cosa… tú sabes la razón porque lo hice ¿verdad?**_

_**Asentí , mi corazón se aceleraba furiosa , no resistía estar parada enfrente de él después de saber esto- ¿entonces tu asesinaste a mana?**_

_**Pero que bien! Lo sabías – dijo , ya no resistía esto – si – su voz cambio a seria – yo fui , y ahora, ¿que harás?, tú no eres más que una pequeña basura, y mika era una existencia molesta que debía matar , bueno creo que al final solo fue una diversión de mi parte jajaja **_

_**No lo resistí más , una furia increíble hervía en mí, tomando una espada que había a mi lado, decidí atacar al rey que estaba enfrente de mí.**_

_**Buen intento – dijo mientras detenía la espada con su brazo izquierdo – ¿pero no recuerdas que yo también tengo muchas habilidades al igual que tú? – decía mientras me afirmaba duramente del cuello- te podría matar ahora, pero… ¿por que no lo hacemos más divertido? Jejeje **_

_**Y, como si hubiera sido un pequeño impulso, neah se tiro conmigo desde la alcoba de la pieza que miraba a la habitación en donde todos hacían la reunión sorprendiéndolos**_

_**Señor ¡! –dijeron todos**_

_**Guardias arresten a este monstruo! – decía como si fuera el más dañado , pero era todo lo contrario, mis costillas estaban rotas.**_

_**Así fue que todos me agarraron con cadenas **_

_**Señor!, se encuentra bien?- dijo uno de los que se encontraba más cerca**_

_**Sí ,pero Lenalee me acaba de atacar –decía neah actuando como la victima**_

_**En ese momento muchos me miraron a mí con odio , sabía que iba a suceder después… **_

_**Esto no puede suceder – gritaron algunos- señor ¡! Usted debe hacer algo!**_

_**Está bien – dijo actuando como si estuviera herido , pero yo sabía que estaba sonriendo**_

_**Lenalee!- dijo con una voz de superioridad- nunca lo pensé de ti , creí que podías cambiar después de todos los cuidados que te di, ¿la muerte de mika te ha hecho volverte loca acaso? , eres mi sobrina y desde que te conozco creí quererte como alguien más de mi familia , pero creo que no fue así**_

_**Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos , yo sabía que era para aumentar el odio de los demás hacia a mi**_

_**Duele decirte esto – dijo , como si estuviera triste– pero serás exiliada por tratar de asesinarme , desde ahora en adelante no volverás a ver este reino ,y, si lo haces , ten por seguro que serás ejecutada – diciendo esto se acerco a mi abrazándome y a la vez susurrándome al oído – ¿ahora que harás Lenalee? La persona que mato a tu querida mika esta abrazándote y además eres exiliada prohibiéndote ,además, que no puedas acercarte en el reino que yo vivo , ¿ que harás? Jajaja- y diciendo esto él se alejo de mi**_

_**Bueno , así fue que termine exiliada y conocí a viejo mayor , un espíritu que vaga por el bosque y que cuida de los lobos y animales más débiles de alrededor , el me cuido a mí y aunque allá renunciado a ser una humana y no haya sido aceptada por los animales , el trato de sacar mi odio y deseo de vengarme de mika , nada funciono , así pasaron 8 años y cumplí los 16 .**_

_**Bueno ustedes saben lo que paso después…**_

ALLEEEEEEEEEEN! – gritaba lavi mientras caminaba por los pasillos- no te enojes jejejeje , solo fue una pequeña bromaaa!

Niisan quiero que estés fuera de mi vida desde ahora en adelante – decía Allen mientras miraba a lavi con un aura negra

Alleeeen! Jejeje no te molestes demasiado , además es verdad de que eres un poco inocente cuando se refiere a mujeres o no? Jejeje – decía

Que te calles!

Alleeeen! T^T pero si solo fue una pequeña broma!

¿Tocar el trasero de una sirvienta y echarme la culpa a mí es una pequeña broma?- decía Allen mientras tomaba el cuello de lavi

Está bien… esta.. bien … discul.. pa.. – lavi ya no podía respirar- Allen! Pie..dad!

*badump*

Escuchaste ese sonido -dijo Allen

Si me sacaras la mano del cuello te diría – lavi ya la cara azul con un tono blanco

Mejor quédate aquí , yo iré a ver , tengo un presentimiento hace un rato de que algo ha sucedido y prefiero averiguarlo solo- y diciendo esto ,lavi se quedo tirado en el suelo

Allen busco por cada habitación del castillo sin encontrar nada ¿ que era lo que escucho?, pero sin encontrar nada se dirigió a su pieza y abriendo la puerta…

Estoy cansado será mejor que … -pero no termino la oración por que algo lo habría sorprendido- estas bien?

Lenalee estaba tirada en la pared al lado de una ventana abierta sangrando de un brazo y una pierna , ¿ahora que sucederá?

Bueeeeeno! Aquí he terminado el quinto capítulo :D un poquito largo xD quiero agradecerles a los que me han comentado ( y alabado xD ) por la historia , el próximo capítulo vendrá la próxima semana , a decir verdad va a ser semanal ya que estoy copada de pruebas u,u o por lo menos 2 capítulos a la semana si puedo :D además este viernes es mi cumpleaños y no tendré tiempo de subir otro capítulo , por eso este lo hice más largo xD

Ahora diré lo que digo en cada capítulo :D comentarios , correcciones , detalles que quieras saber y pueda decir ( vida personal no xD ) , balazos para que entienda en que estoy mal , insultos , DE TODO xD lo aceptare con mucho gusto :D hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno! Aquí está el capitulo de la semana! :D disfrútenlo!

Estoy cansado será mejor que … -pero no terminó la oración por que algo lo habría sorprendido- estas bien?

Lenalee estaba tirada en la pared al lado de una ventana abierta sangrando de un brazo y una pierna , ¿ahora qué sucederá?

Que sucede? – se decía Lenalee en su mente mientras estaba aturdida por toda la sangre que había perdido- donde estoy? Recuerdo las balas que se incrustaron en mi cuerpo pero ¿Cómo escape?... alma.. Alma… aah si ella fue… tendré que agradecérselo después … esa idiota jeje

_**Retrocedamos en el momento en que sucedieron los disparos…**_

_***sonido de una pistola al disparar***_

_**q..qué..Qué?-dijo Lenalee cayendo al sentir una bala incrustándose en su cuerpo**_

_**No.. No .. No puede pasar esto! -se decía mientras caía – aún tengo que vengarme ..Esto.. Esto no puede .. NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASII¡-grito**_

_**Atrapen a la exiliada! – Unos de los guardias gritaba-traigan las cadenas! La ejecutaremos ahora mismo!**_

_**En ese momento trate de separarme de ellos pero cada vez me sujetaban mas fuerte , en un momento ellos bajaron su guardia y alcance a morderle su mano para que así me soltaran pero cuando trate de correr uno de ellos tomo su pistola y me disparo en la pierna**_

_**Maldición! – grite con todas mis fuerzas para no sentir el dolor del impacto**_

_**Por lo que podía ver ,tanto mi pierna izquierda y mi brazo derecho estaban sangrando terriblemente , aun así decidí parame ,pero volví a caer… no me perdonaría morir en ese momento , teniendo fuerzas para moverme trate de escapar pero un guardia me tomo de mi brazo herido y lo doblo **_

_**No! .. noo!- me decía en la mente- no pediré piedad ni gritare**_

_**Entonces empecé a perder el conocimiento pero aun así me mantenía en pie, no dejaría que me ejecutaran **_

_**No te hagas el valiente chiquillo de mierda – decía el guardia que me sujetaba , aun no descubría que era mujer – creo que ya es hora de morir – decía mientras me apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza **_

_**Todo acabara así? – me decía a mi misma – que hare?**_

_**Así sucedió todo , yo me encontraba rodeada y sujetada por guardias , todo parecía perdido hasta que..**_

_**Tomen estúpidos guardias ¡!- un grito se escucho entre la multitud y dos personas con capas negras se veían caer sobre el guardia que me sujetaba mientras un humo negro salía de ellos**_

_**Ven rápido! –me dijo uno de ellos tomando mi mano , yo lo único que pude hacer fue seguir , estaba perdiendo el conocimiento – creo que aquí estamos bien… como estas reever? – decía mientras nos escondíamos en un callejón ,en ese momento pude despertar , no podía confiar en ellos ,ni si quiera sabia porque me ayudaban**_

_**Estoy bien, pero eso fue peligroso komui .-decía el compañero del que me sujetaba**_

_**Ahí fue que pude ver las caras de las personas que me ayudaron a escapar, uno ellos tenía el pelo de un tono marrón claro con la forma como los científicos locos de los cuentos y una diminuta barba en la pera mientras que el otro tenía el pelo azul como melena con unas ondulaciones en las puntas , además poseía unos lentes y una gorra blanca **_

_**Te encuentras bien? – me dijo el de pelo azul al sentir que lo veía desconfiada- tus heridas están sangrando mucho**_

_**Estoy bien – dije con una voz seca- dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – mi tono de voz era mas suspicaz**_

_**Alma me lo ha pedido – dijo tranquilamente**_

_**Esa chica que conocí hace unos momentos?-dije sorprendida**_

_**Ella – dijo mirando a los lados por si aparecía algún guardia – por lo que se , se sintió culpable de que hallas sido atrapado y lastimado por los guardias , conociéndola ,yo sabía que ella iba a rescatarte pero yo me ofrecí ya que por lo que me di cuenta ,en cómo me hablo ti aunque hayan sido unos instantes pude ver que eres una buena persona aun siendo un exiliado – me sonrió**_

_**Tsk .. son tonterías- dije avergonzada**_

_**Bueno , creo que es verdad, además ya me los has demostrado con la cara que acabas de enseñar jejeje– dijo burlándose de mi**_

_**Komui , no molestes al chico , esta aturdido y sangrando – dijo el llamado reever a Komui mientras le daba un golpe, aun no se daban cuenta que era mujer**_

_**Cállense- les dije – los humanos solo son…**_

_**Pero no alcance a terminar la frase porque en ese instante un guardia apareció en frente de nosotros **_

_**Huye y toma esto –me dijo Komui con una sonrisa mientras me daba un papel – ahí está la dirección en donde vivo , así podremos curarte y podrás irte… ahora solo corre chico!- decía mientras corría hacia los guardias para hacer tiempo y así yo escapara**_

_**Oye – decía reever a Komui mientras golpeaban y escapaban de los guardias**_

_**Si? – decía Komui**_

_**El exiliado… no te parece que lo hayamos visto en alguna parte?-decía mientras pasaban por un callejón para escapar**_

_**No lo sé, pero, … yo también estoy con ese presentimiento de que lo conozco de alguna parte… que tal si primero salimos de esta antes de hablar de ello – decía Komui mientras eran rodeados por guardias**_

_**Está bien… creo que es hora de sacar "eso" ¿no crees? – decía reever sonriendo**_

_**Jejeje es hora de la diversión- dijo Komui con una sonrisa diabólica mientras tiraba a un pequeño robot que saco de su bolsillo- komurin II ataca! – decía mientras el robot empezó a crecer y atacar a los guardias**_

_**Es hora de correr ¡! – decían mientras corrían del lugar **_

_**Mientras tanto, yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas a pesar del dolor , a pesar de mis caídas seguí levantándome, cuando los guardias ya habían desparecido de mi vista empecé a andar por los techos para saber hacia dónde escapar , las salidas estaban repletas de guardias al igual que los alrededores**_

_**Que hago –me decía – estoy acorra… - no pude decir mas , perdía la conciencia y empezaba a caerme**_

_**Lo único que pensé hacer fue lanzarme por una ventana que se encontraba abierta, en donde esta vez no se encontraba nadie, aunque, a decir verdad no parecía una casa, más bien se asemejaba a un castillo , no pude diferenciarlo mucho ya que mi vista estaba borrosa.**_

_**La caída fue un poco brusca pero alcance a entrar, trate de ver en donde estaba pero no podía moverme, solo sujetar mi espalda contra la pared … lo único que pude percibir fue un olor , un olor conocido pero , ¿de quién? ,no pude pensar más ya que me había desmayado**_

**Ahora volvamos a como estaba antes…**

_-Oye! Estas bien?-_ Escucho una voz gritar , ¿quien es?, no parece la voz de esa chica alma ni de los que me rescataron , más bien parece ser una voz de un chico, debe tener casi la misma edad que yo , ¿que hago?, si él está aquí me deben haber descubierto- Lenalee abre los ojos y se pone rápidamente de pie asustando a Allen que había caído de la sorpresa

Eso me dolió – se decía Allen en el suelo

¿quien eres tú? -decía Lenalee tapándose con la gorra y cambiando su tono de voz como la de un hombre para que Allen no descubriera que fuera mujer

eso debería decir yo – decía Allen parándose – entrar sin permiso al castillo de mi padre y además a mi pieza eso es un delito ¿lo sabías cierto?

*muestra una cara de sorpresa*estoy en el castillo del rey? – decía Lenalee en su mente- Espera, dijo "su padre" … cabellera blanca? … marca en la mejilla…el… no será este el mocoso llorón que se encontraba conmigo siempre cuando éramos niños? – se decía mientras trataba de sujetarse de la pared , sus heridas se habían abierto en el momento que se había parado- A.. Allen- susurro sin que él lo hubiera escuchado

*suspira* por esta vez no diré nada así que tratemos tus heridas – decía mientras buscaba algo para vendar las heridas de Lenalee – así que por favor te pido que te saques la ropa ¿está bien? –dijo calmadamente

La ropa?- decía Lenalee sin saber que hacer , por cómo había hablado , Allen no había descubierto que era mujer y menos que era ella la niña que hace años siempre jugaba con él

Si – decía calmadamente Allen mientras buscaba las vendas – no tengas vergüenza , soy muy bueno curando heridas , a decir verdad hace unos años mis hermanos mayores peleaban tanto que siempre salían heridos y tenía que curarlos, o mejor dicho curar a lavi jejeje , mi hermana yuu es un "poco" brusco-decia de una forma divertida

Lavi .. kanda… Allen- susurro Lenalee- hace cuanto que no escucho esos nombre?- se decía

Acabas de decir algo?-dijo Allen sonriendo mientras se daba vuelta hacia Lenalee con vendajes y medicina

No … nada - decía Lenalee desviando la mirada de Allen mientras se sacaba la capa que llevaba puesta dejando mostrar su ropa llena de sangre- porque me sentí tan extraña ahora?-decía Lenalee confundida

Eso se ve muy mal – decía Allen preocupado – será mejor que te saques toda la ropa- las heridas podrían pegarse a ellas

Eh?...Que hare! – se decía Lenalee – no me puede descubrir!

Sucede algo?-decia allen

No nada –dijo lenalee

Piensa lenalee – se decía - lo único que me queda hacer es …

Así mientras Allen ordenaba todo para curar a Lenalee en una mesa , ella rompio todo el brazo de su camisa y la pierna del pantalón en donde se encontraba herida, sorprendiendo a Allen

Pero que se supone que estás haciendo! – decía Allen tratando de detener a Lenalee

Mi ropa ya estaba rota desde mucho antes – decía seria

*suspira*… está bien ahora solo siéntate, debo curarte , esto va a hacer un poco peligroso ya que por lo que veo , las balas aun están incrustadas en ti así que debo sacarlas ,¿crees que podrías soportar el dolor? o quieres que llame a un doctor si no confías en mi-decía Allen

Hazlo tú – decía Lenalee

Está bien entonces ¿por que no hablamos mientras saco las bala?- dijo mientras sonreía y se acerca a la pierna de Lenalee para comenzar

Es… está bien-dijo Lenalee un poco avergonzada-que pasa conmigo? Porque actuó tan extraña - pensaba

Entonces.. cómo te llamas? – dijo Allen

Mi nombre?...pues.. mi nombre es yami – decía Lenalee mirando a una esquina de la pieza donde no entraba la luz

Yami? – dijo mirándola- que extraño nombre

Supongo que si , aunque creo que me describe perfectamente – dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa triste

(N/A: yami = oscuridad , hay diferentes tipo de palabras que significan oscuridad así que no se complique si creen que oscuridad se decía de otra manera xd)

Eeeh?- dijo Allen desviando la mirada con una cara sonrojada al ver a Lenalee con esa sonrisa – que me pasa! porque me puse nervioso? … no será que yo… pero si es un hombre! – se decía en la mente

Mm?... –dijo Lenalee -que le pasa?-pensaba

Bu..bueno yami –decía Allen un poco alterado - he encontrado la bala de tu pierna , voy a extraerla asi que deberías sentir un poco de dolor , trata de soportarlo un momento por favor

Está bien… este tipo de dolor no es nada comparado con lo que he soportado en mi vida-Dijo Lenalee

Ya veo... –decía Allen ,aun nervioso, terminando de sacar la bala de la pierna de Lenalee

dime … eres hijo del rey? - ella decía

si… pero es raro que alguien me pregunte eso, acaso no vives en este reino?- decía Allen vendando su pierna y sentándose al lado suyo para seguir con su brazo

digamos algo así – dijo Lenalee un poco seria

que pasara dentro de su cabeza – se decía Allen mirándola mientras sacaba la bala del brazo de lenalee

después de eso no hablaron, pasando unos cuantos minutos hasta que…

listo! he acabado con tu brazo y pierna- decía Allen vendando a Lenalee-por ahora será mejor que no te muevas , deberías ir a donde estas hospedándote y descansar algunos días

gracias… pero no tengo donde vivir- dijo Lenalee parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana- aun así ,agradezco lo que has hecho … Allen –mostrando una sonrisa serena

eh? Como sabe mi nombre si no se lo he dicho? El no es un forastero?-se decía Allen sorprendido – ¿ pero que debo hacer ahora? …no sé porque… pero algo me dice que se quede aquí cueste lo que cueste … que me está pasando...mi corazón se acelero con su sonrisa…acaso será que yo…

pero entonces un sonido proveniente de la puerta saco de los pensamientos a Allen escuchándose al otro lado la voz de un guardia

príncipe! Príncipe! abra la puerta- decía el guardia

krory? – dijo Allen- sucede algo? Porque ten encuentras tan alterado?

Príncipe , se encuentra bien?- decía el nombrado krory al otro lado de la puerta

Sí , pero que sucede? –decía Allen preocupado

Por favor príncipe necesito que abra la puerta , podría estar el exiliado escondido en su cuarto, debemos registrarlo ahora mismo – lo que había dicho había empezado a alterar a Lenalee

Un exiliado? – dijo Allen sorprendido mirando a Lenalee- acaso tu no serás..?

creo que me has descubierto –decía Lenalee mirándo a allen- ¿ahora deberías odiarme como los otros? -dijo mostrando una sonrisa melancólica

Yo..-dijo Allen

Príncipe! Por favor abranos! – dijo krory interviniendo en la conversacion

Está bien krory – dijo Allen acercándose a la puerta

No me puedo mover… esto terminara aquí? – se dijo Lenalee - vaya … que basura de vida me tocó *sonríe y cierra los ojos* … mika… creo que me iré contigo en unos momentos más…

Pero … - dice Allen interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lenalee- krory, ¿crees que el exiliado estaría en mi pieza si yo me encontrara aquí?

Eh?-dijo el tal krory

Respóndeme –dijo Allen seriamente

No, pero…

Pero nada , deberías tener en cuenta mis habilidades en las peleas , nadie puede esconderse donde yo estoy , tu sabes que puedo percibir si alguien se encuentra escondido inmediatamente a mi alrededor ,pero si me repites lo que acabas de decir eso me demuestra que no tienes una plena confianza como lo has dicho en otras ocasiones ¿Verdad?- dijo Allen con una voz de superioridad

No, claro que no señor! Creo plenamente en usted y en su fuerza , dis…disculpe la falta que he cometido- decía avergonzado

Está bien, será mejor que sigas buscando ¿no crees?- dijo Allen bajando el tono de voz- buena suerte krory

Gracias señor! – y con ese grito se fue rápidamente con los demás guardias que lo acompañaban

Vaya , costo que se fuera no crees? -dijo Allen aun en frente de la puerta

Por que ?...- se decía Lenalee sorprendida

Eh? – respondió Allen girándose a Lenalee

que … que quieres de mi? – dijo Lenalee con una cara seria hacia Allen

Yujuuuuuuuuuuu! Sexto capítulo completado! Espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre pongo todo mi esfuerzo en esta historia para que se ponga más interesante y como siempre digo! Comentarios, gritos, errores, correcciones, preguntas, todo de todo lo aceptare con mucho gusto ¡! Si no fuera por eso tal vez no hubiera seguido este fic, es gracias a los que comentas que sigo la historia así que por favor sigan comentando ! Y gracias a los que lo han hecho! Por favor sigan dándome ánimos para seguirá la historia!


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí está el séptimo capítulo :D todo lo que quieran decir por favor déjenlo en los reviews! :D TODO! XD

Gracias señor! – y con ese grito se fue rápidamente con los demás guardias que lo acompañaban

Vaya , costo que se fuera no crees? -dijo Allen aun en frente de la puerta

Por qué ?...- se decía Lenalee sorprendida

Eh? – respondió Allen girándose a Lenalee

Que … que quieres de mí? – dijo Lenalee con una cara seria hacia Allen

Allen miraba hacia el suelo con una cara un poco confundida y seria

No lo sé… digamos que actué sin pensarlo…yami- decía- … en serio eres un exiliado? – dijo mirando a lenalee desanimado

Tú lo has dicho–decía lenalee aun a la defensiva – por que hiciste esto? Tuviste la oportunidad de acorralarme o es que acaso tienes algo planeado-decía mirando a Allen con ojos serios

Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé… la verdad es que…en el momento en que supe que eras el exiliado … algo en mi lo estaba negando aunque ya hubiera sabido la respuesta de ti

*se sorprende* tu no me conoces- decía apretando la mano del brazo sano –como puedes negar que yo podría ser un exiliado si ni si quiera me conoces

Jeje-decia Allen con una sonrisa confusa – quien sabe… pero quiero saber algo de todo esto-dijo mirando a lenalee

No vas a sacar información de mí –decía lenalee con cara sombría

No es necesario que digas eso , de cualquier forma tendrás que responderme , quieras o no

Y por qué debería hacerlo? – decía lenalee con una risa burlona

Pues tendrás , como príncipe debo saber todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, si no respondes llamare a mis guardias para detenerte o para hacerlo más fácil te matare al instante que trates de negarte – decía Allen con una voz sombría

Tsk... Dilo rápido – dijo lenalee si ninguna alternativa y asombrada del carácter que había tomado Allen

Está bien pero por favor toma asiento , esas heridas deben estar fatigándote – decía mientras le indicaba su cama

Ya no es… -sin terminar la frase lenalee perdió el equilibrio siendo tomada por Allen

Jeje te lo he dicho ¿no?-dijo Allen mientras la levantaba – o será que eres muy orgulloso?

Lenalee avergonzada por haber sido tomada por Allen de esa forma fue sentada en la cama mientras trataba de sacar de la cara lo ruborizada que estaba – que me está pasando , idiota , porque te avergüenza tanto esto – se decía a si misma

Mientras tanto Allen se acomodaba frente a lenalee en una silla roja con toques dorados que hacían resaltar su traje blanco con decoraciones grises

Bien yami , te hare algunas preguntas así que por favor respóndeme-decía mirándolo ,pero siendo ignorado ya que lenalee había cerrado sus ojos para no sentirse avergonzada con la mirada de Allen - cuando te exiliaron? -Decía Allen sin rodeos

Hace aproximadamente 8 años –dijo rápidamente

Por qué lo hiciste?

Trate de asesinar al rey… algo más?

Cuantos años tenías?- pregunto después de la respuesta de lenalee

Aproximadamente 9 años – dijo

"9 años" –susurro Allen – eras muy pequeño-lo miro tristemente

Sí , pero sabía lo que hacía – decía lenalee sin abrir los ojos y apretando la sabana que cubría la cama

Por un momento Allen quedo mudo _" _hay algo que me está ocultando , ¿será que si me muestras tus ojos me lo rebelaras? ¿que ocultas yami?"

Entonces sacando los pensamientos de su cabeza…

Qué razón tenías? – Allen demostraba una voz afligida

Hay cosas en la vida que es mejor no contar a los demás ¿no crees? – decía lenalee mientras habría poco a poco sus ojos y sonriendo tristemente

Yami… - Allen decía -" por qué me duele el corazón al verlo así? Que me pasa? Mi corazón se acelera demasiado"-pensaba mientras trataba de tapar su sonrojo

Por qué quieres saber esto? – dijo lenalee

Eh?- dijo mientras salía de sus pensamientos

Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me has preguntado todo esto? –dijo mientras soltaba su mano de la sabana y la sostenía con su barbilla mirando a Allen

Ya te lo he dicho no? La razón es porque quiero saber lo que pasa a…

No mientas –interrumpió a Allen –si hubieras querido saber todo sobre mi no me hubieras tratado tan calmadamente tampoco me habrias preguntado a mi si no a tu padre ya que fue mi "victima" y aun menos te hubieras afligido por lo que acabo de decir , ¿cuál es la verdadera razón?

Allen se sentía nervioso con la mirada de lenalee tan segura y confiada , sin poder soportarlo desvió su mirada , y , parándose hacia su closet…

Toma – dijo sacando uno de sus trajes , verde oscuro completo , mangas y botones blancos , además de unas finas cadenas que pasaban de la parte derecha del cuello a la esquina del hombro izquierdo – ponte esto , tu ropa esta ensangrentada y rota – no miraba a sus ojos , aun se sentía avergonzado de que lo habia descubierto lenalee – "este no era mi plan!" –se decía

Jeje – dijo lenalee mientras se paraba y se acercaba a Allen, tocando su mejilla ligeramente ,y, mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió – gracias , te has preocupado por mi aun siendo un exiliado, esa es la razón ¿verdad? – Dijo haciendo que a Allen se avergonzara- pero …- dijo lenalee cambiando su carácter de alegre a serio- tu no debes tratarme como una persona, yo ya lo he negado ,y, por lo que he hecho ahora, pienso que no nos debimos haber encontrado y menos conocido

A que te refieres? – decía Allen preocupándose por lo que hablaba lenalee

Je – decía lenalee alejándose de él hacia la puerta para salir- yo soy un monstruo , y , como monstruo , soy una amenaza para todos , incluyendote - dijo mientras abría la puerta

"Así es, aléjate de mí ,no te acerques más, no debo ser amiga de nadie ,y, si sigo así tal vez yo termine …"

Espera! – un grito de Allen saco de los pensamientos a lenalee que trataba de abrir la puerta – no te vayas

"idiota! "

No sé lo que hayas hecho , no sé lo que habrá pasado y tampoco el por qué pero yo te ayudare a cambiar – decía Allen serio ,y, extendiendo su mano a lenalee..- ¿me dejarías convertirte en un humano tal y como eras antes de negarlo? – Allen sonríe – tal ves suene extraño pero… quiero sacarte de esa idea que tienes … y además… quiero protegerte!

"_ahora sere yo la que te protega lenalee" _

Por qué… por qué haces esto – lenalee se veía sombría con lo que allen había dicho

Tal vez te halla conocido un instante yami … pero en ese instante pude ver la soledad que hay en ti , tu estas desprotegida en un bosque oscuro y sin ninguna luna que te guie por un sendero, solo estas perdida… - decia mientras se acercaba mas a lenalee

"_Este sentimiento…"_ –allen pensaba

Mirándola fijamente como si hubiera sido atrapado por sus ojos morados y sin pensar en que lenalee era "hombre" allen se acerca lo suficiente para que sus ojos estuvieran a unos cuantos centímetros de los suyos

"_Que estoy_ _sintiendo"_ –se decía Allen

Solamente son idioteces las que dices –lenalee no aguantaba tener una mirada triste

"_que es este sentimiento"_

Tu mirada melancólica encierra la más grande de las tristezas.- susurro allen a lenalee en el oído mientras la abrazaba despacio y calidamente

"_mi cuerpo esta actuando sin que yo razone , por que haces que me comporte asi , por que tu!"_

Déjame! – lenalee golpea a allen fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que callera al suelo – lo mejor para mi es la soledad , lo jure, yo no volveré a ser un humano, yo solo soy un monstruo al que debes temer y si te acerca-se quiebra su voz- te mato!

"_esto no será…?"- allen entraba mas en conflicto consigo mismo_

Y saliendo lo mas rápido de la pieza de allen , lenalee corre hasta un nuevo cuarto en donde se coloca el traje que Allen le había entregado y el que habia guardado en su brazo antes de salir del cuarto asi escapando del castillo y corriendo hacia cualquier otro lugar menos ese .

Mientras tanto aun en el cuarto , allen afirmado de la pared meditaba tapando sus ojos con su brao izquierdo

Que me ha pasado? – se decía

"_-tu__ mirada melancólica encierra la más grande de las tristezas."_

Por que dije eso? – un rubor cubría su cara

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Por que me sucede esto! Por que actue asi! Es **HOMBRE**! Yo no soy gay! –decia allen mientras rodaba por el suelo

Aunque… -decía calmandose- este sentimiento es algo nuevo para mi…

Sentimiento?

Sí , es extraño ya que …. QUEEE! –Allen había sido asustado por Lavi que se encontraba al lado suyo en el suelo

Escuchaste eso yuu! Nuestro Allen esta enamorado! – decía lavi mientras secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo que sacaba de la nada

Enamorado? – allen mostraba una cara de duda pero de vergüenza al escuchar decir eso de lavi

Tsk … nunca crei que el moyashi se enamorara de alguien, dime… ¿quien es la victima?- decía kanda , como siempre …serio -.-

URUSAI! (N/A: significa "callense" de una forma grosera para las que no saben)-grito allen corriendo de la pieza en la que se encontraba

Enamorado? YO?¡-se decía mientras corría

Mientras tanto lenalee se encontraba caminando por el centro del reino con el traje que había obtenido de Allen y la boina que había obtenido con alma

Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada – se decia

"_Tu mirada melancólica encierra la más grande de las tristezas"_

Eso que habrá sido? –decia lenalee recordando ese momento con una cara enrojecida

Pero que casuaalidaaaaaaaaaaad! –un grito de un cierto peli azul llamado komui había invadido la tranquilidad de lenalee

Pero qué diablos estas haciendo aqui?¡ – se decía asustada lenalee después de ese grito

Pero que estás diciendo – decía con un puchero en la cara – después de todo lo que hicimos por ti en el escaa… - pero komui fue callado por golpe que reever le había proporcionado – cállate que la gente está escuchando idiota! –decía enojado

pero reveer-chaaaan! –decía llorando – yo solo quería hablar con nuestro exi…- pero otro golpe de su compañero lo había callado –que te calles! –decía cada vez mas enojado con un komui que se encontraba haciendo círculos en el suelo con el índice de su mano derecha

Mmm…- decía lenalee un poco "sorprendida" de la actitud de komui y reever

En ese momento reerver miro fijamente a lenalee

Iré al grano "exiliado" – decía reever mirando a lenalee directamente- queremos hablar contigo

Otro capítulo más terminado! :D disculpen que no lo puedo hacer más largo pero el colegio me tiene hasta la coronilla! X.x me adelante en subirlo si porque no creo que pueda ocupar mucho el PC en la semana así que LO DISFRUTEN!

Y como siempre digo :D insultos , comentarios , bueno, malos , amenazadores , cachetadas para que entienda lo que quieres en la historia , cosas que quisiera que parecieran , correcciones , sus pensamientos de la historia , entre otros TODO LO ACEPTO :D así que hasta la próxima semana! :D _**decimocuarto Allen **_FUERA!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola todo el mundo! :D aquí va un mini capitulo para recompensar esta semana! Disculpen por el capítulo anterior xD soy un **CERO **a la izquierda con el romance TTxTT pero tratare de mejorarlo además de que soy principiante con respecto al fanfiction ya que es el primero u.u pero no se preocupen iré mejorando :D!

Mmm…- decía lenalee un poco "sorprendida" de la actitud de komui y reever

En ese momento reever miro fijamente a lenalee

Iré al grano "exiliado" – decía reever- queremos hablar contigo

FLASH BACK

**Dos horas antes de todo, mientras recién Allen encontraba a lenalee botada en su pieza, en una casa, a dos de diferencia en donde lenalee se había encontrado con alma, se veía por dentro a komui y reever sentados uno frente al otro en una silla adornada con telas grises…**

Komui este presentimiento es cada vez más fuerte – decía reever

Lo sé pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de verle la cara así que no sabemos en donde lo hemos visto antes – decía mientras se balanceaba en la silla

Esto no puede quedar así komui – se había levantado de la silla y acercándose a una biblioteca que se encontraba en el segundo piso reever saco un libro de lo más profundo del mueble – será mejor que investiguemos – decía mientras habría el libro y recorría las paginas

Mm? Que es ese libro reever? – decía curiosamente mientras corría hacia el para observar lo que tenía en la mano

Era un libro del gobierno en donde están registrados los nombre de todos los habitantes que viven o vivieron en este reino sean buenos , malos o exiliados – dijo mientras seguía observando el libro

Ooooh! Nunca creí que reever-chan pudiera robar algo perteneciente al gobierno de este reino! O.O! Reever eres un ladrón! – decía komui mientras se alejaba dramáticamente de un reever extremadamente enojado

Es que acaso no recuerdas que** Tú** se lo robaste al gobierno porque habías olvidado mi cumpleaños BAKA! No podías habérmelo preguntado a mí!– le gritaba mientras una vena inflamada se extendía en su frente – y no solo eso ,sino que me metiste a mi como carnada diciendo que era un pervertido que trataba de ver debajo de las faldas de las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar KOMUI-BAKA! No sabes cuánto me costó salir del problema mientras tú salías corriendo del lugar!

Oooh! Jejeje cierto – decía frotando su cabeza – es que no recordaba la fecha , quería darte una fiesta sorpresa reever-chan! –komui decía tratando de sacar de la cólera a reever

Y para eso me metes a mí!

Pero si esas son cosas del pasado jejeje pero cambiando de tema …¿que buscas en ese libro?– decía curioseando las páginas que reever veía

Por lo que he escuchado de los guardias ese chico , el exiliado , había sido sacado de aquí hace aproximadamente 8 año ¿no es así? – decía reever

Supongo – komui respondía mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla con una cara un poco más seria que antes

Bueno , he estado buscando ese año y por las características que cada uno de los exiliados tenían y podrían tener hasta ahora, la identidad de la persona que acabamos de encontrar recae solamente en una, komui

¿Pero ese año no hubo alrededor de 50 exiliados? Con un simple razonamiento tuyo no podemos averiguar tan fácilmente quien era la persona que acabamos de encontrar y tampoco sabemos dónde está cada uno de estos exiliados en este instante- decía komui mientras se tomaba de las manos y afirmaba sus codos contra la mesa con una mirada sombría – incluyéndola… ¿no es verdad reever?

Si pero puedo asegurarte quien era la persona que vimos hoy, komui- decía reever mirando hacia su compañero que se veía cada vez más serio como si hubiera recordado algo triste del pasado

¿A qué te refieres?- komui lo miro con una cara sorprendida al escuchar lo que había dicho reever

Veras komui , desde que "eso" paso, sin que tú supieras , he investigado todos estos años a los exiliados de hace ocho años

Qué? Reever acaso tu… - komui miraba detenidamente a su amigo

Si desde ese día he intentado buscar a esa persona por todos los medios … hasta ahora - reever cerro el libro y volviéndolo a colocar en el mueble , miro a komui -por lo que he descubierto, 25 de los exiliados de ese año han muerto en otros reinos por delitos , otros 10 han sido ejecutados aquí por tratar de entrar al reino , 10 han hecho su propia familia felizmente y 4 de los que sobran fueron enterrados aquí ya que murieron por vejez y no se podía dejar tirados sus cuerpos camino hacia el reino o sino los forasteros y la nobleza de otros lugares mirarían mal a nuestro reino, lo que en conclusión ninguno de los que he dicho podrían ser capaces de entrar a este reino por una u otra razón … menos una persona ¿no crees? – de pronto reever miro con una sonrisa a komui como si una buena noticia hubieran descubierto de su análisis

Reever … - los ojos de komui se abrieron hasta no poder más – acaso no será?... – y como si esa noticia se hubiera impregnado en todo el cuerpo de komui , este se levantó precipitadamente de la silla y, cayendo al suelo, unas lágrimas brotaron de él

Lenalee…- de sus ojos caían más y más lagrimas – lenalee! – un grito desgarrador salió de komui

Este idiota …- reever mientras tanto se tapaba los ojos para no demostrar sus lágrimas – la hemos visto unos instantes y no nos dimos cuenta aun así ¿no estas feliz? La has visto! Después de tantos años al fin la has visto y hemos sido tan idiotas creyendo que era un hombre! Jajajaja

"_hace mucho tiempo , mi vida era una basura… todo el tiempo estaba cayendo más hondo en la oscuridad … fue por ti que me salve, y es por eso que ahora me toca salvarte a ti … lenalee"_

En la cara de reever y komui lágrimas y unas sonrisas se mostraban pero … ¿que está sucediendo aquí?

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Bien! Acabo de poner un mini capitulo para reponer el que puse anteriormente ahora me pregunto si deje a alguno o alguna con un poco de duda xD por favor comenten o me daré un tiro T.T le saque jugo a mi cabeza para hacer estos mini capítulos ( y me duele la cabeza más encima *se pega contra la pared*) así que por favor súbanme el ánimo con sus comentarios o amenazas xD! O si no dejare a medias la historia y no quiero TT_TT

Otro yo : *le da 100 cachetadas a la autora* para que aprendas! Si vuelves a decir eso te mato 77

Autora: pero quiero terminar la historia y además estoy …

Otro yo : nada de pero o haces los demás capítulos o te mato ¬¬

Autora : D:! Y si no quiero 77

Otro yo : recuerda que tú me provocaste 77

10 min después

Se ve una pieza llena de sangre con posters de D. Gray Man manchados

Autora : *con una espada enterrada * mi… mis posters X.x *se desmaya*

Otro yo : bueno n.n como la autora esta indispuesta yo me despediré así que pongan más comentarios OTRO YO SAYONARA! n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Ciao! A todos los que están leyendo el fic de esta autora que no tiene imaginación :D ahora sigamos con la historia :D

Mmm…- decía lenalee un poco "sorprendida" de la actitud de komui y reever

En ese momento reever miro fijamente a lenalee

Iré al grano "exiliado" – decía reever- queremos hablar contigo

Lenalee miro desconfiada a ambas personas enfrente de ella

Está bien no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo komui percatándose de la inseguridad que le había dado reever – estamos preocupados por ti y de tus heridas – dijo sonriendo

No necesito a nadie para que me cuide , puedo yo solo – dijo recordando lo que había pasado con Allen, sus ojos eran sombríos " _nadie debe acercarse a mi_"- son una molestia -dijo mientras se giraba para seguir otro camino

Neeee! Estas segura? Esas heridas se ven graves ¿no crees reever –chan?

Eh?

Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de eso? – decía komui mientras apuntaba a la pierna de lenalee que había llenado de sangre su pantalón

Oh! kusoo! Esta mancha hará que descubran quien soy yo , maldición! – Decía histérica lenalee – no debí haber saltado del tercer piso de esa fastidiosa mansión!

Qué tal si vienes a nuestra casa? – Decía reever – te podemos dar otro pantalón mientras lavamos el tuyo pero no es mejor que el que llevas puesto , aunque me lleva la duda , viendo bien, ¿acaso ese no es uno de los trajes que usa el menor de los príncipes? – dijo mientras se acercaba a lenalee para afirmar sus sospechas

Eso no es algo que te incumba – lenalee decía mientras le colocaba una daga en el cuello a reever para que no se acercara a ella- "si se acerca puede descubrirme" –pensaba

Dis.. Disculpa , creo que invadí tu espacio personal – decía reever ya con la cara azul al ver el filo de la daga que exponía sobre el – so.. Solo quería saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas

Y si lo fuera qué harías? – lenalee mostraba una cara verdaderamente amenazadora (N/A: tipo yuu kanda xD)

Eso en realidad no importa – dijo komui mientras chupaba una paleta (N/A: de dónde diablos la saco? O_O) – cierto? reever-chaaan

Eso creo- decía un poco nervioso alejándose un poco de lenalee

Y, que dices? Vienes cono nosotros o decides ser atrapada por culpa de esa gran mancha en el pantalón?- dijo mientras arreglaba sus lentes, la voz de komui era un poco burlona

Iré – dijo lenalee un poco molesta

_Qué hago? Cada vez me sociabilizo con más estúpidas personas , esto no debería ser así , creo que lo único que me queda es matarlos e irme de aquí hacia donde se encuentra ese rey – _sus ojos mostraban más odio_ – así es, los matare y después iré a matar al rey… y cuando todo esto termine, yo me suicidare –_ por alguna razón se sintió un poco triste , de un segundo a otro la sonrisa de Allen apareció en su mente – _eh? Que fue eso, no , debo olvidarlo , si llego a enamorarme de él eso hará que pierda mi objetivo y me desvié , además es su hijo "_

No te vayas a escapar, está bien?- una sonrisa de payaso apareció en la cara de komui mientras miraba a lenalee- tendremos que mantenerte vigilado jejeje

Urusai! Lo que digo lo hago ¿entiendes? estúpido de los lentes – lenalee sentía que la paciencia se le agotaba con solo ver su sonrisa

Hai hai! Es poco lo que hay que caminar así que vayamos rápido! – decía mientras corría a una velocidad inimaginable

_Es que acaso es un crio?_ – se decía lenalee –_ pero porque parece que hay algo nostálgico en él? , Su espalda? Su sonrisa? No lo recuerdo… desde que fui exiliada decidí borrar mis memorias y recuerdos ,fijándome solo en mi objetivo, si es que tuve algo con él en el pasado , ya no lo recuerdo , pero aun así … porque creo que lo conozco?_

Oye idiota no corras tan rápido , acaso quieres que nos arresten!- decía reever mientras trataba de levantarse después haber chocado con la ropa interior de algunos habitantes del reino y con un carro de sandias – komui! –gritaba mientras perseguía a toda velocidad a komui, quien se había detenido para reírse de él ,como si fuera un akuma nivel 3 con ropa interior ( N/A : ok , no creo que eso suceda en d gray man pero sería divertido ver un akuma así xD)

Jajajaja – una leve pero notoria sonrisa había aparecido en la cara de lenalee que había parado en un asiento al lado de una gran fuente de agua después de haberse dado cuenta que komui estaba dando vueltas por el mismo lugar

Vaya pero que bonita sonrisa tienes! – Decía komui que había aparecido de la nada en frente de lenalee – deberías sonreír más seguido ¿no crees exiliado?

Cállate , no deberíamos llegar pronto a tu casa?- decía lenalee desviando el tema – creo que he dejado litros de sangre por el camino

Jejeje disculpa pero no falta mucho , en realidad mi hogar está al lado de esa tien…- pero una patada de reever había impactado en el trasero de komui cortándolo de la conversación y dejando un marca que duraría por unos cuantos… años

Ya es hora de irnos no crees? – dirigiéndole la palabra a lenalee que miraba impresionada de la fuerza que había hecho reever por la marca que había dejado en la pared con komui

Está bien – decía lenalee mientras se paraba de su asiento – _esta gente es muy rara-_ se decía mientras una gran gota salía por detrás de su cabeza

Estas seguro que te quieres vendarte tú mismo?- decía komui mirando a lenalee que entraba a un cuarto de huéspedes de la casa

Si – y cerrando la puerta , komui y reever quedaron en el living

Komui

Si , reever, es el momento de descubrir la verdad – en los ojos de komui mostraban una preocupación absoluta

En el cuarto en donde se encontraba lenalee

Esta listo todo – decía lenalee ya con la pierna vendada preparando su daga – es hora de matarlos – sus ojos se mostraba opacos

_La soledad es todo cuando no tienes nada, eso descubrí mientras vivía en el bosque sagrado , aunque viejo mayor tratara de cerrar mi heridas siempre hubo una la que nunca pudo curar , la de mi corazón, ocho años viví con él , pero aun así , sentía soledad y la ira , el siempre trato de darme cariño , lo sé , pero nunca la pude aceptar , lo que pudo haber sido alegría en mi vida , solo es odio en este momento , todos estos años , cada segundo que ha pasado , he estado preparándome para volverme más fuerte y ahora es el momento de demostrarle a ese asesino que tan fuerte me he vuelto – _lenalee ya estaba preparada para todo , su daga se encontraba en su mano derecha , dispuesta a apuñalar a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino –_ es hora de matar a todas la personas que han interferido en mi vida ahora , esas chicas , alma y miranda , a esos dos idiotas , komui y reever , a ese asesino , neah y … por ultimo – _lenalee mordió sus labio_ , su_ voz sonaba quebrada _ – a ese gran idiota… Allen , con esto lo poco y nada que me queda de humana será destruido y me suicidare_

Lenalee ya preparada para derramar la sangre de todos se acercó a la puerta con cautela , exhala lentamente para que su corazón calmara sus latidos y tomando rápidamente la perilla de la puerta , abrió la puerta para entrar lo más rápido al living para así apuñalar directamente a los dueños , pero…

Qué?- el living en el que había entrado ahora estaba totalmente oscuro – que diablos sucede aquí?

Y de pronto…

Komurin IV! Acorrala a tu presa! – un grito proveniente del techo sorprendió al lenalee al ver que un robot parecido a komui la golpeaba en la mano soltando su daga y enrollándola entre sus brazos detuvo todos los movimientos de lenalee

Komui bien hecho! – dijo reever apareciendo detrás de un mueble que se encontraba atrás de lenalee

Claro! Todo es gracias a Komurin IV!- decía komui mientras bajaba del techo con un paracaídas

Jejeje – una risa siniestra de lenalee saco de la pequeña conversación a komui y reever- ¿ustedes creen que con este robot me detendrán? Idiotas! Este no es mi potencial!

De pronto una cegadora luz roja empezó a aparecer en las piernas de lenalee que ,poco a poco, fueron quemando sus pantalones hasta las rodillas , rompiendo además sus zapatos , y , como si esa luz fuera tomando forma , empezó a rodear las piernas de lenalee convirtiéndose en unas botas largas color rojo sangre.

Reever ¡! Ahora!- un solo grito de komui basto para que reever sacara de su chaqueta café una aguja y, como rayo , lo inyectara en una pierna de lenalee para que así las botas de lenalee desaparecieran sorpresivamente

Como demonios han hecho esto? Ustedes! Bastardos! – lenalee entonces hablo con su voz original , su gorro ya gastado por el poder que había liberado se calló demostrando su largo pelo verde , sorprendiendo a komui y reever – que me han hecho , digan…

La voz de lenalee se cortó al ser abrazada sorpresivamente por komui que en ese momento, estaba llorando

Qué? – lenalee se encontraba confundida bajo esa situación

Eres tu lenalee …. Eres tu - komui hablaba entre sollozos

Tú… me conoces? – lenalee no entendía nada

Komui la abrazo con más fuerza

Lenalee – la voz de reever saco de la sorpresa a lenalee- cuando te liberemos prométenos que no trataras de matarnos

Lenalee asintió con la cabeza confundida , no sabía que decir después de todo , en el momento que la soltaron komui dejo de abrazarla y le trajo una silla ya que por razones que ella no sabía , sus piernas no le reaccionaban , y cuando todo se había calmado…

Díganme … quienes son ustedes? – lenalee miro con unos ojos amenazantes

Las dos personas quedaron calladas

Porque sabían mi nombre?… que saben de mí?… ustedes sabían que los quería matar?... si lo sabían porque no me mataron antes?- lenalee no razonaba , más preguntas venían a ella – porque me abrazaste?-lenalee callo de la silla cada vez más confundida , no se podía levantar

Lenalee…- había dicho komui mientras se acercaba lentamente a lenalee para levantarla.- lenalee, yo soy tu hermano

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en la cara de lenalee

Cómo?- miro a komui fría- yo nunca tuve un hermano

Estas equivocada mi querida lenalee – decía komui con una tierna voz- yo soy tu hermano , aunque … no uno muy bueno

_**Hace 29 años yo nací , al igual que tú , lenalee, yo también fui hijo de ese cruel asesino , lo diferente …es que a mi madre la violaron a los 15 años sin piedad, a decir verdad yo no tuve una muy mala vida como tú , por lo que me dicen mi madre era muy amable pero éramos muy pobres , cuando ella quedo embarazado mis abuelos le dijeron que abortara ya que ella era muy débil de salud , aun así me tuvo, pero a causa de eso , ella quedo en estado de coma, pasaba el tiempo, mis abuelos me odiaban mutuamente y por eso mismo dejaron a mi madre a su suerte cuando yo cumplí los 15 años , aun así reuní todas mis fuerzas y empecé a trabajar arduamente siempre con una sonrisa , gracias a ese esfuerzo conocí a reever y descubrimos que éramos unos muy buenos inventores , reever era huérfano por lo que no dude ningún segundo en llevarlo a mi casa, a pesar de tener 15 éramos muy inteligente , aunque hubo veces que hacíamos explotar nuestro escondite arriba de un árbol jejeje recuerdo que siempre reever me golpeaba por cada vez que lo hacía, así paso el tiempo y nos convertimos en unos grandes inventores , famosos en todo el reino , cumplimos los 20 años y no había nadie que no nos conociera , esos días que pasamos eran felices, gracias al dinero que juntaba con reever por los inventos pudimos pagar para que mi mama estuviera en un buen hospital , así todos los días yo la iba a ver y le hablaba de lo que había hecho en el día y las veces que reever me golpeaba , esos días felices pasaron hasta que un día…**_

_**Tengo una hermana?-me había sorprendido- pero si mi madre está en coma! Ella no …**_

_**No es hija de tu madre komui – dijo reever – es hija de ese asesino**_

_**Mi cuerpo lo sentí hervir como si fuera a estallar , después de eso reever me conto como te trataban y como eras llamada , por eso decidí conocerte , tal vez no lo recuerdas pero la primera vez que nos conocimos tú estabas siendo apiedrada por unos niños , vi que tu no hacías nada así que me disfrace de payaso y…**_

_**Yajajajajajaja ¡! Los niños malos morirán si siguen fastidiando a esta linda niña!– recuerdo que tu no reaccionaste asustada como los demás niños , solo te quedaste mirando al suelo como si nada hubiera pasado así que me acerque a ti con una guitarra que tenía sostenida en la muralla - mi querido ángel , quieres que te cante?- tu afirmaste con la cabeza- bueno! Que esperamos!- tocar la guitarra era lo único que aprendí cuando pequeño así que en ese momento le puse mi mejor empeño para que pudiera llegar a ti…**_

_Bate tus alas mi ángel, _

_Mira que tus sueños revolotean por el cielo azul ,_

_Mirando lo que se hace realidad,_

_Deseos, sueños, ilusiones, realidad,_

_El desarrollo de todo se hace uno, _

_Por favor sonríe que mi corazón se acelera _

_¿No ves que tus ojos morados son mi sueño?,_

_Ahora miremos una historia de amor que está a punto de comenzar, _

_Empecemos lo que nuestro destino nos dice, _

_Historia de amor , nuestra canción de amor _

_Empecemos mi ángel ,_

_Bate tus alas con mucha fuerza,_

_¿No ves que espero a que vueles por los cielos?,_

_Oh bate tus alas mi ángel_

_¿No ves que mi sueño es que vueles?,_

_Soy un simple payaso que quiere cantarte,_

_¿No ves que me has cautivado con esos ojos? _

_Espero que algún día encuentre el amor _

_Oh mi querido ángel,_

_Encuentra a tu príncipe ,_

_Así que por mientras déjame guiarte por la felicidad , oh… lenalee_

_**Puse mi mejor esfuerzo pero no logre hacerte sonreír – te gusto? Mi querida lenalee- sonreí aunque allá estado un poco triste por dentro**_

_**Y como si el cielo me hubiera iluminado , pude notarlo en seguida , fue la primera vez que sonreíste y creerme que me hizo realmente feliz eso**_

_**Después de todo, decidí llevarte a mi hogar con reever , recuerdo que pasaron muchas cosas, divertidas, tristes, alegres y cómicas , también recuerdo que te enseñe a leer y a escribir, eras igual de inteligente que yo jejeje , así fue que empezamos a vivir como una familia real nosotros 4 **_

_**Todo era alegría hasta que ese día llego…**_

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Termine el capítulo! :D no sé si es largo o cortó para ustedes aunque hice mi mejor esfuerzo , gracias a todos los que han comentado *empieza a llorar* soy tan feliz! T_T gracias a todos GRACIAS! T_T

Komui: *le da un pañuelo* toma no llores no ves que tienes que seguir escribiendo la historia o si no , no sabré lo que pase conmigo D:

Yo : y eso te preocupa a ti? 77 y que hay de mi D:? *hace puchero

Komui : O.O cierto jejeje gomeee! *La abraza* pero que adorable! Quieres que te de un Komurin V miniatura? *la aplasta*

Yo: claro! Pero… me.. Me puedes soltar? X.x *se pone azul*

Komui: jejeje gomeeen autora-chaan!

Yo: no importa u.u pero Komurin V? O.o? ahora que recuerdo que le paso a Komurin I y III? No han aparecido en la historia verdad?

Komurin: esa es una larga historia que diré en otro momento jejeje

Bueno ahora esto va para todos los que están leyendo ya que necesito el próximo capítulo ustedes lo elijan :D

_**¿A quién quieren que aparezcan en el próximo capítulo?**_

_**Allen , kanda y Lavi**_

_**Allen y alma**_

_**Allen y Cross**_

_**USTEDE ELIGEN! Díganmelos por medio de sus comentarios y el que tenga mayor voto será los que aparezcan! Decimocuarto de va!**_


	10. omake I

Holaaa a todos! Como estoy de ánimo hare un omake para ustedes! Como no puedo seguir la historia ya que necesito los votos para saber a quién quieren poner en el siguiente capítulo , este omake lo hare sobre la vida de Allen!:D Gracias a todos por leer el fic! ^^

**Esto paso 10 min antes que Allen se encontrara con lenalee , después de que dejara a lavi a su suerte en un pasillo del castillo**

En una ventana en lo más alto del castillo de la familia real se ve a Allen sentado en los bordes mirando hacia el pueblo

Ya han pasado 7 años desde que no nos vemos – Allen dice tiernamente - … lenalee- una triste sonrisa aparece entre sus labios

Me llamo Allen Walker y tengo 15 años , soy mejor conocido como Allen "el caminante" por la batalla que tuve a los 10 años con un feroz león , bueno, eso no es importante , desde pequeño nunca me ha gustado la violencia aunque soy muy bueno luchando , nunca la uso para tonterías , si a eso no me refiero cuando Lavi o yuu me quitan mis dangos , no , no uso las fuerza para luchar , prefiero hablar antes de hacer un escándalo como lo hacen ellos

Desde que tengo memoria , nunca me ha gustado ser parte de la familia real , el ser respetado por los demás porque solo eres hijo del rey no me agrada, desde mi infancia siempre he soñado con tener una familia normal , eso no quiere decir que no ame a la mía , pero quisiera que la gente no me tratara tan cortésmente como lo hace siempre.

Recuerdo que cada vez que podía , me escapaba de mi hogar y burlaba a los guardias para así llegar a una pequeña plaza que se encontraba en el reino , la razón, hacer amigos, pero eso nunca funciono , todos los niños me tenían miedo porque mi padre era el rey y aunque él no tuviera mala fama , al contrario , era amado por todos , eso hacía que los demás niños o no me trataran como igual o me tuvieran miedo , no importa cuál de las dos cosas hacían , eso me hacía romper a llorar , lo acepto , de pequeño siempre fui un llorón , pero era porque tenía miedo de quedarme solo , por suerte tenia a mis hermanos que siempre me consolaban , por otra parte tenia a mi tío mana que aun estando enfermo y al no haber podido aceptar el trono siempre que mis padres salían a visitar otros reinos o tenían reuniones con otros reyes , él se disfrazaba de payaso y me hacia reír , a cambio de eso yo también tenía que vestirme como tal, recuerdo que siempre me iba diciendo que debía sonreír antes de llorar ya que sentirse triste no servía de nada , el sí que era divertido, fue una de las personas más atesoradas para mí, pero no fue felicidad todo el tiempo , cumplí los 5 años y mi tío murió de una enfermedad , caí en depresión a pesar de ser pequeño, hubo veces que me corte las venas y por desgracia sobrevivía , mis hermanos por más que trataran de subirme el ánimo no lo lograban , lo sé , ellos también sufrían por dentro , pero yo no lo podía soportarlo , mi padre near , mi madre lulú bell , mis hermanos , Lavi y yuu y mi tío mana eran y son parte mí y cada vez que alguno de ellos caí , yo caía , así pase un año hasta que un día…

Mi nombre es lenalee y tú ¿cómo te llamas? – yo me encontraba hundido en mis pensamientos, cuando la voz de una niña, tal vez un año mayor que yo me hablo- te llamas Allen, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- su sonrisa era muy dulce

Sí, mi nombre es Allen – respondí un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que no conocía

Bueno Allen, desde ahora en adelante yo seré parte de tu familia, ¿está bien?- en ese momento me diste una sonrisa y un abrazo que nunca pude olvidar y que aún sigo agradeciendo

Después de conocerte , parte de mi corazón roto se fue recuperando gracias a ti , mi sonrisa, que todos quedaron impresionados al volver a ver , fue porque te conocí , recuerdo que en cada momento del día estaba contigo jejeje , no sé por qué , pero esa forma de reír me recordaba mucho a mana y eso me hacía sentir junto a él , pensándolo bien empiezo a recordar que cada vez que te encontrabas con yuu siempre armaban un gran escándalo con sus peleas de espadas para ver quién era mejor pero llegaban a tal punto que rompían los vidrios y nuestra tía mika nos retaba a todos por igual incluyéndome a mí y a Lavi que no habíamos hecho nada jajaja, por otra parte estaba Lavi que te abrazaba constantemente y yo cayendo en su trampa inocentemente me enojaba y hacia cualquier cosa para que no te tocara, eras muy preciada para mí , así pasaron 6 meses y empiezo a evocar un día que fuimos los dos solos a ver la sepultura de mana para colocarle flores ,yo automáticamente empecé a llorar cuando vi su nombre grabado en la tumba y tu como si nada me besaste en la mejilla y me abrazaste diciéndome "_esos ojos melancólicos muestran la más grande tristeza, pero ser así no te lleva a nada así que por favor sonríe__" _en ese momento deje de llorar y lo único que vi fue tu sonrisa , desde ese día prometí nunca más volver a llorar por nada , esa vez te lo dije pero lo que me respondiste fue "llora cuando debas llorar , sonríe cuando quieras sonreír y grita cuando quieras gritar , si no lo haces , todos esos sentimientos se acumularan y saldrás lastimado" esas palabras me parecieron contradictorias con las otras, aun así nunca las olvide y tampoco la canción que me cantaste con esa dulce voz , como olvidarlo…

_Oh dime dios que es lo que debo hacer ahora_

_Quiero guardar todo en una cajita_

_Para así tener segura mi felicidad_

_He encontrado a tantas personas especiales_

_¿Qué quieres que haga ahora que las tengo?_

_Por favor dime dios que es lo que debo hacer para protegerlas_

_Cuida a este pequeño niño llorón_

_Ayúdame a recuperarlo de su dolor_

_Lo único que quiero es que sonría_

_Por favor cúmpleme el sueño de verlo sonreír y curarlo completamente_

_Ahora solo quiero que sonrías , dime dios que debo hacer para protegerlo _

Ese instante fue uno de los más felices de mi vida, créeme que no halle otra forma de agradecértelo que dándote una daga que mis padres me habían comprado cuando yo había empezado a usar las armas , en esos tiempo yo no sabía dar regalos jejeje pero aun así tu sonreíste

Pero fue por ese entonces , 6 meses después de ese día, que todo cambio , yo ya había cumplido los 7 años y tu tenías 8 , ese día fue lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido, la muerte de la tía mika y después verte a ti que estabas siendo llevada por los guardias , mi padre botado en el suelo y herido , lo primero que hice fue seguirte, sabía que mi padre era fuerte y por lo que vi , no estaba mal herido ,así que decidí ir contigo , tenía miedo de perder a alguien preciado para mí , mis hermanos trataron de detenerme , ellos no sabían lo que sucedía pero tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado, aun así me solté de ellos y te seguí , lo único que recuerdo fue todo lo que corrí para encontrarte , no sé cuánto fue pero ya me quedaban pocas esperanzas cuando te vi caminando fuera del reino , corrí hacia ti pero los guardias me detuvieron , te grite , te grite con todas mis fuerzas , no me escuchabas pero tampoco me daba por vencido , hasta que en el último momento me escuchaste y mirando hacia atrás tu extendiste tu mano y la moviste en gesto de despedida y a la vez sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa era falsa , los supuse en el mismo instante , y ,como si nada , seguiste caminando como si fueras una sonámbula

Lenalee-onechan!- te grite de nuevo cuando giraste hacia el otro lado– lenalee-onechan- no quería separarme de ti- porque te vas! Onechan no te vayas! Onechan prométeme que nos volveremos a ver, onechan!- volviste a girar pero esta vez no había una expresión en tu cara y de la nada una luz roja cegó el lugar en donde te encontrabas desapareciendo del lugar.

Eso es lo último que recuerdo de ti ya que un fuerte golpe de uno de los guardias , krory, me había aturdido despertando al siguiente día

Después de ese día tus cosas desaparecieron y lo único que pude conseguir fue un medallón que mis hermanos yuu y Lavi robaron para mí, pude ver en el que poseías una foto de nosotros cuatro , hasta ahora aun lo tengo en mi, siempre colgando de mi cuello , esperando el día que nos volvamos a encontrar- Allen tomando con la mano derecha el collar de su cuello , lo aprieta firmemente , se apoya de la ventana en donde estaba sentado y su mirada se dirige hacia una pequeña plaza en donde se encontraban niños jugando , se mantiene un rato mirándolos y sonríe

Hace 2 años – dijo desviando su mirada al cielo – me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti lenalee , ¿es extraño no? Enamorarse de alguien que solo estuvo contigo un año hace siete años jejeje – de su mano izquierda se puede ver una rosa blanca – esta flor fue la que una vez dejamos en la tumba de mana ¿lo recuerdas? Esta flor te simboliza mi querida lenalee , al igual que esa canción que una vez me cantaste, no la he olvidado y tampoco tu cálida voz…

Como si el pueblo se hubiera preparado , todo callado y calmado, la voz de Allen empieza a resonar en una hermosa melodía que hasta el más encerrado en su hogar pudo escuchar

Te lo pido mi dios , quítame el corazón

No ves que me está lastimando

Este amor arde fuertemente y dice a gritos su nombre

Quiero verla de nuevo , por favor concédeme ese deseo

Miro un cielo en donde tal vez tú también lo estás mirando

Ahora solo deseo verte

Cuanto tengo que esperar , dime cuanto

Lo que había sido depresión , se convirtió en amor

Pero que hago ahora si tú te has ido

Por favor dios dame la fuerza para amar o este amor se convertirá en dolor

Deseo tanto escuchar tu voz y esa melodía que me cautivo

¿Por qué será que después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta que este cariño era amor?

Te pido mi dios , un poco de compasión

Te lo pido , quiero verla

Tengo que decirle estas palabras

Aunque sean 5 min , aunque sean 10 segundos

Déjame verla , daré mi corazón y alma por ellos

Déjame hablarle , decirselo

Déjame confesárselo

Y decirle un te amo … lenalee

Unas lágrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos de Allen – quiero verte de nuevo lenalee , por favor quiero volver a verte – sus ojos van al medallón- lo juro , cuando me haga más fuerte nos volveremos a ver ¿sí?

Lo que no supo Allen es que vio a lenalee 10 minutos después de esto …

Bueno :D espero que les haya gustado este omake y recuerden que tienen hasta el viernes para decirme a quien quieren que aparezca en el próximo capitulo

Allen , Lavi y kanda

Allen y alma

Allen y Cross

Espero sus comentarios! Decimocuarto se va!


	11. Chapter 10

Hola a todos ¡! Decimocuarto reportándose! :D para que todos sepan la alternativa que gano fue la de Lavi Allen y kanda así que ellos estarán en este capítulo :D pero no se depriman por los que querían loas otras alternativas por que los demás personajes aparecerán si o si :D espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo anterior <strong>_

_**Después de todo, decidí llevarte a mi hogar con reever, recuerdo que pasaron muchas cosas, divertidas, tristes, alegres y cómicas, también recuerdo que te enseñe a leer y a escribir, eras igual de inteligente que yo jejeje, así fue que empezamos a vivir como una familia real nosotros cuatro**_

_**Todo era alegría hasta que ese día llego…**_

**Pasaron semanas desde ese entonces y todo el reino se entero que yo te adopte, para mí no fue gran cosa ya que tú eras mi hermana y quería estar contigo, aun así el pueblo no lo tomo de esa forma, fui rechazado por las personas al igual que reever pero por suerte eso no afecto nuestro trabajo**

**Una noche, el hospital me informo que mi madre había despertado de su coma, yo, sorprendido salí corriendo tras ese suceso dejando a reever contigo," ¿**_**acaso podremos ser una familia feliz todos juntos?"**_** decía mientras me dirigía hacia el hospital.**

**Todo fue una mentira…**

**Cuando llegue al hospital fui directamente al cuarto de mi madre, lo único que quería era verla pero lo que me encontré fueron a 12 personas alrededor de la cama de mi madre que se encontraba aun durmiendo o mejor dicho en coma , me habían engañado y la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Esas personas, todas vestidas de negro , no podía diferenciar si eran hombres o mujeres , el cuarto estaba oscuro y no podía ver sus rostros, pero podía notar que todos poseían unos ojos dorados, todos ellos estaban rodeando a una persona más , esta , a diferencia de las demás era gordo y con un traje de colores extravagantes como si quisiera imitar a un payaso, con una sonrisa de punta a punta , además de unos lentes que hacían taparle sus ojos aunque no su cara alargada y sus orejas puntiagudas azules.**

**Respóndame quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí con mi madre – pregunte al verme sorprendido ya que mi madre no estaba despierta y ellos se encontraban aquí**

**Jejeje ella solo está descansando como lo ha hecho siempre – decía el gordo mientras saltaba a la cama sentados en la punta**

**Respondan – subí mi tono de voz**

**No hay de qué preocuparse Komui-san - la voz de una pequeña niña pude oír entre el grupo que se encontraba alrededor de ese hombre – solo venimos a buscar algo que nos pertenece , ¿cierto tikky?**

**De que hablan? - habían muchas preguntas que venían a mi cabeza pero sabía que no las iban a responder así que solo seguía la corriente**

**Que tal un trato genio – otra voz ,esta vez la de un hombre joven apareció entre el grupo ,tenía una voz que no iba más allá de los 25 , por lo que creí debía ser el tal tikky- tenemos poco tiempo así que iré al grano , tu hermana por tu seguridad ¿Qué tal?**

**Quede congelado , no entendía por qué te querían , no entendía lo que pasaba , pero lo único que sabía era…**

**Me niego a cualquier cosa que me digan – respondí instantáneamente después de escuchar eso , no te entregaría ni a ti ni a nadie**

**Oh~~ esto se ve mal ¿no crees? Tikky-pon- el gordo había hablado**

**Que no me llames así viejo – decía el hombre joven , parecía haberse enfadado con lo que había mencionado- si eso es lo que respondes – dijo mirándome – lo único que nos queda es matarla – una pequeña risa pude escuchar que provenía de él y al instante de haberlo hecho una foto tuya , Lenalee, provino de él dirigiéndola a mí – toma , un recuerdo para que tengas después de que desaparezca**

**Que intentan hacer con…- de pronto alguien detrás mío me tomo por sorpresa y como si hubiera sido afectado por un somnífero, caí dormido**

**No sé cuánto allá pasado desde que me desmaye pero cuando desperté ellos ya habían desparecido, por suerte a mi madre no le habían hecho nada, eso hizo que me aliviara pero de pronto te recordé y salí apresurado hacia donde te encontrabas , aun así, no había llegado a tiempo y nuestra casa estaba siendo invadida por fuego…**

**Reever! Lenaleeee! – les grite , las llamas no me dejaban entrar y estaba desesperado , aun con personas del reino tratando de apagar el fuego esto no parecía acabar **

**Komui! – un grito hizo darme vuelta y ver a reever malherido de un hombro como si hubiera sido atravesado **

**Reever que te ha..- reever corto mi pregunta - Lenalee aun sigue dentro! – mi corazón se apretó y sin vacilar entre a la casa pasando por las llamas subiendo al segundo piso y entrando a donde te encontrabas tirando la puerta de un golpe fui rápidamente hacia adentro , pero algo me retuvo , tú estabas durmiendo y siendo protegida por un ángel coloreado completamente de un rojo sangre , no sé lo que era pero al verme desapareció sonriéndome y transformándose en las tobilleras que llevas ahora**

**Lenalee – grite al salir del trance que me había dado ese ángel cuando me di cuenta que habíamos sido rodeados por el fuego, decidí tomarte ya que por alguna razón no despertabas y salimos del cuarto protegiéndote del fuego con mis brazos **

**Te protegería con todas mis fuerzas sea como sea, me decía mientras corría por el fuego…**

**Como hubiera querido cumplirte esa promesa …**

**Cuando faltaban unos cuantos centímetros hacia la salida el techo de nuestro hogar no habría resistido mas el fuego y fue entonces que cayó sobre nosotros haciendo que yo perdiera el conocimiento **

Lenalee perdóname – decía Komui mientras veía a Lenalee meditar mientras le contaba sobre su pasado – pero desde este punto de la historia reever será el que te cuente todo

Lenalee asintió mirando a Komui y a reever

Bien ,escucha con atención – decía reever mientras se paraba y veía hacia una ventana

Antes que todo te diré el por qué la razón de mi brazo herido…

**En el momento en que komui recibió la noticia de su madre , yo decidí quedarme despierto por si sucedía algo, pasaron las horas y Komui no regresaba del hospital por lo que decidí ir y averiguar por que tardaba tanto , pero apenas tuve tiempo de salir y un hombre joven con una niña se ganaron enfrente mío y sin decirme darme tiempo de saber el porqué de su presencia ante mí el hombre joven me atravesó con su brazo mi hombro y, por el impacto, caí al suelo, ellos creyendo que me había desmayado empezaron a hablar…**

**Ya estamos aquí tikky – decía la niña más pequeña – recuerda , si se resiste la eliminamos**

**Está bien, pero primero deberíamos ver si se encuentra adentro ¿no crees road? – decía el hombre**

**No es necesario entrar para que yo sepa si se encuentra aquí – decía la pequeña niña con una voz tétrica – presiento esa aura**

**Bueno entonces ent…*sonido de electricidad* - en ese instante pude ver desde mi posición que ese hombre joven llamado como tikky había sido electrocutado con solo haber tocado la perilla, que diablo está pasando…- me decía , el solo hecho de haber sido atacado por un hombre extraño ya era demasiado pero ¿qué significaba eso?**

**Maldición , parece que es verdaderamente inteligente – decía tikky mientras se alejaba de la casa – road , ¿entiendes que significa esto?**

**Sip tikky – respondía sonriendo**

**Tikky solamente hizo una sonrisa siniestra y de un segundo a otro solo con una mano creo una pequeña bola luminosa que al tocar la casa hizo que se quemara, después de eso recuerdo que me desmaye**

**Lo que me despertó fue el grito de Komui llamándonos a los dos y dirigiéndome hacia él le dije que te encontrabas adentro haciendo que el entrara rápidamente**

**A medida que pasaba el tiempo el fuego iba creciendo , la ayuda de los pobladores no sirvió mucho , no me importaba que la casa se quemara sino que ustedes dos se encontraban dentro**

**En ese instante , vi que caía el techo entonces entre corriendo aun con una grave herida en mi hombro, no los dejaría morir, no me lo perdonaría o los tres vivíamos o yo moriría con ustedes , así fue que más aldeanos entraron a ayudarme para apagar el fuego de más adentro pero nuestro esfuerzos fueron en vanos.**

**Reever-san – un guardia de la armada real junto a un grupo del que estaba a cargo de tratar de apagar el fuego me grito – ya no podemos hacer nada , las persona que hay adentro van a morir**

**Lo siento general krory pero si ellos dos mueren yo moriré con ellos – yo no dejaría que las personas más preciadas para mi mueran por lo que sin dudarlo me fui caminado hacia el fuego para salvarlos o hacerme cenizas**

**Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una gran luz roja cubrió el fuego deteniéndolo de un momento a otro , todas las personas de alrededor que se encontraba allí lo habían presenciado y como si un fénix saliera de sus cenizas tu Lenalee saliste del fuego llevando a Komui en la espalda , pero aun así tu parecías extraña , tu ojos morados se habían convertido en unos rojos , tu pelo que lo llevabas siempre suelto había sido tomado como con una cola de caballo a sujetada por un broche rojo como la sangre y tu pies poseían unas botas del mismo color que llegaban más allá de tus rodillas **

**Así , cuando todo el fuego desapareció tú te desmayaste como si en realidad no fueras la que movía tu cuerpo .**

**Así pasaron 1 mes y ninguno de los 2 despertaba , en ese entonces fui a ver los restos de nuestra casa descubriendo entre los escombros la caja fuerte donde Komui y yo guardábamos el dinero, por suerte no había sido quemado por el fuego por lo que pude reconstruir la casa y repararla en ese periodo , hasta que un día Lenalee , tu despertaste…**

**Así fue entonces que una mañana llegue al hospital después de un trabajo llevándome una terrible sorpresa , por lo que decían las enfermeras , habías huido de tu cama y escapado por la ventana , te busque por toda la ciudad pero no te encontré , aun así no podía dejarte sola , no dejaría que Komui despertara sin que tu no estuvieras a su lado por lo que seguí buscando pero no tuve suerte.**

**Sin encontrarte pasaron 2 semanas y como si fuera poco en ese entonces Komui al igual que su madre callo en coma , al parecer el golpe que le había provocado el techo al caer del incendio había hecho esto , me sentía tan inferior , el no haberte encontrado y lo que había sucedido con Komui, que me hizo llevar al alcohol y olvidar mi trabajo , no sabía qué hacer hasta que un día después de unos meses de lo sucedido mientras iba caminando por el parque escuche las noticias , "**_**lenalee es la sobrina del rey!" **_** Así fue que después de ese suceso empecé a investigar , el solo hecho de que estuvieras bien pudo animarme lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera levantarme un poco , encontré que tu madre habría sido la hermana del rey y que tu llevabas la marca real pero aun así yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué te escapaste sin haber dicho nada si éramos una familia? Esa pregunta no calzaba con todo lo sucedido por lo que investigue hasta que un día entre sin permiso al castillo del rey , no podía quedarme con la duda del por qué nunca habías ido a ver a Komui , así fue que en medio de los jardines te encontré jugando con el menor de los príncipes , yo me acerque y al verme tu cara mostro miedo , ¿Qué sucedía, no era parte de tu familia lenalee?-pensaba, trate de acercarme pero te alejabas de mi , te decía que Komui te esperaba pero solo me respondías que no conocías a ningún komui, ahí me di cuenta "**_**Lenalee…¿ has perdido la memoria?¿ No habrá sido que el techo también te golpeo a ti?"**_** te pregunte pero lo único que hiciste fue escapar con el pequeño príncipe afirmando mis dudas.**

**Ya no se podía hacer nada así que volví al hospital para ir a visitar a Komui y a su madre , ya no podíamos volver atrás aunque hubieras olvidado todo ,lo único que me quedaba eran los recuerdos de nosotros tres que nos mantendrían conectados, así que no importaba si ya no nos podíamos ver mientras tu vivieras feliz con tu otra familia …**

**Eso era lo que yo creía …**

**Meses después se anunció la muerte de la segunda hermana del rey, pensé que era algo extraño ya que al igual que su hermano el rey , ella era muy querida , aun así no le di importancia.**

**Pero después paso algo peor…**

**Después de algunos días tú fuiste desterrada, salí corriendo de mi trabajo para perseguirte , no podía dejarte exiliar sin antes saber por qué y menos si apenas tenias 8 años, no te permitiría separarte de Komui aun si tu memoria no volvía , cuando llegue fue demasiado tarde , desapareciste después que me cegó una luz roja , no pude seguirte ya que en la puerta el pequeño Allen trataba de llamarte pero sin poder lograrlo un golpe de uno de los guardias lo hizo desmayarse.**

Y un año atrás- interrumpió Komui – yo desperté de mi coma milagrosamente – decía mientras sus manos se apretaban fuertemente

Díganme , ¿esto es verdad? - Lenalee se sentía confundida – todo esto yo no lo recuerdo –decía mientras afirmaba su cabeza en una mano – pero puedo asegurar que un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió al verlos así que...

Lenalee – Komui mostro una sonrisa que se juntaba con un sentimiento de tristeza

Solo necesito que me respondan una pregunta – siguió Lenalee

Y que sería?-pregunto reever saliendo de la ventana al ver que ya se había anochecido

¿Podría vivir con ustedes hasta que recuerde todo?- decía mirando al suelo con una cara en donde se veían sentimientos contradictorios

Te daremos todo si es lo que tu deseas – una confortable sonrisa de Komui y reever sorprendió a Lenalee que , al verse tan querida con esas palabras, lagrimas empezaron a brotar aun si ella trataba de retenerlas – gracias – eso fue lo único que pudo salir antes que se le quebrara la voz al ser abrazada por Komui

¿Te encuentras bien?, Lenalee – dijo Komui mientras miraba que las lagrimas de Lenalee se secaban

Sí , pero quisiera dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente y meditar- decía mientras se separaba de Komui e iba a la puerta y, mirando hacia atrás – no se preocupen por mí , no seré atrapada por los guardias ni escapare – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta escuchando decir tanto de Komui y reever "anda con cuidado" mostrando una leve sonrisa que ninguno de ellos percato

Mientras tanto a esa misma hora en las calles del reino (N/A 1:45 :37 am para ser precisa xD) iba caminando un confuso Allen

Esperen un momento –se decía frotando su cabeza con una gota que sobresalía por atrás -¿Cómo he llegado aquí? – todo su rostro se tornaba de un color azul – haber recordemos –ponía sus dedos en sus sienes – lo que recuerdo es que salí corriendo de mi cuarto después de haber sido asustado por lavi , todo bien , después de eso llegue al centro del reino y compre dangos , onigiris y otras cosas que vendían alrededor y después de eso decidí volver al reino para ir a entrenar con mi espada , bañarme , e irme a dormir … y así fue como termine aquí … esperen…¡COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE PERDERSE POR 5 HORAS EN SU REINO!- y para rematar la desgracia de Allen los focos de alrededor misteriosamente se apagaron – maldición! – dijo Allen al presentarse ese suceso

Esto esta maaaal…-Allen ya se veía tirado en medio del camino- es que no hay nadie alrededor de estas casa que me ayudee! Hay algui… que?- lo quejidos fueron interrumpido por una voz que resonaba en una melodía- ¿alguien está cantando en medio de la noche? Por lo que recuerdo este camino llega a la pileta – se decía mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba esa voz- pero quien es el que es…- los ojos de Allen se abrieron hasta el máximo al ver que una mujer de pelo largo y verde era la que cantaba parada en la cima de la pileta

Lenalee no se había percatado de la presencia de Allen aun estando a unos metros de ella por lo que siguió cantando

_Lo que una vez fui , ha desaparecido ,_

_Ya no hay nada que me pueda salvar,_

_Mi corazón que tal vez pudo amar , _

_Solo lo convirtió en venganza ,_

_Creí que podía tener un final feliz ,_

_Tomando tu mano firmemente ,_

_Pero ese deseo de vivir se ha perdido y mi corazón se pudrió ,_

_Ahora solo un camino seguiré con una historia que me lleve a la muerte,_

_Tratando de borrar todo de mi mente ,_

_La contradicción llega de nuevo,_

_Alguien me ha abrazado cálidamente , otro algo despertó en mí,_

_Poco a poco más personas aparecen alrededor mío , pero aun así tengo miedo,_

_La venganza en mi cabeza empieza a gritar , aun así mi corazón me retiene_

_¿Porque todos los que han aparecido ante mi me han extendido su mano firmemente?_

_Mi cabeza empieza a contradecirse , _

_¿Por qué su mirada se interpone en mi camino?_

_Porque será que sus ojos plateados se reflejan…. susurrándome , "te protegeré"_

Lenalee cerró sus ojos hacia el cielo sin saber que había alguien viéndola

¿Qué debo hacer? – susurro para sí misma pero aun siendo escuchada por Allen – ¿venganza o familia? ¿Dolor o felicidad? Que alguien… que alguien me diga lo que debo hacer – se afirmaba la cabeza en sus manos

Lenalee – una voz el saco de ella desviando su mirada sorprendida a Allen – ¿eres tú?

Lenalee mientras tanto se daba la vuelta hacia Allen "_ya no es necesario escapar de él"_

Lo único que hizo Lenalee fue sonreír

Lenalee – decía Allen aun sorprendido – esa ropa … acaso el hombre que conocí hoy no abras sido …

Te engañe , disculpa Allen –lenalee mientras tanto había saltado de la cima de la pileta para así llegar a menos de un metro de Allen " ¿_qué me pasa que me siento tan nerviosa?"_- pero me alegra el haberte …

Gracias al cielos estas bien – Allen la abrazo impulsivamente sin dejar terminar a lenalee – he esperado tanto tiempo en verte otra vez – Allen apretaba a lenalee

"_es extraño pero_ _mi cuerpo no actúa con agresividad contra él, de seguro si hubiera sido una persona normal lo hubiera matado"_

Te lo agradezco Allen, te has preocupado mucho de mí aun sin que yo estuviera

Idiota , esto no es solo preocupación, el solo hecho de que estuvieras lejos de mi me ponía mal – Allen acercaba más a Lenalee con sus brazos haciendo que esta le correspondiera

"_me estoy dejando llevar por el, ¿acaso tiene algo que no me permite llevarle la contra?"_

Me alegra el verte de nuevo – decía Allen mientras él y lenalee yacían sentados en los bordes de la pileta

Si y por lo que he sabido ya han pasado muchas cosas Allen "Walker" – Lenalee miraba seria pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios a Allen

Eso no es importante , ahora lo importante es lo que nunca supe hace 7 años - Allen miro fijamente a Lenalee – ¿ por que fuiste exiliada por mi padre?

La sonrisa de Lenalee se perdió y sus ojos fueron tapados por su chasquilla al mirar al suelo

Te lo dije en el castillo – respondió – hay cosas que no debes saber , ahora , solo trato de olvidarlos y seguir con una nueva vida

"_¿será lo correcto? ¿Olvidar mi venganza y seguir con una nueva vida junto a Komui, reever?"_

Está bien , pero a cambio déjame ser parte de tu nueva vida - Lenalee se sorprendió al escucha eso de Allen que al girar su mirada hacia él , y , sin tener tiempo de reaccionar ya había posado sus labios sobre ella.

Lo único que pudo hacer Lenalee fue cerrar sus ojos

"_¿lo ves? Me estoy dejando llevar de nuevo por ti , lo sabía , sabía que si seguía a tu lado tarde o temprano caería ante ti"_

Por favor no me dejes solo otra vez- eso es lo último que escucho Lenalee antes de que se quedaran dormidos uno al lado del otro

Que me ha pasado – se dijo Lenalee al haber despertado en el dormitorio de Allen – ¿una nota? – dijo mientras tomaba un papel que decía su nombre

_Lenalee _ _, en medio de la noche te he traído hasta aquí ya que si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez hubieras pillado un resfriado, ahora he ido cumplir con unos deberes que tengo con el reino por lo que no estaré contigo en un rato , en el borde de la cama se encuentran algunos trajes para que te puedas cambiar , no salgas del cuarto ya que aun sigues siendo una exiliada, cuando vuelva veremos lo que debemos hacer para sacarte de ese problema por lo que procura quedarte aquí hasta el momento,_

_Allen_

Al terminar la carta Lenalee miro en el borde de la cama observando todo tipos de vestido de diferentes colores

Como demonios quieres que use eso – dijo mientras su cara se iba poniendo de un color azul – odio los vestidos

Bien – dijo Lenalee dirigiéndose al armario de Allen – lo siento Allen pero no poder usar esa ropa así que te quitare algo de tu armario

Lenalee en ese instante se había colocado unos pantalones anchos que se ajustaban tanto en la cintura como en los tobillos , para esconder su pecho se había colocado unas vendas que había encontrado en el botiquín del cuarto y puesto una polera verde manga corta con unos detalles amarillos en los bodes de la pollera y mangas , en los pies se había colocado una especie de chinitas azules para hombre que le acomodaban al color de su pantalón y por ultimo saco su daga ,y, tomando la capa de pelo que se encontraba por encima , lo amarro en forme de cola de caballo y lo corto dejándolo una melena que terminaba en puntas ,así tomo la otra parte de su pelo en una coleta dejando suelto solamente la parte de su melena y terminando con esto se dirigió al espejo que se encontraba en el cuarto y se miro

Así por lo menos parezco mas hombre – se decía – tanto por atrás como por delante nadie podría descubrir que en realidad soy mujer – y mientras decía esto Lenalee salía por la puerta del palacio

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del reino , Lavi, kanda y Allen iban caminando por el mismo lugar en donde Lenalee y Allen se habían encontrado

No fue un sueño – un brillo se veía en Allen al mirar la pileta en donde beso a lenalee – en realidad he vuelto a ver a lenalee y… la he besado – un rubor se notó haciendo que bajara la cabeza al notarlo

Uh~~ parece que nuestro Allen está soñando con algo pervertido~~~ - dijo lavi que apareciendo delante de Allen este callo asustado

nn…no...no estoy pensando en nada de eso!- sus nervios eran notorios

entonces Allen chan está pensando en su novia~~~ - lavi ponía una sonrisa picarona haciendo que Allen se pusiera más nervioso

Lavi!

¿entonces tienes novia? – lavi repetía la misma pregunta recibiendo la misma respuesta – que te calles lavi!

Si siguen hablando sobre cosas inútiles les juro que los mato – kanda que por ahora había permanecido callado había liberado su aura oscura

Pero yuu-chaaan tenemos que saber sobre la novia de nuestro pequeño Allen – decía Lavi con ojos de cachorro – tarde o temprano tenemos que saber sobre ella

Eso no es de tu incumbencia estúpido conejo – decía yuu con una cara más aterradora

Pero yuu! – decía lavi mientras se ganaba en una esquina y cantando- nadie me quiere , todos me odian ,porque soy un conejito~~

¿Es que acaso nunca madurara?- decía kanda mientras una enorme vena aparecía en su frente asustando a Allen

"_creo que aquí va a haber un asesinato!" –_pensaba

Entonces yuu – Lavi empezó a hablar –¿qué tal si hablamos de tu novia?

¿La novia de yuu-niisan? – Allen se había sorprendido , un demonio , peligro público y mundial para cualquier ser que viva en este mundo o en espacio sideral ¿tener novia? Esto no podía perdérselo – ¿quién es?

Bueno es una chica llamada alma , amable ,sencilla , que trabaja en una casa cerca de… GYAAAAAAA! –lavi había salido corriendo al darse cuenta que yuu ya había sacado su espada e iba corriendo hacia el con terribles intenciones

Oigan no hagan escándalos – Allen había dicho pero ya era demasiado tarde, yuu y Lavi iban a unos 50 metros a la redonda – tendré que seguirlos – decía dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban ellos

_**Mientras tanto…**_

En las afueras del castillo se encontraba Lenalee recorriendo el bosque que era propiedad del rey

Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo aquí- decía

_**-Flash back-**_

Yo ganare esta batalla – decía un yuu de 10 años con una espada que apuntaba a una Lenalee de 8

Eso es lo que tú crees yuu – decía Lenalee mientras se ponía en posición con una daga que el pequeño Allen le había regalado hace poco

mmm… chicos – decía Lavi tiritando al medio de los dos contrincantes con una manzana en la cabeza- ¿por qué debo ser yo la carnada de ustedes?

el primero que clave su arma en la manzana será el que gane – decía kanda ignorando a Lavi

niisan buena suerte – decía Allen con un ramo de rosas amarillas que en el reino se usaban únicamente para los días de funerales

alleeeeeen – decía sollozando Lavi de miedo al ver que los contrincante corrían y saltaban hacia el con sus armas

_**-fin flash back-**_

Jejeje pobre Lavi- decía lenalee-después de eso solo quedaron sus zapatos intactos

Lenalee llegando a un gran árbol lo observo y sacando su daga salió corriendo directamente hacia el afirmándose del tronco y corriendo verticalmente llegando a las ramas y cortando 4 de ellas que llegando al suelo habían sido despedazados en cien de ellos

Me he vuelto más ágil desde la última vez – decía tocando el tronco del gran árbol y acercándose a él para rozarle con la cara

Gyaaaaaaaaaa- un grito la saco de la tranquilidad en que se encontraba – yuu quiero viviiiiiiir

De esta no te salvas estúpido conejo!

Lavi llevaba corriendo una hora

¿De dónde salen esos gritos? – decía lenalee mirando a su alrededor

un sonido de arbustos la alarmo

muere estúpido conejo! – un endemoniado kanda había salido de los arbustos para atrapar a su presa que, equivocándose de persona , había impactado con la daga de lenalee quien se había protegido instintivamente del ataque

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Otro capítulo terminado! El más largo que he hecho y el que me exprimió todas las neuronas X_x espero que les haya gustado! Estuve hasta no sé qué hora para terminarlo! Pero al fin!

Ahora algunas preguntas…

Porque quieren los noeh a lenalee?

Kanda reconocerá a lenalee aun estando de hombre y con un nuevo corte?

Como responderá lenalee bajo su ataque?

La autora tendrá más neuronas para seguir con la historia?

Habrá lemon en este fic? Respuesta inmediata de la autora : NO 77

Todo esto y más se mostrara en el próximo capítulo!

Decimocuarto se va!


	12. Chapter 11

Holaaaaaaaa! :D primero que nada solo quiero decir…. PERDON POR NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO LA SEMANA PASADA! T.T tuve un ataque de estrés D: u,u bueno eso solo quería decir así que por favor lean el fic de esta autora mediocre

¿De dónde salen esos gritos? – decía lenalee mirando a su alrededor

Un sonido de arbustos la alarmo

Muere estúpido conejo! – un endemoniado kanda había salido de los arbustos para atrapar a su presa que, equivocándose de persona , había impactado con la daga de lenalee quien se había protegido instintivamente del ataque

Quién demonios eres tú?- dijo asombrado kanda al ver que la víctima de su ataque no había sido Lavi si no otro

Lenalee que en ese momento estaba reteniendo su ataque dirigiéndole una patada en su estómago para retenerlo pero que evito interponiendo su pierna resultando un choque de gran poder que distancio a ambos

Dime quien te ha permitido entrar en territorio de mi familia- decía kanda con un tono de voz autoritario- no eres de los sirvientes que trabajan en el castillo

Lenalee solo lo miro sin expresión alguna

"has crecido bastante yuu, si no hubiera sido por tu ataque tal vez no te hubiera reconocido, esa posición que haces para atacar y defenderte no ha cambiado en ti aunque hayan pasado años, me alegro"

Eres muy débil – respondió sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de kanda ,que, escuchando lo que había dicho lenalee, hizo que enfureciera

Bastardo quien te crees que eres para decirme eso – los ojos de kanda habían sacado una gran aura oscura- te castigare! – y diciendo esto una gran batalla se armo

Kanda se dirigió rápidamente a lenalee quien se encontraba en una posición defensiva atacándola desde arriba con su espada la cual lenalee esquivo de un movimiento tomando control de su daga y posicionándola en el cuello de kanda quien se encontraba por el momento movilizado

Tú no eres un hombre normal verdad?- decía con una sonrisa desafiante quien sin que lenalee se hubiera dado cuenta había puesto su espada apuntando a su corazón

Y tú no eres una amable princesa pero no todos tenemos lo que queremos –le respondió burlonamente haciendo que kanda se enfadara a un más y llamas le salieran por la boca al decirle princesa

Bastardo! Vas a morir!- la cólera de kanda había aumentado con esas palabras

Una batalla siguió por el insulto que había recibido kanda de lenalee, rápidos golpes y a la vez mortales se hacían notar en la pelea de ellos dos , su espada y daga con sus puños chocaban entre ellos

"esto no es normal , este chico, sus golpes son buenos además de sus agiles movimiento con esa daga…esa daga ,la he visto en alguna otra parte, pero, ¿Dónde?"

Te lo repetiré – dijo kanda acomodando su espada en el hombro después de horas de haber empezado su batalla con el extraño chico- quien eres tú?

Creo que no es necesario saberlo doncella – decía lenalee haciendo una reverencia a yuu disfrutando ver como una vena se añadía a su frente

Serás! …-decía con impaciencia pero una cara de sorpresa lo quito de ahí – esa daga, tu forma de hablar, esos ataques , ya lo recuerdo…

Acabas de darte cuenta de quién soy yuu? Sí que eres lento – le decía lenalee

Una leve sonrisa de diversión salió del rostro de yuu - debí haberlo descubierto antes , tú eres la única persona que podría hacerme sentir de esta manera al pelear , lenalee

Ha pasado tiempo no crees – dijo lenalee acercándose a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba kanda- has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi , pero no mas que yo

je – le respondió – y no creas he perdido el tiempo como tu exiliada –dijo encajando su espada en el cuello de lenalee que correspondió de la misma manera con su daga

Lo mismo digo – dijo lenalee

Después de haber dicho eso los dos contrincantes dirigieron hacia atrás sus armas para así chocarlas y ver quien poseía más poder pero entonces…

LAVIIIIIIIIII! – un grito de ira había sorprendido a los dos contrincantes que en un paso en falso habían caído uno sobre otro

Qué demonios – había dicho lenalee después de haber caído al suelo seguido de un peso extra que había caído sobre ella

Ese fue el grito de moyashi – decía yuu que había abrazado a lenalee para que no se lastimara al caer

En ese momento una ráfaga roja paso por alrededor que se detuvo en frente de ellos

Yu…yuu- dijo Lavi con una cara de espanto

_**Veamos que paso antes de esto**_

**Algunas horas antes cuando kanda se había encontrado con lenalee …**

**Se podía apreciar a un cansado Lavi, acostado sobre una pileta de la ciudad , había recorrido todo el bosque con el objetivo de rodearlo , perder a yuu y volver al reino, cara azul, pulmones al borde de reventar, ganas de vomitar, todo sudado (N/A: está en todo su esplendor xD), ese, era el usual Lavi que se veía después de enojar a yuu kanda, un demonio**

**Yu…yuu…yuu no… YUU NO SABE LO QUE ES UNA BROMA! –se decía mientras se levantaba y todos los que se encontraban con risas en sus rostros , las cacerías que hacia yuu contra Lavi era normal para el reino que lo único que provocaba era risa**

**Tu deberías saber que no le gustan las bromas a yuu – decía Allen que había aparecido repentinamente al lado de Lavi comiendo algunos dangos**

**Y tu deberías saber que si no me hablas de tu novia hare hablar a yuu sobre la suya **

**QUE YO NO TENGO NOVIA!- grito Allen, se había puesto rojo como el pelo de Lavi**

**Etto… Allen, no es necesario hacerme esto – Lavi se encontraba bañado en dangos que había escupido Allen en el momento que grito- esto es asqueroso! **

**Jejeje que están haciendo? – una voz conocida había interrumpido los sollozos de Lavi**

**Alma – dijo Allen al ver a la dueña de esa voz , que llevaba un vestido celeste que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con mangas largas y anchas llevando además un delantal de sirvienta y en sus manos una cesta de frutas**

**Ha pasado tiempo no? Pero que te ha pasado Lavi ajajajaj – alma no pudo resistir reírse después de ver a Lavi lleno de dangos molidos**

**Alma TT_TT – Lavi se había puesto en cuclillas junto a una aura azul que lo rodeaba**

**Ahora que lo pienso en donde se encuentra yuu? – dijo alma , una ampolleta apareció en la cabeza de Lavi al escuchar esas palabras**

**Disculpa alma—dijo Allen mirándola – pero yuu esta tratando de buscar lavi en el bosque que se encuantra al lado del palacio pero cambiando el tema quisiera preguntarte algo alma **

**Si?- respondio**

**Como fue que se volvieron novios tu y yuu? Veras, el es un demonio!**

**Cómo?- la voz de alma se veía un poco nerviosa- bueno…**

**Almaa-chaaaan!- Lavi había dado un grito asustando a los otros dos que se encontraban a su lado – hazme un favor te lo pido – dijo acercándose a alma en gesto de petición – hazte pasar por la novia de Allen!**

**Los dos con solo escuchar esas palabras entraron en shock mirando a Lavi en gesto de negación**

**Esto se llamara operación celos – decía ignorandolos mientras aparecían llamas de su único ojo**

**Los otros dos aún estaban en shock**

**Veran! – decía Lavi mostrando un libro de quien sabe dónde en la que mostraba a kanda dibujado con garabatos azules de niño de pre kínder – mientras llega yuu del bosque- decía cambiando de hoja- ustedes van a estar tomados de las manos – cambio de hoja – yuu va a quedar en shock – cambio de hoja – y ese será el momento en que ustedes dos se miraran – cambio de hoja – y se besaran**

**Lavi me niego a todo esto – decía Allen interrumpiendo a lavi con unos ojos de negacion- lo único que intentas hacer es vengarte de yuu ¿verdad?**

**Pero si ni si quiera llegamos a la mejor parte!- decía mientras trataba de taparse la boca y no demostrar su sonrisa maliciosa**

**ee..etto … creo que esto no gustara a yuu – decía alma tratando de calmar los ánimos de Lavi**

**pero si solo deben hacer esto! – dijo mientras Lavi tomaba a Allen y lo tiraba a alma que cayéndose sobre ella hubo un accidental beso**

**jejeje – dijo Lavi – per.. perdonen chicos – un extraño presentimiento lo llevo a disculparse al ver a Allen tranquilo – yo no… **

**Una sola mirada basto para que Lavi mostrara una infinidad de gotitas por su cabeza al ver la furia de Allen**

"_**solo se una cosa – se decía Lavi -es peor que kanda!"**_

**LA…VI – una aura endemoniada rodeo a Allen**

**Solo fue la primera silaba que nombro Allen del nombre de Lavi que hizo que este corriera a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque con un solo objetivo**

**El demonio Allen está al acecho! – gritaba mientras lágrimas de arrepentimiento salían de él, que, al ver hacia atrás mientras iba corriendo diviso un Allen endemoniadamente enojado lo perseguía**

**Así fue que llegamos a la parte en donde kanda , lenalee y Lavi se encuentran**

Yu…yuu- dijo Lavi con una cara de espanto cayo en sus rodillas , ellos se encontraban con cara de "¿qué le sucede?" , de pronto el rostro de Lavi se volvió azul, aun miraba con espanto ,afirmo sus manos al suelo

Yuu…yo no creí que por esa simple broma – decía apretando el pasto con sus manos mientras unas lágrimas caían – yo no creía …- más lagrimas caían de el – YO NO CREI QUE POR UNA BROMA SOBRE TU NOVIA TE VOLVERIAS GAY!

G…GAY- kanda se paró, en su cara no se sabía si estaba enojado o si se sentía depresivo por haberle dicho el usagi gay – G…GAY – era lo único que decía

Jajajajajajja – de pronto una risa de mujer desconcertó a Lavi y a yuu , mas a Lavi , proveniente de lenalee- yuu te dijeron gay jajajaja! – lágrimas de diversión salieron si poder resistir la tentación

Eh?- Lavi no entendía nada – una voz de mujer?

Yuu miro a lenalee que está a la vez le mostro un gesto de afirmación

Tal vez no lo recuerdes baka-usagi pero esta persona es la chica que hace ocho años fue desterrada , lenalee , y otra cosa… YO NO SOY GAY!

Le..nalee? – los ojos de Lavi se agrandaron – tu … eres…

Tu que crees? – dijo con una sonrisa lenalee

lenaaaaaaa!- fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar lenalee al ser abrazada por Lavi de una manera inimaginablemente fuerte

Jejeje parece que me has extrañado Lavi – decía lenalee mientras restregaba su mano por la cabeza de Lavi que aun la abrazaba

Lavi! – todos escucharon el grito de Allen que había aparecido sorpresivamente del cielo – te voy a… - no pudo evitar no terminar la frase al ver a lenalee y , aprovechando Lavi la oportunidad, se ganó atrás de esta para protegerse del demonio Allen- lenalee que haces aquí? , no debías salir de la habitación!

Habitación?- una luz vino al cerebro de Lavi que activo su mente pervertida- con que es ella Allen!- decía Lavi tomando de los hombros a lenalee- no está mal pero creo que están un poco plana – hasta ahí quedo su inspección ya que el Allen oscuro había reaparecido con sus palabras – gyaaaaaa! …- fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a dar vueltas para no ser atrapado

Estos no tienen solución – dijo kanda ganándose al lado de lenalee

Una pequeña risa se formó en la cara de lenalee

Que sucede? – dijo kanda por lo que había hecho lenalee

No es nada, solo que…

Solo que…?- kanda prosiguió

No puedes quedar con las dudas verdad princesa? – decía mientras se divertía viendo como kanda se enojaba , entonces mirando a donde estaban Lavi siendo perseguido por Allen un poco de tristeza se vio en ella- es solo que he estado pensando en como seria mi vida con ustedes si no hubiera sido exiliada

"_¿y qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera descubierto que el rey fue el asesino de mika?"_

un silencio se mantuvo entre los dos

no sé lo que habrá pasado hace ocho años – dijo kanda interrumpiendo el silencio – pero lo único que sé es que esos dos idiotas te extrañaron mucho – dijo apuntando a Allen que se encontraba arriba de Lavi rompiéndole el cuello- Además ,nosotros dos no hemos determinado quien es el más fuerte así que hasta que no terminemos nuestra batalla no te permitiré irte de nuevo – una leve sonrisa se vio en el rostro de kanda que al haberla visto lenalee , este se dio media vuelta por la verguenza– usagi , moyashi ya es hora de irnos – decía mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al reino junto a Lavi que aún seguía siendo maltratado por Allen, lenalee solo los quedo mirando cómo se iban

ahora que debo hacer? – se decía cambiando su mirada algunas hojas que caían por el viento

no dejarme nunca – lenalee miro hacia adelante para ver quien había hablado, era Allen que se encontraba delante suyo con una sonrisa – me los has prometido así que ya no puedes dar marcha atrás

si – respondió lenalee que iba hacia a él tomando su mano

oigaaaaaaan! Tortolos! apúrense ¡! Ya está oscureciéndose o es que acaso quieren quedarse ahí ¡! – grito Lavi mientras esperaba junto a kanda en la salida del bosque a que salieran Allen y lenalee

QUE TE CALLES LAVI!_ - _Allen estaba ruborizado con el comentario de Lavi que salió persiguiéndolo al salir del bosque junto a lenalee

"_hace mucho tiempo creí que mi único objetivo era vengarme… lo siento mika pero ya no podre hacerlo , ahora, quiero empezar todo de nuevo y si la vida me da una oportunidad más , quiero hacerlo junto a las personas que he conocido hasta ahora y junto a este mocoso llorón que me ha hecho enamorarme de él"_

Ya es hora no crees?- decía kanda mientras lenalee se acercaba a la salida

Si …es el momento de hablar con el rey – respondió lenalee seriamente – y por cierto, disculpa yuu - dijo con la misma actitud

Por qué te disculpas? – dijo en tono de duda por las disculpa que lenalee había hecho sin saber la razón

Por lo que escucharas después – respondió con una voz triste – la verdad del por que fui exiliada

En ese momento la mano de kanda paso por la cabeza de lenalee – lo que haya pasado a mí no me importa – dijo – pero no dejare que mi padre te exilie de nuevo así que te acompañare a verlo si o si

Pero yo… – dijo lenalee deteniéndose de lo que iba a decir

Pero nada – interrumpió la voz de Allen – yo también te acompañare , lo que haya pasado con mi padre , sea lo que sea , estaré de tu lado

Lenalee se mantuvo en silencio y siguió caminando

"_¿qué sucedió hace ocho años lenalee?"-_se decíaAllen mientras miraba la espalda de lenalee

Ahora el ambiente era silencioso , fúnebre , un aura de sentimientos negativos parecía que saliera de lenalee, "_que estas pensando"_ pensaban los tres sin decirlo , preocupación, eso era lo que sentían los tres al mirar la espalda a aquella chica exiliada …

_En la inmensidad de este mundo siempre habrá más de una voz hablando_…

Las puertas de su destino se están cerrando – dijo una voz que provenía desde dentro del castillo en una habitación oscura en donde los rayos de la luna eran tapados por las nubes que pasaban

Nuestro lindo ángel se ha puesto en posición – dijo una segunda voz – no crees neah? – la otra voz no respondió

Aaaaah! al fin la hemos encontrado y tantos años buscándola en los otros reino, quien hubiera creído que iría a vivir en lo profundo de ese bosque – esta vez una tercera voz apareció – porque neah no habla? – la luz de la luna se había despejado y se podía ver dentro de la sala al rey neah, parado frente a la ventana con una capa negra y tras él se observaba a road y a tikky, los dos con trajes blancos

Déjalo – respondió road - de todas forma tenemos que irnos "El" nos está llamando – y diciendo esto road desapareció hacia donde la sombra se reflejaba

Supongo , además, la función está a punto de empezar ¿no lo crees hermanito ? – y al igual que road, tikky desapareció

Ahora era el rey neah el que se encontraba solo en la sala.

La oscuridad que conocemos nos fue otorgada como una gracia, la tristeza es para que nos llenemos de gozo y el dolor para nuestro placer …¿lo entiendes … lenalee? – dijo meditando y, antes que la luz de la luna desapareciera de nuevo y la sala volviera a oscurecerse una pequeña lagrima se pudo ver salir de uno de sus ojos mientras agachaba su cabeza para caer en la fría oscuridad de la noche

Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii termine el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado :D lo hice lo mas rápido posibleeeeeeeeeeee!

Otro yo : admitelo… te costo dos días terminar este capitulo -.-U

Komui: al punto que casi te castigan verdad? -.-U

Otro yo : si y como el otro sábado que hay si que saliste castigada y no lo hiciste -.-U

Autora : ustedes que se meten! Quienes creen que son para hablarme asi!

Otro yo: etto… será que soy tu otro yo da -.-

Komui: y yo soy un personaje de tu historia -.- doble da xD

Autora : *resignada* oook 77

Bueno le puse todo mi empeño y cerebro asi que comentarios , insultos, cachetadas , criticasconstructivas , pensamientos , TODO , lo acepto con gusto :D

Preguntas :

Kanda es una chica? O.o

Lavi va a hacer asesinado por allen o kanda? Komui: apuestas!

Lenalee quiere ser hombre?

Kanda tiene homofobia? O.o

Que pasara cuando lenalee aparezca delante del rey? Pelearan? Komui: nooo! Mi linda lenalee! Otro yo : *cachetada* es que acaso eres niña! 77

Que tiene que ver los noeh con el rey?

Bueno me quitan mi notebook xD asi que la próxima semana seguire con todas las preguntas y la historia xD si tienen alguna duda no duden en decirmelos por su comentario y la próxima semana se los aclarare :D!


	13. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! Como siempre les agradezco que lean el fic de esta autora que no utiliza sus neuronas xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>La oscuridad que conocemos nos fue otorgada como una gracia, la tristeza es para que nos llenemos de gozo y el dolor para nuestro placer… ¿lo entiendes… lenalee? – dijo meditando y, antes que la luz de la luna desapareciera de nuevo y la sala volviera a oscurecerse una pequeña lagrima se pudo ver salir de uno de sus ojos mientras agachaba su cabeza para caer en la fría oscuridad de la noche<strong>_

Ya hemos llegado – había dicho lavi en un tono serio al pararse en frente de una gran puerta en donde estaba impresa la corona real hecha totalmente de diamantes

Es el momento – kanda le dijo mientras tomaba su hombro, ella aún seguía callada

lenalee – pronuncio Allen mientras trataba de ver su rostro tapado por la chasquilla

Si, lo sé – su mirada era opaca y seria como si un lado escondido dentro de lenalee hubiera reaparecido

Lenalee poso sus manos en la puerta en la que empujo fuertemente abriéndola en su totalidad a pesar del gran tamaño, todo estaba oscuro por la noche, ni si quiera la luna posaba la luz en la que parecía una enorme habitación

Es extraño, este cuarto no suele estar oscura, mi padre siempre se encuentra aquí dentro leyendo o viendo sus próximas citas con los reinos vecinos- dijo Allen mirando a los lados como si estuviera buscando algo mientras apretaba su muñeca de la mano derecha que había levantado a la altura de su corazón , parecía estar desconfiado por la situación

Un pequeño sonido proveniente de una esquina alarmo a los 4 visitantes que en el momento se colocaron en una pose defensiva

quien está ahí? – dijo kanda acercándose con su espada apuntando al lugar de donde provenía el sonido , de pronto la figura de kanda desapareció entre la oscuridad seguido por un golpe sordo que escucharon extrañados los otros tres pero antes de que pudieran hablar kanda ya había salido rápidamente con la cara un poco avergonzada

Que te pasa yuu? – decía lavi, no muchas veces se veía a un demonio avergonzarse

Que te sucedió? te ves muy avergonzado yuu – decía Allen acercándose curiosamente a kanda

urusai moyashi! – Dijo desviando su mirada a otro lugar – no ha sido mi culpa

Eh? – lenalee lo había mirado extrañada

Lo siento es mi culpa – una voz había salido desde la esquina de donde el sonido anterior se había escuchado – las lámparas que había creado komui hicieron corto circuito cuando choqué con ellos al entrar en la habitación

Alma – Allen dijo al ver la figura de su amiga aparecer de la esquina

Aaaaah! Con que eso hizo que yuu se avergonzara! –Lavi miraba con una cara maliciosa, se veía que un plan tenía en lo que podría llamar cerebro – oye alma que tal si me acompañas y vamos a caminar nosotros dos solos– dijo mientras se acercaba a ella en una forma picarona mientras la rodeaba con su brazo, todo para molestar a yuu

Buen intento pero no creo que sobrevivas para llegar a eso – respondió

A que te refieres? – decía desconcertado

A eso – dijo apuntando a un kanda con una mirada asesina que hizo que lavi sacara su brazo instintivamente de ella – lo siento pero no creo que suceda – una leve carcajada se mostró mientras veía a lavi

Cambiando de tema alma, porque te encuentras aquí? – hablo Allen

El rey ha viajado ha otros reinos y a necesitado de mi ayuda junto a miranda como sus nuevas sirvientas por lo que he venido como primera orden el de limpiar esta habitación pero mientras lo hacía choque con una de las lámpara haciendo un cortocircuito que hizo apagar las luces de esta habitación y cuando iba a salir para llamar a komui ustedes llegaron y choque con kanda, mientras trataba de saber en dónde se encontraba por un descuido mío kanda y yo caímos golpeándonos contra la pared y cuando me percate del golpe kanda ya había desaparecido hasta ahora que me di cuenta de donde provenían sus voces jejeje – dijo mientras se acercaba a kanda y lo sujetaba del brazo mientras lo apuntaba con su otra mano que este trataba de ignorar por la vergüenza que sentía

Con que ha viajado - dijo mirando a la noche – bueno, cambiando de tema… vaaaaya jejeje no creí que fueras de las personas que sentían tanta vergüenza por eso , eres tan inocente! – el carácter de lenalee habia cambiado sorpresivamente (N/A : BIPOLAR O.O) le hundía uno de sus dedos en la mejilla de kanda mientras lo agarraba del cuello con su otro brazo

Cállate – una sombra estaba tapando los ojos de kanda que dirigía a lenalee que solamente se reía

Etto… chicos no creen que es demasiado tarde para discutir? lo único que alumbra es la luz de afuera(N/A: su hora 3:55:21 am xD en realidad esa es la hora que tengo en este momento en mi reloj T_T y tengo sueño) además creo que ya hemos perdido a lavi – había dicho Allen apuntando al suelo en donde estaba lavi cubierto por la única luz proveniente de la luna que había salido hace poco junto a un pequeño conejo rojo que mantenía abrazado mientras una burbuja se inflaba en su nariz

Creo que sí, déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa – dijo kanda a alma que caminaban a la salida de la puerta

Está bien pero con tal que mañana tengamos una cita, hay un festival y quiero que me acompañes – una sonrisa cubrió la cara de alma que estaba un poco sonrojada mientras abrazaba el brazo de kanda

Esta…bien – kanda no podía verla a los ojos "_esto es humillante_"

Vaya hacen una bonita pareja – decía lenalee con unos ojos abiertos dirigidos a dicha pareja

Supongo – respondió Allen "_no son demostrativos pero se ve que están muy enamorados yuu y alma... ¿podremos llegar a ser como ellos?_

Como llegamos a esto? – se dijo Allen mientras trataba de recordar cómo es que termino espiando a su hermano yuu en su cita con alma

Jejejeje esto no se ve muy seguido así que debemos aprovecharlo – lavi decía espiando en una de las esquinas en donde se encontraba un carnaval de globos y artistas circenses

Allá están – decía Allen indicándolos entre medio de los globos , mirando unos gatos que se habían encariñado con kanda y no lo dejaban solo subiéndosele por todos lados mientras este trataba de no estallar en ira con sus garras

Parece que se están divirtiendo jejeje – la voz de lenalee interrumpio a los dos chicos que miraban directamente a su hermano, que, al darse vuelta fueron sorprendidos por el traje de lenalee

Le. Lena…lenalee? – lavi y Allen habían quedado tartamudeando por el traje de lenalee , estaba vestida con una chaqueta sin mangas y con cuello en forma de "V" con pantalones ajustados ambos de color negro , en sus brazos tenia cintas blancas que tapaban sus musculaturas de mujer acomodándose a los de hombre

Deberían saber que como exiliada no se me permite entrar al reino por lo que debo cubrirme para así no ser descubierta o es que acaso creen que soy una transformista?- una aura de enojo salía de lenalee

Los dos estaban claramente asustados bajo la actitud de lenalee "_como supo eso!"_

Oooh! Allen cuanto tiempo! – una voz extra llamo la atención de los tres salvándose de la ira de lenalee

Komui-san! – dijeron lavi y Allen como si una luz los hubiera iluminado

Cuanto tiempo chicos – dijo acercándosele – no sabía que estarían por aquí

Si, hemos venido a divertirnos! pero tú que haces komui?- pregunto lavi

Bueno yo estoy a cargo de los fuegos artificiales que se realizaran esta noche como cierre del festival además… vaya quien es su nuevo amigo? – pregunto mirando a lenalee que, al verla unos instantes hizo que su cara se decolorara – no puede…no puede…no!... lenalee? Eres tu lenalee?

Sucede algo komui? – decía

Lenalee– dijo abrazándola – perdonamee!

A que te refieres?

Yoo…fue mi culpa habértelo dicho , que podías hacer todo lo que quieras y que yo te apoyaría sin importar que pero…no me refería a esto…no te lo decía para que te sucediera esto… no para que te volvieras una travesti! Buaaaaaaaaa!- lo único que se pudo ver fue el aura roja de lenalee deformarse alrededor suyo mientras una gran vena aparecía en su cabeza

Ko…mui – dijo lavi con su cara azul al ver el problema en el que se había metido – sería mejor escapar no crees?

A que te refieres?- decía komui ignorando la situación la que se encontraba , lavi al ver la cara de lenalee provoco que su piel se transformara en la de una gallina "_esto esta maaal!"_

De pronto un niño se acercó a la colérica lenalee

Señor se encuentra bien?- una pequeño niño de 10 años con ojos rojos y largos cabellos celestes había sacado de la cólera a lenalee salvando a komui de la futura paliza

Eh? Claro que estoy bien porque me lo dices pequeñito? – le respondió

Su rostro – dijo

Mi rostro?

Por más que lo he visto sonreír anteriormente , esa sonrisa se ve muy triste incluso ahora que me ha sonreido señor, por eso le pregunto si se encuentra bien

Lenalee se agacho a la altura del pequeño niño

Cómo te llamas pequeño? – pregunto

El niño sonrió

Me llamo Timothy hearst! Y quiero ser como usted señor! – decía mientras le brillaban los ojos con gran ilusión sorprendiendo a lenalee

Como yo? y por qué lo dices si no me conoces?

Bueno usted se ve cool señor ¡! Su apariencia y su gran carácter ¡! Aunque lo haya visto hace unos momentos me ha hecho sentir como si usted fuera una persona superhumana! quiero ser como usted pero por favor no muestre esa sonrisa tan triste

Jejeje entonces gracias por preocuparte Timothy, está bien y a cambio de eso qué tal si nos vamos a divertir en este festival ¿Qué dices?

Siiiiiiii!

"_la tarde se pasó rápido y divertida junto a Timothy , para lavi , bueno, no tanto, fue descubierto por kanda y digamos que vi volar su espíritu , Allen por suerte escapo antes de que kanda se diera cuenta ya que lavi se había quedado atontado viendo a algunas chicas por ahí , komui por otra parte estuvo encargado de revisar las maquinarias que se encontraban en el festival gracias a él tuvimos la oportunidad de subirnos a los juegos… mika… creo que al fin he podido relacionarme con las personas… ¿esto es acaso alguna señal de que tendré un final feliz?"_

Onichan! Vayamos a ver esos globos gigantes!

Claro ¡! Pero antes que todo Timothy quisiera regalarte esto por la amistad que me has brindado hoy día - lenalee saco de su cuello un pequeño collar metálico en donde al final de él había una piedra blanca- esta piedra significa la amistad de una persona, mientras la mantengas ten por seguro que nuestra amistad perdurara por la eternidad , es muy valiosa así que no te atrevas a perderla

Woooo! Es en serio ! – Decía mientras lo recibía y se lo colocaba – te los agradezco mucho! Te quiero onichaaan! – gritaba mientras abrazaba a lenalee

De nada pero mira parece que tus padres te están llamando allá, sería mejor que te vayas antes que se enojen

Siii ,pero…- se quedó en silencio

Que sucede Timothy? – lo miro extrañada

Onichan … - unas lágrimas salieron de el –nos volveremos a ver cierto?

Todo estará bien Timothy – lenalee dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del niño- nos volveremos a ver lo juro

Gracias onichan!- eso fue lo que dijo antes de que saliera corriendo hacia el área norte del festival en donde se encontraban sus padres

"_tú tienes una vida mejor que yo Timothy , tienes una muy cálida, aprovecha lo que tienes… lo que yo no tuve"_

Es un niño muy carismático ¿no crees? – dijo Allen acercándose a lenalee

Sí , creo que me conseguí un hermano jejeje ,cambiando de tema ¿dónde está lavi? Vi su alma volar por ahí cuando fue descubierto por kanda pero no sé dónde lo dejo el golpe

Bueno , se encuentra en la enfermería ,tiene algunas lesiones pero va a sobrevivir

Después de todo el lavi jejeje

Bueno lenalee, ahora es mi turno – dijo Allen tomando la mano de lenalee– ¿me darías el honor de tener una cita en lo que queda de este día?

Por su puesto príncipe Allen Walker – lenalee hizo una reverencia

"_no hubiera imaginado que esos momento hubiera sido los últimos contigo"_

De un momento a otro un gran estallido se escuchó dentro festival en el área norte y sur

El lugar se encontró de pronto lleno de humo, destrozado, la gente que se encontraba ahí se estaba ahogando por la falta de oxígeno

Allen! Auxilia a los que se encuentran al lado de esos juegos yo voy por el lado contrario – grite

Lenalee corriendo lo más rápido que pudo recorrió el lado oeste auxiliando a las personas

Lenalee – escuche la voz de lavi – te encuentras bien, me alegro mucho

Lavi estas bien? –se veía cansado

Claro que aunque la enfermería fue destrozada por una especie de explosión, por suerte yo era la única persona,y no te preocupes soy el hombre de hierro! – trataba de sonreír pero se veía agitado

Mientes ,estás cansado, vete a descansar de por si estas mal, yo buscare a alma , kanda y komui que no los he visto

Ellos están bien, han auxiliado el área sur del festival, antes me he encontrado con Allen y hemos despejado el área este , he venido para avisarte – lavi estaba a punto de desmayarse , sus heridas se veían graves

Diablos lavi! No te desmayes! perece que tendré que utilizarlos , ahora es la unica opción - lenalee miro sus piernas- resiste lavi

Lenalee se arrodilló en el suelo recitando una oración mientras abrazaba a lavi

_En una noche oscura la sangre es derramada sobre mi cuerpo_

_Encerrada en una prisión_

_Cuerpo y alma me tienen encadenados_

_Le pido a dios que me dé una oportunidad_

_En un mundo de locura_

_Mi mente se ha destrozado_

_Dios dame la fe y yo daré el poder_

_Bajo mis creencias yo luchare para darme un nuevo final_

_Abre mis ojos y déjame mostrar lo que en realidad soy_

Poco a poco las piernas de lenalee fueron tapadas por el metal de sus tobillos que se iban desintegrando y formando botas alrededor de sus piernas

Lena…lee

No pierdas la conciencia lavi– de un segundo a otro lenalee dio un salto con lavi elevándose a lo más alto del cielo observando un lugar seguro, todo el lugar se encontraba en destrozos pero alcanzo a ver a komui que se encontraba dándole señales con un nuevo komurin

Lenalee dando un movimiento rápido llego a komui dejando a lavi a su cuidado

A donde iras ahora lenalee? – le pregunto a komui

Debo ver si hay algún herido además me falta buscar en la parte norte del festí…val – como un rayo imágenes pasaron por la mente de lenalee– Timothy ¡! -grito

Lenalee se veía preocupada

Por favor… si acaso existe dios … por favor que Timothy se encuentre a salvo!- se decía mientras saltaba fuertemente para recorrer la distancia del este al norte del festival lo mas rápido posible

Lenalee llego al lugar donde los dos se habían separado, todo estaba lleno de rocas sobresalidas, busco por todas partes algún rastro de ellos pero ninguno se encontró

Lenalee! – un grito desvió la mirada de lenalee , Allen y kanda había ido en su ayuda

Dices que ese mocoso se encuentra por aquí? – dijo kanda mientras miraban por las rocas

Sii él me dijo que pasaría lo que quedaba del día con sus… - las palabras de lenalee fueron calladas al ver a Timothy entre las rocas siendo abrazado por sus padres

Lenalee corrió desesperada

Oigan! Están bien? Respóndanme! – trataba de mover la roca junto a kanda y Allen pero no sucedía nada

Tu… eres ese chico ¿verdad?- dijo el padre de Timothy que había reaccionado junto con su esposa por los gritos de lenalee

Resistan un poco más , los salvare!

Lo siento pero todo nuestro cuerpo fueron aplastados tras proteger a Timothy – dijo la madre – sálvalo… te lo pido

Noo! Ustedes no morirán, ustedes deben vivir con su hijo , el necesita de ustedes! – lenalee estaba tirando tan fuerte la piedra que sus manos estaban repletas de sangre

Me alegra confiarle mi hijo a alguien de mucha fe y valor como tú que se está hiriendo por salvarnos- había dicho el esposo

A pesar de ser una persona que nuestro hijo conoció hoy , me alegra de que seas tú a quien se lo confiamos- siguió la esposa

noo! Bastardos! No digan eso! – lenalee en ese momento fue tomada por Allen para que no siguiera esforzándose por ayudar, tanto sus piernas como sus manos estaban sangrando a no poder mas

cuídalo por favor chico – dijo la madre junto al padre mientras escabullían al pequeño niño para así pasárselo a kanda – te lo rogamos cuiden…lo bien

la respiración de ambos se acabó al mismo tiempo , un silencio absoluto se encontraba en el lugar

NOOOO!

Solo el grito de lenalee , un grito desgarrador fue el que lo rompió

tikky-pon! Es el momento de comenzar el juego!- decía un gran hombre gordo que se encontraba desde una gran altura en el cielo ,como si estuviera volando, mirando tal escenario de desastre

Si, conde, es el momento que se habrá el telón – dijo tikky mientras tapaba sus ojos con su gorro de copa mostrando una gran sonrisa

* * *

><p>Bueno! Capitulo terminado! Esta vez me pase xD esto pasa cuando quiero ser puntual con ustedes! Ahora estoy muy cansada asi que no creo que pueda hacer preguntas -.-U<p>

Otro yo: quien podría si son las 5 de la mañana 77

Komui: es impresionante o.o hiciste record quedándote hasta las 5 am haciendo el fic o.o

Bueno ya saben por que no a las preguntas por este fic xD

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ME HAN COMENTADO! SOY MUY FELIZ CUANDO LO HACEN :D!

SE LOS AGRADEZCO!


	14. Chapter 13

Holaaaaaaaa! Siguiente capítulo :D! Como van creciendo T_T bueno aquí termina el sentimentalismo xD sigamos! :D

**La respiración de ambos se acabó al mismo tiempo , un silencio absoluto se encontraba en el lugar**

**NOOOO!**

**Solo el grito de Lenalee , un grito desgarrador fue el que lo rompió**

**tikky-pon! Es el momento de comenzar el juego!- decía un gran hombre gordo que se encontraba desde una gran altura en el cielo ,como si estuviera volando, mirando tal escenario de desastre**

**Si, conde, es el momento que se abra el telón – dijo tikky mientras tapaba sus ojos con su gorro de copa mostrando una gran sonrisa**

Lenalee! Cálmate!- gritaba Allen tratando de no soltarla, había perdido la cordura

Idiotas ¡! Protegieron a su hijo y se atreven a morir cuando el aun sigue vivo! -decía dirigiéndose a los cadáveres cuando sus fuerzas para zafarse de Allen ya eran nulas

Kanda! - la voz de alma había desviado la mirada del peliazul

Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? , no te dije que te quedaras con las demás personas! – decía preocupado kanda al ver que alma se acercaba a ellos

no es momento para eso bakanda! – a decir verdad siempre le había gustado decirle así junto a Allen – he escuchado un grito que me preocupo así que vine enseguida, pero no se exactamente de don… - su mirada quedo impactada al ver a Lenalee tomada de los brazos por Allen

esa voz … tu eres aquella chica – dijo – espera … ese peinado es el mismo de …- imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza – eras la misma –dijo sorprendida –pero… que te ha… pasado? – su voz fue bajando de tono al ver a una pareja muerta entre las rocas y a un niño herido entre los brazos de kanda

malditos! – empezó a gritar Lenalee sorprendiendo a todos – váyanse al infierno idiotas! Como es que ustedes se hacen llamar padres!... no le hagan esto a Timothy… por favor … "_onichaan!" …_NO LO HAGAN SUFRIR ! –cierra sus ojos golpeando sus sangrientas manos en la tierra

Alma la miraba con una cara de compasión, sus ojos no mostraban brillo alguno al mirar a Lenalee

"_Todo está bien no te preocupes por nosotros…"_

"_solo debes correr… no mires atrás¡"_

"_algún día volveremos a hacer la familia de antes… ¿de acuerdo?_

"_perdóname…alma" _

"_dame tu mano pequeñita… serás un nuevo peón para mi ajedrez Jejeje"_

Oye, te encuentras bien?... alma! – decía kanda tomándola del brazo a alma que tenia la mirada perdida

S-si – decía nerviosa "_solo ha sido una ilusión, no hay de qué preocuparse_"

Tu… - dijo mirando a Lenalee que yacía en suelo apretando la tierra al haber sido soltada por Allen – tu no… - de pronto su mirada se torno seria y se dirigió hacia Lenalee que de un momento a otro la bofeteo – de nada sirve llorar –le grito sin escrúpulos

Tanto Lenalee como los otros dos chicos quedaron impactados por el golpe que lo único que hicieron fue mirarla sorprendidos

No sé si lo recuerdas pero cuando nos vimos por primera vez tu me preguntaste si le temía a la muerte… bueno, mi respuesta es sí – dijo inclinándose quedando a unos centímetros de distancia de Lenalee

Porque me lo dices ahora? - dijo atacándola con la mirada

*Sonríe dulcemente* esa es la mirada con la que te conocí, el por qué dices? mmm … veras… hace unos momento estabas llorando por esas personas ¿verdad? – Dijo mirando a los dos cadáveres – eso me dice que la muerte no traerá solamente tragedia a la persona en sí , sino que también a los que se encuentran a su alrededor , a decir verdad esto es difícil de decir pero … algún día nosotros también vamos a morir…por eso le temo a la muerte…

Lenalee solo quedo en silencio mirando al suelo

Aun así …- dijo haciendo que la mirada de Lenalee se levantara mirando a sus ojos- eso es lo que nos hace sentir que estamos vivos ¿ no? – alma sonrió

nosotros no podemos hacer nada por esas dos personas– interrumpió Allen abrazando a Lenalee por la espalda y tomando una de sus manos- pero en cambio tu si – decía mientras apuntaba Timothy que se encontraba entre los brazos de kanda – debes cumplir con su legado no?... además – Allen puso su rostro contra el hombro de Lenalee ,aunque no lo veía sentía que estaba avergonzado por el calor que sentía en su hombro proveniente de su cara– me gusta más tu cara sexy que conozco que la que tienes ahora – Lenalee se había puesto colorada por ese comentario

Es hora de irnos de esta catástrofe no? – dijo levantándose rápidamente

Creo que si – respondió Lenalee

Dame tu mano – dijo alma extendiendo la suya hacia Lenalee

Si – "_la muerte es algo que nadie puede corregir… aun así… uno debe levantarse y mirar al futuro"_

Oigan ¡! El chico está despertando – grito kanda que se encontraba cerca de los cadáveres , Lenalee había sido jalada a tal extremo que Allen tuvo que distanciar a Lenalee de los muertos

Lenalee quedo mirando a Timothy entre los brazos de kanda que se acercaba a ellos

La verdad … aunque sea cruel si no le decimos ahora esto puede ir empeorando y tal vez se convierta en una venganza ,odio , como me paso a mi- susurro Lenalee siendo escuchada por Allen

Mmm… onichan?– dijo Timothy despertando cuando kanda ya había llegado al lado de los otros tres

Timothy debo decirte algo, pero primero estas bien? – dijo Lenalee tomando suavemente la cabeza de Timothy y tratando de sonreír pero sin respuesta ya que sus ojos decían lo contrario

Si onichan… aunque un hombre gordo hizo una gran explosión en donde estábamos mis padres y yo

Un hombre gordo dices? – dijo Lenalee , todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho

"_Hombre gordo" _

"_algún día serás atrapado… no puedes escapar de mi" _

De repente la cabeza de Lenalee empezó a llenarse de voces desconocidas lo que provoco una jaqueca irresistible lo que hizo que callera sobre sus rodillas

Lenalee! – grito Allen al verla Lenalee caer

Le…nalee? – dijo alma retrocediendo con ojos de sorpresa – tu nombre es Lenalee?

Alma? – dijo kanda viendo la reacción de esta al escuchar el nombre

Parece que ya está surtiendo efecto~~ Jejeje ¿verdad? Tikky-pon – todos fueron sorprendidos al ver caer del cielo un hombre gordo vestido como si fuera un payaso junto a otro que llevaba un terno negro y un sombrero de copa que le tapaba la cara

Que no me llames así conde – respondió su acompañante

Quien eres tú? – dijo Allen mirando a los dos hombres

Oooh! Disculpa mis modales – dijo el hombre más gordo – buenas noches , mi nombre es el conde milenio – decía mientras hacia una reverencia – y vengo a buscar a la señorita de ahí – con su paraguas apunto directamente a Lenalee que se encontraba aun sentada en el suelo

Que quieres de ella? – dijo kanda asombrando a todos al haber sacado su espada ganándose por delante de Lenalee que no podía detener el dolor proveniente de su cabeza

Lo siento pero tu espada no nos detendrá en nuestro plan mocoso entrometido – había hablado el hombre de terno

Plan? A que se … aaaaah – dijo Lenalee deteniéndose cuando sorpresivamente sangre empezaron a salir de sus ojos

Es hora de llevarte con la familia pequeña – una risa siniestra pudieron ver todos proveniente del que se hacía llamar el conde milenio – aunque… a ustedes también los necesito

A que se… - Allen fue congelado al ver un agujero negro se había abierto por debajo de Lenalee expandiéndose también sobre ellos

Pero que dem… - la voz de kanda había sido atrapada después de caer en ese agujero

Que esta pasan… - fue lo único que pudo decir Lenalee que iba siendo absorbida por el agujero

"_todo está bien solo déjate llevar por el poder …Lenalee " _

Mi…ka- los ojos de Lenalee se abrieron en el último momento de ser absorbida al ver la imagen de mika sonriendo al lado del conde milenio – mi…ka- fue lo único que dijo antes de desparecer en el agujero

Ahora todos habían sido absorbidos

En otro lugar…

Gracias reever me has ayudado lo suficiente – en el otro extremo del festival se encontraba Komui curando junto a reever la heridas de lavi dentro de una carpa que habían armado gracias a komurin , el robot de Komui

No te preocupes de cualquier forma hubiera venido al escuchar las explosiones, cambiando el tema como fue que lavi llego a tener estas heridas? – pregunto reever terminando de vendar el abdomen de lavi que se encontraba durmiendo

Por lo que se, estaba en la enfermería de la zona sur del festival en donde había explotado algún tipo de bomba – respondió este mientras inyectaba algún tipo de anestesia en los brazos del herido que se quejaba entre sueños

¿Por qué será que siempre lavi es el que sale herido? y no lo digo solo por esto si no por varias ocasiones , si hasta lo conocimos cuando intento tocar uno de nuestros experimentos que exploto en la feria de ciencias que origino el reino el añopasado mientras él era el jurado Jejeje – decía reever

Quién sabe , pero no creo que sea una de esas ocasiones en donde el culpable sea alguno de nuestros experimentos fallidos – la cara de Komui cambio a una severa

Sospechas de ellos? – pregunto reever con gesto grave

No lo sospecho, lo sé y esta vez no perderán el tiempo como lo hicieron en el pasado

El engaño de tu madre y la muerte de mika ¿no? – dijo reever mirando a Komui que apretaba sus puños y dándose vuelta hizo un gesto afirmativo

La muerte de mika –san?- atónitos Komui y reever miraron a lavi que se había despertado imprevistamente – eso no fue un accidente?

Qué?... dónde estoy?- dijo aun adormecida Lenalee al ver a Allen , Timothy y kanda desmayados a lado suyo en lo que se podría decir una pieza totalmente negra con juguetes para niños – en donde esta alma? – Lenalee cerró sus ojos , pesar de que habían dejado de sangrar aun le dolían

Condeeeee! – ahora hablaba la voz de una pequeña niña – Lenalee ha despertado! Despertado!

Si! Lo sé pequeña road – poco a poco los ojos de Lenalee fueron abriendo pudiendo diferenciar al llamado conde milenio con la niña que había gritado antes , road, no tenía más de 10 años a su parecer , ojos dorados, pelo tal vez morado y extrañamente en su frente poseía estigmas al igual que ella en sus pies

Dónde estamos? –Allen junto a Timothy y kanda habían despertado esta vez

Parece que todos nuestros invitados se han despertado! – decía el conde mientras hacía malabares con unas tazas

Porque no has traído aquí? – dijo kanda parándose mirando hacia los lados – y en donde has metido a alma? – kanda se veía más enojado de lo normal

No es obvio … estamos preparando la hora del té!- decía la niña llamada road respondiendo a la primera pregunta de kanda

_En ese momento no sé cómo llegamos pero cuando me di cuenta todos ya estábamos sentados en la mesa y yo en un extremo frente al conde _

_Nadie tomo nada a excepción de la pequeña niña y el que se llamaba conde, después de un rato llego el que habíamos visto antes , ese de terno y un sombrero de copa, se lo saco y pude ver su cara tenia los mismo rasgos que la niña con la única diferencia que tenía un lunar negro debajo de su ojo izquierdo_

_Todos ellos bebían calmadamente en cambio nosotros no movíamos ningún dedo ,el que más me preocupaba era Timothy que se encontraba al lado del que el conde había llamado tikky , Allen no me preocupaba pero me molestaba como la veía esa mocosa, espera , porque me enojo tanto?_

Shonen parece que has conseguido una pretendiente – decía sonriendo hacia Allen mientras apuntaba a road que lo tomaba del brazo

Tu nombre es Allen Walker verdad? – esta vez hablaba road que se iba a cercando mas y mas a Allen – me gusta tu apariencia así que – ya solo estaba a unos centímetros de su boca

Eh? – es lo unico que alcanzo a decir allen

Como un rayo un cuchillo distancio a los dos

Fiuuuuuuu…- silbo tikky – esa sí que es puntería Lenalee – sonrió

_Un golpe de taza provino de un extremo de la mesa que no era en donde estaba yo_

Basta de tonterías no creen? es el momento de que empecemos a lo que vinimos no creen mis invitados?– la voz del conde resonó en toda la habitación a pesar de estar en la punto de la larga mesa

_Todos quedamos en silencio con esa voz tajante_

Dime Lenalee –siguió hablando – aun llevas contigo esa venganza?

_Apreté mis manos para no abalanzarme sobre él , no quiero que hable sobre eso_

Vaya parece que Lenalee-chan quedo sin palabras con esa pregunta- dijo road sonriendo

Lenalee – susurro Allen mirándola preocupado

Parece que Lenalee-chan ha quedado muda- hablo el conde divertido- entonces respóndeme, aun recuerdas a mika … y su muerte?

_Mi corazón sobresalto con la pregunta _

Me quieres seguir plantando con las preguntas Lenalee-chan? – su voz a pesar de ser dulce era ruda y asesina- bueno , que tal si hablamos del rey y su disputa, te gustaría que habláramos de él en frente de sus hijos?

Que tiene que ver nuestro padre en esto? –dijo kanda interrumpiendo al conde

Acaso quieres saber la razón por la que esta linda chica fue exiliada , yuu kanda? – dijo tikky

_No lo resisto más_

Onichan de que están hablando – dijo Timothy que había quedado mudo todo el tiempo por el miedo que sentía al estar al lado de tikky

Pequeño niño quieres saber cual es el pasado de esta chica?

Onichan es chica? – dijo Timothy asombrado

Jejejejeje hasta en ese punto les miente a todos ¡! – decía el conde

Tu payaso de que estas hablando! – a yuu ya no le quedaba paciencia

Lenalee no crees que deberíamos decirle la verdad sobre …

Cállate! – grito Lenalee

Lenalee en un ataque sorpresivo convirtió sus tobilleras en botas rompiendo la mesa con solo su aura que la envolvía y corriendo directamente al conde se dispuso a darle una patada por la derecha , pero, en el momento que iba a acercar su bota a la cara…

Como siempre tan impaciente …Lenalee – una mano apareció por detrás del conde deteniendo el ataque de Lenalee

Tu…-dijo Lenalee al ver que el que detuvo su patada fue el mismo que hace ocho años la exilio- neah – los ojos de Lenalee habían puesto rojos

Oooooooooooooh! Hubiera sido ayer cuando hice el primer capítulo de este fi T_T muchas pero muchas gracias a la personas que han comentado este fic *llora a todo pulmón*

Otro yo : oh! Vaya pero que llorona -.-

Komui: waaaaaaaaaaa! Crecen tan rápido!

Otro yo: y para variar otro llorón más 77 es que no han madurado!

Autora : yo necesito 10 años mas ¡! Estoy en la flor de la juventud! O. o

Komui: y de que me sirve eso? o. o

Otro yo : par de idiotas -.-

Bieeeeen! Aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado

Preguntas!

¿Lenalee esta celosa?

¿Cara sexi? Allen que estas pensando 7w7?

La autora quiere ver a Allen en traje de baño? *¬* siii ( de donde salió esa idea? xD)

Donde se encuentra alma? O.o?

Road se interpondrá en la relación de Allen y Lenalee?

Tikky le echo el ojo a Lenalee?

La autora debería dejar el fic como tikkyxlenalee y allenxroad?

Bueno y aquí termina xD como algo extra le diré que el domingo hare cosplay de Allen con el último traje y con el crown clown así que por favor denme suerte :D


	15. Chapter 14

_***Se estira* *respira profundo*…Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ¡! Felices vacaciones! :D (Bueno para los que ya están o ya salieron o yo que se xD) se que no lo he dicho en ningún capitulo pero ahora lo diré *hace reverencia* GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! (Los que no comentan y los que sí :D) OwO *reverencia otra vez* **__**capitulo 15!**__** *pone canción de esas que ponen en todas las películas con un león rugiendo * que comience! :D**_

_**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

**Como siempre tan impaciente …Lenalee – una mano apareció por detrás del conde deteniendo el ataque de Lenalee**

**Tu…-dijo Lenalee al ver que el que detuvo su patada fue el mismo que hace ocho años la exilio- neah – los ojos de Lenalee se habían puesto rojos**

Padre! – Allen y kanda se veían desconcertados mirándolo, neah estaba vestido con un capa negra algo extraña ya que parecía un payaso en si, junto a una máscara igual de negra que llevaba en su cuello ( N/A: para hacerlo fácil era un crown clown en negro xD)

Oh! – la cara de neah no se veía sorprendida por la presencia de ambos , solamente sonrió – que tal hijos?

Lenalee aun seguía en el aire siendo tomada de la pierna derecha por neah

No te distraigas maldito! – en un segundo intento Lenalee ya se había soltado de él girando verticalmente para atacarlo desde arriba pero aun siendo detenido por neah esta vez tirándola a una de las paredes en donde Lenalee se afirmo y la triso

Padre! Lenalee! Que sucede? – Allen trataba de interponerse entre ellos para que no lucharan sin antes saber los motivos del cambio de ánimo de Lenalee y la aparición de su padre

Alleeen- chaaan! No es el mejor momento para parar la entretención – decía el conde junto a road que aun seguían sentados en sus sillas – o prefieres hacer un sacrificio para acabarlo , no crees tikky-pon?

Eh? – dijo Allen

Viejo …QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – tikky había aparecido detrás de Allen apretando a Timothy desmayado con sus brazos y junto a una de sus manos una mariposa morada posaba casi a unos centímetros del rostro del pequeño - cambiando de tema Allen , como crees que se verían los restos de este niño al ser devorado por esta mariposa caníbal?

Suéltalo- kanda se iba acercándose a tikky

Uuuh que miedo el antipático príncipe me va a atacar – dijo al ver que kanda no llevaba nada en las manos con que herirlo

No te dejes llevar por la vista tikky mikk – dijo parándose a no más de dos metros de él levantando las manos a la altura de sus caderas – los ojos no muestran la verdad en sí – decía con su voz normalmente seria mientras que en el centro de sus dos manos una pequeña luz empezaba a emerger poco a poco en forma de dos espada – hay veces que te engañan cayendo fuera de la verdad propia o de lo que tú puedes llamar verdad – este las afirmo cada una en sus manos esparciendo la luz que los rodeaba dejando mostrar su filo y detalles en el mango , rojos al igual que las botas de Lenalee que ahora se encontraba parada observando con cara seria los movimiento de todos como el de un cazador a su presa

Vaya, asi que esa es tu habilidad –decía mirando las espadas - sabias palabras pero inservible en este momento si es que quieres que este niño viva, solamente no hagas ningún movimiento, esto va para ustedes también Allen y Lenalee – dijo a esta última con una sonrisa reaccionando a los celos de Allen

Oooh! Pero que mal educado he sido –el conde habría interrumpido tapándose la boca como un niño pequeño– los demás invitados también deben tener diversión, Lenalee no puede ser la única que se deba divertir! – la cara del conde había cambiado a la de un demonio con sonrisa siniestra – pero que mas esperamos! que la entretención comience! – hizo un sonido con el choque de dos de sus dedo y dos reflectores alumbraron a sus espalda en donde apuntaba a dos personas con una capa negra que los tapaba completamente

Comodines que tal si entretienen a nuestros invitados? – dijo haciéndoles una reverencia en dirección a Allen y kanda

Ya era hora no crees conde? – decía neah con los brazos cruzados que llevaba un buen rato esperando a que todo acabara

Lo siento pero sin más retraso el espectáculo ha comenzado! – el conde le hizo entonces algunas señas a tikky que seguido de esto junto a Timothy llego de un salto a su lado junto a road que se había levantado se la silla, por otra parte los desconocidos con capas se habían colocado a los lados de neah que aun seguía de brazos cruzados esta vez con sus ojos cerrados lo que hizo enfurecer mas a Lenalee

Allen , kanda – dijo Lenalee acercándose a ellos dos – encárguense de los encapuchados , yo me encargare de neah – su expresión seria no había cambiado en ningún momento

Espera un momento Lenalee – dijo kanda tomando la palabra

Antes de todo debes explicarnos que hace mi padre aquí , qué relación tiene con el que se hace llamar "conde" y quiénes son ellos – decía Allen

Lo siento pero las preguntas se hacen al final del juego – decía el conde que inexplicablemente había llegado al lado de ellos junto a una ráfaga que los empujo llevándolos en diferentes direcciones – el juego a comenzado! – grito levantando las manos mientras los lugares en donde habían caído Allen , kanda y Lenalee iban levantándose en forma de cuadriláteros

*suspiro* parece que el conde se divierte haciendo esto- había dicho neah apareciéndose en el cuadrilátero de Lenalee

No importa – respondió lenalee , sus ojos empezaron a sangrar otras ves

No te exijas demasiado o la maldición se va a ir acelerando y no podre luchar correctamente contigo Lenalee – decía mientras movía su pelo hacia atrás con la mano

Maldición? A que te refieres? – Lenalee adelantaba una de sus piernas en forma ofensiva mientras preguntaba

No me hagan repetirlo de nuevo Lenalee – chan! – los ojos del conde que observo lenalee daban miedo – preguntas al final! – su carácter había cambiado de nuevo a la de un niño

Es cierto … - neah ya había dado un salto sacando una espada por debajo de su capa levantándola en un ataque desde arriba hacia Lenalee – comencemos a jugar – su espada había chocado con la bota que había levantado para defenderse haciendo un gran impacto entre ellos

_Mientras tanto en el cuadrilátero de al lado_

Que sucedió? – decía Allen mirando a los demás cuadriláteros – maldición! No debí haberme dejado llevar por esa ráfaga , confió en que yuu se cuide solo , ahora la que me preocupa es Lenalee , no permitiré que luche con mi padre hasta que me digan lo que está pasando – decía mientras corría a donde se encontraba Lenalee y neah

Nonoononono! Ahora es nuestro momento Allen – road se había interpuesto en el camino de Allen abrazándolo y tirándolo al suelo con un puchero – ahora ella no intervendrá entre nosotros – decía levantándose y sonriéndole a Allen

Oe! Yo peleare con el chico – tikky había aparecido tomando a road del cuello de la ropa como a un perro – anda a divertirte con tus juguetes y deja a los mayores solos– decía mientras la tiraba a donde se encontraba el conde, deteniéndose en medio del aire

Recuerda que este mundo es mío y si lo llegas a matar me vengareee! – decía enojada y mostrando su lengua a tikky que la ignoraba

Está bien chico – decía mirando a Allen –el pequeño Timothy esta en otro lugar por lo que no le hare nada – sonrió – ahora demuéstrame cuál es tu poder – decía levantando uno de sus brazos en dirección a Allen que solo lo miraba , esta vez apretando su brazo izquierdo

Odio las peleas – decía

Eh? – respondía tikky – oye chico eso no es divertido!

Otra vez – hablaba consigo mismo

Qué? "Otra vez"? de que hablas?

Esta sensación… ya es la segunda vez – apretaba mas su brazo izquierdo –"_primero cuando fuimos a buscar a nuestro padre a la habitación y ahora otra vez , que sucede?"_

No sé de lo que estás hablando chico pero si no haces el primer movimiento… - tikky había llegado a unos centímetros de Allen en un segundo – entonces yo lo hare – decía acercando su mano al hombro de Allen y de un impulso lo empujo al suelo destrozándolo

Aaah! – decía Allen por el dolor , su frente estaba sangrando por el impacto

Oe! Si eres así de debilucho no podrás protegerla! – decía enfrente de Allen que aun seguía tirado en el suelo mientras apuntaba a Lenalee con su mano – pero si lo prefieres no me importaría que me la dejaras quedar – dijo sorprendiendo a Allen por el comentario

Si…

Has dicho algo? –dijo tikky mirándolo

Si te atreves a acercártele – al igual que Lenalee ,Allen había empezado a sangrar extrañamente pero por medio de su brazo izquierdo – no te lo perdonare

Vaya - decía tikky sin sorprenderse – parece que la maldición ya está surgiendo en ti

No entiendo de que hablas – decía Allen mientras se levantando lentamente , el ataque de tikky lo había dañado más de lo que se podía demostrar – pero… no dejare que te acerques a Lenalee – su cara demostraba que no lo harían cambiar de opinión

Tienes coraje, pero eso no te ayudara del todo – decía dando algunos aplausos

Ignorándolo , Allen cerró sus ojos en signo de meditación

" _prefiero hablar antes de pelear"_

Creo que romperé mi tabo – dijo antes de que comenzara a recitar algo así como una plegaria, tikky por su parte solamente lo vio , quería saber lo que iba a pasar como un buen espectador

_La vida no es nada si no tiene una razón_

_Nuestra misión en la tierra es descubrir nuestro propio camino_

_Bien o mal , verdad o mentira, vida o muerte , tu escoges_

_De eso dependerá nuestro destino_

_Mis ojos aun sellados están pero…_

_No esperare al que llaman dios a que me los habrá_

_Ya que él sabe que yo soy el que debo abrirlos_

Una extraña luz empezó a rodear a Allen como a una capa y a todo su brazo izquierdo

En guardia – dijo este jalando de su brazo izquierdo convirtiendo en una gran espada plateada con una cruz negra incrustada en ella

Vaya – dijo tikky – tú también puedes hacer el crown clown

Crown clown? Qué es eso? –decía Allen

Veras eso es una prueba de que tú , Lenalee y kanda son..

Vasta tikky – interrumpió road – el conde nos lo dijo , no debemos hablar de "eso" – la cara de road no era la animada que había conocido Allen , por el contrario , era severa

Si , discúlpame road – tikky había quitado su sonrisa y había bajado su sombrero escondiendo sus ojos

No bajes la guardia! – Allen se había adelantado y abalanzado sobre tikky con su espada que por poco no evade – cuanto te venza deberás explicar lo que sucede aquí! – decía mientras se colocaba un antifaz plateado tapando su ojo izquierdo que había empezado a sangrar ahora su capa blanca se alargaba hacia tikky atacándolo , este por su parte , había cambiado su sonrisa a la de un gesto agrio

"_la primera fase a empezado, ahora, solo debemos seguir sus instrucciones"_

_Ahora veamos el cuadrilátero que falta_

Estúpido moyashi… - decía kanda dándole la espalda a al cuadrilátero de Allen – ten cuidado , si tu paciencia se acaba , da por perdida tu batalla… y ustedes – decía apuntando con su espada en mano a los dos encapuchados frente a él – me dirán donde esta alma o morirán

Los dos encapuchados no hablaron, hicieron unos gesto de afirmación y uno de ellos se acerco quedando a tres metros de distancia frente a él, seguido de esto el encapuchado saco dentro de él una espada totalmente negra apuntándola a kanda en signo de batalla

Con que eso es lo que quieres – dijo kanda – espero que no mueras tan fácilmente

Kanda y el encapuchado empezaron sus choques de espadas , ninguno de los dos se daban por vencidos, sus golpes eran exactos y de gran poder , después de unos minutos tanto la ropa de kanda como la del encapuchado estaba llenas de tajos

"_es bueno pero sus movimientos son extraños, es muy flexible para ser hombre"_

Diablos – es lo que dijo kanda antes de que su ojo derecho empezara a sangrar – que sucede?

Ahora todos, Allen , kanda , Lenalee , ellos tres estaban sangrando de los ojos respectivamente , ¿Qué sucede?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! pero qué hermoso escenario – decía el conde milenio que yacía sentado en un trono muy colorido que flotaba en el aire después de haber dejado de lado a Lenalee y a neah, junto a él se encontraba road en una trono más pequeño y morado con un peluche que era igual a Allen pero en chibi

Vaaaaya ya empezó la sangre! – decía alegre road al ver los cuadriláteros

Chico eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente – decía tikky viendo a Allen con manchas de sangre en su capa y largas corridas de sangre en su cabeza , aun así el no se salvaba , su traje tenia tajos y a pesar que los ataques de Allen solo le rozaban sentía un peso sobre ellos – " que hubiera pasado si me hubiera golpeado?" – pensaba

Por otra parte estaba kanda que no demostraba ningún gesto de dolor pero tenía heridas profundas que lo hacían desequilibrase sin mencionar que su ojo derecho aun sangraba sin dejarlo ver correctamente, aun así su orgullo como samurái no lo dejaba caer lo que lo hacía seguir peleando dejando a su contrincante con la mayor parte de debajo de su capa destrozada y sangrando

No me ganaras maldito – es lo único que dijo kanda antes de comenzar de nuevo una pelea con el encapuchado

No puede ser! –decía Lenalee tambaleándose de un lado a otro sujetando su mano a un costado ,la espada de neah había impactado contra ella en un mal movimiento ,y no solo eso, sus ojos empezaron a sangrar al igual que sus piernas provocando que callera al suelo

Jejeje que le ha pasado a esa venganza que habías jurado hacer? – neah se había inclinado a unos poco centímetros de Lenalee que forzosamente respiraba por el dolor que le había proporcionado la espada de neah – vaya! te has hecho una mujer muy hermosa – decía cambiando de tema y tomando del mentón a Lenalee que mostraba un gesto de desprecio – pero no creo que vivas después de esto – y diciendo esto incrusto sus espada en una de las piernas de Lenalee lo que provoco el grito de esta y la risa del otro

Deja a Lenalee! – el grito de Allen sorprendió a neah , en un paso en falso Allen había escapado de la pelea con tikky que encontraba confundido en donde se había escapado , neah al ver que venía hacia él con el fin de atacarlo lo esquivo con un paso hacia atrás

No creí que mi propio hijo pudiera atacarme – dijo al ver que el impacto de Allen contra el suelo no era un simple truco para apartarlo de Lenalee

Padre , no quiero hacer esto pero si te atreves a hacerle algo a Lenalee no me queda más remedio que luchar – decía mientras levantaba su espada

Jejeje – neah se veía divertido con lo que había dicho Allen – si eso es …- neah miro a Allen y despareció reencontrándose a centímetros de el – lo que tú quieres – Allen se veía sorprendido de la velocidad que solo quedo se estático frente a él , neah en cambio había llegado con la intención de incrustar la espada sobre su hijo pero…

GAME OVER! – el grito del conde había asustado a todos incluyendo a kanda, de un momento a otro el suelo que estaba dividido se junto de nuevo a como estaba antes

Esto es solo un juego para él verdad? – decía tikky frotándose la frente con su mano

Jejjejeje veras tikky, road se estaba aburriendo así que creí que debía hacer algo mas divertido! – el conde había aparecido esta vez con Timothy a su lado

Timothy! – grito Lenalee pero sin poder acercarse a ellos, cadenas habían llegado hacia ellos amarrando de brazos y piernas contra la pared a kanda , Lenalee y Allen, todos totalmente heridos y sin fuerzas como para romper esas duras cadenas, la sangre que habían perdido era demasiada y mas cuando de sus ojos la cantidad aumentaba

Es hora de que mi juego empiece – dijo road mientras aparecía por detrás del conde junto a una pequeña mariposa que mantenía en su mano con una sonrisa sádica aparecía en ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Woooooooooooooooo! Capitulo terminado! :D primero que todo quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y a los que no por leer este fic ( aunque me gustaría que comentaran pero ya que xD) me hacen muy feliz que le hagan elogios pero también me gustaría que criticaran y me dijeran que tiene de malo o que le falta , críticas constructivas! (Si!) Así que a los que leen el fic y no comentan y por su puesto a los que comentan les pido que me ayuden! :D

Me sirve de todo! Les diré también que en el próximo capítulo hay personaje nuevo! :D

Preguntas!

Quien son los encapuchados?

Quien es el nuevo personaje en el próximo fic?

De que maldición hablan todos?

Que tanta sangre habrá en el próximo fic?

Tikky si está interesado en Lenalee y road en Allen?

De donde diablos saco el peluche de Allen road? Autora : yo tengo uno! xD (sacando pica)

Cuantos capítulos quedan para que termine el fic?

Que tan sádico es esto?

Abra un final sádico también?

La autora morirá si hay final sádico?

Bueno hasta ahí no mas xD

*Hace reverencia* nos vemos en el próximo fic! Esta vez mi otro yo no apareció por que fue con Komui a Japón ( Y NO ME LLEVO! 77) hasta luego! :D decimocuarto sayonara!__

Porque mi otro yo no me llevo a Japón y si llevo a Komui? O.o


	16. Chapter 15

Y comenzamos con el siguiente capitulo! Se me había olvidado decir esto pero no vieron a Allen con el pelo hacia atrás? *OOOO* créanme que me desmaye con solo mirarlo el primer segundo! (Otro yo: un altar para katsura hoshino! No creí que Allen podía ser mas sexi de lo que era *OOO*) bueno sin mas demora el capitulo! xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Timothy! – grito Lenalee pero sin poder acercarse a ellos, cadenas habían llegado hacia ellos amarrando de brazos y piernas contra la pared a kanda , Lenalee y Allen, todos totalmente heridos y sin fuerzas como para romper esas duras cadenas, la sangre que habían perdido era demasiada y mas cuando de sus ojos la cantidad aumentaba**

**Es hora de que mi juego empiece – dijo road mientras aparecía por detrás del conde junto a una pequeña mariposa que mantenía en su mano con una sonrisa sádica aparecía en ella**

Pero que aburrido – se quejaba road mirando a lenalee malherida de pies a cabeza aun amarrada a las cadenas – sigamos intentándolo – decía mientras hacia un gesto con su mano desocupada y unos largos látigos aparecían en el aire golpeándola sin piedad

Lenalee respiraba agitado, su ropa estaba totalmente despedazada y con suerte se mantenían

Deja a lenalee - gritaba Allen a road – si quieres divertirte golpeando a alguien entonces hazlo conmigo

Pero que tierno –decía road mientras le sonreirá – eso es lo que me gusta de ti, todo un caballero, y si eso quieres entonces lo hare – decía haciendo otro gesto a sus látigos en dirección a Allen – atáquenlo – fue lo ultimo que dijo

Allen solo cerró los ojos para resistir, los látigos iban a atacarlo pero en el último segundo…

No… te atrevas – dijo lenalee rompiendo las cadenas con la fuerza que le restaba colocándose en frente de Allen para recibir los golpes de los látigos – a lastimarlos – poco aire ahora respiraba haciéndola caer sin remedio

Tsk… - dijo road con cara poco complaciente – no es divertido si tu resistes todos los ataques lenalee - los látigos iba a reanudar su ataque contra lenalee pero…

Termina con este jodido juego – dijo kanda lanzando con una mano que había soltado de las cadenas una de sus espada enfrente de lenalee deteniéndose el segundo ataque de los látigos

Ya veras… - a road se le había terminado la paciencia pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el conde había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de road

Este tipo de juegos físico no sirve contra ellos mi pequeña road – dijo llamando la atención de la niña – ataca a la mente de la personas y estas caerán rendida a tus pies – y haciendo unos movimientos con las manos las cadenas desaparecieron soltando a los tres malheridos

Este juego será más divertido – decía el conde con una cara despiadada

De repente, no entendieron cuando cambiaron de lugar pero fue en un instante que en la pieza en donde se encontraban había desaparecido y estaban flotando sobre el reino

Este es el reino? – decía Allen desconcertado – pero a la vez no parece serlo ¿Qué pasa?

No te equivocas – dijo de repente lenalee, sus ojos se habían abierto drásticamente – es la ciudad hace diez años – decía sorprendida – y… allí estoy yo – decía fijando su mirada a una niña sentada en el suelo pidiendo limosna a la gente que pasaba por el alrededor pero solo recibiendo su ignorancia

Tu eres esa niña? Esa era tu vida antes de conocernos? – Le preguntaba Allen – no, no lo sabia

Era de esperarse nunca se los conté – respondía resignada a afirmarlo con una sonrisa un poco triste– aunque no creí que lo supieran de esta manera

Es malo guardar secretos lenalee! – hablaba el conde

Que tipo de maldito juego es este – decía kanda mirando al conde malhumorado

Jejeje pronto lo veras – decía tikky respondiendo al cuestionamiento de kanda

Pero este no es el verdadero escenario, cierto conde? – Interrumpió neah – lenalee – dijo mirándola – te lo reiterare, yo soy el asesino de mana – una sonrisa se había presentado en su cara

Que diablos? – decía lenalee sorprendida "_porque lo dice en un momento como este"_

De que hablas… padre?- dijo Allen atónito

Kanda y Allen quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación , aun así Allen fue al que mas le llego esta noticia , kanda y lenalee solo lo miraban , sabían que tan importante fue mana para él

Neah soltó una pequeña sonrisa de diversión – acaso no se los has dicho lenalee? – le dijo mirándola

Tsk … - lenalee quería atacarlo pero sus piernas no le respondían

Es eso cierto lenalee? – decía Allen aun consternado – acaso… tu ya lo sabias?

Lenalee lo veía con expresión impotente ante tal estado que no pudo responder, solo hizo un gesto de afirmación

Bastardo –decía dirigiéndose a neah - a que viene eso?, acaso quieres que yo no sea la única que te quiere matar – sonreía

No – dijo con cara burlona – solo digo en lo que únicamente soy culpable

"Únicamente"? – Repitió lenalee con indignación – es que acaso el que hayas asesinado a mika no fue nada?

Mika –san? – ahora hablaba kanda – eso no fue un accidente?

A eso viene este juego! – salto el conde delante de ellos, parecía estallar de felicidad – a descubrir quien es el culpable!

Ahora el escenario lleno de personas había desaparecido , el sol se oscureció transformándose en la noche, todos se encontraban en un pasillo del castillo hace diez años

Encontrar al culpable? – dijo lenalee

Ahora sabremos lo que en realidad paso no crees ? – decía neah mientras caminaba por el pasillo en donde habían aparecido – recuerdas… - la luz de la luna empezó a alumbrar sobre ellos– esta noche?

A que te… - la cabeza de lenalee empezaba a doler de nuevo , sus ojos habían terminado de sangrar hace unos minutos al igual que a los otros dos, una voz empezaba a hacer eco en su cabeza esta vez no era la misma de antes , esta vez, era la suya hace ocho años

_Esa noche presentí que iba a ser diferente, la luna estaba llena y había un silencio sordo alrededor … entonces , como si hubiera sido manipulada, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo , por lo que me di cuenta, mis tobilleras que en ese momento estaban brillando , se habían convertido en unas botas de su mismo color ,y, como si algo perturbara en mi mente , perdí la conciencia…_

Que significa esto? – lenalee y los demás miraron hacia atrás menos neah que fijaba su mirada a la habitación mas cercana a ellos con una cara seria

Detrás de ellos se encontraba la lenalee de ocho años con las botas, su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno , sus ojos no tenían brillo y parecía que se moviese mecánicamente, como si nada paso por el lado de todos, parecía saber a donde ir

A donde va? – pregunto kanda caminando detrás suyo

Solo mira y lo sabrás – respondía road con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra

Esa no es..? – dijo lenalee atrayendo la mirada de todos – la habitación de mika?

La lenalee de ocho años entro a la habitación seguida de todos los demás, allí, como había dicho la lenalee de dieciséis, era cuarto de mika, ella se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando a la pequeña lenalee que había aparecido frente a ella

Que haces aquí lenalee? – decía con una sonrisa

La pequeña lenalee no respondió , de un momento a otro un brillo rojo la empezó a rodear sorprendiendo a mika

Un momento – decía impactada la lenalee que observaba el tal escenario – no abre… sido yo?

Lenalee? – decía Allen al ver a lenalee con ojos asustados y boca media abierta tomándolo del brazo

No abre sido yo? – repetía

De un momento a otro una de las manos de la pequeña lenalee empezó a brillar, ella la levanto y en un segundo aparecio una pequeña bola roja que flotaba

Lenalee? – decía mika – que… que es eso?

La pequeña no respondía

Estamos en la mejor parte – empezó a hablar el conde sonriendo

No pierdas de vista de esto entendido ,¿lenalee? – neah esta vez no sonreía , sus ojos eran serios

Que te pa… - es lo que alcanzo a decir mika antes que la pequeña bola de lenalee la atravesara haciendo un orificio en ella cayendo irremediablemente al suelo en un charco de sangre

Todos estaban callados menos el conde que reía a carcajadas

El cuerpo de lenalee empezó a temblar

Yo fui la asesina de mika – decía agachándose y tomándose de la cabeza , no dejaba de temblar

Antes de que todos se huberan dado cuenta la habitación había vuelta a hacer la oscura que habían visto la primera vez

Ahora sabes la verdad – decía neah

El cuerpo de lenalee había dejado de temblar , sus ojos se notaban opacos como si no tuvieran vida mirando a la nada

Yo fui la asesina – repetía como una muñeca

Tu vida es única lenalee – decía tikky mientras se sentaba en una de las pocas silla que quedaban en pie – ser maltratada por tu madre hasta los sietes años , descubrir que eras parte de la realeza y cuando creíste que eras feliz ver morir a la única persona que te quiso, vivir creyendo que el asesino fue su hermano por ocho años con la única meta de matarlo y ahora saber que tu misma eres la asesina, si que eres muy especial

Lenalee no le contestaba, solo estaba parada mirando al suelo, Allen y kanda trataban de hacerla reaccionar aun así sus esfuerzos no servían de nada, el corazón de lenalee o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él se estaba despedazando por la culpa " _yo la asesine " _ahoraera lo único que decía

Oooh! Pero por que no lo hacemos mas divertido?– road parecía divertida con lo que estaba pasando - No crees conde? - dijo esta que a la afirmación del conde sono los dedos

Ahora todas las miradas eran hacia el conde y road que habían hecho aparecer una gran cortina roja que al dejarla caer hicieron paralizar a Allen y kanda

Cuanto tiempo lenalee – la voz hizo un impacto en lenalee que había ignorado todo lo que sucedía ahora mirando ahora al frente suyo a la persona que habia aparecido detrás de la cortina

Mi… - la lenalee voz de se cortaba dé la impresión – mika

Era correcto, la persona que había aparecido detrás de la cortina era mika ¿pero como?

Esto no puede ser posible! – Gritaba Allen- mika ha muerto hace ocho años! No puede ser que este aquí

No es imposible Allen – otra voz apareció por detrás de mika, esta vez sorprendiendo a los noeh

Que hace este bastardo aquí? – decía tikky parándose de la silla

Un hombre de gran estatura, pelo largo y rojo con un traje negro y largo con sombrero, parte de su cara estaba tapada y con un cigarro en su boca se vio aparecer y como si nada llevaba a uno de los encapuchados tomado del cuello y siendo arrastrado, se dirigía al frente del conde que esta vez no mostraba sonrisa alguna

Buenos días Cross Marian – decía del no todo divertido

Y que tiene de buenos? – le contradecía

A que viene tú visita? –le preguntaba mientras el encapuchado escapaba de sus manos y lo atacaba con su espada colocándosela en el cuello junto al otro encapuchado que había aparecido de improviso

El suspiraba – odio hacer esto pero no me que da otra alternativa – como rayo Cross había desaparecido de la vista de todos – odio herir a las mujeres pero no me queda otra, si tal vez no me hubieran atacado tal vez hubiéramos salido a una cita – decía resignado mientras apretaba el gatillo de una pistola que habia sacado de su bolsillo y un gran disparo dirigido a los encapuchados los atacaba sin poder defenderse

Mujeres? – dijo kanda llevando su mirada a los encapuchados

Después del ataque la los encapuchados aun seguían de pie pero sus capas estaba destrozadas dejándose llevar mas de una sorpresa , alma y miranda había aparecido tras esa capa

Alma! – grito kanda obteniendo una mirada de ella pero no la que conocía

Vaya , ahora que recuerdo alma era tu novia falsa no es cierto maniático de la espada? – decía divertido tikky

Ya veras! – kanda había recuperado parte de su energía atacando a tikky con la espada que había incrustado anteriormente al suelo pero sin éxito por que fue contrarrestado por alma – alma no te metas – decía tratando de hacerla reaccionar – tu no eres la alma que conozco!

Claro que no lo soy – decía como si el ataque de kanda no hubiera sido nada – la única razón por la que estaba contigo es por ser una espía – decía

Espía? – repetía Allen

Siii! La única razón por la que estuvo con ustedes fue para vigilarlos como los descendientes! Pero eso lo puede explicar mejor tu no crees Cross? – ahora Cross se encontraba apuntando con su pistola la cabeza del conde

A que te refieres payaso? – decía kanda chocando su espada nuevamente con la de alma

Si quieren saber pregúntenle a ella – dijo apuntando a lenalee que ahora se encontraba a unos pasos de mika

Mika – decía aun un poco pasmada- yo te he matado, como puedes estar aqui? – decía colocando su mano en su mejilla en gesto para comprobar su existencia

Lo siento lenalee – respondió evitaqndo que la tocara – yo… - coloco su mano en el cuello de lenalee apretando con gran fuerza – deseo matarte – su rostro no mentía

Mika? Porque haces esto? – lenalee trataba de defenderse pero la falta de oxigeno se lo impedía

Lo siento lenalee pero yo nunca te quise - sonreía – no eres mas que un estorbo para nosotros así que te matare

No puede ser – decía tratando de engañarse de lo que había escuchado – tu me quieres mika, tu me lo dijiste- no podía creerlo

Aun crees eso? Pero que ingenua eres, fue por eso que te engañe fácilmente diciendo que te quería – decía mientras enterraba a lenalee al suelo rompiéndolo -al igual que tu madre yo nunca te quise pero si aun así no me crees – dijo acercándose a Timothy que seguía inconsciente en una silla – por que no hacemos la prueba de que estoy diciendo la verdad?

Al igual que tikky y road , mika saco de su vestido una mariposa morada

Que tal si vemos como muere este niño? Tú lo quieres cierto? – rio cínicamente mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago dejándola caer fuertemente - Pues ahora veras que es ver morir a la persona que quieres – decía liberando la mariposa sobre Timothy apegandose a el

Eh? Que sucede onisan? – Timothy había despertado al ver a lenalee parándose del suelo frente a el – o cierto tu eres una chica así que debo decirte Onesan cierto? – sonreía haberse dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaba – no puedo creer que seas mujer pero aun así te quiero – hablaba mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo en gesto de vergüenza

No …- lenalee trataba de parar el proceso de la mariposa que se apegaba por la espalda del niño pero sus fuerzas solo la ayudaban a pararse sin dejarla mover

Lenalee! – Allen trato de ir tras lenalee pero fue interrumpido por tikky que se coloco en frente de el – no interrumpas lo mejor chico – le dijo mientras Allen hacia un gesto de molestia

Alma no hagas esto – le decía kanda mientras trataba de pasar sobre ella para detener a mika pero sin éxito ya que se interponía atacándolo

No soy la persona que conoces, no me importa quien muera – respondía

Que esta sucediendo Onesan? – decía Timothy rascando sus ojos de sueño

Timothy… – lenalee trataba de hacerlo reaccionar –saca esa mariposa de tu espalda!

A que te refieres one…- pero los esfuerzo de lenalee no sirvieron de nada , la mariposa había sido enterrada completamente sin que Timothy pudiese defenderse

Onesan – decía después de que la mariposa hubiese desaparecido

Ahora solo queda esperar – la sonrisa de mika era siniestra

Que sucedió? – Decía al darse cuenta de su presencia – onisan aaah!– un dolor empezó atacarlo en su cuerpo

No le queda mucho – dijo mika – la mariposa lo devorara lenta y dolorosamente

Timothy – lenalee lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo – discúlpame , discúlpame – "_si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte tal vez lo hubiera salvado, maldición por que soy tan débil!"_

Onesan voy a morir verdad? – decía Timothy, lo abrazo ma_s _fuerte- Onesan no te preocupes así tal vez veré padres – dijo causándole sorpresa a lenalee

Tu sabes que tus padres…

Si , antes de que ustedes llegaran ellos me dijeron que no durarían mucho con vida y ahora sé que yo tampoco – decía mientras sangre salía de su boca, la mariposa habia comenzado a devorarlo

Lenalee quedo en silencio

Pero tú has sufrido más que yo, Onesan – le tocaba la cara con una de sus manos

Acaso tú viste…?

Perdón Onesan pero me estaba haciendo el inconsciente – sonreía divertido

Lenalee trataba de sonreír pero en sus ojos se veía la tristeza

Onesan moriré lento y dolorosamente pero…- en su polera se veía la sangre derramarse , la mariposa estaba saliendo – me alegra… - empezaba a cerrar los ojos con su sonrisa en la cara – de haberte conocido – después de unos segundos Timothy había muerto y la mariposa salió desde su corazón y en el intento de escapar de él, fue destrozada en mil pedazos por la manos lenalee

Lenalee quedo abrazando al cadáver que se había vuelto cenizas, Allen y kanda no pudieron hacer nada, débiles, así se sentían, mientras tanto Cross seguía mirando como si nada aun con su pistola apuntando a la cabeza del conde

Todos… - empezaron a escuchar la voz de lenalee de repente, iba acostando en el suelo a Timothy mientras hablaba – todos… TODOS MORIRAN!

El poder lenalee pareció cobrar poder con ese grito de ira, sus botas empezaron a rodearla no solo en las piernas sino también sus brazos , cuello ,pecho y una pequeña parte le tomo el pelo en una cola de caballo, igual que la vez que perdió la memoria en el incendio en la casa de komui y reever.

Conde, vas a morir – dijo lenalee con cara amenazadora , sus ojos se tornaron rojos se dirigiéndose hacia el conde, alma y miranda se interpusieron pero lenalee las aparto con la aura que la rodeaba dañándolas seriamente

Este nivel de poder es increíble – decía mirando cayendo junto a alma

Vaya esto es malo – dijo tikky dejando a Allen de un lado y atacando a lenalee pero de un golpe ella lo tiro clavándolo en la muralla – mierda!–dijo "_justo como ha dicho"_

Has hecho bien lenalee – dijo el conde cuando solo quedaba a unos metros de el

Vas a morir bastardo – respondió clavándole su mano derecha en el corazón traspasándola por la espalda

Lenalee lo ha matado! – dijo Allen sorprendido por la capacidad de poder que había demostrado lenalee "_pero algo ha cambiado en ella, no es la misma de antes"_

Ten cuidado moyashi, ponte en guardia- dijo kanda mientras llegaba a donde estaba alma desmayada – estos tipos tienen muchos trucos bajo la manga – la mirada de kanda mostraba un poco melancólica mientras tomaba a alma entre sus brazos y la abrazaba sin que se despertara "_alma " era lo único que tenia en la mente_

No crean que el juego ha terminado aquí – road aparecía por detrás de kanda sorprendiéndolo desarmado y despertando a alma que lo ataco alejándolo del lugar, un segundo kanda se había descuidado y road, alma y miranda ya habían desaparecido junto a tikky y mika de la vista de todos

Kanda! – grito Allen

Estoy bien solo fue un simple golpe – dijo con su mano en su mejilla

El bastardo se ha escapado – dijo lenalee sacando su mano del muñeco que había puesto de trampa el conde para que lo atacara dándole un fuerte golpe – y ahora que hacemos viejo? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Cross que se encontraba atrás de la silla en donde se encontraba el muñeco

Podrías tener mas modales chiquilla- le hablo rascándose la cabeza- conociéndolo este lugar se va a autodestruir

Autodestruir? – dijeron kanda y Allen en coro

No me lo hagan repetir mocosos! Si, autodestruir! – decía amargado _"muy bien , dos mocosos , un cadáver y una chica sin modales que mas podría pedir!"- _bien les daré una salida pero solo porque hay una "casi dama" con nosotros – y haciendo sonar sus dedos delante de todos apareció un hoyo negro igual al que los trajo a la habitación- felices? Aquí esta la salida , salten rápido antes que los deje aquí

Como podemos confiar en usted? - lo miro kanda con rostro desconfiado

Esta bien kanda – dijo lenalee antes que Cross pudiera decir algo – un presentimiento me dice que esta de nuestro lado

Claro que lo estoy o no los dejaría mostrar una salida, váyanse rápido antes que pierda los estribos mocosos! – decía ya impaciente

Este bien – decia lenalee recogiendo el collar que le habia regalado a Timothy de entre las cenizas "_podrás descansar en paz"_

Ahora todos se encontraban alrededor del agujero preparados para salir del lugar

Las damas primero – dijeron Cross en gesto caballeroso cosa que lenalee ignoro

Lo siento pero eso no será posible – la voz de neah sorprendió a los demás que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia – ahora todos morirán – y diciendo esto una luz salió de su mano convirtiéndose en una bola luminosa haciendo a lenalee percatarse del peligro

Todos ¡! Salten – dijo esto haciendo una ráfaga de viento con el aura de sus botas asi lanzando a los demás, pero en el momento en que ella iba a saltar…

Tu no te iras de aquí – neah la había a sujetado con su capa impidiéndole escapar

Lenalee! – gritaron kanda y Allen al ver que era atrapada

Lenalee solo les sonrió "_si yo no pude salvarme, por lo menos lo hicieron ustedes" _y el agujero se cerro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D *locura navideña* otro yo: ya empezamos de nuevo 77

Autora : navidad navidad navidad hoy es navidad es un dia de alegría y felicidaaaaaaaaàd!

Otro yo : no te aburres verdad? -.-

Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo pero espero que les haya gustado!

En el capitulo anterior escribí MUCHAS preguntas pero era para recompensar las que no escribiré ahora xD bueno , lo repetiré una y otra vez , GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! :D

DECIMOCUARTO SE VA!


	17. Chapter 16

Ciao! Comenzare diciéndoles a todos UN MUY FELIZ PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! *Con fiebre de año nuevo* ! Ok, terminare mi locura pero antes espero que todos estén celebrando con sus seres queridos felicidad felicidad felicidad! :D y bueno, eso xD empecemos las función! :D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lenalee! – gritaron kanda y Allen al ver que era atrapada**

**Lenalee solo les sonrió "**_**si yo no pude salvarme, por lo menos lo hicieron ustedes" **_**y el agujero se cerro **

Vaaaaaaaaaaaaya este lugar si que es un desastre - decía Cross mirando a su alrededor, habían vuelto al reino

Maldición! – gritaba Allen arrodillado golpeando el suelo

Cálmate moyashi – kanda solo lo miraba – lenalee no estará de vuelta si golpeas el suelo

Pero si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte esto un hubiera pasado, acaso no lo entiendas bakanda!

Alleeeeen – Allen y kanda escucharon la voz de Lavi que iba corriendo hacia ellos, estaba vendado de una pierna, brazo y su cuello además de que su ropa tenía unos diminutos tajos a causa de la explosión

Usagi – kanda no se había dado vuelta a mirarlo

Mi lindo kandaaaa! – decía abalanzándose sobre el – los he buscado por cielo mar y tierra y no los encontraba! Donde han estado?

Bueno… nosotros – decía cabizbaja Allen, kanda maldijo en silencio lo que había sucedido

Oh! Y ahora que recuerdo donde esta lenalee y ese pequeño que me dijo que iba a buscar mmm.. Ah si! Timothy

Allen sintió una presión en el corazón, apretó su boca en gesto de impotencia

Pasa algo Allen?- decía Lavi al ver que no respondían

Oigaaan!Están bien – komui y reever iban corriendo hacia ellos y antes de pudieran decir algo mas…

Cállate maldito usagi! – Grito kanda enfadado por tantas preguntas de Lavi – ese niño ha muerto y lenalee fue atrapada por los noeh! – su grito fue tan potente que fue escuchado por reever y komui

Que has dicho? Los noeh?– dijo komui impactado por tal noticia

Komui – susurro Allen, no tenía el suficiente valor para decir lo que había sucedido

Aaaaaaaaaaaah cállense grupo idiotas! – decía Cross hasta la coronilla con el nivel de depresión que se veía

Tú no te atrevas a callarme viejo! – decía kanda tan enfadado que Allen y Lavi lo tuvieron que a sujetar para no hubiera homicidio

Señor Cross usted deberá respondernos algunas preguntas - dijo Allen parándose del suelo

Eso no será necesario, además, no deberían estar tan tristes por esa chica– dijo llevándose un cigarrillo que saco de su bolsillo junto a un encendedor que le ayudo a prenderlo, los otros lo miraban desconcertados

A que se refiere? – decía serio komui al escucharlo

Miren , ahí viene - dijo mirando a su lado y viendo junto a los demás como un agujero negro aparecía ante ellos y de el salía lenalee

Lenalee! – gritaron Allen y Lavi corriendo hacia ella y tomándola al ver que se había desmayado

Lenalee abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa de komui, había sido vendada y sus ropas cambiadas ( N/A: les dejo el estilo de ropa a su gusto :P) por una enfermera que se encontraba en la habitación, ella dijo que komui le pidió ayuda para que le cambiara la ropa y vendara ya que él se sentía avergonzado de hacerlo y no permitiría a nadie mas hacerlo que a ella, después de un rato ella se fue, lenalee observo la habitación, no era la misma de antes, miro detalladamente hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, al lado de la cama se encontraban Allen y Lavi los dos completamente dormidos y abrazando una almohada cada uno la escena era tan divertida que no pudo detener un pequeña risa

Hace poco se han quedado dormido – dijo komui entrando con un plato de comida entregándosela – han estado cuidándote por una semana

Ya veo – la risa duro poco, parecía haber recordado algo, "_debo aprovechar estos momentos" -_pensaba

Te sientes mejor? – pregunto después de ver que lenalee había comido todo

No respondió, pareciera como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo

Lenalee?- dijo, ella no salió de sus pensamientos, estaba seria mirando a la nada mientras apretaba su plato

Lenalee! – trato de hablarle mas fuerte, había roto el plato y sus manos sangraban, ella reacciono

Lo siento- dijo mientras tomaba los pedazos rotos

Esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse – komui noto que estaba desanimada pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que le pasaba…

No es momento de herirse mas de lo que estas lenalee– Cross había abierto la puerta de la habitación despertando a Allen y Lavi que babeaban en suelo – no crees que es hora de que le cuentes a estos tres mocosos en que lio se encuentran? – decía mientras apuntaba a kanda a un medio dormido Lavi y Allen

De que líos hablas viejo? – preguntaba kanda que entraba junto a reever en la habitación

De eso les debo hablar yo – decía lenalee apretando sus manos que habían dejado de sangrar, todos la miraban seriamente, decidió respirar y siguió hablando- en primer lugar, ustedes tres no son hijos de neah – los rostros de los tres quedaron sorprendidos al escucharla

Como puedes saber eso? – Lavi se atrevió a preguntar

Prefiero que las preguntas las hagan al final – objeto llevándose la afirmación de Lavi y los demás

Bien – dijo – no es que allá sabido esto desde hace tiempo ni que lo haya querido esconderlo sino que fue en nuestro encuentro con los noeh que todo esta historia llego a mi, a eso venia los dolores de cabeza, mi cerebro me estaba haciendo reaccionar bajo toda esta información, comenzare desde el principio de todo, nosotros , Allen , Lavi , kanda y yo somos apóstoles de Dios o mejor dicho los que quedan– decía, todos se mantenían en silencio – cada uno con su respectivo nombre ,el apóstol de la unión, Allen ; el apóstol de la protección, kanda ; el apóstol de la emoción, Lavi ; y yo el ultimo apóstol a quien prefiero guardar el nombre por ahora, cada uno de nosotros fuimos encomendados por dios como los descendientes de su poder para destruir a nuestros enemigos , los noeh o, en el peor de los casos dejarnos llevar por el conde y convertirnos en uno de ellos, eso es lo que sucedió con alma , miranda, tikky, mika y road , siendo los anteriores apóstoles, se dejaron llevar por el conde transformándose en lo que son ahora, bien , eso seria mas o menos lo que debía contarles, como los demás apóstoles han fracasado en épocas anteriores es nuestra obligación vencer al conde en estos instantes

Todos quedaron en silencio

Si por lo que dices ustedes cuatro no son hijos de quienes se suponen ser, como fue que nacieron? – pregunto reever

En el bosque sagrado – respondió Cross ganándose a lado de una ventana de la habitación

Ahí se encuentra un manantial de donde salen los apóstoles elegidos por dios – siguió lenalee – viejo mayor, un espíritu sagrado y guardián del bosque es el cuidador del manantial

Si dices que nacimos en ese manantial, como fue que llegamos a vivir con nuestros enemigos?- decía Lavi después de haber escuchado detenidamente lo que decía lenalee

Por lo que se – respondió - el conde al saber que los siguientes apóstoles estaban naciendo decidió de alguna forma raptarlos uno por uno teniendo un espía vigilando todo el tiempo

Pero como fue que supo el momento en que nacíamos?- preguntaba Allen

La barrera del bosque se debilita cada vez que un apóstol nacía por lo que era fácil saber cuando sucedería- respondió Cross

Si fue así entonces por que llegaste a hacer la hija de la hermana de neah?- seguían los cuestionamientos de Lavi

Mmm….como decirlo, ustedes debieron saber que ella era una drogadicta y alcohólica – los otros asintieron – era todo eso menos su hermana, la única razón por la que mika lo dijo fue para obtenerme

Si no era su hermana como fue que llegaste a sus manos? – cuestionaba komui

Esa vez el anterior guardián del manantial lucho contra el espía y en medio del alboroto de alguna forma lenalee cayo al reino siendo recogida por ella, tal vez estaba drogada por lo hizo creerle que ella era su hija sin serlo, así paso el tiempo hasta ahora – Cross relataba mientras habría una ventana y empezaba a fumar

Otro silencio hubo entre ellos, todos trataban de asimilar lo que se les estaba contando

Si nosotros no fuéramos lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo, entonces que haría el conde?- preguntaba Lavi

Su meta es transformar a todos los apóstoles en sus esclavos para así destruir a dios y gobernar este mundo bajo una masacre interminable – respondía mientras miraba al cielo por medio de una ventana que se encontraba al lado de ella

Cuanto tiempo tenemos para que eso no suceda ? –prosiguió Lavi

Poco más de dos semanas si tenemos suerte, después de eso el conde tratara de destruir el manantial y absorber su poder para poder manipularnos y vencer a dios

Si todo eso es cierto-interrumpió kanda- que demonios hace este viejo aquí? – dijo apuntando a Cross que lo miro de reojo

Él es el encargado de liberar nuestros poderes al cien porciento, es como un mensajero y a la vez nuestro maestro, no es así Marian Cross?

Solo llámame Cross – decía sacándose el cigarro de la boca

Lenalee – decía Allen colocándose frente a ella – por que eres la única que sabe sobre esto? Acaso al ser apóstoles de dios todos deberíamos saber lo que tú sabes?

Cada uno tiene su propia habilidad – lenalee bajaba la cabeza, su voz parecía temerosa – la mía me ayuda a recibir esa información para comunicárselas a los demás así que no tienes que preocuparte – aun así Allen estaba intranquilo por esa respuesta

"_algo esta ocultando"- pensaba _

Y ahora que debemos hacer? , el conde esta tras nosotros y no nos podemos mantener aquí por mucho tiempo – Lavi parecía estar inquieto, no era algo notorio en el pero era muy preocupado del estado del reino

Como dije debemos elevar nuestro poder al cien porciento para hacerlo debemos partir ahora al manantial de donde provenimos y buscar al viejo mayor, él nos ayudara junto a Cross

Van a estar bien verdad? – decía reever mientras echaba algunos medicamentos en la bolsa de Lavi – tu y lenalee son los que están mas graves no deberían hacer esto pero no hay otra opción, verdad?

No hay de que preocuparse, lenalee es fuerte y yo soy duro como un roble! – decía mientras una sonrisa le tapaba la cara

No mientas! – decía golpeándole la espalda y haciéndole gritar a los cuatro vientos el dolor que le había causado tal golpe

Parece que esta bien – komui miraba desde el segundo piso de la casa a la azul cara de Lavi mientras cambiaba de venda el abdomen de kanda que se encontraba sentado en una camilla que komui tenia desde que había recibido titulo de doctor, había sido un prodigio ya que tan solo un año le basto estudiar para recibir el titulo siendo un record quebrando el de reever que lo había logrado en un año y medio, claro esta, antes de que komui hubiera salido de su coma

El nunca esta bien – decía kanda señalando los problemas mentales que debía tener su hermano mayor

Jejejeje pero eso es lo que le hace divertido ¿no crees? - parecía divertirse del gesto negativo que había hecho kanda con esa opinión suya – no se atrevan a herirse mas ¿de acuerdo?

Eso no debería decírmelo a mí – respondía colocándose una chaqueta que le facilito komui

Supongo – su sonrisa demostraba preocupación pero siendo borrada por la seguridad en la voz de kanda - buena suerte –y en un gesto de despedida chocaron sus manos

No creí que komui y kanda tuvieran tan buena relación – decía lenalee que estaba afirmada de la puerta junto a Allen

Kanda siempre ha venido desde que reever se hizo medico hace aproximadamente tres años por sus problemas al corazón , junto a komui que se hizo medico hace poco son los únicos doctores que kanda puede soportar los demás, bueno, no fueron muy tolerables para el – decía riendo

Problemas al corazón?

Si los ha tenido desde que se ha sobre exigido con sus entrenamientos, por mas que le decimos que se controle el no entiendia hasta que le duele o hasta que alma lo golpeaba – la voz de Allen era un poco nostálgica

Típico de kanda – reía "_somos parte humanos al fin y al cabo"_

Es momento de irnos mocosos!- un grito de Cross alerto a los demás que ya se iba

Mi nombre es lenalee viejo – grito ya aburrida de que le dijeran así

Oh! Claro, claro, de tu nombre no me olvidaría nunca mi querida lenalee – dijo dándole un escalofría en la espalda

Viejo verde – dijo kanda dándole de puñalada el comentario a Cross "_acaso no tiene respeto por sus mayores!"_-pensaba

Ya es hora de irnos – dijo kanda dirigiéndose a Allen y lenalee que aun seguían en la puerta

Vamos! – gritaba Lavi que seguía a kanda tomándolo del cuello como si fueran de campamento

Ya no somos príncipes – decía Allen soltándose de la puerta y sintiendo el viento que le rozaba la cara

Nunca lo fueron- reafirmo lenalee

Tienes razón – cerraba sus ojos – quizás siempre supe que nunca fui de la realeza, tal vez un presentimiento pero eso ya no importa mientras pueda estar a tu lado – dijo girándose a lenalee que aun se sostenía de la puerta y, avergonzado de lo que había dicho camino lo mas rápido que pudo llegando al lado de kanda logrando que Lavi lo molestara

Lenalee veía como se iban los demás pero aun así ella permanecía sostenida del borde de la puerta mirando los detalles de la casa

Lenalee – dijo komui ganándose a su lado al ver que no seguía a Cross y a los demás – pasa algo?

Lenalee estuvo unos segundos en silencia antes de responder – solo imaginaba que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos sido una familia feliz – su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna llevándole sorpresa a komui, lenalee se levanto – espero que algún día hagas despertar a tu madre de ese largo sueño esa es la razón por la que te hiciste medico verdad?

Komui rio- no solamente para eso – dijo llamando la atención de lenalee que se alejaba – también quiero curar a todos los heridos incluyéndote!

Entonces espero que te vuelvas el mejor medico – grito mientras hacia un gesto de despedida sin mirar atrás

Ya se van – decía reever apareciendo desde dentro de la casa

Si – dijo komui como si estuviera en las nubes

Que sucede?- le pregunto reever al ver que parecía distraído

Lenalee, hay algo raro en ella – decía sin despegar sus ojos de la espalda de ella que llegaba a lado de los otros tres

Raro?- cuestionaba reever

Si, siento como si nunca la fuéramos a ver – su voz se escuchaba preocupada

Ten fe de que ella volverá – dijo reever mientras se daba vuelta entrando a la casa – después de todo eso es lo único que podemos hacer

Tener fe y esperara a que vuelvas – repitió- espero que eso funcione – dijo también entrando y viendo una pequeña foto en un cuadro en donde aparecían reever , lenalee y el hace siete años, los tres abrazados y sonriendo – espero que este presentimiento sea falso – y diciendo esto levanto su mano derecha dirigiéndola al centro del cuadro en donde se encontraba el rostro de la pequeña lenalee como si quisiera alcanzarla

Ya sabes lo que debes hacer verdad lenalee?-pregunto Cross sin mirarla para que los otros tres no se dieran cuenta de su conversación

Si y juro que no fallare- su voz se veía firme

Odio esto pero no hay otra solución, lo siento lenalee

No debes disculparte, de cualquier forma este es mi destino no hay otra salida – "_si, esta es la única salida para que todos sean felices"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro capitulo exitosamente hecho (creo o_o) bueno a todos los lectores les debo decir una mala noticia u.u … la próxima no subiré un capitulo por una razón, viajo y al lugar a donde voy no hay internet O_O NO HAY INTERNET BUAAAAAAA DDDD: pero les aseguro que la semana siguiente a esa hay capitulo LO JURO! Ò_O o si no me pueden matar , freír, quemar, hacerme cenizas todo lo que quieran! Bueno ahora que termine de decir la mala noticia…

Vamos por las preguntas!

Cual es el nombre de apóstol de lenalee?

Que le hizo neah a lenalee en el momento en que la tomo prisionera?

Lenalee conseguirá entrar al manantial?

Quien quiere ser la enfermera personal de kanda?

Que esta ocultando lenalee y Cross?

La autora volverá de esas vacaciones?

La autora es masoquista?

A la autora ya no se le ocurren mas preguntas interesantes?

Ya aquí termino espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¡! Comentario de todo tipo, salvaje, constructivo, extraño, preguntas, dudas , opiniones, amenazas de muerte y todo tipo, **SE ACEPTAN ** nos leemos luego! ;D DECIMOCUARTO SE VA!


	18. Chapter 17

Hola a todos! Yo reportándome en muy mal estado – es decir en pijama, pelo como goku y mas encima resfriada y vomitando – pero no teman por que aun así escribí el fic – y espero terminarlo o moriré bajo esta gastritis -.- bueno si mas demora comencemos!

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Si y juro que no fallare- su voz se veía firme**

**Odio esto pero no hay otra solución, lo siento lenalee**

**No debes disculparte, de cualquier forma este es mi destino no hay otra salida – "**_**si, esta es la única salida para que todos sean felices**__"_

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lenalee – se oía a kanda un poco avergonzado por su voz – cual es la maldita idea de usar esto?

Todos incluyendo Cross estaban vestidos con capas negras mientras caminaban por las calles del reino y los habitantes los miraban extrañados lo que provocaba en kanda una gran molestia, odiaba llamar la atención

Es la única forma – decía lenalee – es mejor ser unos desconocidos con capas que hacer un gran alboroto mostrándose como los supuestos hijos de rey quienes van con una exiliada que intento matar a la persona mas poderosa del reino

Kanda solo suspiro para su impaciencia bajara y no intentara matar a cada uno que trataba de verle la cara debajo de la capa

No tienes que preocuparte yuu-chan –decia Lavi riendo y golpeándole la espalda, cosa que kanda trataba de aguantar – sabemos que te avergüenzas fácilmente! – su tono de voz enfadaba a kanda "_solo espera a que salgamos de aquí estúpido conejo"_

Lavi, kanda cállense antes que nos descubran – decía malhumorada lenalee lo que asusto a los otros dos

Lenalee algunas veces asusta – decía Lavi escondiéndose detrás de kanda

Todo es tu culpa idiota – dijo kanda arrastrando a Lavi agarrándolo por detrás de la capa para bajar su temperamento

Será mejor que nos apuremos – decía lenalee al ver que mas gente iba tras ellos para descubrir el enigma de quienes eran alertándola y apurando su marcha alcanzando a Cross que iba unos pasos mas adelantados que los demás

Estas nerviosa – dijo Cross al ver que lenalee se ganaba al lado suyo igualando su paso – no te precipites demasiado o esto no funcionara

Esta bien – respondió – pero quiero llegar lo mas pronto posible, ya sabes el por que – decía mirando preocupada a los otros tres que iban detrás de ellos clavando su mirada en Allen que se dio cuenta al instante y respondió mirándola fijamente , un poco sorprendido por el estado de animo de lenalee al ver que evadió su mirada

Lenalee ha estado muy extraña – dijo – hay algo que esta ocultando ¿no creen?

Si, lo se - objeto kanda

Eeh? También se dieron cuenta? – dijo Lavi saltando sobre ellos dos consiguiendo que chocaran sus cabezas

Maldito conejo ahora me las pagas – decía kanda siendo rodeado por su típica aura negra y siendo sujetado por Allen para que no lo matara... aun o

Kanda no podemos hacer un alboroto aquí! – Allen trataba de calmar a kanda, la gente les llamaba más la atención

Si! Es que acaso no ves lo tanto que te ama tu hermano – decía Lavi

Y eso que tiene que ver! – gritaba con mas ira, Allen no lo soportaría mucho

Grandes cantidades de gente empezaron a rodearlos creyendo que era parte de algún espectáculo de comedia, lenalee y Cross se habían dado cuenta de esto cuando ya era demasiado tarde, no había forma de sacarlos entre esa multitud que seguía sus movimientos

No hay remedio con ellos –decía lenalee masajeando sus sienes – lo mejor será que esperemos hasta que kanda se relaje y conociéndolo eso da para varias horas – decía resignada

No lo creas – rebatió Cross sorprendiendo a lenalee al ver un tumulto de gente amontonándose mas al lugar en donde se encontraban los otros tres

Esos idiotas! – dijo entre dientes lenalee al ver lo que sucedía, una ira inigualable se mostro al ver que la capa que llevaba Lavi había sido triturada por kanda junto con la de Allen que había pagado el precio de haberlo retenido- y solo a unos metros de la salida!- tal como había dicho la puerta que llevaba a su destino estaba a menos de veinte pasos de ellos

Y ahora que hacemos? – decía Lavi azul al sentir la ira de lenalee que le clavaba en la espalda – vamos a morir en manos de kanda! O peor, de lenalee! Espera, cual es peor?

Eso ya no importa! De alguna forma debemos escapar de aquí Lavi! – decía enojado Allen al ver que la gente se acercaba mas a ellos preguntándoles que hacían con esas capas

Maldición! Quien me toco el trasero –grito kanda asustando a todos pero no lo suficiente para que se apartaran

Esto va de mal en peor – decía Lavi con miedo – si seguimos así medio reino acabara muerto!

Que cree que deberíamos hacer damita? – decía Cross al ver el escandalo que se había formado en menos de diez segundos

No crees que la respuesta es obvia?

Entonces será que actúes rápido, debemos llegar lo más pronto posible

Si, lo se- suspiro- esto no lo tenía en mente

Lenalee camino lentamente a donde se encontraba el tumulto de gente y a unos pasos de ellos desapareció, una gran impresión se mostro en el rostro de todos al ver que había reaparecido entre Allen y Lavi que se asombraron al ver que ya no tenia su capa puesta exponiendo su rostro a los demás

Es la exiliada! – gritaba gente mientras que otra salía corriendo, lenalee sonrió

Muy bien, si no quieren ver morir a sus queridos príncipes será mejor que se alejen – dijo mientras colocaba una daga en el cuello de Allen y Lavi

Esa daga cuando la sacaste? – susurraba Allen al ver que no era conocida para el

No es nada, se la robe a uno de los habitantes que se encontraba entre la multitud, al parecer era un delincuente así que antes de aparecer aquí lo sustraje de su bolsillo así que le hice un favor a los que hubieran sido sus próximas victimas

Vaya! A fin de cuentas te preocupas por las personas – Lavi reía entre dientes mientras lenalee se avergonzaba

Cállate, solo los estoy ayudando así que escuchen lo que voy a decir – murmuro, todos se veían aterrados y gritando mientras kanda se veía tranquilo escuchando a una corta distancia de ellos, concentrarse en algo era fácil para el a tal punto que ignoraba todos los ruidos molestos, lenalee lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era necesario alguna señal para que lo hiciese

Que alguien los ayude! – gritaba gente al tiempo en que lenalee había terminada de contar su plan

Al fin has aparecido!- grito Lavi golpeando a lenalee con su codo arrojándola al piso

Eres bastante fuerte pelirrojo – decía al levantarse de un salto – pero no lo suficiente

Por favor vete pacíficamente de aquí – decía Allen adelantándose a Lavi

Pienso que solo deberíamos matarla y ya- interrumpía kanda quitándose su capa seguido de gritos de afirmación por parte de las personas

Entonces que tal si… - una impresión se formo en el rostro de los tres y de toda la gente al ver que lenalee había aparecido de un momento a otro en frente de los príncipes dándole un fuerte golpe en la barbilla a Lavi seguido de un impacto en el estomago a kanda, tal impulso los llevo a romper las puerta del reino llegando al otro lado

Lavi, kanda! – dijo Allen mirando al lugar en donde Lavi había impactado, solo se veía tierra que sobresalía del suelo tapando el lugar

No te distraigas mocoso - lenalee levanto del cuello a Allen sin que pudiera responder

Y tu no bajes la guardia – kanda había sorprendido a lenalee al aparecer por detrás de ella dándole una patada en la espalda lanzándola junto a Allen traspasando las murallas del reino

La exiliada a sido derrotada! – gritaba la poca cantidad de gente que seguía ahí

Tsh, idiotas – murmuro kanda desapareciendo rápidamente cuando la gente ya no lo miraba reapareciendo afuera del reino en donde los esperaban Lavi y Cross

Es seguro que desaparezcamos de esta forma? – decía

No te preocupes, deje alguno señuelos para que no se note – respondía Cross

Señuelos? – repetía Lavi

Solo mira – dijo Cross apuntando en el interior del reino a tres personas iguales a kanda, Lavi y Allen quienes hablaban en ese momento con la gente que se reunió a su alrededor alagándola por esa corta pero espectacular batalla – con eso nadie se dará cuenta que los verdaderos se han ido, después de que la gente se valla ellos desaparecerán automáticamente

Esa es tu habilidad? – pregunto kanda

Una de las tantas mocoso – dijo enojado- ahora esperen aquí a los otros dos, yo voy a dar una vuelta

Este tipo es raro – dijo Lavi después de que Cross desapareciera

Ni que me importara – respondió kanda

"_vuele a algo dulce, que es?"_

Lenalee y Allen habían caído sobre los arbustos afuera del palacio después del impacto, para protegerla, Allen había puesto la cabeza de lenalee en su pecho cubriéndola de todo golpe cayendo en la misma posición, el tiempo parecía haber parado, ninguno se movía y mantenían sus ojos cerrados mientras Allen abrazaba mas fuerte a lenalee apretando la cabeza de ella a su pecho, no quería que viera su cara ya que estaba avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo pero no se arrepentía

Seria mejor que nos fuéramos, la gente podría venir – decía lenalee sin moverse de su posición

Supongo – el extremo de las mejillas de Allen se veían coloradas

Allen y lenalee se levantaron sin ver sus rostros, mirando hacia abajo, pero un movimiento de la mano de lenalee apretando la de Allen basto para que los dos levantaran sus rostros rozando sus labios, Allen en un momento que no resistió mas beso a lenalee sin que ella soltara sus manos abrazándola con el otro brazo

"_Como quisiera que el tiempo nos perteneciera y así poder estar siempre juntos tal como estamos ahora, por que debe suceder esto, por que debo sufrir tanto, Dios! Porque debo perderlos!"_

Al soltarse Allen se impresiono al ver el gesto triste de lenalee, sus ojos estaban brillosos como si quisiera llorar, ella al notar que su rostro estaba triste sonrió y soltando su mano de la de Allen rozando su mejilla

No te preocupes por mí - dijo

Tu ojos, lenalee, he hecho algo para que estés triste?- preguntaba tomándole la mano que rozaba su mejilla sin soltarla de su cara, lenalee se conmovió de la cara preocupada de Allen

No te he dicho que no te preocupes idiota? – forzaba su sonrisa, pero aun así no engañaba a Allen con eso

Mirando por atrás de los arboles a una mediana distancia se encontraba Cross observándolos

-FLASH BACK—

En algún momento , cuando todos aun seguían en la casa de komui y reever, lenalee en su cama descansando y Cross sentado en una silla enfrente de ella conversaban

Rompe los lazos con ellos – decía Cross con voz imperativa mientras lenalee apretaba sus dientes

Ya te lo he dicho, ellos son tan tercos que no lo harán- respondió

Bueno, eso no me importa, pero al final ellos serán lo que saldrán lastimados

Ya lo se!

Cross callo por unos minutos , observo los movimientos de lenalee y sus gestos pensativos como si estuviera ordenando algunas ideas

Te lo has tomado muy tranquila-dijo Cross

No lo he hecho, solo oculto mis emociones mostrándome serena pero en realidad… tengo miedo

Estas enamorada de ese peliblanco? – dijo precipitadamente

Eh?

De ese chico peliblanco , Allen creo que se llama, estas enamorada de el verdad?- decía como si no fuera gran cosa, lenalee se había sonrojado tapándose de inmediato su cara

Y para que necesitas saber eso? – decía un poco enojada

Termínalo – dijo esta vez serio

A que te refieres? – dijo lenalee de la misma manera

Si sigues así esto terminara de mal en peor y no lo digo solo por ti si no por los dos, aunque – dijo colocándose su cara azul – preocuparme de un hombre no es mi estilo, aun tienes oportunidad para olvidarlo

No puedo – dijo llamando rápidamente la atención de Cross – por que ya estoy profundamente enamorada de el así que no hay forma de que no salga lastimada – sonrió tristemente

-FIN FLASH BACK—

Lenalee – dijo Allen sorprendiéndolo al ver que lo abrazaba firmemente de su cuello

Solo un momento- dijo posando su cara contra su hombro – y todo esto terminara – Allen le correspondió al sentir que su hombro era humedecido claramente por las lágrimas de lenalee

Esta bien – dijo suavemente

Lenalee – decía esta vez Cross – estas preparada para recibir todo esto?

A todos disculpen por el capitulo de la semana pasada, sé que ya estamos a jueves y me disculpo por esto, este capitulo no es largo pero es por que mi cerebro no puede mas además de que estoy muy mal de salud y no se si pueda hacer otro capitulo esta semana por lo que me dice mi doctora la próxima semana estaría bien! Y ahí podría seguir el siguiente cap. del fic disculpen a los lectores -.-U pero la próxima semana les recompensare D:

Decimocuarto fuera!


	19. Chapter 18

Hola a todos! :D buenas noticias! Me recupereeeeeeeeeeeee! :D la mala es que contagie a mi hermano xD bueno ahora que me he recuperado sigamos con el capitulo ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

! Cuanto queda? Estoy aburrido! han pasado un millón de años luz desde que empezamos a caminaaaaaaaaaar!- decía un Lavi evidentemente cansado

Solo han pasado una hora desde que salimos Lavi- Allen corregía la hipérbole de lavi

Alleeeeeen eres muy energético – Lavi ya se encontraba acostado en el suelo

Tu eres el perezoso idiota- kanda no se habia molestado en parar para saber en que estado se encontraba Lavi, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba haciendo

Lavi recuerda que tenemos que caminar hasta que oscurezca y lo más rápido posible, en recorrer esto demora dos días pero a este paso llegaremos en cinco si es que eres un estorbo como ahora– decía lenalee

Queeeeee! Y quieres que estos hermosos pies sean lastimados de tanto caminar! Ni lo sueñes- Lavi parecía un niño malcriado con puchero

Si no sigues caminando hare que kanda te castigue por tu comportamiento – lenalee parecía disfrutar de esa amenaza al igual que kanda cosa que alerto a Lavi

Hic! "_si no sigo caminando perderé la cabeza!"- _coloco sus manos en su cuello y salió corriendo tras ellos lo mas rápido posible

Jejejejeje – una risa un tanto nerviosa fue lo que mostro Allen tras la situación

Son crueles conmigo!-lloriqueaba Lavi mientras saltaba de un lado a otro , lenalee trataba de no reír tan alto para que no lo notaran

…

Yujuuuuuuuuu! A descansar! –gritaba Lavi después de haber caminado, según el, eternidades de kilómetros

Ya se ha hecho de noche, debemos descansar para partir a primera hora – decía lenalee mientras recogía ramas secas de los alrededores- la noche en estos lugares es mas fría que en el reino así que es mejor hacer una fogata para los que no la han experimentado y la mejor madera para quemar es esta! – habia saltado a diferentes arboles de un lado a otro hasta encontrar su objetivo, un árbol que en sus hojas llevaba bordes azules con un interior verde claro

Se nota que has vivido por mucho tiempo aquí – decía kanda quitándole las ramas que habia sacado cuando habia bajado de los arboles

Claro he vivido ocho años aquí como no conocerlos- decía cerrando los ojos y respirando el aroma que los arboles emanaban – es mi hogar

No hay duda y tu deja de molestar conejo inmundo! – decía kanda tratando de sacarse de encima a lavi

Yuu! Déjame hacer la fogata! – decía Lavi saltando alrededor de él sacándolo de los nervios

Lo más probables es que quemes el bosque!

Es que acaso no confías en mi yuu! –gritaba mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos obviamente falsas

NO!

Pero yuu!

Cállate idiota!

Pe..pe…pe

Que te calles!

Kanda , Lavi no peleen! –Allen trataba de calmarlos pero sus gritos iba incrementando

Dame las ramas yuu! – Lavi se habia abalanzado sobre yuu

Quítate estúpido!

….

Wooooow! Que hermosas estrellas! – decía Lavi mirando al cielo al lado de una gran fogata, en su cabeza emergía un enorme chichón que sobre el tenia uno mas pequeño

Tsh –se quejaba kanda que tenia los mismos chichones de Lavi

Son unos niños – decía Lenalee frotándose las sienes

No crees que fue demasiado? – decía Allen sacando una pequeña carcajada – estuvieron una hora desmayados después que los golpeaste

Ellos tienen la cabeza suficientemente dura para sobrevivir a mis golpes – dijo un poco molesta- bueno, ya termine de hacer la fogata así que me iré a dormir – lenalee se fue alejando de la fogata y salto a uno de los arboles mas cercanos

Acaso no dormirás alrededor de la fogata? – pregunto allen

Nunca me acostumbre a dormir alrededor del fuego así que dormiré en uno de estos arboles, no se desvelen – dijo desapareciendo entre los arboles – y lo digo por ti Lavi!

Es que no confias en mi? – grito

No! – dijo sacando un puchero en el rostro de Lavi y una risa de Allen y kanda

Bueno como la dama se fue – dijo Cross que se habia mantenido callado – será que yo también me vaya a dormir – decía estirándose y apoyándose en uno de los arboles mas cercanos para dormir

….

Oye Cross ! estas despierto! – decía Lavi después de un rato de que se habia ido a dormir , no recibió respuesta

Debe estar dormido – dijo Allen

Creo , oyee lenalee! Responde si estas despierta! – al igual que en el primero grito Lavi no obtuvo respuesta – bien, están dormidos

Porque los estas llamando? – preguntaba kanda

Chicos tengo algo que decirles – decía Lavi haciendo una seña con sus manos para acercarse, ellos lo hicieron – verán, estoy sospechando algo sobre lenalee

Lenalee? – dijo Allen sorprendido – que sospechas sobre ella?- su tono era ofendido

Calma Allen no te enfades – decía Lavi tras el gesto inconscientemente enojado de Allen

Habla rápido conejo – decía kanda

Verán, lo he pensado por todo el trayecto del camino, algo no calza, me refiero a algo que ustedes me han contado sobre la pelea que tuvieron con esos tal noeh, en ese instante, al final de la batalla ustedes dijeron que lenalee fue atrapada por nuestro pa… quiero decir neah cuando estaba escapando de esa tal mundo paralelo

Si , algo con eso? –preguntaba Allen sin saber a que quería llegar

A eso me refiero Allen – decía Lavi serio – no crees que es raro que después de que tu objetivo sea atrapado por ti a los diez minutos después sea soltado?

Kanda y Allen quedaron atónitos ante el razonamiento de Lavi,algunas veces pensaba, era cierto, tenia razón a lo que se refería, cuales fueron las razones de neah para que después de haber atrapado a lenalee al rato la haya soltado?

Quieres decir que lenalee es una de nuestras enemigas? – kanda se habia colocado serio, Allen se sorprendió de esa pregunta, podía ser cierto, como darse cuenta?

No lo se – respondió – pero es una posibilidad, Allen- dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y colocando sus ojos sobre los de Lavi – has notado algo extraño en lenalee?

Algo extraño? – repitió, en su cabeza volvieron los recuerdos de la vez que escaparon del reino- lagrimas – articulo

Que? – interrogo kanda

Lenalee … cuando escapamos y lenalee y yo rompimos los muros después del golpe de Lavi, en ese instante lenalee actuó raro, ella lloro – Lavi y kanda no hablaron – algo esta ocultando, me dijo que no me preocupara por ella

Ocultar algo dices?- Lavi se froto la barbilla, se veía pensativo, no era algo usual en el

Ese viejo pelirrojo – hablo de repente kanda

Eh? Te refieres a Cross – articulo Lavi que apenas habia escuchado

Si, en el viaje los he escuchado hablar un poco pero sus voces son muy bajas y apenas entiendo, es como si no quisieran que escucháramos y no ha sucedido solo una vez

Que se llevaran entre manos? – Lavi repetía una y otra vez esa frase, era una costumbre en el decirlo cada vez que tomaba en serio algo, por otra parte Allen y kanda no le tomaban mucha atención a ello – bueno – dijo de repente Lavi –creo que es suficiente pensamientos por hoy! – decía estirando sus brazo y arrojándose al suelo como saco de papas- será mejor dormir no crees- una afirmación se vio en la cara de los otros dos que después de un rato se fueron a dormir

…

Al fin hemos llegado – decía lenalee, habían recorrido casi todo el día hasta llegar a su meta

De que estas hablando Lena? – decía Lavi nombrandola con su nuevo apodo- déjame ver, como pensé, solo veo arboles, arboles y ah!... arboles!

Este chico es molesto! Mujeres preferiría tener a mi cuidado- decía molesto Cross, Lavi hablaba demasiado a su opinión

Te han dicho que eres un mujeriego? – dijeron kanda y lenalee a coro

Chicos molestos – bufo Cross – de cualquier forma, lenalee, abre la puerta

Pero de que puerta hablan!- gritaba Lavi creyendo que todos estaban locos

Solo observa Lavi – y diciendo esto lenalee hizo aparecer de un segundo a otro sus botas saltando a unos metros de altura y emanando de ellos fuego, lo lanzo hacia adelante y como si nada una puerta apareció delante de ellos como si lo que lo habia estado tapando hubiera sido quemado por las botas de lenalee

Viejo mayor a puesto una ilusión que solo puede ser destruida por las habilidades de los apóstoles – explicaba Cross – incluyéndolos

Que extraña puerta – decia Allen al ver los detalles que llevaba la puerta blanca , nueve personas se veían detalladas en ella todas vestidas de diferentes formas, entre ellas una destaco para el, una mujer que era rodeada por los otros ocho, en sus manos veía una esfera negra que ella rodeaba con su cuerpo colocándose en la misma posición de un bebe al nacer, pero habia algo mas, Allen se acercó un poco a la puerta sin tocarla y trato de ver lo mas cerca posible el detalle de esa mujer

Te parece interesante la puerta jovencito?- una voz desconocida para Allen apareció de repente, al dar algunos giros sobre él se dio cuenta de la presencia de un lobo blanco que habia aparecido de repente

Eh? – articulo

Esta puerta tiene muchos secretos no te parece? – siguió hablando, Allen no respondió

Cuanto tiempo sin verlo viejo mayor – dijo Cross saludándolo animadamente

Tu no cambias nunca ¿verdad?- dijo divertido el lobo- y tu lenalee – dijo cambiando su mirada a ella – has cambiado o te mantienes igual?

Je! – fue lo que respondió – no es necesario que te lo diga, de cualquier forma lo sabes-sonrió

Me alegra – siguió el lobo –todos han crecido – decía mirando a Allen, Lavi y kanda – por lo que veo también saben utilizar un poco sus habilidades

Un gusto en conocerlo – dijo Lavi seguido de una reverencia y un "Tsh" de kanda

Bueno, es mejor que entremos, el tiempo es oro, saben a que me refiero – dijo Cross acercándose a la puerta y dándole un leve golpe pero lo suficiente como para que se abriera en su totalidad

Entramos?- decía el viejo lobo a Allen después de que todos habían entrado dejándolo a ellos solos

Si – respondió, habia estado observando la puerta en todo momento

La puerta se cerró al instante de haber entrado los dos

Es increíble – susurro Allen al entrar, el paisaje que se encontraba ante él era como un sueño, tanto arboles como el pasto eran totalmente blancas lo que destacaba mas al manantial que lucia un celeste grisáceo

Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero este es el lugar en que naciste Allen – decía el lobo mientras se acercaba al manantial y tocaba con su pata el agua

Este lugar? – cerro sus ojos – es muy pacifico

Si-afirmo

Oye yuu! Como esta el agua? – desde el otro lado del manantial se veía a kanda totalmente mojado, causante de tal acción, Lavi

Hasta ahora – dijo resignada lenalee que se encontraba debajo de unos arboles

Oye viejo no seria mejor que tomes tu otra forma para empezar la prueba? – interrogaba Cross que habia llegado al lado de viejo mayor

Tienes razón – contesto

"Otra forma"? – cuestiono kanda después de haber salido del manantial

Bueno, en esta forma no puedo ayudar mucho – dijo el lobo que en un parpadear de ojos ante todos se habia transformado en un viejo hombre de barba larga con traje celeste como monje y de larga melena plateada tomada de igual modo que kanda – así esta mejor

Y que planean hacer?- gritaba Lavi a una cierta distancia de los demás para no salir lastimado por un cierto peli azul que habia lanzado al agua y parecía tener aun resentimiento de aquello- antes han hablado de una prueba!

Si – respondió Cross – una prueba que les hará probar si son de alguna ayuda para la batalla que se aproxima

Acaso con las habilidades que tenemos no es suficiente? – reprochaba kanda

Eso no es ni un quince porciento de lo que necesitamos para vencer al conde niñito rebelde – decía Cross bajo el cuestionamiento de kanda

No me hables de esa manera viejo mujeriego!

Puede que eso sea cierto kanda – decía lenalee – ni nuestro poder unido vencerá al conde y ya han hecho la prueba luchando con los noeh

Y que quieres que hagamos?– pregunto Allen

De eso nos encargamos Cross y yo – dijo viejo mayor mostrando cuatro diminutas pirámides de cristal que sostenía en su mano – esta será su prueba

Cristales? quiere que las rompamos o algo así? – dijo Lavi acercándose a ellos pero con cautela

En esta prueba se juzgara si deben vivir o morir – decía severo Cross, todos se mantuvieron callados ante lo que dijo - lo que deben hacer es esto – tomo los cristales y los boto al manantial

Debemos ir a buscar el cristal al manantial? – preguntaba decepcionado Lavi – creí que seria algo más peligroso

Que perdida de tiempo – decía kanda

Solo espera – la paciencia de Cross parecía terminar con esos dos

Pasaron los minutos y de repente unas burbujas empezaron a brotar del manantial, de pronto para sorpresa de todos los diminutos cristales que Cross habia lanzado habia aparecido veinte veces mas grande

estos son cristales que yo mismo he creado a base de mi poder – decía viejo mayor – están hecho para que uno de los apóstoles entre, una vez adentro el apóstol deberá enfrentar su peor pesadilla y si sale victorioso ante tal prueba sus poderes serán liberados al máximo

y que tal si me niego a eso? – preguntaba lenalee al haberlos analizado

te mataremos sin piendad – respondió Cross frio

y cual seria la razón por la que debería morir? No es un acto de traición ni nada parecido – cuestionaba Allen

no lo es – decía Cross – pero su poder no esta al cien porciento, por consecuencia, ese poder no dominado podría tomar la mente de lenalee y dominarla a ella perdiendo el control de si misma y nosotros no tendríamos otra alternativa que matarla ya que los poderes que nosotros tenemos solo nos aceptaran como sus dueño con la única condición de domarlos pero si esta condición no es realizada el mismo poder nos matara

en resumen no tenemos otra alternativa que tomar la prueba con la posibilidad de morir o no hacer nada y morir de igual forma… acepto – dijo lenalee moviéndose de su lugar hasta el frente de esa gran pirámide trasparente

espera un momento lenalee – dijo viejo mayor en un intento de detenerla antes de posicionarse dentro del cristal- el cristal tiene un tiempo de veinticuatro horas de duración, antes de ese tiempo deberás derrotar a tu peor miedo y salir de el, en caso contrario el cristal se autodestruirá contigo adentro ¿haz entendido y aun así decides hacer la prueba?

Je – sonrió – eso no deberías preguntármelo solo a mi

Cross y lobo mayor se asombraron al darse cuenta que lenalee no era la única que estaba entrando al cristal

Esto será interesante – kanda era el primero en entrar

De cualquier forma vamos a morir si no entramos al cristal – decía Allen entrando al cristal por un orificio de la pirámide

Eso es muy varonil Allen! – decía sonriendo Lavi

Chicos – dijo lenalee llamando la atención de los tres – buena suerte – ellos sonrieron y sin retroceder se posicionaron dentro del cristal desmayándose instantáneamente

La prueba a comenzado – dijo Cross una vez los cuatro estuvieran desmayados dentro del cristal- crees que si sobreviven después de esto deberíamos decirle sobre "eso"?

Que te ha dicho lenalee?

No quiere que lo sepan

Esa es su voluntad así que solo haz lo que te diga

Estos seguros de eso por lo menos deberíamos decírselo a Allen, ya sabes, ellos dos…

Silencio, Cross, si lenalee ha decidido mantenerlo en secreto es por que algo planea hacer

Je , quien hubiera creído que se enamorarían, quiero decir, ellos dos solo se conocieron por un año y después de ocho se vuelven a ver, me refiero, es algo extraño que se enamoraran en ese lapso de tiempo

Habrá sido por algo ¿no crees?

Sabes que el amor no va conmigo viejo- decía sacando un cigarro de sus bolsillos

Pues deberías mujeriego

Oye! No me llames igual que ese niñito rebelde

De cualquier forma ellos están enamorados

No me cambies el tema viejo!

Ahora solo nos queda esperar y ver lo que deba suceder, es su destino y lo que hagan dependerá de si cambia o no y conociendo a lenalee hará cualquier cosa a cambio de que el legado de los anteriores apóstoles no suceda

Será como tu digas, pero saldrán de esta?- la sonrisa de Cross se fue de su boca al decir estar palabras- aunque no quisiera que ella sea la que este a cargo del legado

Lenalee se parece a ella ¿verdad? Por eso tu…

No sirve recordar viejo, si hay que hacerlo que así sea, no sirve de nada ir contra de Dios ya lo he intentado- Cross cerro sus ojos y una sonrisa parecida a la de lenalee apareció en su mente

**El día ha caído, ¿que es lo que espera a los cuatro apóstoles? **


	20. Chapter 19

Ya se ha hecho de noche – decía Cross sentado mirando el cielo

Claro, tu sabes que en este manantial el día solo dura unas cuantas horas – viejo mayor yacía al lado suyo meditando

Si, aun lo recuerdo, ya deben haber pasado diez minutos desde que ellos entraron ¿verdad?

Once minutos con treinta y seis segundo y contando

Parece que esto se va a hacer una eternidad! – Su mirada se dirigía a los cristales – "_tengan cuidado"_- en la mente de Cross la espalda de una mujer de pelo rubio y medianamente largo se traslucía al ver el cristal de lenalee – "_tu también deberás seguir el mismo camino, lenalee"- _en sus ojos se veía un rastro de preocupación y arrepentimiento

…

_En un lugar completamente oscuro y lleno de niebla…_

Ella es un estorbo

Siii, solo es un monstruo asqueroso

Y dicen que es un apóstol de Dios?

Esos poderes son del demonio o mejor dicho es el demonio en persona

Entre la niebla el cuerpo de lenalee se encontraba plasmado en el suelo mientras sombras la rodeaban

Con que este es el interior del cristal? – Decía mientras se levantaba – no … es mi mas grande miedo

Ni si quiera debería vivir en este mundo! – voces de diferentes direcciones rodeaban a lenalee

Y esto es lo mejor que tienen? – lenalee provocaba a las sombras que habían aparecido entre la niebla– el que me estén rodeando no me causa ningún temor–reía, seguido de eso la sombras que la rodeaban la tomaban de brazos y piernas al suelo haciéndole cortes en todo el cuerpo -Esto no es nada comparado con lo que he tenido que soportar – decía mientras escupía sangre

En un instante la niebla se disipo y los golpes pararon, "_algo extraño para ser una prueba donde muestren tus más grandes miedos" _ pensaba lenalee

Será mejor que busque una salida, no se cuanto tiempo he estado soportando esos golpes – empezaba a caminar pero algo la detuvo, tres sombras iban hacia ella rápidamente, lenalee sin esperar hizo aparecer sus botas, tres de las sombras empezaban a rodearla

Un ataque en conjunto?- miraba a las sombras que empezaban a acercársele

…

Fiuuu! –decía Cross al ver en que estado se encontraba lenalee por medio de las aguas del manantial - oye viejo crees que esto esta bien? – no despegaba sus ojos

A que te refieres –decía también mirando

Quiero decir, no es violación a la privacidad? – reía

Solo seremos espectadores

Si tu lo dices…

…

Las sombras empezaron a tomar velocidad a su alrededor ahora lenalee se encontraba dentro de un tornado

Las ráfagas tienen mucha fuerza – decía lenalee entre el poco aire que podía respirar

Calla y muéstranos tu debilidad – una extraña voz y manos emergió desde el tornado tomando de la cara a lenalee sin dejarla respirar

Lenalee sentía que algo dentro de ella era extraído, sus piernas no se movían por falta de energía, un segundo mas y hubiera perdido el conocimiento si no hubiera sido por una espada que corto la mano que la ahogaba, ahora la mano había desparecido pero para desgracia de lenalee las ráfagas aumentaban su fuerza

Oh vaya que fue eso...-su respiración se cortaba - es imposible para una persona normal permanecer de pie y viva en esto! – decia entre disturbios, el tornado succionaba cada vez mas el poco aire que quedaba – lo bueno – decía permaneciendo de pie con gran esfuerzo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro – es que yo no soy normal!

Los pies de lenalee apretaron con fuerza el oscuro suelo que, con todo el esfuerzo que tenia destruyo obstruyendo el paso a las sombras dándole la oportunidad para que lenalee atacara a una de ellas, aun así, un roce fue lo único que pudo hacer en su ataque y, sin que pudiera volver a atacar, las sombras ya habían desparecido

Eh? – Había quedado con las ganas de seguir luchando – eso fue extraño

Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de lenalee al escuchar una respiración agitada detrás suyo, poco a poco miro hacia atrás encontrándose con una sorpresa…

A-Allen? - dijo al darse cuenta de la persona que se encontraba tirada en el suelo como saco de papa

Len…alee- decía aturdido

Oye, como fue que apareciste aquí?

Acaso no sentiste ese extraño movimiento? – Lavi había aparecido de quien sabe donde

Movimiento? – dudaba lenalee

Un terremoto nos azoto de repente cuando hacíamos la prueba en los cristales y antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos aquí a tu lado – explicaba kanda apareciendo al lado de Lavi que sonreía tontamente

Así queee… deberemos hacer la prueba juntos! – argumentaba Lavi

Preferiría morir en el intento – decía kanda amargado

Pero yuu! – decía dramáticamente lavi

Es-esta bien – respondía lenalee "_en que momento_ _suscedio?...tal vez fue cuando luchaba con esas sombras, es lógico que pueda haber pasado en ese momento, pero, porque…." – _dejando de lado eso que le ha sucedido a Allen?

Mmm… no estoy seguro – decía un poco nervioso Lavi – pero creo que en el momento que todo sucedió Allen estaba corriendo y se golpeo con algo duro Jejejejeje – su inquietud era notoria

"_esto es extraño, Lavi suele mentir muy bien, pero en este parece un novato el que me esta hablando" –_ pensaba lenalee

De cualquier forma – Allen tomaba el reconocimiento poco a poco – debemos salir de aquí no?

Allen no te muevas – dijo lenalee percatándose de algo, tomo su brazo izquierdo y lo levanto

Sucede algo lenalee? – decía extrañado

Permaneció mirando su brazo largo rato antes de responder

No sucede nada solo es una imaginación mía – dijo soltándola – de cualquier forma no perdamos el tiempo – extendió su manos para que Allen la tomara pero antes que sucediera

Lenalee, aléjate de ellos

La voz causo una gran sorpresa en lenalee haciendo que, apresuradamente mirara de donde se dirigía la voz

Tu – dijo aun sorprendido – como haz aparecido aquí – los otros tres miraran con odio a la persona que ahora había parecido - neah – fue lo ultimo que dijo

…

Que le pasa a esta porquería! – decía frustrado Cross al ver que el manantial había perdido conexión con el cristal de lenalee- no se ve nada, demonios!

Gritar no sirve de nada Marian aunque es extraño que esto suceda

No había sucedido antes? – Cross lo veía preocupado – que debería suceder para que esto pase?

Debe haber una gran cantidad de poder externo dentro del cristal lenalee para que esto suceda pero si no somos nosotros entonces me temo lo peor

¿No podemos hacer nada? – Cross se preocupaba con cada palabra que decía

Viejo mayor negaba con la cabeza

…

Lenalee vamos!- Allen jalaba con fuerza su mano

Lenalee no los escuches – neah no se preocupaba por gritar – no son lo que crees, estas sombras al tocarte con su mano han observado tu mente y han tomado la forma de tus mas cercanos

Como dices? – decía lenalee

No lo escuches lenalee – decía Lavi perturbado – él es la sombra que te ataco hace unos instantes, el apóstol traidor no puede estar de tu lado!

Que has dicho? –lenalee miro a Lavi seria, él en cambio maldecía haber dicho lo anterior – acabas de decir "apóstol traidor"? como sabes sobe eso?

Bueno… veras, lo dijiste en casa de komui!– decía mirando a los otros

En ningún momento hable de neah y menos que él fue un apóstol, nunca lo aclare y otra cosa, Allen – dijo tomándolo del brazo – esta es la misma herida que acabo de hacerle a la sombra que me ataco verdad?

Claro que no – trataba de explicar inquieto – solo fue una caída!

Entonces me explicas el por que tiene rastros de quemaduras que solo hacen mis botas?

Allen callo

Ya no hay manera, has echado a perderlo todo – decía kanda mientras se transformaban en las sombras– ser mas rápido matarte de esta forma que engañandote– tres sombras habían aparecido de ellos, las mismas que habían atacado a lenalee – nosotros no te aceptaremos como apóstol! – amenazaban

Perdón que acaban de decir? –sin escuchar ninguna palabra lenalee había atravesado a una de las sombras con su mano – ustedes – su brazo que atravesaba a la sombra era rodeado por un aura roja – no son nada para mi, no se atrevan a engañarme con esos tres idiotas! – el aura se extendió con mas fuerza alrededor de ella desintegrando las sombras que a pesar de su esfuerzo de escapar no lo lograron, incluso la oscuridad y la niebla que los rodeaba desapareció convirtiéndose en un lugar totalmente blanco, paredes, suelos, nada de eso se diferenciaba, parecían estar flotando

Como llegaste aquí? – preguntaba lenalee a la única persona que se encontraba con ella –como fue que no te han descubierto viejo mayor y Cross?

Digamos que solo mi presencia se encuentra aquí – decia mientras lenalee trataba de alcanzarlo pero sin lograrlo ya que su mano lo traspasaba como un holograma- además interferí la conexión que tiene manantial con el cristal para que no sepan de mi presencia aunque igualmente sospecharan que alguien entro aquí – dijo abrazando despreocupadamente a lenalee que buscaba alguna salida por el alrededor – y, que planeas hacer?

De que hablas? –decía soltándose de los brazos de neah

No planeas decírselo? Por lo menos a Allen?, sabes que también estaría en esto si no fuera por mi ayuda verdad? – sonreía, lenalee se mantuvo unos momento callada

No lo sabrá

Tienes miedo de lo que le vaya a suceder a él ¿verdad?

Lees la mente o algo así – reía sarcásticamente

Por fuera cualquiera diría que eres una persona fuerte, tu carácter es imponente al igual que tu fuerza y habilidad

Cállate!- la voz de lenalee se escuchaba temerosa – tu no sabes

Lo se perfectamente. Al conocer lo que debes hacer en esta lucha te sientes que de nada sirve tener todo eso ya que no podrás proteger a la persona que amas si no lo contrario, el legado te esta corrompiendo poco a poco provocándole miedo a tu mente y corazón, se lo que sientes lenalee

Te equivocas ¡!- grito

Si estoy equivocado – no parecía divertirse con lo que decía – porque lloras?

Los ojos de lenalee se llenaban de lagrimas y por mas que trataba de ocultarlas era ya imposible para ella, reía pero no servía de nada

Demonios – pasaba sus manos por su cara para secar las lágrimas pero aun así no paraban

Toma – dijo neah mostrándole algo de su mano, un collar colgaba, de el una piedra blanca se lucia

Que es eso?

Esto es …

"_Los humanos pueden ser fuertes, valientes, orgullosos, pero cuando pierden lo mas preciado, que pasa con ellos?, como actúan después de perder lo que mas amaban? ,dime, que harías tu en el caso de que lo único que te mantiene en pie desaparezca?"_

Entiendes lo que debes hacer?

Lenalee afirmaba con su rostro, su miraba se fijaba en el collar que tenia en las manos apretándolo fuertemente

Que ganas ayudándome tanto? – dijo una vez parado las lagrimas

Ya te lo dije esa vez y no pienso repetirlo

No te importa lo que debas hacer con tal de lograrlo incluso has llegado a hacer un trato conmigo

Tú sabes más que nadie mi posición no?

Y tu la mía

Touché

Hasta ahora los anteriores apóstoles no lograron hacer el legado- decía fijando su mirada al collar –pero yo lo lograre

Es un gran peso

Tu lo debes conocer perfectamente neah, antes de que "eso" te pasara viste como el apóstol encargado de hacer el legado lo realizaba ¿no?

No – dijo fríamente – ella murió antes de que lo lograra – los ojos de neah eran de un fuerte resentimiento

Sabes? – dijo mirando a la nada

Que?

Sabes la razón por la que este lugar esta así?

Es extraño verdad?, cuando yo hice esta prueba el lugar era diferente

Yo se la razón – dijo lenalee golpeando el suelo fuertemente trisándolo – el cristal no ha podido mostrar mi peor pesadilla por que…- lenalee aumentaba el aura que la rodeaba rompiendo con mas fuerza el lugar – mi vida – todo era roto por lenalee dejando el lugar en pedazos que caían alrededor de ella – ya es mi peor pesadilla, no hay forma de que algo sea peor que esto, por eso, el cristal no pudo enfrentarme- lenalee sonreía

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aun así- su rostro se mostro grave - no olvides el pacto que hemos hecho, nos veremos, tu poder ya me ha empezado a lastimar – neah desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras lenalee era absorbida por una luz

" _soy el apóstol encargado de realizar el legado… el poder que dios que no nos ha concedido me será otorgado al realizarlo… el conde no podrá contra ese poder y será derrotado… el poder de Dios es demasiado para un apóstol así que al destruir al conde los poderes irán contra el apóstol que los utilizo y morirá sin remedio, pero, para obtenerlo, debo matar a la persona que me ama… si hubiera sabido eso, nunca me hubiera acercado a Allen" _

…

Viejo, mira esto – decía Cross asombrado al ver como el cristal de lenalee se trizaba

Es imposible- decía sorprendido

El cristal se rompió y la luz que había aparecido alrededor de lenalee ahora tomaba forma en ella convirtiéndose en un vestuario negro de chaqueta ajustada y negra con detalle blanco con largas y anchas mangas junto a un short que llegaban arriba de la rodilla junto a las botas que ahora estaban activadas

El poder de lenalee ha sido liberado por completo – susurro Cross

Será mejor que cuiden bien de ella – una voz susurro su oído sorpendiendolo

Neah? – miro hacia atrás pero no había nadie- como fue que…entonces el fue

Lo he logrado, y los demás? – decía lenalee que ahora se encontraba enfrente de Cross totalmente exhausta

Es un record – dijo viejo mayor- tu tiempo en completar la prueba fue de una hora veinte minutos y quince segundos, eres la primera en pasarlo

Lenalee sonrió, el esfuerzo que había hecho para soportar ese poder era demasiado cayendo inmediatamente al suelo

Lo has hecho bien lenalee – dijo viejo mayor tomándola en sus brazo y dejándola descansar al lado de un árbol

viejo, tengo sospechas de que neah es el responsable de la conexión del manantial con el cristal – decía Cross a viejo mayor cuando volvía a su lugar

Quien sabe, de neah, todo es posible

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos! Perdonen la demora -.-U este capitulo es el que mas trabajo me has dado lo borre y rehíce como 5 veces para que quedara bien, disculpen! D: espero que haya quedado bien para recompensarles la demora X_X pero tengo las malas noticias que la próxima semana no habrá capitulo por que he decidido tomar esa semana para pensar bien el capitulo ya que tengo algunos conflictos en como redactarla así que para no echarlo a perder he decidido hacer esto :) perdón pero es para mejor! D:

Otro yo: siii estuviste toda la semana pensando como hacerlo 77

Autora : podre relajarme en algún momento X_X?

Otro yo: no lo creo -.-U con lo que viene ahora….

Autora: eppa! No hables nada ¬¬

Otro : si lo se, pero no me hables en ese tono 77!

Bueno ahí termino mi pelea ¡! Comenten! :3 como leí en otro fic por ahí, los reviews son el aire del autor! Ò.o así que no me ahoguen y comenten! xD

Sayo!


	21. Chapter 20

"_que… que esta pasando?"_

Unos ojos contemplaban su alrededor confundidos de lo que sucede, un reino siendo devastado por las llamas y convirtiéndolas en ceniza era lo único que se observaba

"_como he llegado aquí?, que es lo que esta sucediendo?, por que no siento mis manos? Me siento cansada, donde están to… "- _los ojos se abrieron excesivamente observando entre las llamas cuerpos de personas fundiéndose alrededor del feroz incendio que se prolongaba_ –" debo salvarlos pero, que le sucede a mi cuerpo? no responde, por favor, alguien…" _

Lo único que ella dominaba era su mente, el cuerpo y la voz de aquella persona no respondía, sus ojos violetas contemplaban llenas de miedo a aquellas personas que escapaban del fuego sin victoria alguna

"_debo …ayudarlos" – _decía forzando a que su cuerpo respondiera poco a poco a sus deseos, sus manos tiritaban y parecía que cada centímetro que moviera de ellos era una tonelada mas, empezó a correr lo mas que podía, apenas andaba pero eso no le incomodaba, corriendo entre el fuego aquella persona busco incesantemente entre las llamas encontrando únicamente cadáveres de niños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres_ – "no…no" – _se repetía viendo su alrededor agitadamente

Que vas a hacer lenalee?_ – _una voz recorría su mente , giro hacia atrás rápidamente encontrándose con los ojos del conde milenio –tu cuerpo y voz no reaccionan a tu entera disposición ¿no?, será mejor que te sientes y veas como continúa el espectáculo, ni tú ni los apóstoles podrán hacer algo aquí, ya es demasiado tarde – decía a carcajadas

"_los apóstoles?, donde los has llevado! "- _sus ojos eran de un asesino observando a su presa

Oooh! Veo que te he hecho enfadar – decía entre risas – bueno, te diré que la vida no es muy alegre como todos lo conocen y deberías saber mejor que nadie sobre eso, las personas que se acercan a ti morirán cruelmente por ti y por el legado o – el conde hablaba con mas fuerza e ira – por mi – termino su frase con una risa irónica y desapareciendo entre el fuego que lo rodeaba

Lenalee retrocedió con miedo, su cuerpo tiritaba con fuerza, sus brazos abrazaban con fuerza su cuerpo pero el movimiento no se detenía

Tienes miedo ¿– ahora era otra voz la que hablaba

Ella, aun tiritando, se giro para observar a la persona que se encontraba atrás suyo

"Neah"

Ya es demasiado tarde, lenalee – su rostro era sombrío- el legado ha sido realizado – lenalee negaba con su cabeza aterrorizada de lo que oía mientras tomaba su cabeza con sus dos manos. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados , ignoraba lo que decía aquel hombre, después de unos minutos la voz de neah había desaparecido, de repente algo roso su manos suavemente por un instante, un mal presentimiento había sentido, lenalee empezó ha abrir sus ojos poco a poco encontrándose con algo mas que las llamas…

La sangre corría alrededor suyo pero no era su sangre, sus ojos que habían permanecido viendo la sangre se fijaron en algo más, cinco cuerpos casi descuartizados… Lavi, kanda, Allen, komui y reever se encontraban tirados en el suelo, lenalee cayo al suelo desesperada "_el legado ha sido completado" _vinieron aquellas palabras a su mente como una puñalada al corazón, trato de hablar pero su voz no aparecía, vio el cuerpo de cada una de las victimas cayendo su ultima mirada a la del peliblanco

… - lenalee se forzaba a hablar sin resultado, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"lenalee…"

a…yuda – un leve susurro empezó a salir de su boca mientras caía sobre sus piernas y el charco de sangre que la rodeaba – ayuda! – el susurro se hacia mas fuerte

"lenalee!"

Ayúdenme – se repetía entre sollozos – no me dejen por favor! Tengo miedo!... por favor…

"Lenalee!"

AYUDENME!

…

Lenalee, despierta!

Lenalee abrió sus ojos asustada mientras una mano la movía con brusquedad

Que … que me paso? – decía respirando aceleradamente

Creo que has tenido una pesadilla- decía Cross soltando su hombro – había tratado de despertarte, no parabas de quejarte, en serio, parecías estar verdaderamente asustado – decía Cross ya mas relajado junto al árbol en donde lenalee había sido acostada anteriormente

Creo que si – decía sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente sudado

Venga, vamos a ver como van los mocosos – Cross se levantaba indicando a viejo mayo mirando el manantial

Cross – dijo lenalee deteniendo el paso de este ganando su mirada

Que sucede? – dijo al ver que lenalee no seguía hablando

Háblame sobre el legado – dijo después de unos minutos de duda

A que viene esa pregunta? Tú ya debes saber de eso mejor que nadie no?

Cuéntame la razón por la que mi legado es diferente al de los demás apóstoles

Esta bien – dijo sentándose al lado de lenalee- entonces comenzare desde el principio– vio como afirmaba lenalee observándolo fijamente y suspiro resignado

_Desde tiempos lejanos los apóstoles han estado luchando frente a frente con el conde pero por más fuerte que fueran el conde siempre hacia algo para librarse de ellos. En esos tiempo los apóstoles fueron conocidos por todos los reinos, todos los respetaban y adoraban pero fue tiempo después cuando la gente empezó a temerles y a dudar si realmente podían luchar contra el conde, así fue que todos empezaron a rechazarlos y a echarlos de los lugares en donde aparecían. El tiempo iba pasando y las peleas con el conde se hacían mas sangrientas perdiendo a varios apóstoles, la gente por su parte iba ignorando la existencia de los apóstoles a tal punto que sus sucesores no conocían nada de ellos ya que nunca se hablo mas de su existencia por lo que los apóstoles no tuvieron mas opción que adentrarse en este bosque y buscar refugio, la gran cantidad de apóstoles que habían se reducido a simplemente unos pocos ya sea porque de esa cantidad o murieron o simplemente se fueron con el conde._

_Fue en ese entonces que un apóstol, el único que aun tenia esperanzas de vencer al conde milenio, recibió un extraño mensaje, "mata a tus seres querido y el verdadero poder para vencer al conde milenio se abrirá delante de ti". En ese entonces el apóstol que había recibido ese mensaje se había enamorado profundamente de una mujer humana, su amor era mutuo se podría decir, aunque ella no sabia que él era un apóstol_

Y que sucedió?- pregunto lenalee

Tu que puedes imaginar? – respondió sin mirarla – el legado fue hecho

Un silencio fúnebre se mantuvo entre Cross y lenalee, una ráfaga de viento soplo fuertemente haciendo caer una de las flores que colgaban de los arboles haciéndola caer en la mano de Cross que la tomo suavemente

_Pero aun así, el apóstol no fue capaz de soportar el poder y murió junto a sus demás compañeros por las manos del conde y ex camaradas._

Desde entonces el legado ha seguido entre los apóstoles rencarnados pero ninguno de ellos ha soportado el poder y han muerto hasta ahora – decía levantándose de su lugar – aunque, tu eres un caso especial lenalee, y no uno de los buenos – decía entre dientes

Si, lo se

Normalmente las personas que solían matar los apóstoles en el legado eran humanos pero en tu caso son los mismos apóstoles , a decir verdad los antiguos apóstoles solían no tener conexión alguna o mas bien se ignoraban entre si por lo que mayormente sus conexiones eran con los humanos

Komui y reever tuvieron suerte, si no hubiera perdido la memoria en ese accidente tal vez ellos también habrían que enfrentar este estúpido legado- en su voz se percibía un gran odio

Lenalee, se lo que tratas de hacer – dijo Cross llevándose la sorpresa de lenalee – y no es buena idea, se cuales son tus habilidades y tengo fe de que puedas soportar perfectamente el poder que el legado te permite, no lo desaproveches- sus ojos eran fríos parecía no retroceder ante sus palabras.

Una vez dicho esto Cross camino al manantial dejando a lenalee con sus palabras en la mente

Entonces- decía apretando el suelo con fuerza – quieres decir que debo matar a esos tres idiotas? - sus ojos se fijaron en el collar que su mano sujetaba – esta es la única manera – decía lanzando su collar hacia arriba volviéndolo a tomar

…

A quien se supone que están espiando ahora – decía lenalee observando al manantial

Solo somos espectadores – decía orgulloso viejo mayor

Bueno, bueno – decía Cross – no es necesario que te enorgullezcas

Y quien es el de la imagen?- decía lenalee viendo el manantial observando una escena de lluvia en donde un cierto pelirrojo era empapada totalmente- Lavi? – se decía así misma al ver a dicha persona como si no fuera el mismo, sus ojos eran opacos mientras miraba al suelo, la imagen era borrosa por la fuerte lluvia del lugar pero en ella se podía destacar algo mas que Lavi – una… tumba – decía observando una sepultura con detalles de algunas flores detalladas en ellas, el pelirrojo que no dejaba de verlas parecía estar atrapado por aquella tumba

Ha estado por lo menos una hora viéndola – decía Cross

Oye viejo mayor- decía pensativa lenalee – podrías cambiar de Angulo esta cosa – decía refiriéndose al manantial

Cuanto? – decía pasando su mano por el agua

Lo suficiente como para ver el nombre del que esta sepultado

Esta bien así?- decía Cross al ver el rostro de lenalee perplejo

Maldición, esta prueba va en serio con los temores mas grandes – decía entre dientes

Claro, si no fuera así la prueba no serviría de nada

Hay algo en aquella tumba que ese chiquillo le tenga tanto respeto – miraba con reojo la tumba – sac…sachu…sachuriko? Que es eso? – decía frotándose la cabeza

Sachiko –decía lenalee corrigiéndolo, su mirada era nostálgica – ella es el punto más débil de Lavi

…

Sachiko – decía Lavi mecánicamente –por favor… no me dejes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listo! Perdón por hacerlo corto pero no se si vuelva atener internet e hice lo que pude! X_X algo le pasa y no se si vuelva a tenerla hasta próximo aviso perdón! D: pero tratare de hacerlo mas larga la próxima vez T.T

Sayonara!1


	22. Chapter 21

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre su cabellera pelirroja pasando rápidamente por su cara, mojando por completo su parche, su rostro se dirigió al cielo pensativo y con expresión triste, sabia que no había vuelta atrás , sabia que ya no servía de nada pensar en esos tiempos que solo le traían dolor y aquella depresión que por mucho tiempo tuvo y supero si no hubiera sido por sus hermanos, pero, esos recuerdos con ella, eran invaluables aun si le lastimaban…

Cuando alguien tiene algo preciado en que aferrar su corazón, aun si eso te llena de heridas, seguirás junto a eso por que lo amas… je! el humano es tan ciego que no ve cuales son sus limites – su sonrisa era forzada, se había agachado para observar bien aquella tumba que se encontraba frente a el – cierto, sachiko? – sus sonrisa se ampliaba mas, eso solo demostraba que tan shockeado se encontraba- esos limites no existían para ti - decía rozando su parche mojado

-FLASH BACK- cinco años atrás

_El ambiente era fresco, era obvio a esa hora el frio que había, aun no salía el sol pero para ellos el frio no les afectaba para nada, el haber corrido a toda velocidad un cerro para ver el amanecer los había hecho entrar en calor_

Creo que… hemos… llegado – decía Allen agitado por correr tan rápido, se habían escabullido sin la supervisión de los criados y de su padre, aunque no solamente el…

Pequeño debilucho – decía kanda adelantándose

COMO ME HAS LLAMADO IDIOTA! – gritaba Allen aun agitado

A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA MOYASHI! – decía dando media vuelta hacia Allen en son de pelea

Kanda tu eres el culpable de que te llame así no sigas con la pelea y discúlpate con Allen, te encuentras bien? – una chica de la edad de kanda, cabellos café medianamente claro y agradable sonrisa le extendía la mano a Allen pera que se levantase y al mismo tiempo reprendía a kanda por sus malos hábitos de no llamar a Allen por su nombre de pila

Tu como siempre haciendo el papel de gruñona, cierto sachiko? – decía Lavi bromeando mientras trataba de abrir sus dos ojos verdes, había recorrido todo el camino dormido a pie y siendo jalado por sachiko

No soy gruñona – decía manteniéndose calmada a pesar de la broma pesada de Lavi aun así una venita resaltaba en su frente –es solo que kanda no tiene muchos modales

Tsh

De cualquier forma démonos prisa, nadie sabe que nos encontramos aquí – decía sachiko corriendo lo mas rápido

…

Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo – decía Lavi observando la gran vista que daba al reino – aun el solo no sale el sol

Que bien! hace tiempo que quería ver esto – decía sachiko ilusionada mientras sentía la brisa fría de la mañana, Lavi parecía verla fuera de si con un pequeño sonrojo – sucede algo?- decía al ver que Lavi se le había quedado mirando

Para nada gruñona – sonreía llevando sus manos atrás de la cabeza

Eres pesado moyashi – decía kanda sosteniendo a Allen en su espalda que parecía estar en su lecho de muerte

No… me… llamo… MOYASHI! – parecía haber gastado su ultimo aliento en el grito

Parece que moyashi-chan no tiene un buen estado físico jajajaja

La…vi…bakaaa! - su voz apenas se oía

Por favor, acaso no pueden ser unos hermanos normales –decía con resignación sachiko al ver que Allen y Lavi se encontraban revolcándose en el suelo – ustedes – su mirada fue penetrante entre los dos a tal punto que en el primer segundo en que fueron mirados ya se encontraban a metros de distancia

Esto es molesto – decía kanda cuando ya todos esperaban sentados el amanecer – ¿porque nos pediste como regalo de cumpleaños ver el amanecer?

Es una vieja leyenda – dijo sacando una bolsa de tela de uno de sus bolsillos extrayendo de el un pendiente para la oreja, una cinta, una banda para la cabeza y un broche para el cabello - mis padres me la contaron hace poco y quería enseñárselo

_Hace muchos años atrás, una princesa mapuche* fue acusada de robo a los altos mandos, asesinato a su esposo y secuestro de unos hermanos que nunca fueron encontrados, era obvio que su castigo era la muerte, muchos mapuches la apedrearon en su camino a la cumbre mas alta donde seria castigada cuando amaneciera, aun así ella se mantenía firme aun con gran parte de sangre perdida por el camino, incluso antes de lanzarla por el precipicio ella se mantenía sonriendo al cielo, muchos se decía "porque parece orgullosa de lo que esta pasando?" "acaso esta loca? Tanta riqueza desperdiciada" " pero entonces por que será que llevaba broche de oro en su cabello? Acaso sus pertenencias no fueron totalmente extraídas?" en ese entonces la mujer antes de morir repitió suavemente unas palabras "hermanos protejan a los que aman", no fue mucho tiempo después que se supo la verdad…_

_Fue en un día lluvioso cuando todos descubrieron la inocencia de aquella mapuche, había ayudado a sus amigos de aquellos pecados que fue culpada o mejor dicho, fue culpada por cosas que nunca se debieron haber tomado como pecados…_

_El robo no fue más que comida … comida que fue dada a los más pobres ya que los altos mandos no eran capaces de darles misericordia aun siendo ellos culpables de la pobreza de la tribu…_

_El asesinato fue a un hombre… un hombre que se estaba aliando con otras tribus con el fin de darle guerra a la tribu mapuche y que fue descubierto al ver entre sus pertenencias cartas que comprobaban su traición, gracias a eso los mapuches bloquearon el plan de los demás y salieron triunfadores…_

_El secuestro de los hermanos fue con las mismas intenciones que los otros dos casos … eran violados por sus padre y golpeados por su madre, ya habían cumplido siete y diez años, aquellos niños estaban llenos de cicatrices en donde un cuchillo había pasado y moretones en todo el cuerpo, ellos no estuvieron en contra cuando les dijeron que se los iban a llevar sino todo lo contrario, desde ese entonces fueron llevados a una mujer de alta clase que le era imposible tener hijos, fue la primera vez que esos niños lloraron de alegría…_

_Fue ese día lluvioso cuando los amigos de aquella mapuche descubrieron lo que la joven había hecho por ellos, lagrimas de arrepentimiento corrieron por sus rostros, desde ese día los tres amigos junto una gran cantidad de mapuches decidieron tomar el poder de su tribu en nombre de su amiga para que así su muerte no haya sido en vano…_

Y que carajo tiene que ver que estemos aquí esperando el amanecer?

Kanda sé que tienes sueño y eso pero trata de soportarlo – decía sachiko enojada

Y que sucedió?-decía Allen entre sollozos que fuero secados por la manga de Lavi que sonreía por la sensibilidad de su hermano

_Después de eso los restos de aquella mapuche fueron buscados pero no encontrados..._

Acaso se desintegro?

Parece que la falta de sueño hace mas gruñón a kanda – decía entre dientes Lavi que reía mientras kanda lo miraba con ojos asesinos, sachiko suspiro

Por lo que se sabe – siguió sachiko – la mapuche tenia planeado morir por sus amigos entonces antes de que fuera descubierta hizo un pacto con ellos al dios sol – sachiko tomo aquellos objetos que había sacado entregándoselos – el vinculo que los unía no seria disuelto aun si la muerte se cruzaba – el sol aparecía poco a poco formando un ambiente cálido alrededor de los cuatro niños, sachiko tomo las manos de sus tres amigos fuertemente con los objetos- así nunca se separarían y ella, aun estando muerta, podría protegerlos por lo que para realizar el pacto repartió entre sus amigos y ella estos mismo objetos, ya que para proteger a sus seres queridos no hay limite

Los cuatro quedaron hundidos en sus pensamientos , el ambiente era relajante y hacia que desearan que nunca terminara, los vivos colores, el canto de los pájaros daba una sensación de felicidad

…

No es necesario que llores tanto Allen, esa leyenda paso hace mucho tiempo, no sirve de nada que te pongas triste

Sa…sa-chiko – decía entre lagrimas y mocos corridos – pe-pero es que ella di-dio su vida por sus amigos

Si – sonreía maternalmente – y es por eso que debes seguir su ejemplo – decía mientras tocaba el pendiente negro que tenia Allen colocado en su oreja izquierda

No crees que eso es un poco afeminado que le des eso a Allen? – decía burlonamente Lavi mientras se colocaba una banda de cabello en su frente – aunque no es peor que el de kanda! – decía mientras veía la cinta que amarraba el cabello de su hermano

Cállate! – decía sachiko dándole un duro golpe que hizo retumbar la cabeza y cuerpo de Lavi

Eso dolió sachiko! Eres cruel – decía mientras reía junto a Allen ante los pucheros de Lavi

Y te haces llamar hermano mayor, mis polainas – kanda apuntaba con una espada de bambú el rostro de Lavi que parecía temerle

No! No es lo que tú crees kanda! En realidad te ves muuuuy masculino! – su risa no aguardaba en salir lo que perturbaba mas el asesino enojo de kanda

Muere conejo!

NOOOO!

…

_Muchas cosas sucedieron mientras estábamos contigo, la expulsión de lenalee nos dolió bastante aunque no tanto como Allen que parecía haber perdido la vida y sonrisa, fue en ese entonces cuando llegaste como hija de nuestros criados, en serio eras mas idiota que yo jejeje pero me alegra que te hayamos conocido, el que hayas echo ese pacto, gracias._

…

En verdad? – decía Allen emocionado

Eso debe ser imposible – sachiko parecía dudar

Claro que no! Se manejar perfectamente mis poderes en serio! – Lavi se veía emocionarse

Entonces demuéstralo-kanda agitaba su espada ágilmente mientras hablaba

Solo esperen y verán! – Lavi saco rápidamente un martillo de su bolsillo – crece! – ese grito basto para que aquel diminuto martillo aumentara considerablemente de tamaño

Vaaaya – decía sachiko impresionada

Y eso no es todo! – el ego de Lavi iba aumentando – liberare el sello de fuego para demostrar todo mi poder!

QUE! – sachiko – Lavi no!

Sello de fuego libe..! – la demostración de Lavi había sido detenida por un golpe proporcionada en su cabeza por una silla que había impactado lo que lo había hecho desmayarse – veo sillas giratorias! Tantas sillas! – decía en su delirio

No crees que eso fue un poco duro kanda? – decía sachiko teniéndole piedad a Lavi que estaba desmayado en el suelo por la fuerza que se había lanzado aquella silla formando la figura de la victima en el suelo

creo que lo hemos perdido – decía Allen tocando su cara con una rama de árbol que había sacado

Tsh, tonterías el conejo siempre sobrevive… de alguna forma – gotitas corrían por la cabezas de ambos que observaban a la victima aun desmayada

….

_En esos años recuerdo que había empezado a dominar mi poder aunque siempre me autolastimaba o mejor dicho kanda lo hacia antes de que yo lo hiciera, en el fondo siempre se preocupo de que no me esforzara mas de lo debido aunque tu y Allen no se quedaban atrás, siempre me reprendías a pesar que yo era mayor que tu, en serio eras muy fastidiosa aunque eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ti_

_Tu cuerpo era débil por lo que siempre debías estar con alguien por si sucedía algo, eso hacia que siempre permaneciera a tu lado cuidándote aunque a decir verdad… tu fuiste las que nos ayudo mas con aquella depresión que tuvimos tras la partida de lenalee, te puedo jurar que si no hubiera llegado aquel día saludándonos tan alegremente, tal vez, Allen hubiera muerto, él siempre fue débil sicológicamente, si algo le sucedía a alguien cercano a él no había forma de que no sufriera…_

_Gracias, es lo único que puedo decir ahora…_

_Pero si aquella vez no hubiera sucedido…_

Que Allen fu secuestrado! – gritaba Lavi encolerizado a aquellos criados – como mierda sucedió eso!

Lavi cálmate – decía sachiko apretando su brazo fuertemente – gritarle a los demás no funciona de nada, Lavi trataba de aguantar su ora respirando profundamente

Fue mi culpa – decía kanda malherido mientras se sostenía de su espada de bambú rota – si no me hubiera desmayado tal ves Allen no hubiera sido raptado

Kanda – Lavi se encontraba pasmado ante tal estado en que se encontraba

…

Será mejor que lo suelten – decía Lavi abriendo la puerta de aquella bóveda antigua mientras fijaba su mirada a un grupo de cinco personas que se encontraba de Allen botado en el suelo con heridas menores

Vaya, vaya – decía uno de ellos- no es acaso el hijo mayor del rey? – hablaba sarcásticamente mientras jugaba con una daga – que tal si jugamos un poco?

Nuestro trabajo no era atraer al rey por medio de su hijo – decía una voz extra que venia de al parecer una niña, Lavi la observo pero la sombra que rodeaba la bóveda ocultaba su rostro

Devuélvanme a Allen mi padre no sabe nada de esto, los dejare libre si sueltan a mi hermano – Lavi parecía no flexible ante sus palabras, un ligero miedo provoco en las demás personas

Ooh! Parece que el pequeño cachorro a sacado sus garras – hablaba otra vez aquella chica

Lavi sonreía – no se engañen en las apariencias bastardos, no seré flexible si no me devuelven a Allen – sus ojos parecían impacientes

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, la mirada e Lavi parecía apuñalarlos lo que provoco que uno de ellos lo atacara con una pistola, Lavi por su parte tomo su pequeño martillo y desvió las balas que se dirigían a el

Atáquenlo! – ordeno uno de ellos

Idiota – susurro la chica que permanecía en su posición

Una pelea en la oscuridad se había armado, balas, dagas, espadas, todo eso esquivaba Lavi rápidamente sus ojos verdes se habían especializado en la oscuridad gracias a que entrenaba usualmente de noche para que sachiko y Allen no lo detuvieran en su meta de hacerse fuerte

Siques tu?- decía Lavi mirando a aquella silueta de la chica una vez que todo el grupo que lo había atacado en conjunto se encontraba derrotado en el suelo con las cabezas llenas de chichones

No es necesario toma a tu hermano, no lo necesito solo estoy aquí para ver si este grupo de idiotas cumplía su meta, no tengo nada con tu hermano – hacia un gesto de despedida

Eres extraña- decía Lavi una vez tomando a Allen y dirigiéndose a la salida

Dale saludos a ese bakanda, debe estar mandándonos maldiciones de por que baka-usagi se tarda demasiado o por que el moyashi es tan idiota para no haber hecho nada para zafarse de este grupo de debiluchos- aquel comentario sorprendió a Lavi girándose a la chica que ahora se encontraba frente a él sonriendo, un pequeño rayo de sol llegaba a sus ojos violetas

Tú … - decía conmocionado Lavi – tú eres lenalee?

Lavi! – la voz de sachiko interrumpió aquel descubrimiento, se encontraba en la puerta agitada – al fin te encontré- sonreía cansada

Idiota! Que se supone que haces aquí? Es malo que te agites – Lavi la miraba preocupado por la tos que presentaba sachiko cuando se acercaba a el

Lo sien…

No te muevas! – Lavi había percibido a alguien mas, cuando se había girado uno de los integrantes que había golpeado había despertado y ahora los apuntaba con una pistola a menos de tres metros

Mueran!- disparo con frialdad

Sachiko! – grito Lavi, la sangre goteaba en el suelo sachiko no pudo gritar su voz había quedado para dentro y no reacciono ante tal estado

La-vi – decía aterrorizada, su amigo apoyaba su mano en su ojo izquierdo que sangraba a grandes cantidades, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban habían hecho soltar de su espalda a Allen aun desmayado

Estoy bien – decía agitado- con tal que tu …- la impresión ahogo su voz al ver que su amiga había sido también disparado en el estomago

Es hora de morir pequeñas molestias – el hombre se había acercado a ellos colocando la pistola en la cabeza de Lavi que no había alcanzado a reaccionar y miraba con odio.

Lenalee los observaba como si nada, su cara expresiones no habían cambian aun viendo aquel escenario en donde se encontraba acorralado Lavi

lenalee por su parte no había cambiado su expresión ante tal escenario, su mirada era inexpresiva parecía que estuviera viendo algo sin mayor importancia como si la vida que se va a acabar frente a ella sea un mero objeto sin importancia

que interesante – sonreía, fueron sus únicas palabras antes de escuchar otro disparo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**IMPORTANTE!** No olviden dejar un review para esta autora floja! por cada review que hagan tendrán tarjetas de membrecía para el club violem… digo "amemos a Lavi "xD y no solo eso! Si no que además cada comentario que hagan subirá en un 5% lo interesante en la historia!

Como siempre pongo todo mi esfuerzo en esto, perdón por subirlo hoy pero mi internet reacciono hace algunas horas, y ahora que lo pienso…. Como rayos llegamos al capitulo 22 O_o? yo solo daba hasta el 10! xD

Y ahora… ¿review?


	23. Chapter 22

_Q__ue interesante – sonreía, fueron sus únicas palabras antes de escuchar otro disparo…_

…

Acaso no escuchaste las órdenes de nuestro superior? – Lavi ante tal estado había perdido la esperanza de vida por lo que no se percató que sucedió después de aquel disparo, al no sentir ningún dolor en el levanto la cabeza rápidamente preocupado de que allá sido sachiko la herido pero no fue así, encontrándose con lenalee enfrente de él tapando con su mano derecha, ahora sangrando, el cañón de la pistola – el objetivo es el rey no estas basuras , esta misión ha sido clasificada como fallida ¿entendido? – decía prepotente

Sal de mi camino pequeñaja! – grito impaciente dándole un puñetazo en el rostro que ella no esquivo

He dicho que esta misión ha sido fallida – lenalee no había mostrado reacción de dolor aun teniendo el puño de aquel hombre en su cara

t-tu eres un demonio – grito al observar que sus ojos se habían tornado rojos como la sangre

Lenalee sonrió divertida – acaso yo soy la única demonio aquí?- su ojos lo intimidaban – solo mírate, has asesinado más personas que todos los que viven en este reino, aunque no solo tu – miraba de reojo a los demás que aún estaban desmayados por los golpes- tu eres un demonio más entre nosotros – la cara de aquel hombre se había deformado del susto ante el miedo que lenalee le había causado

Muere! – trato de disparar pero lenalee ya había roto la abertura de la pistola haciendo que la bala se trancara

Váyanse – dijo lenalee mirando a Lavi – ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí

Está bien – respondió – pero no sin ti – dijo tomando la mano de lenalee y con su otro brazo llevando a Allen que hace segundos había despertado confundido – vamos sachiko! – ella asintió un poco temerosa ante tal situación

…

Están bien? – decía Lavi agitado una vez alejados de aquella bóveda

Si – respondieron Allen y sachiko, lenalee hizo oídos sordos, en medio de la agitada escapada se había colocado una capa negra que la cubría totalmente

Preocuparte más por ti – dijo al verle, aun sangrando, su ojo – no te muevas – se había colocado frente a él posicionando su mano izquierda en la cara y antes de que Lavi pudiera preguntar que iba a hacer sintió que algo lo impulsaba a la mano de Lenalee, un aturdidor dolor lo atonto perdiendo su consciencia por algunos segundos – listo – fue lo siguiente que escucho al despertar encontrándose con un parche que tapaba su ojo que había sido dañado y una bala bañada en sangre en la mano de Lenalee- tuviste suerte, si tu cuerpo no hubiera sido protegido por ese incontrolable poder que tienes ese ojos no hubiera sido lo único que hubieras perdido

Gra–gracias – Lavi parecía aun estar bajo el efecto entorpecedor de lo que sea que había hecho Lenalee

Ahora que puedan váyanse – decía dándole la espalda

Espera un momento! – dijo Lavi volviendo en si al ver que Lenalee se iba alejando de ellos, aun así el grito no la hizo para ni retroceder, lo que menos le importaba era estar preocupada de alguien

Espera! Estas herida de una mano – algo pareció que la tomaba de su mano herida deteniendo sus paso, al girarse, se había encontrado con unos ojos plateados muy conocidos para ella

No te preocupe – dijo soltándolo y tratando de seguir su camino pero solo basto ver los ojos brillosos del pequeño Allen y su plan de alejarse de ellos se vio arruinada, suspiro – y que intentas ganar diciéndome eso? Estoy bien – decía agitando su mano a todos lados tratándole de demostrar que se encontraba bien

Preocúpate más por ti – dijo Lavi aun en su misma posición junto a sachiko

Che! – No podía ir contra sus propias palabras – empecemos ra…- sus palabras fueron paradas al sentir una gran descarga eléctrica en su espalda cayendo irremediablemente al suelo en medio de convulsiones

Señorita! – Allen no se había percatado que era la misma Lenalee quien estaba tras la capa

Tu cállate mocoso – el mismo hombre que Lenalee había dejado congelado de miedo en aquella bóveda había reaparecido por detrás de Allen junto a los demás de aquel grupo que habían atado con un arma eléctrica a Lenalee dejándola en el suelo convulsionando

Agh! – grito al sentir que la aplastaban en el suelo con algo pesado

Ustedes! – Lavi trataba de pararse pero se encontraba exhausto y no lograba levantarse

Suéltenla! – sachiko que se había mantenido en shock todo el momento reacciono lanzándose sobre la persona que pisaba fuertemente a Lenalee

Tómenla! – dijeron entre ellos amarrándola con una soga que llevaban a mano

Suéltenla idiotas! – Lavi se afirmaba con todas sus fuerzas en la muralla con su espalda, aun así antes de que siguiera moviéndose parte del grupo lo había empezado a golpear e incluso tomando una afilada daga cortaron parte de su ropa dejándole heridas en el pecho – háganme todo lo que quieran pero déjenlos a ellos! – gritaba desesperado al ver que hacían lo mismo con los demás, la electricidad había hecho que Lenalee vomitara sangre, a Allen al igual que él era cortado en todo el cuerpo con una espada y sachiko era golpeada de tal manera que parecía una pelota de futbol

Por desgracias para ellos el lugar en donde se encontraban eran solo ruinas que el reino había declarado monumentos históricos, hace muchos años, cuando aún no habían nacido había sucedido un estremecedor terremoto que boto parte de las casas y entre las que no se reconstruyeron se habían convertido en cómo estaban ahora por lo que era imposible para ellos que alguien escuchara sus gritos

Déjenlos… déjenlos… DEJENLOS MALDITOS! – ese grito de Lavi basto para que el suelo se moviera como un cataclismo alrededor de ellos, un intenso fuego empezó a rodearlo y su ojo que era verde como una esmeralda ahora era un rojo puro

Que, que es esto? – se decían asustados

Ya lo escucharon – lenalee se levantaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro – se quedan o mueren por nuestras manos – lenalee al igual que Lavi era envuelta por unas llamas, ellos quedando sin expresión trataron de escapar pero…

La velocidad de Lavi fue más rápida y antes de que pudieran correr él había llegado frente a ellos en menos de un segundo - mueran – antes de que hicieran algo Lavi ya había atravesado con su mano el estómago de uno de ellos, lenalee asombrada antes esa actitud corrió a él, algo estaba mal

Oye! Lavi! – tomo su hombre pero no respondió en cambio dándole un empujón con su codo en el estómago hizo que tal impulso la aplastara con una muralla que rompió en mil pedazos

Huyan! – el pánico en aquel grupo fue creciendo al ver el desastre que había quedado en unos cuantos segundos, pero no había salida Lavi había atacado a otro de las tantas personas rompiéndole la cabeza con el suelo

Ooh maldición! Como fue que me metí en esto – lenalee maldecía entre dientes mirando a Lavi a lo lejos como fusilaba a cada uno de ese grupo sin piedad, su poder se había descontrolado y no sabía de qué forma podía detenerlo – este sería el mejor momento para irme – decía parándose y abriéndose camino entre escombros del lugar pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más…

Por favor espera – sintió que una mano tomaba su tobillo casi sin nada de fuerza

Ooh eres tu – dijo mirando al suelo encontrándose con sachiko lastimada con una respiración agitada

Te lo pido… ayuda … a Lavi – decía entrecortado – tu también eres su amiga no?

Lenalee hizo que soltara su tobillo bruscamente – quien dijo que yo algo como eso – la veía fríamente – ustedes no tienen valor para mi

Por favor – sus lágrimas caían fuertemente por sus mejillas – si sigue así… si sigue elevando su poder sin control él va a morir!

Y por qué no deseas verlo morir? – lenalee se giró a ella inexpresiva – por qué quieres verlo vivir? – sachiko no respondió, trato de ocultar su cara en el suelo pero no fue suficiente para lenalee que se había percatado de ese sonrojo que trataba de alguna forma esconder

Tú ya debiste darte cuenta- su voz iba disminuyendo - pero… de cualquier forma yo…

Tú – se giró mirando a sachiko aun en el suelo, se acercó a ella inclinándose en frente suyo y tocando su cabeza – buena suerte y protege al que amas – susurro concentrando un poco de energía en su mano traspasándola a la cabeza de sachiko derrumbada en el suelo

…

Mueran todos! – Lavi gritaba descontrolado en un charco de sangre del gran grupo que antes se había visto quedaban menos de la mitad vivos, su cuerpo y la poca ropa que tenía estaban completamente llena de sangre, sus ojos parecían estar hipnotizados por el poder que poco a poco lo dominaba

Desde un ángulo muerto de Lavi lenalee se acercaba poco a poco para atacarlo "como diablos llegue aquí" se decía enojada, una mirada de Lavi basto para que rápidamente lo tomara por la espalda y lo dejara inmóvil

Matar, matar, matar – repetía una y otra vez Lavi moviendo su cuerpo con más fuerza

Muere monstruo – dijo uno de los sobrevivientes apuntándolos con una pistola temblorosamente, pero no sirvió de nada ya que Lavi entre sus movimientos para salir de los brazos de lenalee había recogido una de las espadas que algún integrante de su grupo había arrojado en el intento de escapar y lo dirigió a aquella persona enterrándoselo en el corazón

Lenalee estaba exhausta, era fuerte y podía soportar esas llamas más que una persona normal pero estaba cansada y aquel poder la estaba dañando

Oye tú, cuanto tiempo crees que estaré aquí – dijo enojada a otra dirección

Gracias – Lavi aun tratando de escapar sintió una mano sujetándole su rostro, una mano conocida – Lavi despierta – y siguiente a eso, una presión en sus labios fue apareciendo poco a poco

Las llamas disminuyeron y poco a poco Lavi fue tomando conciencia de sí mismo encontrándose con más de una "pequeña" sorpresa

"sachiko" – abrió los ojos encontrándose sorpresivamente con los de ella a menos de un centímetro y besándolo, ella sonrió alegremente pero sin decir algo cayó fuertemente en el suelo, lenalee soltándolo paso por el lado de Lavi acercándose a sachiko y la tomo entre sus brazos – sa-chiko – dijo viendo como no reaccionaba a los movimientos bruscos de lenalee al levantarla y como sus ojos semiabiertos se encontraban opacos

Para ti no hay límites verdad – lenalee sonrió de lado al ver que en aquella chica había quedado su sonrisa plasmada – ahora puedes descansar – decía mientras una de sus manos cerraba lentamente los ojos semiabiertos de aquella chica

No, no puede ser – sus ojos se veían plasmados en el cuerpo frio de sachiko – SACHIKO! – su grito fue desgarrador que hizo despertar al desmayado Allen que había ignorado todo lo que había sucedido y, que al despertar, hubo visto por primera vez en su vida como Lavi lloraba desgarradoramente

…

Si tan solo hubiera estado ahí – decía kanda enfurecido rompiendo una mesa de madera en mil pedazos con su puño

Si solo hubiera sabido usar estos poderes – Allen miraba sus manos apretándolos – porque soy tan débil!

Tú no tienes la culpa moyashi estúpido– trataba de consolarlo a su manera – la culpa no es de ninguno de los tres – su mirada se dirigía desde una ventana al jardín, kanda observaba a un sombrío Lavi en medio de la lluvia observando la tumba que una vez salvo a los tres

…

Deberías saberlo, esto no es tu culpa – lenalee aparecía entre la oscura noche en medio de los arboles donde Lavi aún seguía parado desde hace más de ocho horas

El rió triste – las mentiras no son necesarias, yo la vi morir frente a mí – en su ojo ahora opaco se veía más que impotencia, soledad y arrepentimiento, lenalee conociendo ese sentimiento miro la tumba y suspiro

Déjame decirte algo antes de irme – dijo acercándosele y dándole un pequeño golpe con el pie en la cabeza – ella murió antes de que tú la vieras desmayarse frente a ti

A que te refieres?

Ella tenía una enfermedad cierto? Además de jugarle eso en contra los golpe que le provocaron aumentaron la probabilidad de morir rápidamente por lo que no había forma de que sobreviviera, yo solo hice realidad sus últimas palabras y use parte de mi energía para que traspasase a su cerebro y que estos manejaran sus movimientos y gestos, aun si estaba muerta fue ella la que deseo hacerlo, me refiero el besarte y regalarte su última sonrisa

Entonces ella deseaba besarme? – lenalee no respondió

Tu – dijo sin ninguna razón en especial ignorando la pregunta de Lavi – la amabas?

Lavi la miro sorprendido y volvió a ver a la tumba – no lo sé – decía agachándose – ya no sabré la respuesta – una pequeñas gotas sobresalían de sus ojos que trataba de ocultar de su manga

El último mensaje que me dio sachiko fue para ti – dijo haciendo que Lavi levantara la cabeza para mirarla – "no hay límite de protección para las personas que amas" – el aire soplo fuertemente lo que hizo que Lavi cerrara lo ojos y que al volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta que lenalee se había ido

Que debo hacer? – se cuestiono

-FIN FLASH BACK- (N/A: esto más bien fue raconto xD)

Lavi aún seguía sonriendo, sumergido en esos gratos recuerdos que ya nunca volverían a repetirse

Lavi – una voz le susurraba en el oído – ahora tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos – unos brazos se extendía apretándolo delicadamente por la espalda, brazos de una mujer

En serio sachiko? – decía poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella – me prometes estar junto a ti?

Si, Lavi – sonreía – ahora morirás y estaremos juntos para siempre

…

Si sigue así morirá por esa trama aunque… no me importaría morir con esa chica tan sexy! – Cross sonreía pero su sonrisa termino al recibir un combo doble de lenalee y viejo mayor – oigan! – trato de alegar pero al ver la cara de aquellos dos prefirió mantenerse callado

El miedo más grande de Lavi es – susurraba lenalee – seguir perdiendo a las personas que ama – su mano se dirigía a un broche que sostenía su cabello y acercándose al manantial respiro hondo…- Lavi! – Gritaba al borde del colapso –Lavi de mierda sale de ese maldito engaño de una vez!

Estamos mal verdad – decía Cross a viejo mayor observando como lenalee perdía la paciencia

…

Lavi vámonos – le decía tocando con la mano su cara mojada por la lluvia – ya no quiero separarme de ti – sonreía y un circulo negro aparecía alrededor de ellos succionándolos lentamente

Me lo prometes – sonreía, acercando su boca a la suya, besándola profundamente

Sachiko – dijo una vez soltando sus labios – gracias - sonreía melancólicamente

Eh? a que te refieres – decía sorprendida – acaso no me has prometido estar a mi lado?

Gracias, pero… "_que es lo que planeas hacer?"…_debo seguir adelante manteniendo los buenos recuerdos de las personas que una vez estuvieron a mi lado y por eso, gracias por haberme amado – Lavi la abrazo, ella asombrada sonrió y susurro "gracias" seguido de eso su cuerpo que había empezado a brillar se convirtieron en luciérnagas que desaparecieron aquella oscuridad que encerraba a Lavi – adiós… sachiko

…

Oye… gracias – dijo Lavi una vez fuera del cristal mientras lenalee secaba su ropa empapada por culpa de un conejo que no sabía nadar

Y eso porque? – lo miraba lenalee desconcertada

Hace cinco años, si no me hubieras dejado con esa pregunta en la cabeza no sé cómo hubiera ganado la batalla en ese cristal

Idiota! – le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que azotara contra el suelo dejando más que un chicho en la cabeza de aquella conejo-victima

Y por qué fue eso! – decía lloriqueando

Aun si no te hubiera dicho nada igualmente hubiera buscado la forma de salir – decía orgullosamente

Si tú lo dices- se levantaba tambaleando aun por el golpe sin piedad que se le había provocado – estoy pensando seriamente en quitarte de los brazos de Allen – decía seriamente mirando al cielo

Que dijiste? – pregunto lenalee sin haber prestado mucha atención

Que te hare mi novia! – decía divertido dejándola desconcertada – calma, calma era broma jijijii – y diciendo esto salió corriendo la ver el enojo de lenalee, sabía que odiaba sus bromas pero en vez de perseguirlo suspiro y sonrió divertida pero la felicidad no duro mucho cambiando esa sonrisa por un rostro triste

"_no queda mucho tiempo …"_

Oye lenalee! – le grito Lavi a unos diez metros de distancia – los viejos va a mostrar la prueba de kanda! Vayamos a ver!

Está bien! – respondió – pero ni se te ocurra bromear o te tirare al agua para que te ahogues!

O-OYE!

Jejejeje

"_seguir adelante manteniendo los buenos recuerdos de las personas que una vez estuvieron a tu lado, esa es una buena idea Lavi, pero… para mi caso… es mejor olvidar todo"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Perdoooooooooon! Sé que no puse el cap. la semana pasada pero por tuve problemas! X_X tarea, colegio, enfermedad etc… podría hacer una lista -.- y para más desgracia el fic se cambiara a quincenal perdón por los que leen pero perdónenme ¡! T_T hare seppuku!**

**Otro yo: espera! Dejaras el fic a medias!**

**Autora : oh! Gracias por preocuparte**

**Otro yo: ya se puso sentimental -.-**

**Aaaah ya 77 bueno perdón a todos u.u y nos leemos luego! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

"_Es el momento del fin de nuestra historia…"_

A que te refieres con que hay rastro noeh!

Lenalee, no sirve de nada gritarle a este viejo lobo

Cállate anciano!

Me-me llamo anciano!

Jejeje

Lavi no te rías, viejo mayor haga algo!

"_Como hubiera querido una vida mejor, otro mundo en que hubiera tenido la posibilidad de sonreír sin utilizar una máscara…"_

Lenalee cálmate – viejo mayor la veía descontrolada, pero quien no estaría así en esos momentos- no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no hay efectos secundarios y el nivel de infección es casi nula… aunque espero que salgan pronto, el tiempo está acabándose

"_Hubiera existido otro mundo diferente a este en donde no existiera estos tipos de poderes?, en donde el bien y el mal podría ser controlado por simples humanos?..."_

Lenalee miraba colérica, era razonable, sus dos amigos, y uno de ellos más que amigo, estaba siendo succionados por un nivel de poder noeh

Lenalee respiro profundo pero aun así su cuerpo tiritaba de ansiedad, viejo mayor que se encontraba a su lado con Cross y Lavi parados veían como iban ennegreciéndose con mayor intensidad aquellos cristales en donde Allen y kanda aún seguían luchando dentro

Con que ellos poseían rastros de los noeh,eh? – Lavi miraba pensativo la figura de ellos que se traslucían por el cristal transparente

Eso no significa necesariamente que ellos vayan a ser poseídos por ese rastro, es muy mínimo y no les sucederá nada pero hay alguien que se preocupa de mas- decía Cross bostezando

"_Hubiera deseado ser feliz, pero ahora he cerrado mis ojos a la luz y daré mi alma al demonio …"_

Cross trataba de no mirar a lenalee para que no lo fusilaran con la mirada- debió haber sido la vez que ellos pelearon por primera vez con los noeh, pero yo no los vi desde el principio de la batalla así que no podría decir en qué momento ellos los infectaron, claro está, tu no fuiste infectado ya que no estuviste en la pelea

Pero lenalee no estuvo también con kanda y Allen peleando?, si lo que dices es correcto también debió ser afectada –Cross se mantuvo en silencio, lenalee hizo oídos sordos sin fijar su mirada a nadie

Bueno, eso es un completo misterio – viejo mayor la observaba para que hablara al respecto pero ella lo evito, pareciera que aquellas palabras la pusieran más inquieta

"_Que hubiera sido de mí en otro mundo? Y más importante… los hubiera conocido a ellos y a ti?…"_

Los detendré- hizo un movimiento rápido sin que los otros pudieran detenerla

"_Pero ahora mi mente solo debe estar concentrada en otra cosa…"_

Lenalee! – gritaba Lavi al ver que ella había saltado hacia los cristales que en ese instante colapsaron, lo siguiente a eso fue una explosión que rodeo de humo el lugar

"_Aun así, yo sería igual de impaciente que ahora?..."_

Lenalee no seas tan imprudente! No ves que casi se me para el corazón!

Mira quién habla – lenalee era ayudada en medio del agua por Lavi mientras llevaba a dos desmayados en la espalda siendo ambos rodeados por auras - en el último instante estos dos estúpidos lograron terminar la prueba, aun así el impacto les afecto bastante

Como tú – Lavi le miraba un hilo de sangre bajar por su frente, pasar por su nariz y terminar a la misma altura de su boca

El solo suspiro, no serviría de nada reprender a lenalee con sus acciones, de cualquier forma lo ignoraría ya que su naturaleza siempre seria la misma, su rostro esbozo una cara de tranquilidad al llegar a la orilla y poder ver que sus hermanos respiraban satisfactoriamente

"_Esta actuación va a terminar y el telón se cerrara…"_

Mi pequeño y lindo kanda ha despertado! Soy tan dichoso! – gritaba Lavi al verle abrir sus ojos mientras lo estrangulaba en el cuello con sus brazos

Lavi… después de que kanda despierte vas a ser hombre muerto – Allen sonreía con miedo al ver que kanda se había desmayado nuevamente con la fuerza descontrolada de Lavi, este empezó a sudar frio al pensar todo lo que le harían al no tenerle respeto a su hermano "mayor"

Porque justo ahora viejo mayor y el mujeriego tenían que desaparecer! –decía corriendo en círculos con las manos arriba

Laviii – reía aun por las estupideces de su compañero – trata de com… "_el tiempo se acaba" –_ una voz detuvo las palabras de Allen que dieron vuelta en su cabeza, aquello le estaba preocupaban

-Flash Back-

-aun dentro del cristal-

_Que sucede aquí? – Allen miraba alrededor suyo extrañado – he pasado esta prueba pero entonces… porque esto no es destruido?_

_Su alrededor era un paisaje de noche, el aire hacia volar las hojas de los árboles y sus sonidos parecían una melodía triste que habían alrededor de él haciendo que el ambiente fuera un poco tétrico_

_Disculpa, lo he hecho yo- una suave voz hablo por detrás de él, la imagen de una pequeña niña herida se había demostrado al darse vuelta, no pudo evitar impresionarse de sus heridas y todos los hilos de sangre que recorrían por su pequeño cuerpo que apenas era cubierto por un delgado vestido blanco y roto junto a unas cadenas que colgaban de sus muñecas y tobillos, aun así ella se mantenía sonriendo – te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo_

_Me… has esperado? Te conozco?-ella negó con la cabeza_

_No me conoces pero tú eres la persona quien ama mi dueña – sonreía tiernamente_

_Tu dueña? Amar? _

_Yo soy el poder de mi dueña lenalee – dijo al ver lo confuso que se encontraba Allen _

_Eh? Lenalee?, su poder? _

_Lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte – decía acelerando la conversación y mostrando sus manos llenas de sangre que aun corrían en hilos al suelo_

_Aaaah! Espera un momento – detenía sus palabras un poco nervioso– maldición no tengo nada – movía sus manos buscando algo en medio de su ropa – será… tendré que hacer esto – dijo acercándose a ella y rompiendo parte de su chaqueta utilizándola como vendas colocándolas en las manos de la pequeña – ahora sí, te sientes mejor? – le sonrió, Allen se veía preocupado, siempre había tenido un lado fraternal con los niños y niñas- que necesitas de mí? Y por qué la razón de tu heridas y aquellas cadenas? – _

_Ella sonrió, aun así eso duro poco- ayuda a lenalee por favor- articuló – está en problemas, si es posible por favor, ayúdala! –Ella había tomado de los hombros a Allen moviéndolo levemente – por favor – su voz se rompía – ella está perdiendo la esperanza de vida_

_Y por qué?- decía acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente_

_El alma de lenalee se ha oscurecido, y necesita que tú la ayudes, ella es la luna y tú el sol, por favor, dale un destello para que no se pierda en medio de la noche – ella apunto hacia arriba, Allen siguiendo sus indicaciones observo el cielo oscuro impresionándole el color de la luna, una aura de colores negros y rojos la rodeaba - yo he sido el poder que se le ha concedido, pero fue ella la que me dio vida y he estado acompañándola todo este tiempo, hace mucho tiempo yo fui la que la protegió cuando en su infancia casi es violada por un cura y casi muere siendo aplastada por una casa pero después de eso nuestra conexión no duro mucho, aquella felicidad que había hecho al llegar a la familia del rey duro poco haciendo que ya no pudiera sentir mi presencia, aun así, me mantuve siempre a su lado y fue hasta hace poco , hasta el momento que los volvió a ver, que pude empezar a acercarme más a ella pero sin poder hablarle porque su corazón aun permanecía confuso, sin embargo, en estos últimos días ha pasado algo extraño_

_Algo extraño?– dijo Allen que se había permanecido callado_

_Si, lenalee ha empezado a encerrarse más de lo que lo hacía, la heridas que tengo en mi son el resentimiento y el odio que ha estado guardando todos estos años pero han estado multiplicándose incansablemente y si sigue así mi poder la descontrolara y en el peor de los casos ella dará su…_

_Dara …qué? Oye, espera! – de un segundo a otro el cuerpo de aquella niña iba volviéndose invisible, Allen trato de tomarle de las manos pero aun así no se pudo afirmar de ella_

_El tiempo se va acabando y mi conexión con lenalee se está perdiendo, si sigue así yo despareceré y su poder la… por favor…quítale el … rápido… será demasiado tarde_

_Quitarle qué? – Allen trato de hacerle responder pero la voz de la pequeña se había silenciado despareciendo completamente con su cuerpo_

_Por favor… ayúdala – escucho que le susurraba en el oído pero no alcanzo a responder y el cristal y aquel lugar habían desaparecido_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Creo que ha llegado mi hora – la voz de Lavi lo llevo a la realidad viendo que estaba escribiendo en un largo papel con un enorme título "TESTAMENTO" – Allen, como mi pequeño hermano has heredado todos mis mangas ecchis, cuídalos bien-dijo dándole apretón en el hombro con ojos determinados

Pero que! N-no…aaaaaaaah! – aquello hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos haciéndole gritar sonrojado y con miedo, lo recordaba, había sucedido en su infancia, él había entrado a la habitación de Lavi mientras jugaban a las escondidas y encontrando un pequeño espacio entre un gran mueble de libros ordenados personalmente por Lavi decidió entrar , claro, pudo haber sido el mejor escondite si no hubiera sido por su curiosidad al ver al fondo de ese espacio unos libros cuidadosamente escondidos en la orilla y que al abrirlos más de una sorpresa se pudo encontrar – todo fue un sueño, todo fue un sueño, esas imágenes eran solo dibujos, aaah! Lavi pervertido!

Pero si es interesante! Aprendo cosas nuevas! – decía sacando su lengua con una sonrisa burlona mientras hacía el signo de paz en su mano

Y para eso corrompes mi cerebro, pervertido!

Lavi estaba dispuesto a molestar a Allen si no hubiera sido por que una mano tomo su brazo fuertemente casi destrozándolo, su cara se colocaba pálida, no era necesario darse vuelta para ver quién era la persona que se encontraba atrás suyo

Bu-bueno Allen -decía parándose y enrollando su testamente riendo nerviosamente – cumple al pie de la letra lo que dice… ADIOS! – no paso ni un segundo y Lavi solo había dejado su huella en el camino

Miedoso de mierda – decía aun enojado kanda sin molestarse a buscarlo, tarde o temprano llegaría por comida y kanda lo sabía muy bien

No vas a buscarlo? – Allen miraba el camino de tierra que había dejado a su paso y rio divertido al ver el testamento que decía "kanda es un ogro maldito TT_TT"

No es necesario, en algún momento el hambre le ganara – decía riendo escalofriantemente

"hic!, buena suerte Lavi"

…

No hay nada que se pueda hacer – susurraba lenalee apoyando su cabeza y espalda a la de un árbol mientras la brisas chocaba con su rostro y su manos derecha apretaba fuertemente un collar – ya es la hora – respiro profundamente – y no hay vuelta atrás – su corazón le dio un dolor punsante que hizo que se encongiera inclinándose un poco haciea adelante – resiste un poco más – decía, y mirando desde lejos a Lavi que se acercaba cuidadosamente por la espalda a kanda, rio suavemente al ver cómo era golpeado por la funda de la espada sin piedad de su compañero. Se dio la vuelta en ese entonces con la intención de alejarse, camino con gran esfuerzo por el gran bosque que rodeaba el manantial encontrándose al final de su camino con la gran puerta que daba paso a la salida , observo detenidamente el diseño de aquella puerta y tocando la imagen de la mujer que se encontraba al medio golpeo su cabeza con la puerta, sus ojos permanecían abiertos y lúgubres

Lenalee te sucedió algo?

"_ya es la hora, termina esto rápido"_

Trato de hacer una sonrisa forzada aun con esos ojos opacos - estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí – ya lo sabía, ellos la habían seguido

Saben lo que significa esta puerta?- empezó a hablar fríamente, su mirada solo se mantenía fija en aquel objeto

Veamos! Son nueve personas no es verdad? – Lavi contaba con los dedos las imágenes en las puertas – acaso podrían ser…

Los apóstoles, contando a los traidores y a nosotros cuatro obtenemos a los nueve que aparecen ahí ¿no? –termino diciendo kanda interrumpiendo a Lavi que hacia puchero por que se había llevado el crédito de responder

Exacto… y yo soy su sacrificio – dijo y de un segundo a otro la puerta fue destruida por una sus manos

"_Odio esta basura de mundo con todas mis fuerzas…"_

Y que piensas hacer? – pregunto Allen una vez que reunió el valor necesario, lenalee se mantenía mirando el collar en su mano "esto es a lo que ella se refiere?"

Díganme, ¿Qué harían en mi lugar? – respondió y viendo la reacción silenciosa que ellos habían adoptado los miro he hizo un gesto de odio – si estuvieran en mi lugar – dijo apretando sus dientes -ustedes darían su vida por el reino que siempre me maltrato por ser diferente, le servirían a ese dios que siempre nos ha observado y por más que hemos sufrido no nos ha dado la mano?, ayudarían a las personas que los golpearon y discriminaron por el simple hecho de que creían que era un demonio? – Su voz se había alzado mas y unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían su rostro lleno de ira – bueno, ahora soy un demonio y pienso actuar como tal, ese dios que tanto reverencian morirá por mis manos

"sálvala", lenalee espera un momento – dijo Allen tratando de acercársele pero un destello ennegreció el lugar un par de segundos cegando la visión de todos

"_hasta nunca"_

no puede ser posible – fueron las primeras palabras de Lavi al abrir los ojos después de que aquel destello desapareciera – como sucedió esto – escucho susurrar kanda que aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y que al abrirlos se habían encontrado con Lavi arrodillado sujetando con una mano la cara

Usa…- kanda estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que sucedía pero su voz se atoro a la mitad viendo por sí mismo la razón de su estado

Mis ojos – decía Allen restregándose la cara aun afectado por el destello

Moyashi… – escucho decirla kanda – será mejor que no abras tus ojos – su voz por más que tratara de ocultarlo parecía asombrada

A que te refie…- Allen ignorando las advertencias de kanda había abierto sus ojos encontrándose con lo peor, con la cara tapada por su cabellos se encontraba lenalee en el suelo con la daga que siempre llevaba consigo clavada en su corazón, junto a ella, permanecia enredada en el puñal el collar que ella poseía en su manos , Allen se encontraba estupefacto, con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabra alguna – como…

Qué diablos sucedió – kanda trataba de ocultar su impresión pero le era imposible ante tal escenario

Lenalee… "no repitas mi nombre"…lenalee…"todo esto termina aquí"… lenalee…."adiós…Allen"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y díganme que les pareció? :D no tengo mucho tiempo así que la próxima dejare un párrafo entero por las veces que no he podido dejar un mensaje de mi parte xD ok no se…. xD

Importante! No sé si para desgracia o para bien este fic está empezando a terminarse y como va creo que me mataran con lo que sigue xDDDD *muerte súbita* espero sobrevivir hasta el final y que les guste ò.o… espero xD

Bueno me voy!

Décimo cuarto fuera!

PD: review? Es fácil! Aprestan el botoncito review debajo de esto escriben algo que les intereso o que no o yo que sé y aprietan el botoncito de al final y listo ¡! Lo ven que es fácil :D


	25. Chapter 25

Todo había sido rápido, ninguno de los tres había alcanzado a mover musculo alguno, Allen pasmado y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, kanda aparentaba estar sereno pero el asombro era un rasgo que ahora marcaba su rostro y Lavi, que seguía aun sentado en el suelo shockeado repetía incansablemente como si de un cd rayado se tratase, _"como ha pasado esto, prometí no fallarle a nadie mas", _esto era demasiado…

La sangre corría con mas fuerza por el orificio hecha por la daga que se encontraba a la altura del corazón en lenalee, su cuerpo tirado completamente en el suelo, su cabeza estando de lado hacia que su pelo un poco desordenado tapara su rostro mostrando solo su boca semiabierta donde salía como un hilo un poco de su sangre hasta el suelo.

Allen se movió lentamente e inclinándose a Lavi le extendió su mano sin palabra alguna, sabia como se sentía, Lavi era frágil en ese aspecto y mucho mas cuando se trataba de alguien importante para el.

Podrías llevarlo hasta el manantial?, no puede estar por mas tiempo aquí – le decía a kanda mientras lo levantaba

Y que planeas que hagamos con ella? – decía viendo casi de lado el cuerpo sin vida de lenalee

Allen no contesto y solo hizo que ayudara a Lavi para que este pudiera alejarse del lugar, kanda no le reprocho al hacerlo y tampoco cuando le dijo que quería permanecer un rato ahí a solas. Solo tomo a Lavi en su espalda y decidió caminar al manantial en silencio…

"_lenalee…- _decía kanda para si mismo_- tienes razón, no hay una causa por la que quiera salvar a este mundo…pero…"-_ sus dientes apretó enojado al sentirse sin poder hacer nada – "_es esta la mejor manera?" –_ kanda había parado y se giro hacia atrás mirando el camino del cual se devolvía al manantial, ya había perdido la visión de la figura de Allen que se había quedado de pie mirando el cuerpo de lenalee, ya no había nada que hacer con ella, pero, que era lo que debían hacer ellos ahora?, ahora, solo debía seguir caminando

Detente ahí, yuu kanda – una voz lo paro y saco de sus pensamientos, su mirada ahora se fijaba en la persona que se ganaba delante de el

Fuera de mi vista miranda - decía de una forma cortante mientras veía la sonrisa de la mujer que había aparecido frente a él, una noeh, eso era lo que faltaba para empeorarlo –"_¿Cómo y por qué ha llegado aquí?"_

Mientras te mantengas así nosotras no haremos nada – la voz de alma apareció tras de kanda que se había girado mirando ahora cuidadosamente a aquellas dos mujeres

Je, y quien me impide?– dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro – Lavi, estas listo? – le decía a este que había permanecido con la cabeza gacha en su hombro todo el tiempo

Esta bien – dijo en un susurro saltando acrobáticamente de la espalda de kanda. Se mantuvo en el aire sacando entonces de uno de los bolsillo su martillo y lo hizo crecer, algo en él había cambiado, su sonrisa se había borrado del rostro, ahora, cayendo al suelo equilibradamente solo mostraba una mirada de rencor que nunca kanda había visto – terminemos esto rápido, estoy de malas para empezar con estos juegos – el rostro de kanda dio un gesto de preocupación ante su actuar pero luego de un instante se resigno ha decirle cualquier cosa. La pelea había empezado…

Algún plan? – dijo sacando su espada hacia miranda que se mantenía en la misma posición mientras que Lavi observaba a alma con su rostro inexpresivo

Tal vez hacerlas hablar de como han aparecido aquí y por qué quieren mantenernos como si fuéramos sus muñecos? Es una opción sabes?

Eso es problemático…- dijo dando un paso hacia adelante frente a miranda. Aun así no pudo hacer nada ya que miranda se había adelantado apretando su espada por encima de la empuñadura

He dicho que no se muevan – dijo miranda haciendo bajar la espada de su posición inicial de forma involuntaria por parte kanda causa de la gran fuerza que ella tenia

Kan-da – Lavi apenas había dicho esas palabras al percatarse de aquella situación y alma aprovechándose de esto lo tomo de su martillo tirándolo al suelo colocando su rodilla en la espalda de Lavi y el fierro de su martillo en sus dos manos posicionándolo bajo el cuello de Lavi y apretándolo con este haciéndole respirar forzadamente por el peso extra que apoyaba sobre el y el martillo que casi estrangulaba su cuello

Solo manténganse así y no sucederá nada – alma apretaba con más fuerza su rodilla con la espada de Lavi, un gesto de dolor y resistencia mostraba en su rostro

No lo des por asegurado - un leve susurro de kanda era combinada con el fuerte viento que en ese momento rozo el cuerpo de todos como si los estuvieran empujado, alma y mirando se llevaron una sorpresa ante ese extraño ambiente, de lo cálido que se encontraba ahora se había convertido en un frio invernal que rodeo cada parte de su cuerpo, miranda trato de mover su mano que mantenía apretada aun en el filo de la espada de kanda

No-no me puedo mover – dijo con sorpresa

Qu-e? – alma saco su gesto inexpresivo a uno igual al de miranda, una risa malévola hizo vibrar cada partícula de su cuerpo

Los ojos de ambas iban mostrando una visión borrosa de la realidad oscureciéndose como si estuvieran quedándose ciegas, escucharon nuevamente aquella risa, trataron de moverse pero les eran imposibles, paralizadas y ciegas se habían convertido en las muñecas de kanda y Lavi pero, como?, sus bocas tiritaban, no podían articulas palabras, su bocas no respondían a las ordenes de su cerebro

Dime…. – una leve voz que susurraba en sus oídos, la voz de kanda, les hacia sentir que perdían el equilibrio, no por que tuvieran miedo si no por la falta de sus sentidos – como se siente la muerte? La conoces? – por alguna razón al escuchar aquel susurro sus cuerpos recobraron el movimiento, miranda girando su vista hacia todos lado pero le era imposible saber donde estaba, había soltado la espada de kanda y, al igual que alma que había perdido la sensación de tener acorralado a Lavi no podía observar nada, solo un negro humo alrededor además de verse únicamente entre ellas – díganme – volvió a susurrar la voz- quieren saber como es la muerte? – ellas no habían alcanzado a reaccionar, kanda parado frente a ellas como si fueran clones había alzado su espada atravesando el cuello de cada una sin titubeo

La sangre corría de sus cuellos, en un instante las había atravesado a ambas sacando su espada que goteaba de sangre, y entonces sus cuerpos cayeron sobre sus piernas….

Buen trabajo yuu-chan – Lavi sonrió levemente pero aun sus ojos se veían decaídos, kanda mientras tanto permanecía frente a miranda y alma, ambas sentadas apoyando entre si sus espaldas, habían caído en una trampa…

No es nada, solo he aprendido a utilizar un porcentaje de mi poder haciéndoles creer que han muerto por mi espada –una fuerte presión sintió en el corazón , su mano apretó su pecho agachándose débilmente

Yuu-chan – Lavi se acercó a él extendiendo su mano hacia kanda que se inclinaba cada vez más

No me toques – le respondió golpeando su mano – no mientras tengas tu habilidades despiertas

Lavi sonrió resignado y suspiro – te refieres a esto? – dijo levantando su parche revelando su ojos derecho, completamente verde, como si una niebla verdosa en tono metálico recorriera cada parte de el

Exacto

Ooh! Vamos! Tu sabes que no usaría esto en ti, además deberías deducir que al usar por primera vez estas habilidades te harían mal por tu salud tan débil lo sabes, ¿no?

Estoy bien – dijo levantando su extensa pared de orgullo que poseía parándose inmediatamente sin gesto de dolor alguno – y habla por ti, el hecho de que yo allá podido hacer una recreación de su muerte es por que tu anulaste sus sentidos

Eso es una adulación?

Cállate…

Lavi levanto sus hombros, no había forma de que kanda afirmara eso , miro a alma y miranda – nunca hubiera creído que nos traicionarían de esta forma – se acercó a ellas e inclinándose se saco su parche dejándolo en unos de sus bolsillos seguido de esto coloco sus manos en sus rostros he hizo un gesto rencoroso y de dolor, no fisco sino sicológico – díganme…- digo removiendo sus manos a la cabeza de ambas suavemente – todo lo que saben…

Su ojo derecho empezó a dar un pequeño resplandor esmeralda, cerró su ojo izquierdo, kanda permanecía callado unos momentos mientras Lavi concentrado navegaba por la información mantenida en el cerebro de ellas

…

Y bien, he entrado a los pensamientos de ambas – Lavi se encontraba en un gran pasillo y que solo contenían dos puertas una frente a la otra ambas amarradas por cadenas, Lavi se gano al medio de ellas y sacando su martillo dijo un leve oración plasmando en el signo de fuego que quemo ambas puertas expulsando de ellas letras, números, recuerdos que poseían cada una de las mentes de alma y miranda y que ahora rodeaban a Lavi – veamos dijo este girando en su propio eje observando cada palabra, cifra y todo lo que su ágil ojo izquierdo podía ver mientras tanto su ojo derecho permanecía cerrado – maldición – dijo después de unos minutos de haber visto todo - acaso sus mentes están siendo controladas externamente? – se frotaba su cabello molesto

La impaciencia no te lleva a nada – una voz interrumpió sus reproches, se giro sorprendido, nadie excepto el debían estar ahí

Pequeña, como has entrado aquí?– la observo,una niña, herida y encadenada, sangrando de pies a cabeza con su mirada dirigida al piso se encontraba frente a él, mas de eso no podía ver, parecía como si los colores que veía en ella no pudieran ser diferenciados por el– quien te ha lastimado? – dijo en tono compasivo pero aun un poco desconfiado , ella sonrió

Lavi – dijo en un tono de voz suave- no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, todo es una trampa visual, tus ojos no muestran todas las verdades – aquella niña había empezado a caminar lentamente hacia Lavi, débil y desequilibradamente, Lavi la tomo entre sus brazos al ver que casi caía al suelo

Como me conoces? Dime, como has entrado?- le interrogaba mientras ella se apoyaba de sus brazos para levantarse la niña no respondió y sintiendo solo su respiración agitada Lavi veía como se alejaba de sus brazos he iba a la información que él había arrancado de las puertas, ella paso sus dedos por las palabras borrando gran parte de ellas

Oye! Que es-tas…- Lavi tratando de detenerla ante tal acontecimiento quedo sin palabras, su ojo izquierdo se abrió ampliamente, miro a la niña estupefacto, ella se giro y levantando la cabeza lo miro sonriendo, ahora Lavi había sobrepasado el limite de asombro al ver su rostro…-

Lavi, se fuerte y protege a mi ama lenalee – la niña, una copia casi exacta de lenalee si no fuera por sus ojos rojos estaba frente a Lavi- lo único que puedo hacer por ti es esto – dijo señalándole aquellas palabras que daba a alguna información

Tu-u, quien-quien eres? – decía tartamudeando, la niña miro al piso nuevamente y sonrió tristemente

Algo, tal vez un monstruo o quien sabe lo que soy que solo desea recuperar la vida de la única persona que le dio una función en el mundi y emociones, soy el poder de lenalee o, por lo menos lo era…- las cadenas que llevaba en las piernas y brazos iba alargándose cada vez mas añadiéndose a su cuello – no hay tiempo…que…perder – decía forzosamente ya que la nuevas cadenas en su cuello la ahogaban – buena…suerte – dijo antes de desaparecer entre una gran cantidad de niebla mientras era tirada por la cadenas a lo mas profundo, Lavi trato de ayudarla pero antes de que pudiera tomar su mano solo fue un pestañeo y había desaparecido

El…poder de lenalee? – dijo aun pasmado, fue entonces que reacciono y giro para ver el mensaje que ella había dejado con los pensamientos de alma y miranda – esto… - ahora sus ojos miraban aturdido a lo que ella había dejado -… esto es imposible – dijo acercándose a las palabras que flotaban a su alrededor pero la calma no duro mucho, antes de que Lavi pudiera llegar a tocas aquella información una gran electricidad lo ataco de quien sabe donde, alguien se había dado cuenta que había invadido información de gran magnitud, pero, ¿Quién? – oh no…

…

Sucedió algo? – le dijo kanda al ver que había despertado del trance de un sobresalto

Corre yuu! Allen esta en problemas! – dijo alarmado agarrando al instante el brazo de kanda y haciéndole corre a donde habían dejado a su hermano menor, kanda aun si saber nada necesito solo esas palabras para que corrieran rápidamente pero…

Diablos ahora no! – grito Lavi, un gran cataclismo había empezado a realizarse haciendo que la tierra empezara a destrozarse – ALLEN! – grito con fuerza pero sin posibilidades de ser escuchado

…

Estas lista? – dijo extendiéndole la mano, ella lo miro y sonrió provocativamente con aquellos ojos rojos y pelo largo y suelto con un toque desordenado, tomo su mano mientras que con la otra poseía una daga, su daga mientras que el collar, ahora lo llevaba colgado de su cuello

Lo que tu digas, mi amor – dijo dulce y sensualmente mientras su mano era recibida por el, neah sonrió ante ese gesto tan atrayente

Entonces vámonos a que te conozco tu nueva familia, los noeh – decía llevando su brazo desocupado por la cintura de ella acercándola a él, el suelo empezó a brillar lentamente – el portal esta listo, es hora de irnos querida

Le-lenalee –una débil voz llamo su atención y desinteresadamente su mirada se dirigió a él, apoyado débilmente de un árbol cercano, su cabello blanco manchado de liquido rojo ahora también pasaba por su rostro, una herida en el abdomen que tratando de detener con su mano pero le era imposible al ejercerle la única y poca fuerza que le quedaba

Deseas que lo mate? – Dijo esta mirándolo como si fuera algo que no debiera existir – puedo extinguir su existencia si es lo que deseas, neah – el no respondió, solo llevo una de sus manos al rostro de ella y la beso apasionadamente, ella cerro los ojos y dejo que pasara

Aun no es necesario por ahora debemos irnos…mi lenalee – fue entonces que la volvió a besar desapareciendo por aquel brillo proveniente del portal

Lena-lee – su mano se extendía al lugar en que ellos dos habían desparecido – no…Lena…- sus ojos que llenaban de lagrimas se iban cerrando, su cuerpo pesado para él, iba cayendo aun apoyado del árbol – estoy…cansado – dijo ya aterrizando por completo en el suelo – perdóname lenalee – decía con una voz cansada – discúlpame…por no ser fuerte – la brisa rosaba su cara lentamente como si quisiera la naturaleza que este albino empezara a dormír – pero como quisiera… que ahora me llamaras… por mi nombre…me alegraría tanto – sonrió escasamente – dilo… di All… - sus fuerzas se habían agotado y antes de que hubiera podido terminar la naturaleza había hecho su propósito, la brisa lo había hecho dormir y… tal vez… eternamente

"_lenalee…"_

* * *

><p>*tirada en el suelo rogando por piedad* a todos quienes leen este fic pido disculpas por ser la peor escritora del mundo T_T pero he dado todo mi esfuerzo y he dejado partes de mis estudios para hacer mi fic espero que puedan aceptar algo de la mala narración que he hecho x'D y sobretodo…. Que tal estuvo? Alguna critica? Opinión? comentario? Como no tengo mucho tiempo dejare todo hasta aquí y espero que me puedan perdonar de este pecado… entonces hasta la próxima leída! Decimocuarto cambio y fuera ;)<p>

PD: NO REVISE DOS VECES EL FIC ASÍ QUE CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO O SI USTEDES SE DAN CUENTA DE UN ERROR ME DICEN Y YO DE INMEDIATO (TRATARE) DE CAMBIARLO xD

_**Review?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Todo lo que tenga que decir siempre lo digo al final de mis fics pero esto es un consejo que prefiero que mantengan en mente tras leer el cap xD cuidado con el estilo de las letras! Lo pude especialmente para que no se confundieran! **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Lena-lee – su mano se extendía al lugar en que ellos dos habían desparecido – no…Lena…- sus ojos que llenaban de lagrimas se iban cerrando, su cuerpo pesado para él, iba cayendo aun apoyado del árbol – estoy…cansado – dijo ya aterrizando por completo en el suelo – perdóname lenalee – decía con una voz cansada – discúlpame…por no ser fuerte – la brisa rosaba su cara lentamente como si quisiera la naturaleza que este albino empezara a dormir – pero como quisiera… que ahora me llamaras… por mi nombre…me alegraría tanto – sonrió escasamente – dilo… di All… - sus fuerzas se habían agotado y antes de que hubiera podido terminar la naturaleza había hecho su propósito, la brisa lo había hecho dormir y… tal vez… eternamente**_

_**"**__**lenalee…"**_

…..

Sus pasos eran firmes, caminaba por un oscuro túnel donde únicamente su silueta delgada se veía con dificultad. Llevaba un sombrero de copa, alta, negra y con una cinta blanca y delicada que la rodeaba en una vuelta, un terno y unos zapatos de charol que hacían eco en aquel lúgubre lugar.

"_has hecho un buen trabajo neah, me has demostrado que puedo volver a confiar en ti"- la voz del conde milenio rondaba su mente_

Aquella palabras que recordaba no estorbaron su impotente caminar, al final de aquel túnel, si es que podía ser llamado así, había un luz negra con bordes blancos que le mostraban el final del camino, lejos aun muy lejos de el

"oye, neah , ¿porque no vamos a ver el atardecer alguna vez?" – una segunda voz volvió a rodear su cabeza, pero esta vez no era la del conde milenio si no la de una mujer, una voz melódica y tranquilizante. Neah se detuvo a la mitad de su paso, cabizbaja pero serio, levanto su mano derecha y la observo detalladamente tras ese guante blanco que llevaba. Cerro los ojos y sintió como si el túnel que hace segundos ahora cruzaba hubiera desaparecido, pétalos blancos volaban a su alrededor por un leve y tibio viento, su imaginación le hacia sentir que los pétalos y el fresco aire fueran real, volvió a abrir los ojos y observo un paisaje totalmente diferente…

No dijo palabra alguna, ahora solo estaba observando lo que su mente hacia aparecer frente a él, mostrándole a un grupo de niños jugando por alrededor de un manantial, sonriente, libres, energéticos. Entre aquel grupo destacaban especialmente dos de ellos…

_**Oye!- le escuchaba decir a uno de ellos que era empujado por el otro al agua – neaaah sabes que no se de nadaaar!- gritaba moviendo las manos y pies a todos lados alteradamente**_

_**Eso te pasa por no apoyarme! Viejo mayor me castigo con doble entrenamiento por tu culpa maldito Cross! – gritaba enfadado con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro- así que no se te ocurra salir hasta que yo lo diga!**_

_**Tu sabes que no se nadar idiota! Me puedo ahogar!**_

_**Entonces hazlo! **_

_**Me las…pagaras… neah! – decía agobiado tratando de no hundirse**_

_**Jajajajajaja! Y te haces llamar apóstol! – rio enérgicamente , pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta un golpe en la cabeza hizo que fuera proyectado al agua en dirección a su amigo chocando sus cabezas y rebotando como pelotas – ayayayayayayaaaaay! Quien fue el maldito que me golpeo! – decía refregándose la cabeza mientras trataba de acercarse a la orilla **_

_**Me darías el honor de saber a quien le llamas maldito neah? – este levanto la vista, una niña casi de su misma edad, pelo rubio y cruzada de brazos se encontraba frente a él mirándola asustado**_

_**Kla-klaud!- miro con miedo, ella un con unas llamas alrededor miraba a neah enojada – yo-yo te lo puedo explicar – trataba de arrastrarse poco a poco por el suelo tratando de escapar pero este fue jalado por el cuello hasta quedarse azul**_

_**Sabes? Si no hubiera sido por culpa de un mocoso atrevido que se escapo del manantial para ir a quien sabe donde tal vez viejo mayor no nos hubiera castigado ni a mi ni a Cross – decía ahorcándole del cuello mientras este trataba de zafarse por todos los medios**_

_**Klaud, ya suéltalo no hay caso con el, además sabes que todos los apóstoles deben mantenerse vivos…por ahora – decía el pequeño Cross saliendo a medias del agua con una mirada vengadora que impacta en el rostro divertido y con miedo- después de la batalla le cobraremos todo – decía apretando su puño con la otra mano haciéndole sonar sus huesos tétricamente, neah miraba el rostro de ambos amigos mientras sudaba completamente al imaginarse lo que le esperaba**_

_**No deberían molestarse, de cualquier forma solo fui a visitar el reino, ya sabes, ese gigante que se encuentra cerca de aquí, la orden negra! jajajaja- dijo una vez sido soltado de las manos de Klaud, los otros dos le quedaron mirando preocupados **_

_**Cuantas veces debo decirte que no puede salir de aquí? Nuestros poderes aun no son controlados a voluntad, acaso has pensado la mas ínfima posibilidad de que pudieras matar a alguien si es que se libera por accidente? Y mas encima tus poderes son los mas peligrosos al verse influido con tu carácter impulsivo **_

_**Eres igual a viejo mayor, Cross – desviaba su mirada molesto – yo puedo cuidarme solo – se cruzaba de brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo, Klaud suspiro cansada e inclinándose hacia él le revolvió fuertemente el pelo con la mano hasta que lo apretó entre sus dedos – oye! Eso duele , sabes? – ella la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro**_

_**Este es tu castigo por salir sin permiso – decía sin parar de moverle la cabeza de un lado al otro jalándole con mas fuerza aquella melena negra, los grititos de neah no se hicieron esperar lo que le hizo divertirse aun mas de su nuevo muñeco– jajajajajaja debilucho, y así te haces llamar mi guardián? Recuerda que deben protegerme hasta que llegue mi momento! – esbozaba una gran sonrisa que tanto neah como Cross no pudieron evitar mirar pero a la vez la molestia invadieron sus pensamientos**_

_**No vuelvas a decir algo como eso – Cross dijo secamente ganándose al lado de Klaud que lo observaba, ella miro unos instantes los ojos molestos de Cross y soltó el cabello de neah a quien ya se había olvidado del dolor y que no dejaba de mirar a Klaud**_

_**No se preocupen! El legado que se me ha encomendado puede ser roto si yo lo deseo- su sonrisa relajada y de gran confianza seguía demostrando seguridad que neah y Cross tomaron como falso**_

_**Estas equivocada! es inevitable que tú debas morir para destruir al conde! – Cross le grito enojado ,neah bajo su rostro mientras Cross observaba a los demás apóstoles distanciados de ellos tres despreocupados de aquel tema que los atormentaría en un futuro, ellos no sabían sobre el legado que mantenían para Klaud, aunque si no hubiera sido por neah que había estado espiando a viejo mayor cuando llamo a Klaud para hablar a solas sobre eso ninguno de los dos lo hubiera descubierto, Klaud es una maestra en ocultar sus pensamientos lo que les preocupaba mas…**_

_**Esta bien – dijo con voz adolorida – si así toda esta pelea termina yo extenderé mis brazos a lo que el destino me depare – estiro sus brazos, neah al escucharle decir eso abrió los ojos asustado, levanto el rostro observando a Klaud segura de sus palabras**_

_**No- susurro nervioso- no, no te dejare hacer esto – con sus dos manos extendiéndolas al rostro de Klaud que miro fijamente a sus ojos sorprendidos, el rostro de neah ardía gradualmente hasta conseguir estar rojo – yo…yo te protegeré Klaud, juro que lo hare! – grito decidido y avergonzado de si mismo, tanto Cross como Klaud no hubieran imaginado ese acto de neah por lo que ambos quedaron callados viendo como el rostro de neah iba sacando humo, ambos empezaron a reír entre dientes haciéndole enojar **_

_**Oigan! Que es cierto! – les grito con todas sus fuerzas ahora sacando sus manos del rostro de Klaud mirando al suelo sonrojado y avergonzado de si mismo**_

_**Si, gracias – neah sintió dos brazos apretarle el cuerpo, un aroma dulce rozaba su alrededor – te lo agradezco mucho, mi querido neah – le escucho susurrarle al oído mientras sentía la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo haciéndole querer que no lo soltara**_

_**Siii – respondió neah – yo y Cross te protegeremos – sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Klaud – te lo juro **_

_**Klaud sonrió pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra aquel escenario se desintegro como cera en el fuego, neah que había estado mirando aquellos recuerdos había cortado en dos con una de sus manos haciendo quemar al instante el lugar, todos ellos ahora eran quemados pero manteniendo sus mismas posiciones como si solo fueran muñecos de porcelana quemándose. Neah un vez hecho esto se mantuvo quieto observando como aquella atmosfera se hacia pedazos, mirada fría, rencorosa, en un par de segundos todo se había convertido en cenizas, neah se agacho recogiendo un poco de las tantas cenizas de lugar ahora completamente quemado y oscuro, había vuelto al túnel.**_

"_**todo lo que he visto son solos recuerdos molestos, debí haberlos borrados en el momento en que traicione a los apóstoles" **_

_**De pronto y una vez hubo vuelto a levantarse para salir de aquel túnel que a poca distancia quedaba de ello una luz alumbro su espalda llamando su atención…**_

_**El paisaje que había sido quemado había vuelto a la vida, neah miro con sus mismos ojos rencorosos, ahora él se encontraba dentro de aquel ambiente, no como espectador de sus recuerdos si no como parte de ellas…**_

_**Su mirada ahora se fijaba únicamente en una pequeña niña de no mas de 5 años sentada en el pasto observando un capullo de flor, ella después de unos segundos miro el rostro de neah y le sonrió inocentemente**_

_**Como te llamas? – le miro reflejando en sus ojos aquel brillo infantil que muchos pierden y pocos conservan – yo me llamo Klaud y tengo 3 años – dijo indicándole con la mano –tu también eres un apóstol? quieres que seamos amigos? – le pregunto pero no recibió respuesta, neah solo la veía**_

…_**.**_

_**Oye, neaaaah , ¿porque no vamos a ver el atardecer alguna vez? Viejo mayor dice que si subimos a uno de estos arboles podremos verlo! – hablo nuevamente pero esta vez algo cambio en ella, había crecido, no parecía tener la misma edad que antes. **_

"_**su apariencia a cambiado, ahora es como cuando tenia 4 años" – pensaba neah, aun así no recibió respuesta por parte suya**_

…

_**Neaah! Ha llegado un nuevo apóstol! Sabes como se llama? Él me dijo que su nombre era Cross y parece tener 7 años como nosotros! Que tal si nos hacemos amigos de el? podemos ser grandes amigos! ¿Lo crees también? – ella seguía hablando, creciendo, pareciera que cada pregunta y cada frase que dijera la estuviera haciéndola crecer**_

…

_**Neaaah! Feliz cumpleaños numero 10! Espero que sigamos igual de unidos los tres como siempre! Recuerda que como apóstoles y protectores de este mundo debemos ser muy fuertes! Ya que yo lo que mas deseo es proteger a este hermoso mundo, tu deseas lo mismo ¿no?**_

_**Los años pasaban tras su apariencia, pero su sonrisa e ingenuidad permanecía, así mismo el rostro de neah iban aumentando su lúgubre y fríos gestos, ella por su parte se iba acercándose cada vez mas, neah se mantenía en el mismo lugar sin mover ninguna articulación, solo la observaba venir hacia el con cada pregunta aun si no le respondía…**_

…

_**Me han dicho que yo soy el sacrificio para derrotar al conde milenio aunque tú ya lo sabes ¿no, neah? – Su voz esta vez cambio de actitud, un tono triste y de resignación salía en cada palabra que gesticulaba– pero no hay nada que hacer, tendré que sacrificarme para que este mundo viva jajajaja esto suena como las historias de héroes de los libros que traes de ese reino cercano ¿no? Jajajaja eso quiere decir que soy la protagonista? – aun con el dolor en las palabras sonreía dulcemente**_

…

_**Idiotas! Como fue que me metieron en esto?! Vengan y díganmelo a la cara par de cobardes! Me las pagaran malditos! Escucharon! Traigan su asqueroso trasero aquí! Tú y Cross me las pagaran… idiotas!- malhumorada, esa solía ser su manera de actitud según el y Cross, mas bien parecía su madre a pesar de nunca haber conocido alguna y si hacían algo que la anexaba a ella, era seguro que debían hacer su testamento…**_

…

_**Y así fue pasando poco a poco, con cada pregunta su edad y apariencia iba creciendo, 12, 13,14, iban aumentando los años y así mismo los recuerdos y preguntas con su típica y dulce sonrisa**_

…

_**Tú eres como mi familia al igual que Cross y los demás apóstoles, juro que siempre estaré a tu lado ya que me has prometido que no tendría que sacrificarme para destruir al conde ¿lo recuerdas verdad?, así que confió en tu palabra y por supuesto en ti ¿tú crees en mí? – 15 años, sus miradas se encontraban a solo un metro de distancia, el aire tibio y calmado que rosaba sus rostros hacían aumentar la belleza del rostro de Klaud, larga cabellera rubia, ojos penetrantes e inocentes, puros, y aquella sonrisa que era mas hermosa que cualquier cosa existente – sin ustedes no sé que pasaría conmigo – una tierna sonrisa, pura, mas que cualquier joya que se pudiera imaginar, mas trasparente que el agua y mas brillante que la luz… **_

_**Los ojos de neah solo la seguían en cada gesto y acercamiento que ella hacia, ahora ya no mostraban esa frialdad inicial ahora solo era angustia, miedo, dolor y como ya había predicho ella volvió a crecer…16…**_

…

_**Sabes, neah? Desde que me dijiste que me protegerías tu me gustas mucho, mas bien… yo te amo –neah bajo la cabeza al escuchar estas palabras, sabia lo que iba venir – no se la razón ni la circunstancia por la cual inicio todo pero, yo te amo – su distancia iba disminuyendo, menos de un metro, los ojos de ambos se conectaban mutuamente - ¿me permitirías ser quien proteja tu corazón neah? No se si esto es posible entre apóstoles, tampoco se si tu sientes lo mismo que yo pero, te puedo afirmar que aun si tu no me amas – pauso sus palabras, un sentimiento apasionado encendía el brillo de sus ojos observando a neah – yo te juro mi amor eterno. Y si tú realmente me amas... **_

_**Cállate – susurro como si fuera una orden, ella se mantuvo mirándolo con su típica dulce sonrisa y apasionada por sus sentimientos mientras neah cerraba los ojos apretando sus labios frustrado de todo – no lo vuelvas a repetir, no quiero volver a escuchar esa palabras… te lo pidas no vuelvas a hacerme esto , no vuelvas a repetirme esas palabras **_

_**Ya no hay salvación para mi – neah la miro con shock, ella hizo un gesto divertido e infantil sacándole su lengua, pero no pudo decirle nada ya que ella había hablado primero levantando su mano y haciéndola rozar con la mejilla de neah que quedo mirándole fijamente sin articular palabras**_

_**Y si tu realmente me amas –continuo- entonces podrás cumplir mi deseo – neah cerro los ojos, irritado, colérico, impotente, en ese instante Klaud poso su otra mano en la otra mejilla de neah haciéndole que le mirara – prométeme que en el momento que yo muera tu seguirás adelante, lucha , vive por lo que tu desees, pelea para poder liberarte de todo rastro que te hace apóstol …y entonces, si logras sobrepasar todos los obstáculos yo… – neah observo en sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas brotar mientras sonreía, sus rostros se apegaban cada vez mas, sus labios cada vez mas cerca, neah cerro sus ojos dejando pasar aquel momento…**_

_**Neah…**_

…

_Solo fueron falsas promesas- road se encontraba parada enfrente de una pintura pegada a la pared de una lujosa habitación adornada tipo aristocracia_

_De que hablas? – tikky mientras tanto se encontraba mirando un libro sentado en uno de los aterciopelados sillones del lugar sin quitarle la mirada_

_Si tu vida se encuentra atada a un destino predeterminado antes de tu nacimiento entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer…esto va para todos, incluso para ella… _

_Te refieres a lenalee? _

_Y su antecesor, y el antecesor del antecesor y el antecesor del antecesor del antecesor - su mirada se mantenía fija en el cuadro, sus ojos hipnotizados mostraba un brillo rojo alrededor – las promesas de amor no significan nada en la lucha del conde contra el que llaman dios…_

_Ya veo, entonces solo somos simplemente marionetas en un juego de dos… _

_Exactamente…– road miro el cuadro con tristeza, la imagen de Klaud pintada al oleo, sonriendo, con un vestido blanco y un paisaje claro con pétalos de alrededor – ellos deciden lo que nosotros somos…_

…

_**Sus manos sostenían el cadáver de la mujer que había jurado un amor eterno, sus guantes blancos manchados en sangre la mantenían entre sus brazos, aquel lugar que había sido prospero en flores y hermosos arboles ahora había vuelto a ser cenizas**_

_**Te dije…- dijo débilmente mirando el cuerpo ya frio de ella- que no me volvieras a decir esas palabras…- diciendo esto soltó su cuerpo cayendo fuertemente al suelo, las cruces marcadas en su frente liberaban mas rastros de sangre, sus ojos penetrantes ahora se encontraban vacíos y opacos, rojos, al igual que algunos mechones de sus cabellos, en su espalda con su ropa rasgada se veía su piel secarse como tierra poco a poco tomando cada vez mas de ella, neah veía resignado, enojada , furioso aquella escena y dándose vuelta siguió su caminar a un paso un poco mas rápido que el anterior, ahora su gesto de furia fue convirtiéndose como había iniciado su camino, lúgubre y fría….**_

…

Te has demorado neah – le dijo al verle entrar por el pasadizo oscuro que conectada a esa habitación

Mis disculpas conde – dijo dando una reverencia – tuve un insignificante problema en mi camino hasta aquí – el conde rio burlonamente. Neah dejando pasar eso levanto el rostro observando una sorpresa que le hizo sacar una leve carcajada – a comenzado sin mi ¿no conde? – el solo rio como si fuera una comedia, agarrándose del estomago revolcándose en el suelo

Esto es maravilloso, maravilloso! – decía gratificantemente

El rostro de neah sonrió ampliamente mirando aquella escena. Tomada por una luces que salían desde el suelo y que la agarraban la de brazos y piernas se encontraba lenalee liberando un aura negra de borde blancos que poco a poco iban desapareciendo, sus ojos rojos y ropa desgastada que había sido casi destruida por esos rayos de luz que la agarraban ahora apenas tapaban su pecho y entrepierna, aun mas, en su frente, cruces empezaban a brotar de ella derramando hilos e hilos de sangre, lo único estable era el collar que poseía, despierta y mirando a neah y al conde sonríe

Veo que también estas feliz por esto no, neah?

Vaya con la confianza que me tomas- dijo este acercándose a ella y sacándose sus guantes aun bañados en sangre la agarro del mentón

No me hables en ese tono idiota – dijo escupiéndole en el rostro pero neah logro esquivarlo hábilmente haciéndole chocar al conde que pasaba por ahí cayendo y arrastrándose unos cuantos centímetros por el suelo

Acaso no soy tu amo? – decía pícaro acercándose al rostro de lenalee la que le dio un cabezazo al instante haciéndolo tambalear

Cállate maldito, solo por esa actuación no te creas tanto!

Oooh! Pero que estúpido soy!– dijo interrumpiendo el conde – mi querida y nueva hija lenalee a traicionado a los apóstoles y se unido a nosotros! Hoy es día de celebración!

Eres una chica molesta lo sabias? – neah se sobaba la cabeza, en ese instante un estruendo en el suelo interrumpió lo que decía como si fuera un sismo proveniente de lenalee los empujara y tanto el como el conde cayeran instantáneamente sin poder resistirse, el cuerpo de neah empezó a temblar sin que el quisiera, veía su mano sorprendido como tiritaba, aquella sensación de miedo no podía sacarlo de el aun si no lo deseaba

Y se lo dices a alguien que engaño a los apóstoles haciéndoles creer que estaba de su parte? – sonrió macabramente – no soy alguien en que se pueda confiar y mucho menos acercase, lo recuerdas ¿no? Esa vez, la primera vez que nos encontramos en la batalla junto al conde en donde me acorralaron dejando a los demás escapar, ustedes me ofrecieron ser parte de ustedes a cambio de traicionar a los apóstoles y encontrar su debilidad, pues aquí estoy y miren como ellos han quedado, piensa primero antes de decirme cualquier cosa neah! – reía entre dientes mientras su sangre recorría desde las cruces de su frente hasta todo su cuerpo, una aura blanca empezó a rodearla, ahora se reía mas fuerte, seguido de eso aquella aura blanca empezó a ensuciarse de un rojo ennegrecido , el conde miraba maravillado, ahora los rayo se iban tornando del mismo color de su aura

Hermoso, fantástico – la sonrisa del conde ahora era la de un lunático – el santo ha caído en la oscuridad jajajajajajja!

Al fin – neah parecía igual de extasiado que el conde pero algo cambio su actitud, lenalee lo miro fijamente en medio de lo que parecían ser llamas, fueron poco segundos pero al mirarse mutuamente neah pareció ver a Klaud en lugar de lenalee volviendo a recordar lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos atrás… - no hay duda, tu eres su rencarnación lenalee – sonrió tristemente al ver desaparecer la imagen de Klaud sobre lenalee – cada vez nos vamos acercando al final… – susurro para si mismo sin darse cuenta que unos cuantos observaban y escuchaban cada acción que hacia

…

"_la sangre gotea con mas fuerza, no se detiene, aumenta por mas que trates de detenerle, tus ojos quedan fijados en aquella herida que te lastima, ahora no tratas de sanarla, ya no es importante, cierras tu ojos cayendo en una profunda agonía hasta que tu cuerpo se entregue al frio, abres nuevamente tus ojos, tu cuerpo tomado por manos extrañas te hunde en un mar rojo, levantas tu mano tratando que alguien la tome y te salve, pero por mas que aquella persona te ha intentado salvar ya no hay caso, sonríes y mirando por ultima vez a aquella persona decides tirarte al abismo …" – la voz de road salía mecánicamente como si estuviera hipnotizada, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas, recorrían sus mejillas como pequeños hilos por su rostro inexpresivo_

_El poder de lenalee esta siendo convertido en energía para el conde– tikky cerraba su libro cuidadosamente – solo basta tener paciencia para que esto termine, que terminara sucediendo? – diciendo esto lanzo el libro con una velocidad increíble hacia el cuadro y lograr incrustarlo como si fuera una navaja en el rostro de Klaud - cada segundo cuenta, si le das la espalda al tiempo aun siendo por un segundo, quien sabe, algunas veces lo mas imposible puede suceder en un instante…_

…

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar….**

**Aquel hermoso paisaje que antes sus ojos todo era hermoso ahora poco a poco iba destruyéndose, los arboles blancos, sus flores y césped, todo estaba muerto.**

**El miraba el cielo no con su típica cara de enojo, ahora no había caso estar enojado, soltó su espada haciéndola caer al suelo, aquella lluvia era algo conmovedora para el momento, fijo su mirada en su hermano pelirrojo, al lado suyo y sentado en el suelo mirando el mar como hipnotizado en aquella agua que era la única que no había sido corrompida en el momento que el bosque empezó a morir, agua pura, brillante…**

**Sabes que no sirve de nada permanecer así? – le dijo a el inclinándose para recoger su espada sin mirarle a los ojos, su hermano no respondió.**

**De pronto la tierra empezó a moverse fuertemente, ellos dos no se movieron, ni si quiera colocaron cara de asombro, sus posturas se mantenían igual…**

**Y, que podemos hacer? – dijo repentinamente, kanda lo miro unos instantes mientras tanto colocaba su espada en la funda**

**No lo se **

**Volvió a haber un silencio doloroso, el viento iba y venia con fuerza.**

**Sabes? …Yo ya me he aburrido de permanecer vivo – le dijo haciendo que esta vez kanda le observara sorprendido **

**No seas estúpido baka-usagi – Lavi se mantenía mirando el agua un poco cabizbajo, rio levemente **

**Tu lo crees? – dijo levantando su cabeza mirándole a sus ojos, decía con una pequeña sonrisa pero no duro mucho, sus ojos lloraban y restregándose con su mano miro hacia arriba, kanda silencioso miro hacia atrás triste y enfadado, Lavi volvió a sonreír aun con su mirada hacia arriba tapando sus ojos con un brazo - y se lo dices a un hermano que no pudo proteger a su amiga de la infancia? – Kanda no respondió – ni siquiera… - sus lagrimas sobresalían de su brazo que tapaba sus ojos – ni si quiera he podido ser un buen hermano mayor ¿lo ves? Ni siquiera pude proteger a Allen ni a lenalee – reía , reía con fuerza, pero aun así kanda no lo miraba, ahora dándole la espalda a Lavi camino traspasando los arboles hasta lo ultimo que escucho de su hermano fue un fuerte grito que lanzo de dolor, cerro los ojos y apretó la boca, no deseaba escucharlo, solo seguía caminando rápidamente.**

**Camino, camino lo mas rápido que pudo, su corazón se apretaba pero debía ser fuerte, no era del tipo de persona que fuera afectado por los demás, no lloro cuando vio que la persona por la que tal vez había sentido algo de cariño era en realidad parte de los noeh, no lloro cuando sachiko murió, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?**

**Sus pasos se detuvieron, sus dientes dejaron de apretar sus labios dejando su boca media abierta, sus ojos se abrieron y sin dejarlo resistir mas cayo al suelo sobre sus rodillas, tapo con una de sus manos sus ojos, grito, grito con fuerza hasta que no pudo mas, sus lagrimas se veían caer por sus mejillas, lo que ahora había sucedido era la gota que derramo el vaso.**

**El único árbol que se mantenía en todo su esplendor se encontraba en frente suyo, sus pétalos que salían de él lo rodeaban como un abrazo, pero no era eso que lo había colocado de esa forma, sentado y apoyado en aquel árbol se mantenía aquella persona…**

**Pareciera que el aire que brotaba por alrededor de ese árbol fuera lo contrario del que sentía kanda, ese cálido aire rozaba sus cabellos blancos plácidamente mientras se encontraba sentado y apoyado en el tronco de esa viva planta, en ese lugar Lavi y el lo habían encontrado, herido, desangrado, pero ahora pareciera como si nunca hubiera sucedido, sus manos estiradas hasta llegar al suelo, su cabeza movida levemente hacia al lado, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, pareciera como si en realidad aquella persona no estuviera en realidad muerta…**

**Estúpido moyashi… -fueron las únicas palabras que soltó **

…

Con que dos años no? – dijo neah en voz alta para si mismo pensativo

Tal vez sea mas de lo planeado pero para ganar esta guerra santa se necesita ese tiempo – respondió el conde ganándose a su lado sin fijar su mirada en neah y como siempre sonriendo

Conde, desea que nosotros hagamos algo? – unas voces externas a ellas salían de desde las paredes, neah se giro encontrándose con siete personas con cruces en su frente al igual que lenalee y los apóstoles que traicionaron a dios incluyéndose, miro expectante, ¿como podía ser posible, si ellos no eran apóstoles?

Quienes son ellos?- Miro desafiante

En estos años que no has estado he hecho un pequeño experimento

Experimento?

Si, apóstoles artificiales, o como preferiría llamarles yo, "akumas" - neah se quedo callado, observándoles desconfiados

Conde necesita que hagamos algo? – volvió a hablar uno de ellos, sus miradas de robot parecían que fueran a atravesarte

Por estos no mí querida lulubell, como ya he dicho, los apóstoles están en decadencia así que, ¿Qué tal si les dejamos hacer sus últimas oraciones hasta que empiece la última batalla?

Como usted diga – dijo haciendo que aquellas siete personas desaparecieran al instante, aquella mujer lulubell miro a neah, en verdad esa mirada pareciera que fuera a matarte, neah la miro de igual manera y en segundos ella desapareció

Creo que debo retirarme conde- dijo una vez ella desapareció

Ooh bueno, tenemos dos años así que te permitiré hacer lo que quieras – respondió el conde

Como usted lo desee – dijo neah dándole la espalda al conde y empezando a caminar

Pero no olvides cual es tu objetivo, o acaso quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió hace unos años cuando nos traicionaste?

Acomodo su sombrero serio y sin parar siguió caminando, un pequeño brillo empezó a rodearle en el momento que paro y girándose hacia atrás pudo observar nuevamente lo que estaba frente a el hace unos cuantos segundos…

Lenalee se encontraba en una especie de cubo hecho por aquellos rayos que hace un rato la rodeaban, como si fuera un embrión apretaba sus piernas contra su pecho con sus brazos loas acorralaba dormida.

Al ver esto basto un instante y neah desapareció del lugar, el conde se giro mirando a neah sin que este se diera cuenta formando esa sonrisa maniaca mientras que sus ojos se mostraban como un demonio sangriento…

"el poder de lenalee pareciera tener mente propia, ha estado negándose a recibir poder del conde por lo que hemos tenido que acorralarla en esto, estabilizarla y poder atraparla en nuestra redes, es fuerte, por lo menos para tikky y road aquel proceso duro tres meses mientras que el mio cuatro, quien sabe lo que esta sucediendo dentro de ella, por lo menos esta funcionando, si ella se hubiera negado, aquel proceso no hubiera funcionado… recuerda lenalee…. Recuerda tu meta…. Recuerda el odio que le tienes a este mundo… con eso bastara por el momento para ser parte de los noeh"

…

Y bien neah, que haremos en estos dos aburridos años? – le dijo al verlo aparecer en medio de la habitación en la que había estado leyendo y estado junto con road, el solo rio, road los observo, sus lagrimas había pasado y ahora mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro al igual que los otros dos que se encontraban junto a ella…

"_solo dos años y esto terminara, siempre lo supe, nunca tendré la posibilidad de vivir como siempre soñé…"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o_

_CHAN CHAN CHAN! –momento de tensión-_

_HOLA TODO EL MUNDO ¡! Como han estado? – le llega una piedra en la cara y se desmaya_

_Otro yo: bueno, por culpa del colegio y todo eso no habíamos podido actualizar tan rápidamente pero lo hemos logrado! – Tira globos por doquier-_

_Yo : -levantándose- y que les pareció? Esta vez es mas largo de lo habitual, es como un regalo (¿) a las personas que siguen el fic a pesar de que demoramos mucho :D -le tiran otra piedra y queda otra vez inconsciente-_

_Otro yo: esperamos que dejen reviews para saber si les gusto!_

_Así que DECIMOCUARTO CAMBIO Y FUERA!_

_Yo: hasta el próximo fic! – levanta el pulgar -_


	27. Chapter 27

Parece ser que has vuelto…-su voz no era la misma de siempre, risueña, burlesca, odiosa, si no todo lo contrario

Sentado en ese trono bajo un lugar irreconocible, cubierto casi completamente por neblina, en ella se lograba ver a esas cuatro figuras, el sentado con su figura irremovible en aquel trono junto a otras dos figuras paradas a los lados de el mientras que la cuarta a unos metros frente a ellos, arrodillada y temblando con una respiración que se podía escuchar a esa distancia claramente, cansada y con cabeza gacha

Yo…he venido a servirle…mi vida esta en sus manos conde milenio – decía cansadamente entre fuertes punzadas que su cuerpo sentía. Algunas gotas de sangre que derramaba aquella persona tirada en el suelo manchaban el suelo gris y entre una fuerte agitación siguió hablando con cansancio y a punto de desmayarse – no seré una carga… aun tengo fuerzas para luchar contra los apóstoles…por eso…he llegado aquí…para demostrarle que no lo he traicionado…conde milenio - su cuerpo cayo de forma brusca golpeando su cara contra el suelo

Al parecer el cansancio la hecho caer inconsciente, conde, no le parece que ella solo puede servir de estorbo?, desea deshacerse de ella? Si usted lo desea yo puedo encargarme de eso después de todo este es mi trabajo – una de las figuras, la de su derecha, saco sin titubear una espada de su cintura apuntando al cuerpo caído aun así fue detenida por la mano del conde que se coloco frente a ella

No nos precipitemos lulubell, ella solo esta haciendo lo que nuestro contrato dice …

Pero conde! Todo este tiempo que estuvo como rehén de los apóstoles ella pudo habernos traicionado y hay que asegurarnos! Incluso ahora ella puede hacerse pasar por una espía y hay que tomar las medidas adecuadas

No, ella no lo haría…

Pero conde…

No desafías a sus palabras lulubell- dijo otra voz, su mirada molesta, la de lulubell, apunto a la otra figura que posaba al otro lado del conde

Escucha a mika, no hay de que preocuparse por ella y lo menos que puede suceder es que hable a esos apóstoles de nosotros, antes ella preferiría morir ¿no? alma-tan – dijo al ver como lentamente alma levantaba su rostro del frio suelo

Como puedo asegurarme de sus palabras conde? Ella pudo haber logrado un tra…

Lulubell trato de contradecirle aun así solo basto que el conde le mirara fijamente provocando que esta retrocediera unos pasos instintivamente este rio a ver tal gesto, lulubell abrió su boca para preguntarle nuevamente pero en seguida sus ojos se dirigieron a un brillo proveniente de las manos de mika, interesada por ello observo detenidamente encontrándose que de las manos de mika unos hilos rojos sangre enredados a sus dedos se alargaban hasta llegar al cuerpo caído de alma

Ya veo…su alma esta conectada a tus hilos, así puedes saber que hace mientras la tengas amarrada y si esos hilos se rom…

Te equivocas – contradijo mika al expectante espectáculo que esos hilos demostraban al resplandecer mas entre sus dedos hasta alma – observar no basta para entender…

Y entonces que haces con ellos? Esta es una forma de mantenerla de nuestro lado no? Dejándola entre la vida y la muerte dependiendo de sus accio…

No estas totalmente equivocada con tus palabras lulubell, es correcto, podemos saber que hace por medio de ellos… pero realmente no están exactamente amarrados a los órganos vitales de alma, mas bien – dijo fijando su rostro al rostro de lulubell que poco a poco iba tornándose mas claro por la espesa niebla que ahora iba desapareciendo – están amarrados a algo mas importante que su propia vida ….

Que su propia vida? No lo entiendo conde…

Tal vez sea por que no te he creado con pensamientos o emociones mas allá del deber de pelear, bueno, tampoco espero que lo entiendas jijijiji… - decía mientras veía como poco a poco alma se levantaba del suelo al que había caído – oh! Parece que has vuelto a estar consiente!

Debo servirle…no puedo…quedarme de brazos cruzados…debo llegar a mi meta… - decía mientras caía una y otra vez sin poder mantenerse en pie mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido – debo proteger lo ultimo que me queda ….debo …- sus ojos miraban desafiantes al conde milenio que reía con bastante motivación de nuevo

Jojojo te la encargo – mika sabiendo que se dirigía a ella asintió y se dirigió frente a alma que parándose con sus piernas tiritando la miro débilmente, esta la observo detenidamente, su espalda, desde su hombro derecho hasta el extremo izquierdo de su cintura estaba cortado y el sangrado no cesaba, aun así la mirada fría de mika no cambio en ningún momento

Ven conmigo…

…

Ahora se encontraban en una habitación bastante amplia y lejos del lugar al que se habían encontrado alma y mika, ambas entraron mika delante de alma que miraba con ojos desconocidos aquel lugar mientras caminaba lentamente sosteniendo con uno de sus brazos su cintura, su espalda no era la única herida pero si la mas grave, su ropa hecha pedazos mientras su cara llena de moretones

Extraño no lo crees? a pesar de ser noeh's nuestro cuerpo se comporta igual al de un humano, la diferencia es nuestra resistencia y la rapidez de curación – dijo mika sin mirarle y dirigiéndose a una especie de tubos gigante huecos en los cuales abrió una compuerta logrando alma sentarse dentro de ellas ,sin cerrar la compuerta mika la sostuvo con una de sus manos fijando su mirada en alma

Porque no la cierras? – Decía manteniendo su cabeza gacha sin fuerza ni si quiera de levantarla – debo recuperarme lo mas….rápido posible ¿no?

Dime…cual es la razón por la que sigues al conde?

Acaso el conde no te lo ha dicho? – rio suavemente mientras mika fruncía el seño - la única…razón por la que… ayudo al conde es para volver a verlos y … protegerlo

Volver a verlos? A quien?

A mis padres… desde volver a verlos junto con… -susurro débilmente mientras una fuerte tos empezó a dominarla

Eso es imposible! – Negó casi con un grito- aquellos que son y fueron como nosotros apóstoles no necesitan por ninguna razón de progenitores! – una sonrisa dulce se marco en el rostro de alma sus ojos sin vida iban cerrándose pero aquella sonrisa no se borraba asombrando levemente el gesto frio en el rostro mika

Jejejeej no necesariamente los padres son los que te crean…si no los que te aman y cuidan ¿no? –reía cansadamente – por ciertas cinscunstanceas y cuando aun era apóstol yo logre conocerlos, me acerque y encariñe lo suficiente como para nunca separarme de aquella dos personas, mi padre y mi madre que no tuvieron hijos por una enfermedad de parte de ella aun así y a pesar de las objeciones de viejo mayor me negué a nunca volver a verlos, estúpido ¿no?, hubo veces en que yo rece fervientemente convertirme en humana y ser realmente su hija, pero no fue así y los vi morir ya pasado muchos años, aun sí hubiera tenido todo el poder del mundo, yo no logre seguirlos, la vida de un apóstol es infinita en comparación a la de un humano…ese es lo peor de ser un apóstol o noeh, no podemos morir a voluntad, sino sirviéndole a aquellos que mantienen nuestras vidas colgando de un hilo por eso decidí convertirme en un noeh….para algún día estar junto a ellos…espérenme…mama…pa…y - sus ojos derramando lagrimas cerraban lentamente mientras cambiando aquella sonrisa sus dientes se apretaban para evitar esas inevitables lagrimas - …estoy luchando por ustedes… espérenme un poco mas… terminare con esta guerra y verán que podremos volvernos a ver …solo un…poco mas…

Mika cerro la compuerta de aquel recipiente en que se encontraba alma ya inconsciente y que fue llenándose de un liquido rojo, mientras salía de aquella habitación, miro hacia atrás, por un momento aquella imagen de la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba se había convertido otro lugar, el de un pueblo, un lugar desconocido, mika se giro, un montón de gente caminaba a su alrededor pero su mirada se fijaba solo en un punto frente a ella, una mujer con un vestido blanco que le daba la espalda, de cabellera azul como la noche y corta hasta sus hombros, mika la miraba fijamente fue entonces que aquella mujer se giro encontrándose con los ojos de mika, sus mirabas se mantuvieron sin perderse y segundos después aquella mujer extendiendo su brazo de un lado a otro en gesto de saludo le sonrió inocentemente

Entonces no he sido la única…- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella que desapareciendo de su vista aun mantenía saludándole hasta volver a la realidad de aquella oscura habitación que era iluminada por el contenedor en el que se mantenía dentro alma curando sus heridas – pero nuestros casos son diferente…mientras tu deseas la vida de aquellos a quienes amaste, alma…yo… deseo la muerte para todos esos malditos humanos…. –decía mientras cerraba la puerta de aquel lugar dejando casi todo el lugar en oscuridad si no fuera por el leve resplandor que emergía de aquel recipiente del que se encontraba dentro alma

_Debo…ser fuerte…no importa …. Que deba hacer… si es buena o mala elección … todo lo que deseo es estar junto a ustedes…odio las guerras pero por ustedes acabare con todos, así cuando el mundo caiga y dios sea destronado podremos estar todos juntos. Padres, así vamos a estar juntos para siempre y…. también nosotros… kanda…_

….

Con que esta es tú historia eh? –decía mirando aquel contenedor roto frente a el seguido de una carcajada que soltó de sus labios, parado ante aquel contenedor abierto con sus dos manos en los bolsillo de su larga chaqueta miro como entre el liquido rojo bajo sus pies que se había secado por el tiempo un pequeño objeto brillaba – ninguno de nosotros esta aquí por nada ¿no? – tomándolo en sus manos lo observo detalladamente, un medallón, lo abrió y aquella sonrisa desapareció de sus labios volviéndolo a cerrar y colgándolo en su cuello, miro hacia arriba cerrando sus ojos volviéndolos abrir esta vez con rojos y con una respiración un tanto agitada, fue entonces y sin previo aviso un grito estallo de él, una vez hecho esto bajo la cabeza y con una de sus manos tapo sus ojos nuevamente – no falta mucho tiempo, mantén tus impulsos, no te precipites – se decía a si mismo mientras apretaba fuertemente con su manos su ropa a la altura de su pecho, su cuerpo se sentía arder con fuerzas mientras unos impulsos como si fuera golpes de martillo parecían empujarle desde dentro, ante eso un golpe proporciono a aquel recipiente dejando hundido y apoyo su cabeza en la parte no afectada, abrió sus manos que a medida que los segundos pasaban se convertían en garras y en su boca unos largos colmillos empezaban a asomarse , su respiración empezó hacer mas fuerte, se agacho y seguido de eso un charco de sangre salió de su boca mientras un fuerte sonido fue lo ultimo que se escucho…

….

Todo había permanecido en silencio y ningún diminuto brillo iluminaba aquel desolado lugar. Un segundo después el sonido de dos puertas abriéndose junto a gran resplandor interrumpió aquella silenciosa oscuridad junto a una voz que al parecer hablaba para si misma

Con que aquí se encontraba… usual en neah … -unos cuantos pasos se adentraban en aquel lugar que era alumbrado por la potente luz que había aparecido tras el abrir las puertas, un cuerpo botado se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación apoyada en algún objeto mientras que aquel que hace segundo se había adentrado ahora se había posicionado frente a él, otros pasos de un tercero se escucharon, el mirando hacia atrás hizo un gesto de silencio al que iba entrando, ese acercándose cuidadosamente llego al lado de su compañero y cautelosamente se acercó a quien se encontraba en el suelo acariciando lentamente su rostro

Otra vez a sucedido – dijo con un leve toque de preocupación en su voz – esto es peligroso, mientras mas pasa el tiempo mas ataques de estos sucede…

Todo estará bien road, neah lo ha soportado toda su vida, un poco mas no hará la diferencia

Si, pero…-su voz se detuvo una vez sentido una presión en la mano que mantenía puesta en el rostro de neah – has despertado…

No hay que preocuparse- su rostro se mostraba cansado y sus ojos a medio abrir -como se encuentra alma? He escuchado que parte de su poder la ha dominado y mientras transcurría su recuperación en este lugar fue poseída por el e intento atacar al conde…. –decía mientras separaba la mano de road de su rostro y miraba a tikky que observaba el recipiente vacío tras neah

Al parecer ya no hay solución para ella… -dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía con una mecha que creo con el sonar de sus dedos

Y miranda? –Tikky hizo un gesto de negación – nada se sabe de ella, ni si quiera las habilidades de rastreo de mika reconocen el lugar donde puede estar y lo único que pudieron sacar de ella por alma en su estado equivale a nada…

Me lo suponía …ahora deberá ser tomada como una traidora ¿no?

Realmente no – contradijo road – el conde a decidido encerrarla en una especie de cuarto con cadenas resguardándola, mas allá de lo que pueda sucederle no lo se, realmente no se lo que piensa hacer el conde milenio…

Ella se abstuvo de borrar sus recuerdos lo que causo el descontrol de sus poderes – dijo neah levantándose poco a poco

Ese es el precio que pagamos al convertirnos en noeh – tikky soplaba de su boca el resto del humo de su cigarrillo perdiéndose en aquella nube – nadie de nosotros recuerda nada de su pasado además de ese odio que mantenemos dentro, el odio y la venganza, una vez decidimos traicionar a los apóstoles llegamos al lado del conde que nos ofreció parte de su poder, nosotros aceptamos las consecuencias y a cambio de succionar el poder del conde olvidamos quienes éramos, como llegamos aquí, al final solo terminamos recordando nuestro profundo odio por todos y el inmenso poder que ahora tenemos….

Pero aun si el precio era ese, alma decidió negarse a esa condición y tarde o temprano aquel poder santo que la resguarda saldría a flote y la dominaría… como a ti te esta pasando neah – road lo miro por la espalda ya que segundos antes había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta por la que habían llegado, al escucharlo sus pasos se detuvieron pero no se giro ni le dijo nada solo se mantuvo de pie en su mismo lugar, road trato de decir algo pero fue detenida por algo que no supo como interpretar, su cuerpo empezó a tiritar , miro la espalda de neah y como si fuera su imaginación la imagen de una bestia creyó salir de el

Acabas de ver lo mismo que yo verdad? – dijo tikky una vez vio salir a neah de aquel lugar

Si, una bestia y…algo mas en ella…-dijo casi en un susurro - …una…mujer?...

….

Escuchen esta alegre noticia! Todas las piezas se están encajando perfectamente! Banzaiiiiii! – el conde giraba en su propio eje como si estuviera en una presentación de patinaje, mientras los demás arrodillados a su alrededor, noeh's y akumas, pacientemente esperaban a que siguiera con aquel discurso

A que se refiere conde?- dijo road al ver que esto no llegaría a nada

Veras mi pequeña, después del pequeño incidente con alma y miranda una nueva compañera ha venido aquí para jugar! – sus brazos se movían de un lado a otro haciendo divertidos gestos a pesar que nadie hacia una mueca de diversión. Al final, terminando sus palabras ambas manos apuntaron a un lugar apartado a las espaldas de todos los noeh's y akumas

Neah y tikky que poco y nada escuchaban al conde milenio en el momento en que el señalo hacia aquel punto un sentimiento de miedo invadió sus cabezas por primera vez y contra su propia voluntad ambos giraron rápidamente hacia atrás y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo sus palabras fueron las mismas

Su esencia …no la sentí hasta que…el conde nos lo dijo – dijeron al mismo tiempo, road al igual que ellos se había levantado apresuradamente ante la noticia del conde y dando unos pasos hacia atrás sorprendida choco con el conde que estaba a sus espaldas, coloco una mano en sus hombros y esta lo miro, una sonrisa siniestra y marcada por las sombras observo en su rostro

Es sorprendente – susurro tikky cayendo de su boca aquel cigarrillo que llevaba hace un rato

….

Una pieza blanca como la nieve, sus manos se apretaban a las de ella, frías y sin pulso alguno, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro silenciosamente mientras una mano se apoyaba cálida y suavemente en su hombro

Mis mas sinceras condolencias komui- la voz de reever se escuchaba débil y quebrada, sus lagrimas también caían con dolor – ella fue una buena persona, tu madre merecía descansar en paz….

Tienes razón, ahora la prioridad es buscar a lenalee y a los demás chicos, ya han pasado 2 años desde entonces y aunque dijeron que no interfiéranos ya hemos esperado demasiado y ahora que mi madre descansa en paz ya no hay nada de que pueda preocuparme si sucede lo peor, no crees? – sonrió para reever pero para este aun era muy doloso contestarle de la misma manera – el reino hubiera sido un caos total si no fuera por el jefe al mando de la guardia real krory , él ha mantenido el equilibrio en cuanto a la economía y política hasta hoy y hasta que llegue el rey neah que se cree ha desaparecido junto con los príncipes, muchos creen que han sido secuestrados por otro reino pero ellos no saben nada de lo que sabemos nosotros, ellos ni el reino lo saben – su rostro de preocupación se hacia mas grave

Bueno…- reever intento golpearle la espalda para animarlo -será mejor que empezamos con la investigación no? Después de todo no nos podemos quedar de bra…– dijo caminando hacia la puerta pero algo lo detuvo y rápidamente se giro hacia atrás su rostro se vio paralizado

Rever que sucede? –dijo asustado komui por el cambio, acto seguido un fuerte sonido se escucho desde la ventana a espaldas de komui y el grito desgarrado de reever gritando su nombre

…

Es sorprendente – susurro tikky cayendo de su boca aquel cigarrillo que llevaba hace un rato

Los años no han pasado en vano tikky – dijo el conde acercándose a su lado, neah aun permanecía atónito antes la situación que sus palabras salían casi por pedazos hasta que al final una palabra fue entendible para todos

Lenalee… - mas que sorpresa, para él era asombro, sus ropas desgastadas y las misma con las que la había visto la ultima vez hace dos años poco y nada la cubrían, sus 4 extremidades completamente bañadas en sangre junto a algo que sobresalía en su mano izquierda

Dos años han transcurrido desde que lenalee se convirtió en parte de nosotros, ella a comparación de alma y miranda que se abstuvieron de tomar mi poder y negaron olvidar todas sus memorias, ella en cambio, se ha aferrado a ello y se a convertido en una noeh aun mas poderosa que todos ustedes – decía casi maniáticamente entre risas locas, road, tikky y neah la miraban paralizados mientras que los akumas no hacían nada mas que escuchar y mirar fríamente a lenalee, tikky fue el primero en soltar palabras mas calmadamente

Conde, lo que tiene en su mano no será… - aun así parte del shock seguía impregnado en el impidiéndole seguir hablando

Un corazón…pero de quien? – decidió terminar neah

De un tipo que se me dio como orden matar ….como prueba…de ser sierva del conde milenio … - lenalee hablaba lentamente y como un robot mostraba fríamente extendiendo hacia neah el corazón ya no latente que posaba en su mano- …de un tipo….llamado komui…

Eso, ha sido su prueba final, matar a la ultima persona que te pudo haber sido la solución de salvación para los apóstoles y destrucción para mi pero, no crees que debes terminarla Lenalee-tan?! Lo único que te queda es devorarlo como prueba de que esta de parte de nosotros! –dijo sínicamente mientras road desviaba la vista de aquello tan repugnante y en el que en ningún momento titubeo lenalee, que, escuchando aquella ultimas palabras solo abrió su boca y fue arrancando pedazo por pedazo hasta acabarlo, ese corazón , lo único que pudo haber sido la salvación para aquellos de lado de Dios se había esfumado en un par de segundos, ahora todo había sido tapado por la oscuridad y frio del ambiente

…

Aquel que una vez fue un casi inimaginable bosque blanco y puro como ninguno ahora todo convertido en arboles podridos y sucios , aquellos dos figuras paradas frente aquel lago, lo único hermoso que hasta ahora había perdurado, sentían lo poco y nada de belleza que quedaba del lugar con tristeza

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que este lugar se convirtió en algo tan podrido, crees lo mismo viejo mayor? – Cross miraba casi con vergüenza aquel cristalino lago, lo único vivo que quedaba del lugar

Desde la muerte del ultimo sacrificio fallido hasta la creación de su sucesora, lenalee – dijo fríamente mientras Cross dibujaba una triste sonrisa en sus labios

Con que sacrificio fallido…- Cross lo miro, sus ojos que emanaban rencor pero al ver el rostro de viejo mayor pareció que eso hubiera desaparecido, él también se sentía de la misma manera descosoladora que Cross

He visto… - dijo después de un largo silencio – a todos mis compañeros morir poco a poco, todos muertos en batallas, lenta o rápidamente, todos ellos murieron con honor y con la idea de ganar esta guerra, aun así, yo solo pude observar como morían por nada . Desde entonces han pasado mil años, desde que mis primeras memorias aparecieron hasta hoy, todos llenos de muertes y dolor…

Todos hemos pasado por lo mismo aunque no lo creas…aun pienso que la muerte de Klaud es solo una broma pesada de las que ella siempre salía triunfadora y yo terminaba llorando cuando era mas joven, pienso que en cualquier momento ella saldrá diciendo "caíste" y se reirá de mi cara de sorpresa, he pensado lo mismo por 258 años pero esta broma parece aun no acabarse …

Hace mucho tiempo…mi antigua maestra me contaba que los apóstoles en su vida pasada fueron realmente humanos de carne y hueso – decía mientras se agachaba sacando un poco de agua de aquel lago y apretándola con su mano haciendo que escapara de ella - pero no cualquiera… sino humanos que no valoraron lo que era la vida – dijo mientras Cross se veía levemente exaltado

Cuando te refieres a eso, quieres decir que aquellos que se convirtieron en apóstoles fue por que ellos…

Cometieron suicidio cuando eran humanos … -termino viejo mayor- nuestro castigo desde entonces a sido este, pero esa es una vieja historia de mi maestra, tómalo como quieras…

Bien – dijo Cross en un tono más animado – ahora lo único que nos queda hacer es patearle el trasero a ese conde y sus estúpidos seguidores ¿no? …-dijo consiguiendo una mirada de extrañeza hacia Cross -Eso es lo que hubiera dicho Klaud si hubiera estado aquí, ella era bastante tosca con sus palabras y los decía en el peor momento, pero siempre terminaba animándonos a mi y neah… tal vez… por esa razón terminamos enamorándonos de ella sin saber a quien escogería al final…

Ninguno de los dos les llegaba ni a los tobillos…

Estoy seguro que me hubiera elegido a mí, yo soy mas guapo por supuesto -Cross reía entre dientes al ver la sonrisa en viejo mayor

"_no bajes la cabeza en ningún segundo, si no encuentras tu camino entonces sigue caminando, no te quedes parado esperando un milagro ya que no se hara solo, trabaja para contruirlo, el momento en que estas a punto de rendirte…es el momento justo que sucede un milagro…"_

Viejo mayor! Cross! – de repente una voz salió causando conmoción entre ellos, fue entonces que ambos giraron encontrando a la vista a un chico de no aparentaba mas de trece años con cabello azul que llegaba a los hombros, de piel blanca y ojos igualmente azules, tapado del cuello hacia abajo con una capa blanca y totalmente agitado

Que sucede yoru? – Cross decía ante su repentina aparición

Lo, hemos logrado! Kanda…Lavi…lo han logrado después de dos años …– aquel chico lloraba de alegría mientras ambos rostros de Cross y viejo mayor eran cubiertos de asombro

…

Esto es increíble – dijo Cross abriendo los ojo hasta no poder mas junto a viejo mayor , frente a él se encontraba Lavi abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de alguien quien se veía recostado en la tierra de aquel bosque destruido a su lado una mujer lloraba con una sonrisa en su rostro – como lo han logrado …

Cross vio que a lo lejos la figura de kanda venia aproximándose a ellos, este sin dudarlo se acercó a el rápidamente y repitió lo mismo

Solo confórmate con saber que lo hemos logrado – exclamo algo enojado y empujándolo hacia el lado– Allen…-dijo pasando por su lado hacia Lavi junto con el otro chico quienes los había llevado a viejo mayor y el hasta ahí -…a revivido

Allen… Allen me escuchas?...soy yo…Lavi, tu hermano mayor… me ves?, te hemos revivido – las lagrimas de Lavi caían en el rostro placido de Allen que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados

Déjalo dormir Lavi, aun es muy pronto….-kanda le dijo pero no continuo, Cross lo había agarrado de su chaqueta dejándolo frente suyo

Acaso crees que con lo que acabas de decirme estoy conforme? Nunca ningún apóstol hasta ahora había logrado estoy ni siquiera yo que por tantos años busque la forma, no pudiste haberlo revivido como si nada, ustedes debieron haber dado algo para conseguir su vida a cambio …kanda!– gritaba casi sin cordura pero kanda permanecía esquivo

Kanda, pienso que deberíamos decirlo – dijo Lavi pero este no recibió repuesta de él, fue entonces que los ojos enfurecidos de Cross se desvanecieron convirtiéndose nuevamente en asombro

Kanda, tus ojos… -dijo tratándole de mirar fijamente

Él ha dado su visión a cambio del alma de Allen…..-dijo viejo mayor con dolor en sus palabras

Esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas antes que la mirada de Allen volviera a levantarse…

"_Es hora… que comience la guerra final"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_*banzai…. En japonés significa "hurra" y es una forma de decirlo mas Antigua, no es el actual xD –antes que se me olvide-_

_Fuck yeah! __Decimocuarto I'm back! :D_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo no?...había extrañado tanto escribir TT TT por demasiados problemas personales no podía seguir pero ahora he vuelto con el final de "lo que corrompió mi vida" oh si ya lo leyeron esto acabara pronto :') hace poco empecé a leer el primero cap de este fic y déjenme decir….LLORE DE VERGÜENZA! xD ¡! Dios no recuerdo haber escrito tan maaal! Pero por otra parte me trajo muchos gratos recuerdos c:…._

_BUEEEENO…QUE LES PARECIO?…SE HAN SENTIDO ALGUNA VEZ CON LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ALGO BUENO PERO EN EL MOMENTO QUE TE ACERCAS AL TECLADO SE VA LA INSPIRACION? BUENO A MI ME PASO XD_

_EN FIN…DENME ALGUN COMENTARIO O MORIRE DE TRISTEZA :CCCCCCC – me costo hacer este cap. TT TT – si? SI? *-* DEJAME UN COMENTARIO! SI! TU EL QUE LEE ESTO! Y ME HARAS LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO :')_

_Nos leemos pronto! Decimocuarto cambio y fuera!_


End file.
